Who I Am
by EmoScene
Summary: North High School is one of four all-bad high schools that hold the worst cases of delinquents in the world. Includes: Reds, Greens, Blues, Purples, Whites (mostly) Warning! gruesome details, rape, murder, deaths, psychological problems, suicide, sexual context, incest, swearing, abuse. This is just some dark and twisted shit, guys.
1. Their Skin

**Chapter 1**

North High School is an all-bad school that holds some of the worst cases of delinquents in the world. It is one of the few last resorts for young rouges to get an education and maybe change their way of thinking. These types of schools have specific uniforms in black and white. The black uniform with white stripes are average troublemakers, they´ve been expelled, sent to juvenile prison for vandalism, breaking and entering, theft or other small things; they are called RA class for Reckless Adolescent. The white uniform with black stripes are the most dangerous teens in the world, only a few individuals per school possess this uniform; they are called DA class for Dangerous Adolescent. (The uniforms look like Vampire Knight´s) Everyone in the world can recognize these uniforms.

Blossom Fosse is an intelligent 16-year-old girl with a perfect height of 5´9. She´s from Australia and still has her accent but it´s not as heavy as when she first came to the school. Her hair is dark red that flows in a wave a little pass her hips and it´s almost always tied in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. She has almond eyes that sent shivers down your back as you stared at her icy glare. They were an unusual pink colour and sparkled even in the dark. Blossom´s lips were a natural bright red, plump and soft. She had cheekbones that looked stunning. Her skin is tan and smooth, no imperfections were found on her body. She is classified as a DA class student, wearing her uniform proudly and walking around the school with her head held high. Her white knee high socks looked well with her black heels with ankle straps, it grew Blossom´s height by three inches.

Buttercup June is a strong 16-year-old teen who passed Blossom´s height by just an inch. She´s Italian and also still has her accent, she knew very little English when she came and had to take an extra class, but not anymore. Her hair is pitch black, short and shaggy. Her gaze is intimidating and it looked as if you were looking at a green galaxy. Her full, smooth pink lips were a perfect shade for her olive skin. There's a scar that runs pass her eyebrow, leaving no hair to grow in that area and there was also another scar that started at the tip of her pointer finger and ended at her elbow. She is also a DA class student, she wore black knee high socks with black high tops. She had that laid-back attitude with a mix of don´t-mess-with-me; you could already guess what she´s done to get into this school.

Bubbles Dayel is the same age but one of the shortest out of the little group, 5´6 and she´s from California. She had hair that curled it´s way down to her breasts, held in pigtails and tied with black ribbons. Her eyes was as blue as the sky, you would get lost if you stared for a second to long. She had pink lips that teased boys and girls, luring them to her, but they knew better. When she smiled, dimples were revealed. Her tan skin made her look like a typical Cali girl and she was flawless. She wore white socks that went just above her knee and black platform heels that made her taller by four inches. The way she carried herself was cute, innocent and pure, you wouldn´t think she was in the DA class or even a student from this type of school.

Bunny Mai had a height of 5´9. She´s Vietnamese and she already spoke fluent English when she came to the school. She had straight brown hair that was down to her mid back, she sometimes put it in a ponytail but often kept it out, so whenever the wind blew, her hair would dance with it. Her eyes were something people would always look twice at, for they would mistake it for brown eyes at first glance but soon realize they are a deep purple. She had nude coloured lips that complimented against her light tan, pure skin. Her white socks stopped at the bottom of her knees, she wore black heel boots that made her legs look so much longer and nicer.

Brookelle Strice is 5´8. She´s Norwegian, which explains her white hair that drifts down to her lower back but was still noticeably shorter than Blossom´s. Bunny almost always does Brookelle´s hair into different styles, occasionally just letting her hair fall every now and again. Her eyes are feared but mesmerizing, because of the white opaque colour, people mistaken her for a helpless blind girl, unfortunately it's true. The girl has pink lips that stood out from her pale white skin. She wore black socks that are raised above her knee and black vans. Brookelle carries around a black cane and there are almost always pure black shades over her eyes. She's a cute, shy girl, but she's very intimidating.

The difference between Bubbles and Brookelle's cuteness is that Bubbles is sexy cute and Brookelle is shy cute. Buttercup's and Brookelle's intimidating skills are also different, Buttercup threatens with a punch while Brookelle had a way with words. Brookelle, like Buttercup, also has scars, though; these scars aren't as noticeable on her skin and are hidden by her clothes. Blossom's and Bunny's beauty were different in the way they carried themselves, Blossom had the natural beauty and cared more about books than her looks, while Bunny had confidence and looked good in just about anything.

These five girls met at North High School, Blossom, Bubble and Buttercup met at year 9 and Bunny and Brookelle arrived later that same year. They became friends instantly, having many things in common, not just their class. It´s the beginning of year 11 and there were rumors of seven new students that transferred into this school. Normally, the DA class wouldn´t think much of it, but because three of the new students were specially categorized as a DA class student, it catches their attention. There were only twenty people, now twenty-three, in the DA class and fifty in the RA class.

**Buttercup.**

No one really sat in their seat, we were scattered around the large classroom that we shared with the RA class. It was mostly silent, but there was some chatter. Blossom stood at the back, leaning against the wall with a book in her hand, the book was different everyday, but she almost always had one in her hand. I sat on one of the long wooden couch-like seats, peeling an orange while zoning out to whatever Bubbles was talking about, she sat on the table, facing me. The door opens and in comes Bunny with Brookelle holding onto her arm, walking slightly behind her with her cane in hand, shortened, so she doesn´t jab anyone with it, like she's accidentally done a couple times. Bunny leads her up each step until they finally reached the back of the room. She is seated near me and Bunny sits in between Brookelle and I. In total, year 11 had 17 people; five DA class students and the rest were RA.

The teacher eventually showed up to the classroom, "class has started. All of you need to take a seat." Some of the students leisurely made their way there and the rest stayed where they were. The teacher, didn´t want to start a fight so early in the morning so he didn't try to make an effort to get people seated. "Before we begin, you should and probably already know the Adolescents' Criminal Justice will send people to come to the school for a couple of months to see if we're doing alright, especially after the incident in South High School."

The door to the classroom opens right when the teacher finished speaking, three DA class students enter, they were all new faces.

"Everyone, these are the new DA class students." The teacher announced. "Introduce yourselves," the teacher told the three boys. Everyone looked up, even Blossom looked up from her book.

"Blake," he muttered, he had dark brown hair that was messy and in an emo style. I thought his eyes were brown at first, but they seem to be a wine purple, just like Bunny's, but darker.

"No hats," the teacher told Blake.

"This isn't a hat," The boy retorted.

The teacher rolled his eyes, "no beanies." He grunted and took off his grey beanie, ruffling through his hair with his fingers.

"Butch," the midnight black haired boy presented, his hair was gelled up into a front Mohawk. His eyes were green and it was as if you were looking into a forest. He was the tallest of the few, maybe 6´3 and the others an inch or two below that.

"Boomer," said the blond, beach looking boy. He had that salt-water hair, it looked like he just came out of the ocean, but he was dry. His eyes were even an ocean blue colour.

All of these boys stared with eyes that have seen the worst, but I doubt they´ve seen it all. "Alright, you may take a seat." All of them sat directly below me, as there is always a distance between DA and RA class students. They thought lowly of us, yet they treat us like royalty. It doesn't make sense.

I reached into my bag for food and found an apple. I take bite out of it and someone turns around to look at me. I make eye contact with green eyes, Butch, I'm pretty sure that was his name. I stare at him and I could tell what he was asking for. I know that hungry look all too well. I dug into my bag and tossed him my other apple. "Hey, every time I ask for food, you never give me any," Bubbles whines, quietly.

I shrug, "yeah, that´s because you´re annoying." She pouts, it´s hard to believe she´s a DA. I pull out a banana out of my bag, which was the wrong fruit to give her. She gives me a peck on the cheek, as a signature way for her to say thank you.

A few moments later, I look to see Bubbles sexually harassing the banana with her tongue, trying and successfully getting a couple of boys´ attention and even the teacher's, because he stops in the middle of his lecture. "Bubbles Dayel," the teacher announces loudly.

"Yes, Mr. Teacher?" She says in a fake baby voice, somehow seductively, yet innocently and cute. No one bothers to learn any of the teachers' names because it's not like they'll stay longer than a couple of months. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Stop playing with the boys, you´re interrupting the class." She giggled and it made all the boys and some of the girls blush. The teacher cleared his throat and continued with whatever. There´s something about Bubbles that everyone loves, she´s like a siren but she doesn´t even need to sing.

The teacher left and the next teacher entered. It was a substitute and she looked very strict and determined. She writes her name on the board, "My name is Ms. George, your math substitute teacher, and I will have no misbehaved children in my class." She looked at each of us and her eyes landed on me, "put away your food."

"But I´m hungry," I retorted, taking another bite out of my apple.

"Well, you can wait. You only have one more lesson till lunch."

I glared at her, "whatever, bitch."

"Run that by me again and I´ll put your delinquent ass to detention." I rolled my eyes, but she was too far away to see. She doesn't know what detention here is actually like. Her eyes laid on Brookelle. "You," she didn´t answer because she didn´t know she was talking to her. "Don´t ignore me, what´s your name."

"Her name is-" Bunny tried to respond for her.

"Did I ask you? No, I asked her." Wow.

Bunny nudged Brookelle. "Uhm, me?" She squeaked.

"Yes, what´s your name?"

"Brookelle," she said quietly.

"I can't hear you, speak up."

"Brookelle," she repeats, staring off a little louder but then going back to the same volume as before.

"Well, Brookelle, take off your sunglasses." She pronounced her name wrong.

"Uhm, I-"

"Take them off."

"But I-"

"No, buts."

"Listen to her!" I shouted.

"One more from you and you´ll get it," she turned her head back to Brookelle and demanded, "Take them off, now. Are you deaf?"

"No, but I´m blind." That silenced the teacher. Brookelle got up and extended her cane, progressively making her way down the stairs. She stopped half way down, too tired or because she felt like she was taking too long, not that anybody minded. "Miss." Brookelle said, meaning for her to come in front of her. She did so, feeling so guilty, you could see it on her face. Brookelle lifted one of her hands up and felt for a face, she then slapped the teacher, hard, and it whipped Ms. George´s head to the other side. With that she left back to her seat.

"Detention."

* * *

Okay, you guys tell me what you think about this and tell me if you think I should just post all of the chapters. It's taken me a year to finish this story and it's 200 pages long. I don't know if you want to go through with it, haha, but I promise it's good. :) I've worked on it and revised and all that stuff. Though, there are some things in there that I feel like I just shouldn't have had, like some of the characters *cough* the boys *cough*. Anyways, I really hope you like it.


	2. Detention

**Chapter 2.**

**Blossom.**

Lunch finally arrived and we sat in our regular seats, Brookelle always being the last to arrive, because of her disability. She doesn´t like when people help her do things. The table shook from the other side, it´s the three new boys. It's their third day but I still can't remember their names. I looked at them and so do my friends, well except for one. I sat in between Bubbles and Buttercup and across from Bunny with Brookelle and now Blake on her other side, the brown haired boy, next to her. "Hey, can we sit here?" He asked us.

"You´re already sitting." Bunny told him.

"Cool, my name´s Blake and these are my friends Butch and Boomer."

"I´m Bunny and this is Brookelle, Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles."

"Funny," Boomer said.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"Do all DA class students´ names start with the letter B?"

"Just year 11, I guess." Bubbles chimed in, smiling sweetly.

"So what´s your reason for coming to this school?" Butch asked, interested but having a rough idea on some of us.

We stared at him, "we don´t talk about that."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don´t ask any of the DA class, they won´t be very nice, but if you ask the RA class, they´ll be happy to brag about how badass they are." We laughed.

"So, how long have you been here?"

"This is our third year."

"You girls know the roots of this school?" We looked at each other and shrugged, "so, who do I need to meet to get some weed?"

Buttercup pointed to a guy with brown hair and brown eyes, "name's Mitch." Butch nodded and got up from the table, towards Mitch and his friends. We watched as Butch already became comfortable with the little group.

I finished eating and threw the rest away. I decided to take a walk, my mind was so full of thoughts it was giving me headaches. I subconsciously made my way to the nurse, I asked for some Asprin and left.

I closed my eyes as I walked and accidentally bumped into someone. I opened my eyes, slightly regretting it because of the sharp pain it caused. I stared into bloody red eyes. I blinked, I mean I know I have pink eyes and Bunny and that new kid has purple, but these were red.

I took in what I saw, it was a young boy, he looked like he was in his mid-twenties but the red and black snapback he wore backwards was throwing me off, so I assumed he's in his early twenties, late teens at least. His hat covered most of his hair but you could still see the dark red hair poking out. He was wearing a suit with a red shirt and he looked a little.. I don't know, sloppy seemed a little exaggerated. Careless, maybe?

"Sorry," I said stepping to the right. He watched me with eyes that seemed as if they were glaring but weren't. I waited a moment before walking again and I could still feel his piercing stare.

**Brookelle.**

This bitch doesn´t know that assigning "detention" is like sentencing someone to death. Teachers here have been trained to deal with us, so there's rarely anyone going to detention. I´ve never had detention but I heard rumors that it was torture.

I reached a door; I assumed it was the headmaster´s. I knocked and there was no answer. "Miss. That´s the boys bathroom." I heard an elderly woman tell me.

"Oh," I said, slightly embarrassed, "which way is the Headmaster´s office?"

"Here," she gently put her hand on my shoulder and another on my arm, she gently pushed me towards a direction and I started to move. Ew, who knows where her hands have been; she lets go after a few steps. I missed his office by just a bit; I was so close. She knocked on the door for me. I let her; maybe this way my detention would be shortened.

"Come in," a muffled, husky voice says at the other end of the door.

The lady opened the door and the smell of cigar, dust and a scent of a person filled my nose, "this young lady was looking for you," she tells him, "here we are." She led me inside and pushed me gently down, ordering me to sit, but I didn´t want to. I stayed standing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pods." I heard her take her leave. He had an American accent, it was slightly mixed with all the international people around the school, but you could still tell his American accent was his original accent. Mid-40´s, tall, well built, like all staff members: ex-military or still military.

The door shut. My heartbeat started to race; he´s a good, nice person, unless you get on his bad side. "Brookelle Strice," he started, I heard a pile of papers, in a folder I think, drop onto his desk. I jumped from the sudden noise. What the fuck is he trying to do? Scare me? "I've been waiting for you. Your math substitute teacher told me what happened and so I read through your profile." There was silence and my heart was beating even faster, the adrenaline rushing through me. "You were born blind. So how could such a vulnerable girl.. Kill her own family?" My mouth was twitching wanting to curve up, but I fought the urge.

"Stop it!" I shouted, I hate raising my voice. I let the memories flood into me, the feeling of the knife going through flesh and bone, the smell of their dead bodies, the sound of their screams, the taste of their blood on my lips. "It was an accident."

"But you killed all of them. Your father, your mother, your brother.. All of them… so brutally." Are we really going through this again?

"I didn´t.. I didn´t do it on purpose. I was angry." My teeth grinding against each other and tears started to come out of my eyes.

"After high school, you´ll go straight to prison."

"I know."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don´t know! I was just.. So angry. They made me so angry. I told them to stop, but they wouldn´t listen, they just kept making me angrier and angrier. There was a knife next to me and.. and.. and.." I was hyperventilating and forced tears out of my eyes, I think I was on the floor, but I wasn´t sure. I hear people rushing towards me. Oh shit. There were other people in this room? After a while, all I could hear was the sound of a high-pitched ring in my ears.

This is so easy.

**Mitch.**

Detention here is more like being in a dungeon. We´re in legit cells, and there´s dirt, mud and puddles. The chains that hold us inside are rusty, heavy and noisy, rattling with every movement. I feel more like a prisoner now, than I already was in this shit of a school. I hear someone being cuffed to his or her cell. The Headmaster is such a bastard. I hate him. He did this to me.

"Hello?" I heard the person who was chained in the cell near me call after a long while, it´s a girl with a mild British accent. I don´t speak. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Shut up." I told her.

"Who are you?" I didn´t recognize her voice, but it sounded slightly angry and offended.

"Shut up. You´re annoying me." I heard the clattering of her chains.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"Mitch Mitchelson, year 12, DA class," I tried to show off my status.

She paused for a long time. Is she scared of me? Good. "Where are we?" Ugh.

"In detention."

It was silent for a moment; I guess she was trying to process it in. It took me a couple trips here to figure out this was detention too. "How long until we get out?"

"It depends, what did you do?"

"I slapped a teacher. You?"

I laughed, "that´s it? I tied my teacher up to a chair and cut her hair."

"Was she a sub?"

"Yeah."

She laughed, "She got what she deserved." It was silent for another moment. "How long have you been here for?"

"I don´t know maybe an hour before you." I replied. "What´s your name?"

"Brookelle."

"Strice? From DA class?" I turned to face the direction of her voice, even though I still couldn´t see her.

"Yeah."

"It's been a while, Roo." It's such a small school, yet I haven't even seen some of the students and Roo was one of them, even though I've been trying to avoid her.

"Yes, it has."

I smirked, "I´ve heard plenty of things about you and your little group of friends."

"Well, I hope they´re good," She said sarcastically.

"Depends on the perspective of the person."

"What have you heard?" She asked, curiously.

"Blossom," I started, "she´s hot, smart and she was put in here because she tried to run someone over with a stolen car. Buttercup is the hot gangster girl, who´s been in more fights than most students in this school. I heard that cute, sexy Bubbles´ a slut, she´s slept with hundreds of guys and even some girls before she came here. Bunny is beautiful, robbed houses and blackmailed people. You, Roo, I haven't seen you and I still can´t see you from where I am, so I can´t confirm that you are as pretty as people say you are, but I heard you came here because you tried to pour acid on someone, but some of it went on you and that´s why you´re blind."

She didn´t respond, "so, are any of it true?" I asked trying to hide my eagerness.

"I don´t know if I can tell you that." There was a slight pause, and I was disappointed, "but.. I´ve been blind since birth." Such a fragile girl, why would she mess up to come here?

"You know what I'm asking about."

"Of course I do, I just don't have the right to tell you for them."

I didn´t know how long it´s been, I didn´t know if it was night, day or even morning. From afar, I heard faint taps of footsteps, growing closer and closer and I watched as that person passes my cell and to Brookelle´s. He unlocked the door and goes in, I can hear what he was doing and he says, "you can leave."

"I can´t see anything." She says with the most helpless voice I´ve ever heard in my entire life. I could almost hear the sound of shock and sympathy coming from that man´s face.

"Alright," the man says. He takes her hand and starts to lead her out. She was walking really slowly, not knowing where she´s going and not wanting to trip, so he carries her. She buries her face in his chest, and so I still didn´t see her face.

"What time is it?" She asks in a soft, weak voice.

"It´s around 20:30."

And that´s how I met Brookelle Strice.

**Brookelle.**

I felt the fresh air against my skin and I know we´re outside. The man puts me down, leaves me for a moment, stranded there, I couldn´t move, I might fall. Then, he came back and shoved two items into my hand, it´s my cane and my shades. "Which way are the dormitories?" I asked, I felt so tired I was hoping he would carry me again.

"Just walk straight ahead." I nodded and thanked him.

Inside, I go into my dorm room I shared with Bunny and she helped me get cleaned up.

I love Bunny.

* * *

So, I decided to give you this chapter, because the first chapter's boring. I swear guys, it gets really interesting and fucked up later.


	3. Erased

**Chapter 3.**

**Bubbles.**

I applied my nude lipstick on and set it down on the counter. I looked at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself, with all the make up I put on; I'm a completely different person, but if I don't look my best will anyone like me? Will they talk to me? Will they even know who I am?

The tears started to well up in my eyes. I grabbed the lipstick I just put down, opened it and started to draw words. I didn't even realize I had done it until I was finished. I put down my flattened lipstick and looked at what I'd written all over the mirror. It was all the bad things I've heard people say about me. I quickly erased the lipstick stain and left the bathroom with my signature smile plastered on my face. "You sure took your time," Buttercup muttered, grumpily.

"Good morning," I chirped. She simply grunted back, entering the bathroom I just left.

"Good morning, Bubbles," Blossom greeted me, responding for Buttercup as she finished tying her hair into a ponytail.

**Bunny.**

Brookelle sits on my bed, we´re both fully dressed in our DA uniforms, but she still needs to get her hair done. I brush her hair with a comb, unknotting all the tangles, and then putting it up into a high ponytail. "There, you´re finished." I smile proudly.

I leave the room with her holding onto my arm and take her to class a little earlier than usual. I walk her up the steps and she lets go, so I could take the seat in the inside and she takes the outside seat.

"Are you okay?" Someone next to me asks.

I jump, because the voice didn´t belong to a girl, more specifically, Buttercup. I turn my head, I looked at the person, his name starts with a B for sure. "Brad, right?"

He chuckled, "no, it´s Blake."

"Ah, sorry. It´s just, I´m so bad with names." I tell him laughing.

"That´s okay."

"There's three of you," I made sure I was right and he nodded. "Are the three of you brothers? Where are you guys from?" I blurted my questions out without letting him respond.

"We´re not brothers we´re actually friends, we transferred from South High School. But, uh, to answer your question, I´m from Korea and my friends are from all over the place, Butch´s South African and Boomer´s Hawaiian." I laugh a bit, he´s nervous and it was cute. "So, where are you and your friends from?"

"I´m Vietnamese and my friends, Buttercup´s Italian, Blossom´s an Aussie, Bubbles is one of those typical Cali girls and Brookelle´s Norwegian." I pointed to each of them.

"International schools." I nod, giggling.

"Why did you guys transfer to the North?"

"There were.. Problems. The security went down and a lot of the kids escaped, most of the students who didn't escape in time were moved to West High School and East High School, once they were filled the rest of us moved here."

"Is there more of you besides you three coming here?"

"I think there are a couple of first and second years, but I didn´t hear of any fourth or fifth years."

"Oh, is North different from South?"

"Kind of, it´s stricter in the South."

"Stricter?"

"Yeah."

"I didn´t think it could get any stricter than this."

How could it get any stricter? I mean, okay, we have parties, like, every weekend, and we can go to the outside world during holidays, but only with supervision, and we have a lot of time to wander and we aren't watched 24/7. Okay, scratch that. North High School is so loose with us.

"Yeah," I try to make him continue, but he didn´t seem to want to talk about it, but eventually he spilled, "if you were out of line, you would be strapped to a pole outside, regardless of weather, and they'd hit you, with whips. Then they would leave you without food or water for a couple of days, depending on what you had done."

"Did you ever step out of line."

He scoffed, "every student in the South needed to step out of line at least twice before learning their ways."

"Well, the worse punishment here is detention, and detention is not like in those movies or like in middle school. It´s awful and you have to experience it to understand."

"Have you been?"

"No, not a lot of people go, but I´ve heard of it." We kept our chatter going for a while, but it unfortunately ended.

From behind him, I see the blonde one, Boomer, I believe, flirting with Bubbles, or the other way around, or both. Bubbles had her hands on his chest and they're both laughing. She looks at him with these eyes that almost lured me over there even though it wasn't directed to me. She was playing with his hair and I could hear her say, "Maybe, when we go to the beach, you can teach me how to surf." Their chests were almost touching. My eyes drift to the other students, all the boys glare at the new boy competition and all the girls roll their eyes and glare out of jealousy.

My eyes moved to Buttercup, she seems to be amusing herself with making Bud, or whatever his name was, do tricks for her to get only food as a reward. Her bag is like a kitchen, she´s once pulled out a frying pan that could heat up without any cables, and she cooked pancakes on it. Where in her bag is there space? It´s like a portal to Foodville.

Blossom stood in her corner and near her was a man in a suit with red hair and bloody red eyes. I've never seen before. "Hey, Roo," I called Brookelle.

"What?"

"Who's that?" She put an elbow on the long wooden desk in front of us, rested her cheek on her fist and just stared at me for a long time. The realization suddenly hit me. "Oh my god. I'm sorry. You know what? Never mind." I turned to the front, where's the teacher?

I checked on Brookelle, again, making sure she´s okay. She´s quietly still seated next to me. I turned back to face Blake wanting to speak to him, but not knowing what to say, so I face the front of the class, again, wanting so badly for the teacher to arrive.

I walked with Brookelle, and Blake approaches us. "Do you guys know where the bathroom is?"

Before I could answer, Brookelle turned slightly and pointed behind her, "do you see that sign over there?"

He looked behind her and so do I, there´s no sign, "no."

"Neither do I," she replied with a straight face. I don´t know why that was so funny, but I was laughing so hard.

"Just keep walking, you´ll find it," I said still laughing.

**Buttercup.**

Blossom and I entered the room we shared with Bubbles. It´s dark and we heard noises, inappropriate ones. Blossom turned on the lights and I shouted, "Oh. Hell no. Get the fuck out."

A year 12 DA class puts his pants back on and left the room grabbing the other parts of his uniform, quickly putting them on as he went. Bubbles only had her bra, skirt, socks and underwear, thank god, on. "I was just teasing him," she giggled, putting her shirt on.

"Not in our room." Blossom told her.

"Where else do I do it?" Bubbles said, buttoning her vest.

"In theirs." Blossom told her.

"Che stronza." (What a bitch) I said in Italian. Bubbles glared at me; slowly she learnt my bad words.

There was a knock on our door and Blossom opened it, wide enough for Bubbles and I to see, revealing Bunny and Brookelle. "It´s Friday."

"Yeah."

"There´s a party."

"Who´s room?"

"A senior DA."

"Who´s going?"

"Everyone, except year 13's obviously."

She hesitated, not wanting to go, but having nothing else better to do, "alright, we´ll meet you here in an hour?"

"Okay."

Bubbles only owns mini skirts, dresses and shorts, I swear. She comes out of the bathroom wearing a short, skin-tight blue dress on with a silver zip on the front that ran from the very top of the dress to the bottom. She opened the zip slightly, revealing her large cleavage. Her hair was out and curly, but the pretty kind of curly. She started to do her nails, like she does everyday. After, she puts her black platforms on.

Blossom wore a pink high low, loose top that revealed her dream catcher belly button piercing. She had white, ripped, high-waist skinny jeans on and her black heels. She, like Bubbles, also kept her hair out, it´s wavy and beach hair looking. She looked like a tumblr girl. Bubbles did her nails for her, pink with French tip.

I wore black high-waist shorts with green and black low life belt. I wore a loose tank top that was slightly tucked in but still loose, and my high tops and some bracelets on my wrist.

Bunny and Brookelle came in. Bunny had her short, tight purple dress on with stiletto heels. Like always, she looked amazing. Bubbles started to do her nails trying to decide on a purple shade that would suit her outfit.

Brookelle still wore her sunglasses but didn´t carry her cane in hand, and she had on black shorts with some red on the buttons and on the ripped strings. She had on a white crop top without a tank top underneath so I could see most of her very toned stomach and a red rose belly button piercing, we all had one. We all got them at the end of our first year here. She had on Bunny´s black heeled boots. It's the first time she's ever worn a crop top; she's usually too shy to show anything other than her arms and legs.

"When did you start working out?" I asked.

"Who?" Bunny asked.

"Roo."

"What?"

"You´re toned."

"Well, even though I´m blind, I want a nice body. Are you ready?" She asked impatiently, a small blush creeping up her face as she tried to cover her stomach with her arms, feeling slightly embarrassed about it showing.

"Yeah. I am. I don´t know about these two slow shits."

"Girl, it´s only 11PM. We´re way too early to go," Bubbles tells us.

"It started at eight," Bunny chimed in.

"Who starts a party at eight?" We laughed.

"Hey, I´m not going into that party sober," Blossom stated. Brookelle points at the direction of the voice, which was off by a meter, but close enough, telling her she agreed. "Who has the booze?"

"Calm down. I got it." I told them, pulling out a medium sized glass bottle of Vodka out of my bag. "Pass it around," I told them after drinking some of it myself. Eventually, it came back to me empty. I threw it in the rubbish bin all the way across the room and I made it, the glass shattered as it made contact with the bin.

We arrived at the party near midnight. We could hear the music blasting and the vibration of it from the end of the hallway. I opened the door and people turned to look, we´re famous around school, partly because we´re the only female DA class student and there´s not many females to begin with, only ten or so other girls, the other part is because of all the rumors, I´ve heard many but they´re all false, or almost.

We strut inside, and I head straight to the center of the party with Bubbles and Bunny. Blossom and Brookelle go to the alcohol and join us after a couple of shots. Boys kept on trying to grind all of us. Electro house music rocked the room. Someone went around giving everyone shots filled with so much alcohol, it tasted awful and bitter and warmed my stomach, but it was satisfying.

I needed to take a break and so did Bunny. Blossom decided to go over to the alcohol section again. Just as I sat down on the couch, two other guys sat next to us. I was ready with my rejection comebacks but I saw who it was. Butch next to me and Blake next to Bunny. "Hey. Did anyone ever tell you, that you´re hot," I could smell the amount of alcohol he consumed.

"You look like you´re about to pass out."

"Nooooo." He zones out, I snap my fingers in front of him and he jumps, then stares blankly at me, "I wanna go swimming. Do you wanna go swimming? I don´t remember how to swim. What´s swim? Is that even a word?" I laugh. He looked at me again and put his face inches towards mine, "you´re cute."

I laugh again, "you´re not too bad yourself."

He makes the saddest face in the world, "I´m bad."

Guilt rushed through me, "Oh, no. I didn´t say that. I said you look good."

His face changes in an instant to a blank one, "you´re so pretty." He then leans in and starts to kiss me.

I shove him, "I´m not kissing someone who´s drunk."

"Well… shit," he said extending his words. He passed out on my lap and I shove him off me and he landed on the floor. He woke up, suddenly, and I jumped. How did he wake up? I thought he passed out. He plopped back next to me, pulling out some weed, lighting it. He seems fine now. What the fuck just happened? "Want some?" He asked. I eyed him and his weed. I'm not taking whatever the fuck is in that shit. I shook my head. "You're missing out." I'm so confused.

I looked towards where I last saw Bubbles, she´s no longer dancing but sitting on top of a blond guy, Boomer, she´s laughing and giving him a lap dance with people cheering her on.

I scanned the room for Blossom nowhere in the room. She must have gotten bored and left.

Bunny left me alone. She´s with that kid Blake, they were talking and laughing with a bunch of other kids, playing spin-the-bottle in a little corner.

Brookelle is dancing taking more and more shots. "How is Brookelle not passed out yet?" Butch asked me.

I shrugged, "she's gotten used to it I guess."

"Do you want to leave?"

"I would say yes, but I think Bubbles and Boomer beat us to your room." I said, just as the two close the door, hand in hand.

"I´m going to get some thing to drink. Want anything?"

"I´ll take whatever."

**Butch.**

I leave for two seconds and there´s a guy forcing himself on Buttercup. She´s struggling, not having a solid way of getting out of his weight. I quickly put down the drinks, I may have dropped them, I don´t know, I ripped him off of her. Slamming him onto a wall, knocking his already drunk ass out. No one at the party bothered to look; I guess this type of thing happens often in this school. She wipes her mouth; glaring at the boy who had just sexually harassed her, "thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this happens a lot to my friends and I."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"It´s fine." She looks at me, then at my hand, "where´s the drinks?"

I looked at my hands and was thinking the same thing, "uhh.. I´m going to go get that." I come back with the alcohol.

She gulps it down so quickly; I only had a sip of mine, "let´s dance." I chugged down the rest of my drink and let her drag me out to the dance floor.

We partied till five in the morning. I decided to be the good friend and helped out my dead friend, Blake, carrying his weak ass back to our room and found Boomer and Bubbles on one of the beds. "Hey!" Blake shouted, making them wake up with a jolt. He's alive? I saw something that Bubbles may not want me to see. She quickly covered up. "That´s my bed!" Blake shouted, a little drunk.

Boomer looked at the bed, "sorry, man. We´ll be out soon, can you leave for a couple more minutes?"

"First, you can have the bed, I´m taking yours. Second, you owe us."

"Thanks." Boomer said before being tackled with sexiness.

"Whatever, man."

I dragged Blake outside and wait there, not bothering to go so far away. We could hear the moaning. Buttercup approaches us, stands in front of us for a moment while looking at the door. There was a moment of silence before she decides to kick the door open, yelling, "Bubbles!"

"Buttercup? Really? Why does everyone ruin the fun?" Bubbles whines.

"Come on."

"Ugh. Whatever." She kisses Boomer for a while.

"Bubbles!"

"Alright, chill." Bubbles gets out of the bed, nude, not caring who sees her. She picks up her thong and puts it on. Buttercup puts her hands over Blake´s and my eyes.

"Bubbles.. You are so stupid. The door is opened and there are other people here."

"I don´t give a crap. They´ll see me eventually." She gives a cute laugh. I heard a zip and I could see again, Bubbles is fully dressed now. "Bye, Boomie." She already had a nickname for him. She blows him a kiss with a wink; Buttercup rolls her eyes and drags her out of the room.

"Have you seen Blossom by the way?" The frustrated green-eyed girl grumbled.

"Is that the white haired?"

"No, red." We shook our heads. "Bye, then." Buttercup said to us, annoyed with Bubbles.


	4. Talking to Anna

**Chapter 4.**

**Brick.**

I wandered around the hallway, trying to acquaint myself with the place, when I stumbled upon that redhead girl. She was passed out, drunk, on the floor. I didn't give it much though and I hardly contemplated my choices before making the decision; I lifted her weightless body up. She's so light? This probably wasn´t a good idea, where do I take her? Why am I taking her? She muttered something. Great, she´s awake. I set her down and she fell. Okay, I guess she wasn´t fully awake. "Ow." She tried to stand and I helped her out by lifting her up. "What? Who are you?" She asked, flinching from my touch.

"Nobody."

"Nobody?"

"The guy you bumped into a few days back."

"Bumped into? Where am I?"

"In the hallway?"

"What´s a hallway?"

I stare at her. How much did she drink? "Come on, we need to go." She stumbled and dragged me with her. I led her to the boy's dormitory, my room specifically. I opened the unlocked door.

The girl was on the verge of passing out again.

"I'll just keep you here till you're okay," I muttered and she just waved me off. I placed her on my bed.

My roommate bursts out of the bathroom. "Who's that?"

I shushed him, "I don't know. Some girl passed out in the hallway."

"Take her to the office."

"I don't want her to get in trouble." Or raped by these thirsty boys that wander the school.

"You'll get in trouble if they find out."

"They won't."

"Where're you going to sleep now?"

"The couch."

I tucked her in the bed and I was close enough to her to be able to smell her. She smelled like roses and alcohol. I love the scent of alcohol and roses. I pulled away before my roommate got any ideas and crashed on the couch.

Someone woke me up and I checked my phone for the time, before looking at the person´s face. It´s 2 in the afternoon on Sunday. The face was of those of a girl. I had a mini heart attack before remembering the girl who slept through Saturday. "Thank you," she told me, in this heavy Aussie accent that was so hot.

She turned to leave but I stopped her before she opened the door, "what's your name?" She paused for a while, not really wanting to answer. "I won't get you into trouble," I reassured.

Her head tilted to the side slightly and she had a small smile, thankful for the favor, "Blossom."

I smirk and copy her actions, "Brick." She nods and leaves the room.

**Bubbles.**

There´s something wrong with Brookelle, she gives off this weakness to people and the fact she doesn´t like to be called weak, makes her seem even more fragile, but it feels forged or like a mask, a very good mask. Buttercup also thinks this, and that´s why we stay away from her.

We've talked about it to Blossom, but she's always out of it, like she´s in another world almost all the time. Bunny is way too defensive when it comes to the topic of Brookelle, so we can´t speak to her about Brookelle. I know Brookelle´s past, and I know she killed her family, but I don´t think that´s the only reason, I feel this abnormality around her, it´s like she was born with it.

She feels evil.

"Buttercup. Can we talk to Bunny about it?" I whisper to her.

"I thought we agreed not to."

"Yeah, but I feel like she deserves to know."

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I have a really bad feeling." She pauses for a while to think and then nods. We asked Bunny to go to a corner to talk, once we´re there, I said, "Buttercup wants to talk about something."

Buttercup looks at me with a look that hated me at that moment, "can we talk to you about Brookelle?" She was quiet, letting us continue; I was slightly surprised we got this far without her walking away and avoiding the topic of Brookelle. "We think there´s something wrong with her."

We explained our reasons and she didn´t seem to respond to our ranting. "You don´t seem surprised."

"No. I´m not."

"We thought you would be so defensive of her," I admitted.

"I mean, I am, she´s like my little sister, but, she´s not helpless. Honestly, I hate her but I love her at the same time." We were shocked at hearing how she really felt about her. "Lately, I´ve actually been thinking the same thing as you. I used to think the reason was because she killed her family, and I kept telling myself that, but as the years went by, I figured out that´s not it or at least not the whole reason why she´s like that." She looks down at her hands.

"You need to be careful with her."

"I know."

"Bunny," we heard a voice that froze our hearts in place.

We turn, "Brookelle," Bunny´s voice changes every time she´s around Brookelle, to a softer and more patient one. She looked at us with fear in her eyes, we all had the same question, "how long have you been here?"

She shrugs, "I don´t know. Should we go?"

"Where?"

"To eat."

"Alright." They start to walk away.

"Who were you talking to?" I heard Brookelle asks her.

"Anna." She named a random person who went to the school at the top of her head.

To be honest, even though she hasn´t committed the worst crime in this school, she feels like the most wicked and dangerous.

My crime was prostitution, but unlike Brookelle, I had a reason to do it. Every year, my whole family gets together for Christmas. I always receive five gifts, one from my parents, and one from my grandparents on my mom´s side and another on my dad´s, one from my uncle´s family and one that no one knows about. It´s from my cousin, Charlie, who's a few years older than me. He calls it a "surprise".

This "surprise" is going into a room while everyone is out at a Christmas party that their mutual friends throw every year. During that time, my cousin, who is a couple years older than me, began to molest me but two years later he raped me, threatening me if I told a soul.

He made me feel dirty, and I hated that it was him that made me feel dirty. I slept with other guys to cover the memory, but the feeling of him will always be there, no matter how many guys I slept with, or how long my showers were, or how much make up I put on, or how much I brushed my hair, or how much I slept. I´m still dirty and I can´t get rid of it.


	5. Buttercup? Buttercup?

**Chapter 5****.**

**Blossom.**

Every year, the school holds a masquerade ball. It is mandatory to come, and you must wear a mask and a gown. There´s only a few number of girls, so it´s pretty easy to figure out who we are. The boys on the other hand, all look the same; there are plenty of boys with the same hair colour and height and what´s worse is that they all pretty much have the same exact outfit.

I´m wearing a red and gold gown and I had on a red and black mask with feathers on one side, it hid the skin around my eyes and casted a shadow on my actual eyes. My hair was in a half up half down; the hair that was up took the form of a rose.

Buttercup had on a green and black dress and a black mask with white designs on it that covered most of her face. Her hair was too short to do anything with, so she left it in its usual style.

Bubbles had on a blue and white gown and a white-laced mask around her eyes. She put her hair up into a very complicated, messy, yet elegant, bun.

Bunny had on a purple dress and a sparkly purple mask that only surrounded one eye. Her hair was down and perfectly curled. We´re waiting near the entrance for Brookelle, "where´s Brookelle?" I asked Bunny.

She shrugged, "she told me to leave without her because she had to do something."

I nodded, "do you know what dress she´s wearing?" I asked her, looking around and spotting a girl with platinum blonde hair that was tied into a bun, but Brookelle had snow-white hair.

"Uh.." Bunny starts.

"You don´t know?" Buttercup exclaims, "you didn´t ask or come across it?"

"Uh.." Buttercup rolls her eyes. Suddenly, Bunny says, "oh, yeah! I remember buying it with her. It´s an all black dress and it´s long."

We stared at her, "well, it narrows it down," Bubbles chirped, optimistically.

After about five minutes of no one else coming inside, a white haired girl walks through the door. She wore a black dress that dragged on the floor behind her; it was dark red and brown on the very bottom of the dress. She had on a black-laced mask that covered her eyes and her hair was tied in a side braid. It was one of those rare times that you can see her eyes, even though they´re still slightly hidden by the shadow the mask created. A boy with dark brown hair was guiding her inside. We stopped the boy by standing in front of him, "Roo?"

"Yes?"

"Who´s this?"

"He´s not mute."

Bunny huffed, "who are you?"

He lifted his mask for a couple of seconds then quickly put it back over his face before anyone else could see him, "chill, it´s Mitch," he´s a DA-class student in year 12, everyone knows him because he occasionally pull pranks and when you need something, he's got it.

"We can take her."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes then turned to Brookelle, "I´ll find you later." She nods.

Once he was out of sight Bunny asked, "how do you know him?"

"Detention and a mutual friend."

"Who?" She shrugs, "who's the mutual friend?" Bunny repeats.

"You don´t need to know." Bunny was about to speak again but I stood in front of her and rested both my hands on her shoulder. I shook my head, I didn´t want this night to be ruined for anyone.

We waited in the large open area before they opened the second door to the actual ballroom. The large clock above the doors ticked silently compared to the loudness of our voices. I looked around, I see so many girls in dresses, feathers and sparkles and all the boys wore the same suit with different ties or none at all, some with different coloured shirts. Eventually, it struck ten o´clock. Finally. I walked slowly inside, not wanting to be first.

The school hired actual waiters to go around with champagne glasses filled with water. As one of the waiters came up to my friends and I, I grabbed a glass; another waiter came up to us with elegant pastries. "Is there meat in this?" Bubbles, who's strictly vegetarian, asked.

"No," the waiter replied.

I took one. "What is it?" Brookelle whispered loud enough for us to hear. I grabbed another one from the tray; I took her hand and put the pastry on her hand. She attempts to put the pastry in her mouth but misses and it lands on her cheek. We all start laughing, even her. "I give up on food," she laughs wiping her cheek, "did I get it?"

"Uh, still there." She wipes her cheek even more, "you got it." You'd think for being blind her whole life, she'd be good at doing things without actually being able to see.

"Did anyone see that?"

I looked around and I saw a couple of girls laughing at her and some guys snickering. I looked back at my friends and we all shook our heads with the same look, then we looked at Buttercup, "no, I don´t see anyone who saw," she was always the best liar.

Some people started to dance to the soft music playing. "May I have this dance?" A blonde boy came up to Bubbles, offering his hand. She blushed and nodded, and with that she was taken away.

"Would you like to dance?" A brown haired boy asked Bunny, she willingly left and soon a black haired boy took Buttercup away and it was just Brookelle and I.

We both- I watched my friends dance. "Party of two," I laughed.

She smiled in relief, "I thought I was alone." I smiled.

"Roo?" I look up to see a boy with brown hair approached her, "should we go?" He asked her, glancing at me for a brief moment.

She nods, "I´ll be back, Blossom." I watched as she was escorted out to the balcony. I followed shortly after I lost sight of her. Once I reached the balcony, I hid, trying to look casual and trying to listen to what they were saying. Why am I doing this? It´s none of my business. I was about to leave, but I wanted to see Brookelle one last time. There was another boy there, he had white hair, there are a couple of boys with white hair in this school, he could be any of them.

"…It´s been a long time," The white haired boy said, she doesn´t speak. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why didn´t you come find me when you heard I was at this school?"

"I don´t know, I wasn´t really thinking." How long have they known each other?

"Weren´t thinking for three years?"

"I forgot."

"You forgot about me?"

"No, you´re making this worse than it really is."

She was silent, "take me back to Blossom," Brookelle commands the brown haired boy. She puts her hand on his arm.

"Wait," the white haired boy called, grabbing her hand.

"Don't touch me."

"Look, I can´t change the past, but we´re here now. At least, can we have one dance?"

"You know I don´t dance."

"Just.. Trust me," he said frustrated.

She pauses for a moment, "alright, one." The brown haired boy gave Brookelle to the white haired boy and they leave the balcony. I quickly hid, pressing my body to be as close to the wall as I could.

"I know you´re there, and so did they." I jumped, it´s the brown haired boy.

"What are you talking about?" I pretended.

He rolled his eyes behind his mask, "you´re not a secret agent or whatever."

I pursed my lips, "what´s their relationship?" I asked.

"I can´t tell you that, you´ll have to ask them yourself," I nodded, respecting it. "Shall we dance?"

"Sure." After a while I decided to ask him, "so, what´s your relationship with the two?"

"Me?" I nodded, "we´ve been friends since we were little. I´m not as close with Brookelle, especially not now, since we haven´t spoken with one another for five years."

He spins me, "how long have you known them?"

He thinks for a while, "we go way back, I guess, 13 years?"

"Who´s the boy with the white hair?"

He didn´t answer, the music ends and we bow to each other, something we were told to do by the school. "Thank you for this dance, Blossom."

I thanked him and started to leave to a corner, "can I have this dance?" A red head boy asked me, this could have been anyone but I can see the red eye colour behind the mask.

"Alright," I smiled slightly and was taken back to the center.

**Buttercup.**

As I danced with the black haired boy, I tried to figure who he was, I couldn't see his eyes at all. "Honestly, you need to tell me who you are."

"What fun is that?"

"It´s not fun, it´s annoying." He chuckled but still didn´t answer me. Black hair? That could be twenty different guys. The song ended, and we thanked each other. I was about to take my leave but he roughly grabbed my hand, "one more dance?"

"Tell me who you are." He shook his head. "Is it that big of a deal?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He didn't answer, I squinted my eyes at him.

I took his hand and dragged him to a place with less people. I looked him dead in the eyes and slowly put my hands next to his face, my thumb on his chin, where the full mask covered his whole face. I lifted it up slowly; I could see his bottom lip. Suddenly, he grabbed my hands tightly. "What?" I asked him. He didn´t speak again, he just left, he left me standing there, alone and confused. I watched him disappear into the crowd and that´s the last time I saw him.

Where´s all my friends? I look around for people in dresses. "Do you want to dance?" Someone asked me.

"No, thank you." I was asked to dance a couple times, being one of the only girls available at the moment.

The crowd was getting tighter and tighter and I was starting to push my way through. Where am I going? I could hear my heart beat, and my breathing was becoming uneven, faster and faster. The space was becoming smaller and smaller. I started to run through this crowd, shoving the people in my way. There was someone chasing me, I could feel it. I looked back and there was a silhouette following me. It felt like a long time before I was able to squeeze out of the crowd.

I whirled around, stumbling back a few paces, before going into a fighting stance, ready to face my predator, but when I looked back, there was no one there, there wasn´t even a crowd. I realized I was gasping for air; sweating and people were staring at me. I stood there for a couple of second before rushing myself to the bathroom, carrying my dress so I wouldn´t trip and embarrass myself even more.

Once I arrived at the bathroom, I turned on the sink and washed my face a couple times. I didn´t care if the little make up I had on smudged. I opened my eyes and my hands were red, the water coming from the sink was red. I looked up into the mirror; my whole face was covered in red water, bloody red. My breathing was quickening, small screams and gasps were coming out of my lips. I turned on the other sinks; all of them were flowing with red water.

I backed up into the wall and my knees gave up on me. My hands grabbed my hair, pulling it. I was trembling too much; I was too frightened to speak. The tears were flowing from my eyes.

"Buttercup?" I heard a voice, it was a familiar one, I wanted to see who it was, but my head wouldn´t look up. "Buttercup?" I forced my head up, so much power used to do so. "Why did you kill me?" It was a little girl, she was covered in blood and had blood dripping from her, "Buttercup, why did you kill me?" she kept on repeating, over and over again. I wanted to scream, but I was too horrified to do anything. I closed my eyes and put my head to my knees. She was shouting my name.

"Buttercup?" It´s a different voice, still familiar, but I´m too terrified to look up. I heard the girl kneel down in front of me; there was another person standing beside her. It took the remaining amount of courage I had to lift my head up. I can´t describe how relieved I was to see Brookelle. I tackled her into a hug, sobbing. She jumped from the sudden and unexpected movement. "Buttercup, what happened?"

"I-I-I do-n´t kn-know," I managed to get out, still in so much shock. She hugged me back. Once I calmed down, I admitted, "I´m so scared." She didn´t say anything, so I released her from my embrace. I could see shoes near me. I traced the shoes up to a face, or part of it. It was a boy with white hair and a white mask that covered most of his face except for a part of his jaw, so I could see half of his lips and that´s it. "Who- are yo-u?" I glared, hesitating on parts of my words.

"Irrelevant."

I looked at him up and down before deciding to ignore him, I turned back to face Brookelle. "The sink… It- There was blood coming from it." I roughly rubbed my eyes and my vision had cleared, "There was someone chasing me… But… There wasn't," I tried to explain, "I was so scared, I thought-" My eyes moved to look at Brookelle's face and that's when I saw this sick and twisted small curve on the corners of her lips. I quickly stood up and she did as well, taking her sweet ass time, with the help of the white haired boy. "What did you do to me?"

"Why would you assume I did something to you?"

I didn't respond and it only made her smirk grow.

"Buttercup," she started, "it´s two," she paused, "and one," she paused again, "do you really want to play this now?" Her voice was low, slow and steady.

I looked at the boy, then back at her, I clenched my teeth, trying to suppress my anger, "not today."

"Do you know who´s blood that was?"

"It wasn´t real," I told her.

A menacing laugh came from her lips, "if you say so," with that she left with the boy.

**Bunny.**

Bubbles and I headed to the bathroom, we couldn´t seem to find the others. Before even opening the door, I could hear a girl throwing up and crying. I looked at Bubbles and she looked at me with the same look. We barged in and saw Buttercup, cowering over the sink. We rushed over to her side, "Buttercup."

"Get away from me you bitch," she yelled, before vomiting again.

"Buttercup, it´s us, Bubbles and Bunny," Bubbles said. Buttercup opened her eyes, relief and happiness was shown on her face when she looked at us.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head vigorously, "I think I was poisoned or drugged or… something-" She was cut off by puking once again.

"What?" I asked, alarmed, "who would do something like that?"

She looked me dead in the eyes from the reflection in the mirror, "your precious roommate."

"Brookelle?" I asked in disbelief.

Buttercup whirled around and screamed, "she did this to me. She did something to me and you know it. You know she´s evil."

"Why would she try to hurt you?"

She shook her head, "I don´t know, I think she thought it would be fun to do this to me." We didn´t know what to say, "I hate her, I hate that fucking bitch."

I left the bathroom and looked around the ballroom for a girl with white hair. "Brookelle," I called when I spotted her.

"Bunny," Brookelle´s voice spoke, she smiled cheerfully, "I´ve been wondering where you were."

"What did you do to Buttercup?" I asked, going straight into the subject.

She laughed, "it was only a joke."

"What did you do to her? She´s throwing up and crying."

"I didn´t think she´d take it that seriously," her smile started to fade, but it was still there.

"You can´t do something like that. She could have gotten hurt."

"I´m sorry," Brookelle said, tilting her head down, "I was only playing," she looked so sad.

I bit my lips, "it´s okay." I hugged her, "but what did you do to her?" She didn´t say anything, I stopped hugging her and noticed there were two people near us. I looked up and saw two boys, one with brown hair and one with white. "Who are you?"

"Mitch," the brown haired boy spoke, the white haired boy didn´t say anything.

"And your friend?"

"Can you bring me Buttercup?" Brookelle asked me, "I want to apologize."

"Okay, I´ll be right back."

**Nobody.**

Bunny left to the bathroom to bring Buttercup so they could forgive each other. The white haired boy asked, "What are you doing?"

Brookelle didn´t turn to look at him, but she smirked, "just watch," she takes off her mask and holds it out, "hold this," Mitch takes it. Her head turns to face the two boys but slightly in the wrong direction, "don´t you dare interfere," she said through clenched teeth.

Bunny comes back with Buttercup, who left her mask in the bathroom, and Bubbles was following closely behind. "What do you want, Brookelle?"

Her mouth twitches from her name, "I´m sorry for playing a prank on you that was a little too much," she said with a sweet and sad voice.

"A little?" Buttercup´s voice was rising, "that was way too much. Who thinks of something so sick?" Once they had begun talking everyone was silent and the music had stopped playing, people already started to circle them, instantly recognizing a fight was about to begin.

"I didn´t mean for you to throw up and cry, I thought you would have just been a little scared," Buttercup was furious that Brookelle basically told everyone that she had cried, the audience snickered.

"Why would you do this to me? What did I do to you?"

Brookelle´s eyes watered. "It was a joke."

"That was not a joke, that was torturing someone." Brookelle´s mouth curved slightly for a mere second but vanished, back into a pout.

"I´m sorry," tears were flowing out of her eyes.

"She said she was sorry, I think that´s enough," Bunny interfered.

"Stop trying to protect her, she´s not your little sister."

"Buttercup, stop," Bubbles told her gently placing a hand on her shoulder, but Buttercup shook Bubbles' hand off her.

Buttercup saw Brookelle´s sly smile, and that´s when she cracked, "you mother fucking bitch," Buttercup was coming at her, Brookelle didn´t move even though she knew what was coming. Brookelle´s face whipped to the side after Buttercup slapped her hard, but her smile still remained. "Look at her she´s smiling!" It faded before anyone could see.

"Buttercup," Brookelle whispered low enough for only Buttercup to hear, "why did you kill me?" She mocked, her smile growing bigger the more rage that was radiating off of Buttercup.

"Fuck you!" Buttercup tackled Brookelle to the floor and she slammed her head on the marble floor. Buttercup threw punches at her face so many times. There were people shouting, rooting and betting.

"Cat fight!" Somebody yelled.

"Get her!"

"I´m betting on Buttercup."

"Buttercup's obviously going to win."

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Blossom was able to push her way into the middle of the circle surrounding the two. "Stop," Blossom yelled, she scanned the area for two specific people. She knew she couldn´t do this herself. She ran over to them, as fast as she could with heels and a gown. "Bunny, Bubbles, don´t just stand there. Help me get Buttercup off Brookelle." They were in so much shock but Blossom managed to snap them out of it. The three grabbed hold of Buttercup, but she was really strong, especially when she was furious. She tried to claw her way out of their grip and she managed. She was pulled down again and pinned by the three girls.

Buttercup screamed, "she´s a fucking monster. I hate her! Somebody kill her, kill her!"

The surrounding students became quiet as they made way for a man, the headmaster.

He looked at the situation, "go get the nurse," he told a student. Then, he knelt down next to Brookelle. He put his hand on her shoulder and she forced a twitch and a yelp, he forced her to face her. She didn´t start crying until she knew the person touching her wasn´t Buttercup. There was blood bleeding from a cut on her face from sharp nails and the bruises were already forming on her face. "Clam down," he started, "the nurses will be here soon."

"Who are you?" She asked, already knowing from the distinct scent of the person.

"It´s the headmaster."

She sat up and hugged him tightly, "I´m scared. I´m so scared. Can you please take me away from her? She´s scaring me. Please, please, please." she cried helplessly, trembling. The headmaster pitied the young girl and picked her up, she still clung on to him and buried her face in his chest.

The headmaster turned to the maniac still screaming. "Buttercup June," he called, his voice was booming in the silence and it shut Buttercup up, "you have detention."

Brookelle smiled, but nobody saw it, "fuck you, Brookelle! I hope you rot in hell, you mother fucking bitch!" She then started to curse more in her native tongue, Italian.


	6. Careful Bunny, You'll Piss Me Off

**Chapter 6.**

**Blossom.**

Buttercup was in detention for a couple of days and came back yesterday. She looked awful, she didn´t get any food and little water while she was there, and there were no baths or anything, it´s a dungeon really. I´ll bet the headmaster threatened her because she came back and didn´t complain about what happened at the Masquerade Ball and she isn´t acting any different with Brookelle, the occasional glare when she passed by her, but that´s it. Either, she´s planning on killing Brookelle, or she´s been scared into forgetting all about it.

I washed my face with icy cold water, turning off the faucet and gripping onto the sides of the sink. I stayed in the same position, head down and hunched over the sink, letting the water on my face drip into the sink. I take in a deep breath in and exhaled, in and out, in and out. I looked up, and I catch another pair of eyes, my eyes. All I see is murder in them, but I didn´t do it on purpose, I swear.

**Flashback**

Everything was just a black memory. The next thing I knew, I was in court. "Did you or did you not take drugs on the evening of May 15th."

I looked around my surroundings, trying to figure out where I am. "What?"

"Answer the question Miss Fosse."

"I´m not sure. I-I can´t remember," I admitted, still confused as to how I got here, what had happened and why I couldn't remember anything.

"Well. According to the blood test, you allowed us to take; we have discovered traces of xxx. Now where would a 14 year old girl get drugs like this?" I can´t remember what drugs they were anymore. I just shook my head. I honestly couldn't remember anything from the last few days. "Do you know what happened later that evening?"

"No, I told you I don´t remember anything about that night," I told the man, more confidently as I was starting to come to an answer for some of the questions I had for myself.

"Do you know these people?" He held up two photographs of girls in front of my face.

"Yeah, they go to my school." I never liked them; they were always so mean to me.

"What is your relationship with them?"

"I don´t know." I didn´t want to tell him or the room full of people our mutual feelings of dislike. They'd ask me why and I'd have to tell them all those humiliating things they've done to me.

"Was it friends? Enemies?"

"I don´t know."

"Answer the question."

"I don´t know them- I mean, I know them, but I´ve never held a conversation with them," it wasn´t a complete lie.

"Do you know what you did to them?"

I paused. "No," I said slowly, my voice lingering on the 'o', from the look on his face it was pretty bad.

"You beat them to death." The lawyer let his words sink in. I couldn´t speak. My mouth felt so dry and my mind went blank. What?

My lawyer stood up, "objection, she was under the influence of drugs. It´s not like she actually wanted to do it."

"The drugs triggered something in her mind, she may have wanted to do this, but never had the courage to do it."

"Objection, she was peer pressured into taking them. Blossom Fosse is a straight A student, who has a clean reputation. She has a good relationship with her parents and her younger sister. She´s lives in a nice house in a nice neighborhood. She has done nothing wrong her entire life. You cannot possible assume she did it because she wanted to." I zoned out to what they were saying, trying to process what I had captured. Impossible. I'd never do something like that. Me? Out of all people.

My mind came back to reality. "Silence," the judge raised his voice as he banged the gavel on the circular piece of wood. The judge cleared his throat before speaking again. "I have come to the conclusion to charge you with the abuse of drugs and murder. Because you're too young to go now, you will go to rehab for four months before going to a special school for troubled teens. It´s called North High School and it´s located in Russia." He slammed his hammer down before saying, "case dismissed."

**End of flashback.**

I left the bathroom, grabbed my brown satchel, letting it hang over my shoulder, taking a random book off the shelf above my desk. I walked out of the room alone and arrived to class slightly early, being one of the first ones there.

I made myself comfortable at the back of the class, leaned up against the wall. I opened my book and suddenly I´m in a completely different world. I´m not the girl who did drugs and murdered people with her bare hands, I´m the girl in the book.

I´m snapped back into reality when someone was trying to talk to me. I don´t look up but I listened to the voice, I don't recognize it. "Blossom?"

I take a mental note of the page number before closing the book. I look at the man dead in the eyes, Brick. "Yes?" I said a little too harshly.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I patiently wait for him to continue. "Are you okay?"

I sighed, "yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you anyways?" I asked, my nosey-self getting the best of me.

"Brick. You know the guy-"

"No, I mean, what are you doing in this school?" I asked eying his suit.

"Oh, I work for the Adolescents' Criminal Justice."

"Oh," I said remembering what the teacher said.

"Aren't you a little young to be working for them?"

He shrugs, "I skipped a bunch of grades and was scouted out later."

"How old are you?"

"21."

"You're really young."

"It has its advantages."

I nodded, "do they tease you for being so young."

He laughed, "all the time."

"How long have you been working for the Adolescents' Criminal Justice?"

He thought about it for a moment, "I think it's been 3 years now. What about you? How long have you been here?"

"This is my third year."

The teacher came in, slamming his book on his desk to catch everyone´s attention. He cleared his throat, "Year 11, you must report to the auditorium immediately."

"Why?" A RA class student asked.

"You´ll find out when you get there." The teacher told him, fiercely. We filed out the door, acting as if we didn't give a shit about it, though we all knew something was wrong.

"Have you seen Anna?" I listened to a conversation behind me.

"No, I haven´t seen her in a while now. I think she´s sick."

**Buttercup.**

We arrived and I took my seat in the far back with the rest of the DA-class students, there was a huge gap between the DA and the RA. Seated next to me is Bubbles and Brookelle. We sat there for thirty minutes. I read the mouths of some of the staff members, a skill I had gained over the years of being in a gang, asking if everyone was inside. The man nodded and he closed the door, locking it with a giant lock. It created a loud echo and silenced the room. Everyone was in the room, the teachers, the chefs, the cleaners, everyone. The security guards lined up all around the room and above too.

The Headmaster walked up to the microphone, everyone watching his every move with glaring eyes. The Headmaster is hated and feared, yet respected. His name is John Utonium and he´s a headmaster here for a reason; he studies bad adolescent behavior and we're just experiments for his research.

Finally, he spoke, and as he spoke he laid his dark brown eyes on every single one of us, "You all are wondering why I have gathered you here today, but it´s because there's a missing student. She's an RA class student, named Anna Lux." Anna, that´s the name Bunny used instead of Bubbles and I, my green eyes glanced over at the blind girl next to me, then I looked back at the Headmaster. "She´s in year 10-" He was interrupted, another man tapped him on the shoulder and muttered things no one could hear, I couldn't make out the words that formed on his lips either.

The Headmaster stared at the man for a bit before going back to the microphone. "I have just received news that this is no longer a missing person's case, but it is a murder." Gasps and murmurs broke out, but I think we all knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happens. "I will now hand over the microphone to FBI, Kense."

Kense, the man who interrupted the headmaster, stepped up to the microphone, "This is a serious matter," he started, because there were some people who weren't giving a single shit, "Anna has been missing since the masquerade ball and we found her body last night." He turns to look at the Headmaster, "I apologies, for not mentioning it." He turns back to face us, "We found her severely damaged with multiple stab wounds and all of her blood drained out of her body. You will all be staying here until we have finished interrogating each and every one of you." The crowd groaned, "we're doing this for your own safety," the man reminded us.

**Bunny.**

I´m sitting on the floor with my legs stretched out in front of me while my arms were behind me to support my weight. Brookelle´s head rested on my lap and Blossom sat on the other side of me. Buttercup, Bubbles and the boys, who have now joined our little group, made a circle.

The staff members were the first to be questioned, and then the RA class students would go next and last the DA class. Night had already fallen and they haven't finished cross-examining the staff yet. All of us were bored to death, we´re not allowed to have any electronics outside of our dorm rooms or the chill room, what we, students, like to call it.

"If anyone wants to, they can come up here and entertain the room," some women said. After a few moments, some kids went up there and cracked some jokes that weren´t even remotely funny. Some other kids decide to dance for us; I admit I was a little amused when one of them started singing awfully. People started having sing offs and the adults pointed to things in the back, instruments. People ran to it and decided on a song to play.

Nobody gave a damn about a dead girl, but I felt guilty. I had a feeling it was Brookelle, I remember using the name "Anna" instead of Buttercup´s and Bubbles´ when we were talking about Brookelle. No, I´m jumping to conclusions, why would Brookelle do that? How would she do that? When would she do that?

She´s blind.

**…**

The interrogation took five minutes, I waited outside for Brookelle. I waited and waited, fifteen minutes later, the door opened and she comes out, closing the door behind her. Brookelle had tear stained cheeks and a sly smirk on her face. She rubbed her eyes and cheeks roughly as she closed the door behind her.

Her smirk grew bigger as if she was holding in a laugh, but that smile disappeared quickly. "Hello?" She called, I stay silent, unmoving. If she knew I was there, she´ll know I saw her smile, she´ll kill me because she´ll know that I know she killed Anna. She walked, tapping her cane in front of her, not knowing she had just passed me.

She stopped in her tracks and stands there not moving for a long time, "Bunny." She started to laugh, "why didn´t you say anything." I stay quiet, too scared to speak. "Bunny," she turned around, not directly at me though, "I know it´s you." Her kind smile faded into a straight line.

Please leave, please leave, please leave.

She stood there, it was so silent, I couldn´t breathe and I could hardly hear hers. I couldn't hold my breath much longer.

She´s going to know. She´s going to know. She´s going to know.

_She already knows._

Just as I was about to breath out, the metallic door leading to the interrogation room opened. I turned to look at the person. It´s Buttercup. Thank god. I quickly put my finger to my lips, hoping she wouldn´t say my name. She looked at me and then down to my finger.

"Brookelle?"

"Buttercup."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Is there anyone else in this room?"

She looked at me, and I shook my head so hard, it felt like it was going to fall off. I wanted to cry, I´m so scared. "No. It´s just the two of us." Buttercup´s a good liar, she was in a gang, of course she would be good.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"To protect Bunny."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know she´s here." Buttrcup glanced at me again with raised eyebrows, but I shook my head again.

"Brookelle, it´s just us two. You and me. There is no one else in this room."

Her anger was radiating off of her. She turned on her heels and began to walk again, before she opened the door out of the large empty room she stopped and said through clenched teeth, "careful, Bunny. You´ll piss me off." Then she was gone. I collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air. Tears started to stream down my face.

Buttercup ran over to me, "why didn´t you tell her it was you?"

"Because if I did, she would have killed me."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Because I know she killed Anna."

There was a moment of silence as she stared at me, with wide eyes. "I knew it," she muttered. "Just run back to your room. Beat her there and pretend that you were there the whole time," she lifted me up, "hurry."

I ran for my dear life, as fast as I could in heels, I opened the door of our dorm and hoped she wasn't there already. She wasn't. I rapidly, took off my shoes and jumped on the bed, trying to calm my breathing.

Seconds later, the door opened and my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. Brookelle stepped in, "hey," I say, in the calmest voice I could manage.

"Bunny, when did you get here?"

"A while ago."

"Why didn´t you wait for me?"

"Did you want me to?"

"No, not really." She stays at the doorframe for a moment, "Why are you breathing so heavily?"

"Am I?" She didn't answer; she just kept standing there. "Well, I´m sorry, for breathing," I joked, laughing a bit, but she didn´t laugh, _she knew_.

I cleared my throat, "what did they ask you?" I tried to keep the subject off me.

She finally closed the door and walked to her bed, shrugging, "I don´t know, it was mostly about where I was at certain times. It was really pointless, because I´m blind, right? They didn´t seem to understand that I don´t keep track of time or know where I am, and, I mean, I don´t even know what time is, like it doesn´t make any sense to me. Then, they asked me if I knew Anna, and, until yesterday, I didn´t know she existed." She ranted.

She took in a deep breath, "did you know Anna?"

"A bit, I´ve only talked to her a few times." I told her, a little too quickly.

"Who do you think did it?"

I shrugged, but quickly realized she didn´t see that, "I don´t know. Probably, one of the DA class, year 12 or 13." She nods, "who do you think it is?"

She shrugs, "I don´t know. I don´t really know anyone besides you, the others, the boys and these guys, Mitch and Boa." Who doesn't know Mitch?

"Boa?"

"Mhm."

"The DA class senior?" She nods, "he's dangerous."

"No shit."

"No, I mean, he's a DA class for a reason."

"Really? I didn´t know," she says with so much sarcasm.

"No, Boa, do you know what he did?"

"It´s his business, not mine."

"Yes, but-"

"I´m not seeing him or anything. You don´t have to worry." She interrupts, annoyed with me, still pissed off from earlier but trying to conceal it.

"Just stay away from him," I sighed.

**Boa.**

_A few weeks ago._

I decided to finally go to one of the parties hosted by one of my friends. I slipped out of my uniform and put something on and slowly walked to the room of the party. The music that was blasting in the room vibrated the hallway floor. Just as my friend, Mitch was about to touch the door; the door opens and out comes some dark haired girl and a dirty blonde haired guy. They were giggling and the boy shoved her against the wall, intensely making out with her.

We entered the dark room with strobe and other neon lights. It was pretty crowded and I´m pretty sure everyone was drunk or getting there. Mitch and I looked at each other and just thought, nope. We left the party. We don´t go to any of the parties because it's too small for us and no one interesting goes anyways. I also don´t want to accidentally bump into….

**…**

I´m at the library in the genetics section when I heard tapping, just as I looked up, I saw a glimpse of white hair that disappeared behind the other shelves. I closed the book I had in my hands and followed her, or the sound of her cane. She knew exactly where to go. All the way to the back corner of the library, a place where no one goes or needs to go, because it´s only for the blind. They made this section just for her.

The tapping stopped but I continued to where I last heard it. I stood outside of the section of the library, I got a side view of her, but her hair was down and covering her face. It´s still as long as I remembered. She´s defiantly grown a lot, not just in height, but also in shape, her flat chest is now a b/c-cup and her firm ass is tighter.

She lifts her hands up and starts to scan each book title with three fingers gliding across the side of the books. I entered the section she´s at and stand there, trying to see her face. "Do you need something?" She asked me, still scanning the books. Her voice has become much more mature and soothing. It´s still as soft and filled with that fake kindness, I know all too well, that masks her demonic side.

"No."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I´m looking for a book."

"No one in this school can read braille."

"How do you know?"

"I´m the only one who goes into this section of the library."

"How do you know?"

"Because every time I´m here, none of these books are touched."

"How do you know that?"

"You ask too many questions." Her fingers moved across one book a couple times before she reaches to grab it. She slides her fingers on the cover, and then opened the first page scanning it.

"What book are you looking for?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." It was silent.

"Why are you still here?"

"Do you not like my company?"

"Not when you´re staring at me the whole time."

"Then.." I paused, not knowing how to say it, "let me see your face." That came out really creepy.

She scoffed, "why?"

"Because I want to know if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"That you´re one of the prettiest girls in this school."

Every time I hear something about her, it´s almost always about her shyness and her beauty. Last time I saw her, she wasn´t that much to look at, just another girl. She laughs, "who are you, anyways?"

"You mean, you don´t remember me?" I wasn't surprised; I hadn't yet hit puberty when I left her.

"No."

"I´m hurt," I said with exaggerated emotions.

"You can´t expect a blind person to remember every voice and to be able to distinguish who´s who."

"So you have to ask who the speaker is all the time?" I already knew the answer.

"Pretty much."

"You won´t forget my voice," I muttered, low enough she couldn´t hear me. "So, can I see your face now?" I asked, eagerly.

She turned away from me, "would you stop talking to me if I were ugly?" I rolled my eyes, she´s cute, but I really need to see her face now. She backed into the wall because she felt my presence creeping closer and closer to her, perfect. She hit the wall with her back and I lifted her face up. She pushed me away and started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, a little too roughly, and she tripped over her feet and fell.

I kneeled in front of her and I cupped her cheeks, "I´m sorry."

Brookelle grabbed a hold of my wrist and started to dig her nails into my skin. "Stop it," she growled.

"Just show me your face," I told her. She kept on pushing me away, eventually, I just pushed her to the floor, pinning her down. "I´m getting real tired of your shit," I spat.

She struggled against my grip, I´ve always been stronger than her, that's no surprise, but this is too easy. "Stop it, why are you doing this to me?" She asked with her fake tears streaming down her face. If I didn´t know her so well, I would have thought they were real. I have to admit I have fallen for them a couple of times because they are very convincing.

"Why don´t you want me to see your face?" I put her two hands above her head and I switched my grip, so only one of my hands held both of her wrists. She kicked me and I had to put my leg weight on her legs to keep her from hurting me any more than she already had. Brookelle didn't answer my question.

I took off those large dark frames that hid most of her face and I see her white opaque eyes. They were so beautiful, though. Was she even wearing make up? She was flawless. "Am I pretty enough for you?" She spat.

"Very." She was even prettier than I expected. I couldn´t help myself, I leaned down, so close to her face we were almost touching, almost. I stopped, right before my lips reached hers. I could feel her breathing on me. I lifted my head away from her, a bit; I was still so close to her.

"You´ve seen my face, now tell me your name," she whispered, I released my grip on her wrists.

My throat felt clogged, I barely managed to say my name, "Boa."

"Boa," she managed to whisper. I smiled, tears blurred my vision. I started to wonder why I tried to hide from her these past few years.

She covered her mouth with her hands and genuinely happy tears start to run down her face. She lifts her upper body up and tackled me into a hug, now she was on top. I returned the hug but I lusted for more.

I swapped our positions so I was dominant once again. "Boa?" I couldn´t control myself. I kissed her neck and started to make my way down, unbuttoning her white blouse. "Boa?" There were no more buttons left and I could see her black-laced bra and her nice abs she finally achieved to get. "Boa? What are you doing?"

I rubbed my hand on the side of her stomach and then slithered my hand under her and unhooked her bra. She started to struggle now. "Stop," Brookelle demanded, she tried to push me off but I grabbed one of her hands. I was about to rip her bra away when she grabbed my wrist, making me snap out of my trance. "Stop." I looked at her face and I saw her eyes were watering, not from those happy tears but from fear and embarrassment, her cheeks flushed. Oh god. What have I done?

"Brookelle," I spoke in a low voice, I wasn´t sure what to say. She released her grip on my wrist to hook her bra again.

"Excuse me!" A sharp voice yelled. We both jumped a couple meters apart and snapped our heads in the direction of the voice. It´s an old lady, who I assumed was the librarian. "How inappropriate can teenagers get these days? In the library? Really? How dare you! This is absolutely disgusting!" Other students came to take a look at why the lady was yelling and even some teachers.

I glanced at Brookelle who was buttoning up her shirt, her face redder than before, if that we´re possible. I could even feel my cheeks heat up. Thank god she´s blind or she´d kill me for embarrassing her so much. There were a hand-full of people looking at us now. I pursed my lips. The lady was still yelling, and more and more people were crowding around. The witnessing students' mouth watered and they were licking their lips, as they lusted for Brookelle's body. Hell no. I sent them a warning glare.

I helped Brookelle up to her feet, "I´m so sorry," I whispered.

"It´s just one person right?" She asked.

"Uhm, there´s a couple of others." I tried to make it sound less worse than it actually was, there were about seven people there.

"Take care of this," she threatened.

I took her hand and kissed the top of it, "yes, my lady," I joked.

She giggled a bit and her face turned serious again, "no, but seriously."

"I got it. I got it."

I picked up all her things and let her leave without me. "Right," I started, cracking my knuckles, my eyes glaring viciously at each of them.

I didn´t kill them, that´s what Brookelle would have done and would have wanted me to do, I only warned them.


	7. Believe Me

**Chapter 7.**

**Buttercup.**

"Buttercup! Pia! Be careful!" My mom called to us as we played in the garden. I'm five years old and my sister, Pia's, nine. We didn't pay much attention to our mom, but we still heard her through our laughs.

I tripped over a rock and fell, scraping my knee. "Mama!" I cried.

Pia came up to me, "you're so stupid to call mama when you're hurt. Suck it up, don't be such a baby," she told me.

Our mom entered the garden and saw the blood on my knee. She quickly ran back inside the house to get a wet towel. "I told you to be careful," she scolded.

**…**

We were in the car driving to my birthday dinner. "I don't want to eat steak! I want to eat at McDonalds!" I complained.

"Why McDonalds? You can go there any other time," my sister told me.

"I wanna go to McDonalds! It's my birthday! I get to do what I want!" I shouted.

"Buttercup! Calm down! Your father's driving," my mother scolded.

"I want to go to McDonalds! McDonalds!" I screamed, kicking the chair in front of me, which happened to be the driver's seat.

One of my kicks were so hard, my dad had lost control of the wheel for a split second. That angered him, "Buttercup! You almost made me loose control of the wheel. I could have crashed," my dad's voice boomed in anger.

"It's my birthday! I want-" I kicked the chair as hard as I could and my dad's hand was thrown off to one side.

The car was driving on the wrong lane and my dad quickly put the car to a stop, which unfortunately was in the middle of an intersection. "Buttercu-!" My parents shouted in anger but were quickly cut off. A bus was approaching us from the side. The bus driver saw us and tried to avoid us by going behind us, but it was a bit too sudden and late. The bus had made contact with the back half of the right side of the car.

I fell in and out of consciousness.

When I woke up, I was told my sister didn't survive the crash. The impact of the bus was directed mainly towards her and if it weren't for her seatbelt, she would have died almost instantly; instead she suffered for an hour before giving up.

**…**

As the coffin was being buried, someone approached my parents, "a person should never have to bury their own child," the women sobbed into her white handkerchief. Before she left, she sent me a glare.

Inside the church, we ate and comforted one another, I stood far from my parents, but close enough to hear their conversations, "I wouldn't be able to look at my child again."

"How disgusting."

"You should be ashamed of her."

"How awful."

**…**

My parents were never the same after the incident. My dad drowned himself in alcohol and drugs and my mom followed shortly afterwards.

**…**

We lost the house today and are moving to a much smaller house in a different neighborhood.

**…**

"This is all your fault! You killed her! You did this!" My parents yelled at me, blaming me for Pia's death.

At first, they started with words, but later it turned to punches and then they started throwing glass beer bottles at me. It just kept getting worse and worse as time passed.

**…**

I leaned against the wall of the back of the school and was smoking a cigarette, "wanna go to Fabio's?" My friend, Mia, asked me.

"Sure, text Viollete and tell her to skip."

She did what I asked and Viollete met us at the boy's house. We hung out in the basement with the guys from another school who were a few years older than us. "Why don't you come upstairs with me, babe?" Fabio asked, he put his arm around me and leaned in close, I could smell his shit breath.

"No. Get away from me," I pushed him away.

"Come on, I'm just playing," he rubbed my thigh.

I slapped his hand off of me, "fuck off."

"You bitch," Fabio said, he tackled me and tried to rip off my clothes.

"Hey! Stop it!" Mia and Viollete yelled at him, trying to get him off me. I tried to push him away but he was so much bigger than me. The other guys grabbed my friends and were forcing themselves on them. They were yelling and trying to get out of the situation.

I punched and kicked him, but his grip was strong. I clawed his eye and he finally let me go, gripping onto his face, "shit!" I crawled away and kicked him in the nuts. Helping my friends, I grabbed a vase near me and smashed it on the boy who was on top of Viollete. He was instantly knocked out.

Fabio grabbed me from behind and something sharp went through my stomach. I grunted from the pain. Viollete helped me escape him and he was once again on the floor, howling in pain.

We rushed over to where Mia was. She was stripped naked and the boy had already inserted himself into her. "No!" I screamed, kicking him off of her. Viollete finished the job to make sure he wouldn't get up for a while.

Mia was sobbing; I helped her get up and gave her clothes to put on. I turned around and at that moment, Viollete fell on the floor, straight onto her face. Blood was oozing out of her. My eyes widened and Mia only cried harder. Fabio had stabbed and killed her, the bloody knife in his hand and this crazy look in his eyes. I had never seen anything like it.

The boy who had raped Mia grabbed onto me and slammed me against the wall. I grunted from the impact. I heard Mia scream when Fabio stabbed her too.

I was next and I was kicking and screaming. I was able to get out of his grip and run up the stairs, knocking down the door and running out of the house as fast as my legs could carry me. I turned corners and I couldn't look back.

The next corner I turned was an alley with other older kids at the end who looked like trouble. I was huffing and puffing. "Can't run from us, Buttercup," Fabio spat, he still had his knife and the other boy had put on some pants. I backed up into someone. In one swift movement, the person pulled me behind them, protectively shielding me.

"Give her to us, she's useless to you."

They eyed the knife and then looked at me, I had only a little bit of blood on me, but even that didn't belong to me. "Who's blood is that?" One of them asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Sure, it does," the one who had pulled me behind them said. Two people appeared behind Fabio and his friend and held them both in a locked position, they grunted from the pain and Fabio dropped the knife, "because we could just easily take you to the police and they can figure out everything else."

They growled before saying, "fine, we'll leave."

"Good," they were released.

Fabio picked up his knife and pointed it at me, "I'm going to kill you," he said before running away.

The person who protected me was a girl with short blonde hair and she turned around, looked at me up and down and asked, "are you okay?" I looked at her with wide eyes, not being able to answer her. I never thought any of this could ever happen to me. "What happened?"

"Hey, stop scaring her, she's already scared shitless," another girl said. I thought because I had already endured so much pain that nothing like this would ever happen. How could this happen? Why me?

A boy interrupted the two, "guys, I think she's going to-" Why is it always me? I blacked out.

**…**

Initiation to join this group was barbaric. There was a little girl blindfolded and tied up, sobbing on the ground of this abandoned warehouse. They gave me a gun. I shook my head, "no."

After a while of going back and forth, they were able to convince me with a threat, "you have to or we won't protect you from those guys, we'll just hand you back over to them."

I looked at the girl and lifted my gun at her, my hand shaking furosiously, someone stopped me, "hold on, you need to be able to see her," they took off the blindfold.

She couldn't have been more than seven; her big eyes flickered back and forth at the gun and me, utter terror in her eyes. I lifted the gun and aimed it at her. I put down my hand, "no, I can't do it."

"You have to, Buttercup. We all did it."

"I don't want to be a murderer."

"Do it, Buttercup." The little girl sobbed harder, her body trembling.

I aimed the gun at the little girl once again and unlocked the safety, the girl's scream was cut short as I pulled the trigger.

**…**

I shaved off all my long hair.

**…**

I stayed with this pack of people who treated me well enough to be called my family, but cruel enough to be called my enemies. They accepted me but they were tough and told me to pull myself together every now and then. They taught me how to properly fight and sent me off to actual fights, even when I wasn't ready; we either won or lost money on bets. They protected me and I protected them.

**…**

I was exhausted, getting pretty badly beaten. It was my forth fight of the night and I already felt worn out after the second. Police sirens went off in the distance, "fuck!" I heard people shouting curses as they grabbed their money and their things, climbing over the fence and trying to escape the police before they got to us.

I was using the rest of my strength to climb the fence. Someone stepped on my hand and I winced, but it was nothing compared to the other things I've felt. The police were close now, and their lights flickered red and blue, creating shadows in front of me, and suddenly, I was grabbed by the collar and ripped off of the fence.

I was captured.

**Bubbles.**

Today is Visiting Day, where families come to see how we´re doing and all that stuff. Some families don´t come, so it´s awkward for both parties, the people who have to stand and watch, and the ones who have to meet their disappointed family members. One boy stood there watching his mom kneeling on the floor crying her eyes out while his dad tried to comfort her, she kept on yelling, "why? Where did I go wrong?" A phrase so common on visiting days it's sickening.

I scanned the room for my parents, if they wanted to see their slut daughter. I spotted them and took my time to walk over to them, part of me hoped they wouldn´t see me.

Once their eyes locked with mine, I stopped walking, and let them walk the rest of the way. They looked me up and down and the first thing to come out of my mom's mouth was, "pull down your skirt." I ignored her and just stared. She came at me and started to tug on my skirt. I slapped her hand away and immediately regretted it, guilt washing over me. The look on her face was pure and utter disappointment and sorrow.

She had such bags under her puffy, blue eyes and she had gained quite a bit of weight, so did my dad. "What did we do to make you become like this?" I don´t answer her, my fists clenching and unclenching. "We gave you everything, what more do you want from us?"

"I don´t want anything." I muttered, finally deciding to speak.

"Then what? Why have you done these things?" I looked away. "Why can´t you just tell us?"

I faced them again, with as much disgust as I could manage, "you didn´t believe me when I told you."

"That your cousin raped you?" They said it as if it were no big deal.

"He raped me and you did nothing."

"Please, Bubbles. That´s because he did no such thing, Charlie's a sweet boy and would never do that."

"See! There it is! You never believe me no matter how many times I tell you!." I paused, I was on the verge of tears, "he made me feel so dirty, and I- I couldn´t get that feeling off, no matter how many showers I took or how much make up I put on or- or how much I slept. He made me feel so disgusting." I whispered the last word, taking an emotional break before continuing my explanation, "I slept with other boys to bury that feeling of him, but he will always be there and I hate him, I hate him for making me feel this way, I hate him for ruining me. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I shouted as frustrated and angry tears streamed down my face.

I didn´t care if people were there to witness it, I don´t care if people knew about my past, I didn´t care anymore. My mom pursed her lips and my dad looked at me with rage rising in him.

Suddenly, all I could hear was my dad´s voice and my mom´s weeps, everything around me went black and it was as if it were just the three of us, "I think," my dad paused for a moment before continuing, "this will be the last time we see each other. I don´t think your mom and I want to see you again. Bye, Bubbles." They didn´t hug me, kiss me, wave to me. They simply walked away, not daring to turn back. I bit my trembling lip.

From afar, I could see my mom start to cry, "what have we created?" My dad said something, but he was so far, it was faint. Their silhouettes slowly disappeared into the crowd of people.

My body collapses on the ground and I screamed at the top of my lungs, sobbing. "I hate you!"

**Blossom.**

I´m not surprised my parents don´t show up to these Visiting Days, I've caused too much damage to my family's name.

Buttercup's complicated, I mean, not really, she lived in an abusive home. Her parents were drug abusers and alcoholics who beat her senseless every chance they got. Buttercup hung out with the wrong crowd as her 'safe haven'. Those scars on her body aren't from street fights, well, not all of them. She was in the middle of a street fight when police sirens were heard, they made a run for it and Buttercup, who was drained out and weak from the fight, was caught. Once they ran her to the police station she was accused of other things and that's how she ended up being a DA instead of an RA class student.

Bunny´s parents come all the time; her crime had been too severely punished. All she did was stole from plenty of high-class stores, so I don´t understand how she became a DA class student.

I heard screaming, Bubbles´ screaming. She was on the floor bawling her eyes out, yelling, "I hate you!" I cautiously walked over to her, and kneeled on the floor. I rested a comforting hand on her shaking shoulder, but I don´t speak. "They disowned me," she whispered. The empathy rushed through my veins. I waited for her to calm down, but she didn´t.

Boomer, knelt down next to me and said, "I´ll take her."

I looked at her, then back at him and nodded, "thank you."

I stood up and made my way back to Buttercup, Brookelle nearby and Bunny still with her parents, the brown haired girl flashed me a quick glance before turning back to her parents. "What happened?" Buttercup asked me, worried as her eyes followed Bubbles until she was out of the room.

"Her parents disowned her."

She was quiet for a moment, "at least her parents had the decency to show up to some of the visits these past few years."

"Buttercup," I warned.

"What? She's lucky enough to have her parents love her up until now. She was lucky they had told her to her face they were going to stop showing up."

"Buttercup, stop."

"Why aren't you upset? Don't you think she's overreacting? I was here when you were waiting for your parents, excited to see them after months. I watched you slowly lose hope for your parents to visit. We all know you suffer through visiting day every time. We all know you wished your parents were here. We all know you wanted to say goodbye, at least. I know, that right now, you despise Bubbles for ruining her future with her parents. The future you'll never have because your parents never want to see you again." Out of anger, I slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark.

"That was out of line, Buttercup," I spat, "and you're wrong. I do not think Bubbles is overreacting, in fact I would have done the same in her position. It's true, I was excited to see my parents after months of not seeing them and I did lose hope after a while, but I do not suffer through Visting Day. I do not wish for my parents to be here right now and I already did say goodbye to my parents, because a part of me already knew it would be the last I saw of them. And I do not despise Bubbles, period." I took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, "But, you are right about never having a future with my parents in it, because lets face it, I'm a mess." Buttercup folded her arms in front of her and stormed out of the large room. I didn't realize we created such a scene until a few moments later.

I cleared my throat and leaned back against the wall, avoiding all eye contact. "Did you think the same?" I asked Brookelle.

She shrugged, "she was out of line." I nodded and her words calmed me and the guilty faded a bit. "But so were you."

Fury rose in me, "how was I out of line?" I growled.

"You can say your comeback, clarify all that shit she said and slap her, but you didn't have to embarrass her by yelling so everyone could hear. You could have had the decency to go outside."

"I- Did I yell?"

"Yeah, and honestly, I think you're the one who overreacts, not Bubbles, she's just annoying," she admitted, muttering the last part.

"I overreact?" My fury rose once again.

"You killed two people with the influence of drugs. You didn't mean to do it; we get it, no need to say it over and over. Stop moping around and bringing negativity everywhere you go. It happened, get over it." Her words pierced me like a knife.

"You're a real bitch."

"Go apologies to Buttercup."

"Fuck you, mate," I said before leaving.

* * *

_I was actually trying to get you guys to hate Brookelle, I didn't want you to feel sorry for her, at least not until you understand her story. It gets much more sadistic and sinister later. Anyways__, I'm going to be traveling for a few days and there's no internet. Haha, I'm sorry. I promise as soon as I come back, which is Saturday, I'll update. Thank you for all of the reviews. 3_

_xoxo._


	8. Her Sweet Smile

**Chapter 8.**

**Buttercup.**

I sat next to Blossom in the cafeteria, that whole Bubbles incident was far behind us now and Bubbles returned to her happy self in a couple of days. In front of me was Brookelle, I´m watching her carefully, she threatened Bunny, she angered Blossom, she humiliated and tortured me and I know Bubbles is next. "Does anyone want anything from the café?" Bunny asked trying to lessen the tension on the table.

"Can you get me a sanga?" Blossom asked Bunny.

After knowing Blossom for a while, I´ve adapted to the many Aussie slangs she says, sanga means sandwich, "yeah, which one?"

"The one with jam." She nods and comes back with exactly what Blossom wanted. "Thanks, mate."

Suddenly, two boys decided they could sit with us, one next to me and another next to Brookelle. "Hey, I´m Mitch and this is my friend Boa," a brown haired boy spoke. He had shaggy hair that fell onto his dark brown eyes. Everyone knows Mitch; he's the guy to go to when you need something.

Mitch´s friend, Boa, kind of resembled Brookelle, but a masculine version. He had spiky white hair, grey eyes, he was muscular, he had a straight, narrow nose and his face shape was similar. I looked at Blossom and she had the same look on her face.

"Uhm, hi," he caught me completely off guard.

"Do you mind?" The white haired boy asked Brookelle.

"What are you doing here?" Brookelle asked in a low voice with clenched teeth and surprise in her tone.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Is that wrong?"

"Yes, now leave."

"Awh, Roo, you know you love me," Boa said, snuggling his head into her neck. How long have they known each other?

Brookelle pushed him away, "stop."

"Come on, I'm just playing."

Brookelle touched his hair, "ew, what's in your hair?"

"What? Gel?"

"Oh, god. What the bloody hell is that?" She asked wiping her hand on his uniform.

"What? You put it in your hair- It looks good okay?" He huffed.

"Wait. Hold up. What are you guys?" Bunny asked, utterly confused.

"We're friends," Boa replied.

Brookelle scoffed, "not even."

"How long have you guys known each other?"

Boa had never taken his eyes off of Brookelle this whole time, "forever."

"So what do I have to do to get you in bed with me?" Mitch asked me.

Before I could reply, "back off, buddy," Butch chimed in.

"What are you?"

"Her friend."

"Friends like them," Mitch signaled to the white haired set.

He glanced at them, none of us were sure what type of relationship they had, "no, friends with benefits," he smirked. What the hell? I've never even kissed a guy. I glared at him.

"BC!" Bubbles hiccupped, "you're hooking up with Butch?"

"Oh my god," I buried my head into my hands.

"Well, I gotta go. Later, Roo," Boa said kissing Brookelle's forehead.

"Guess I'll leave, too. Bye, Roo. See you kids later," Mitch winked at me before leaving to entertain another table.

"BC," Blossom nudged me with this smile on her face, "you and Butch, huh?"

"Butch!" I yelled from across the table, "why?"

"I'm not letting you go with any guy until I get you first."

I squinted my eyes at him, "you're such an idiot."

Bubbles leaned into him and whispered, "Between you and me, you have a higher chance than the other guys in this school."

"I have ears, Blue."

"It's true!" She whined.

"How do you know Boa?" Bunny asked Brookelle, starting a new conversation as Bubbles, Butch and I calmed are argument to listen.

"We're old friends."

"You two seem really close," I smirked.

"Yeah, we're like siblings," she muttered.

"Did you just sibling-zone him?" Boomer asked from the other side of the table. She shrugged.

"Gentlemen," Blake started, dramatically, "a moment of silence for our fallen brother in the sibling-zone." We rolled our eyes.

**Lucas.**

"If I went blind like you, I´d commit suicide." I snickered with my friends.

"Do you need to be told what you look like?"

"Everyone knows you're the ugliest girl in school."

"Can you do anything for yourself?"

"You´re a baby, you need people to do things for you."

"You´re fucking annoying."

"You´re so helpless."

"Guys, you´re not speaking to her right," one of my friends said, then he turned to the blind girl, "it´s okay, I know how to speak to blind people. Do you need anything? Do you know where you are? Do you understand me?" He spoke slowly and loudly.

She was quiet through it all but eventually she spoke, "I´m sorry, I don´t speak idiot." We were taken aback from her response; she's never really comeback at us before.

I was the first to react, "you little bitch." I said, grabbing her by the collar and shoving her against the wall.

"Hit me, I dare you," she smirked. I punched her in the face and her sunglasses flew off, broken. There was a small scratch on the bridge of her nose and a large red mark on her upper cheek where I hit her. Her lips were still curved upwards. This is the first time I´ve seen her eyes, they were an opaque white colour, so beautiful. "I didn´t feel anything. Did she hit me yet?" She asked my friends.

"I´m not a she," I retorted, my friends snickering behind me. I shot them a death glare and they hushed up.

"And all this time I thought you were, if you´re not a girl, what are you?"

I threw her on the ground and kicked her in the stomach with as much force as I could. I kept on kicking her and my friends grabbed me, held me against the opposite wall.

"Calm down," one of my friends said.

"Yeah, dude. Bunny will kill you if she finds out." But that girl still had that fucking smirk on her face; I got out of my friends grip and went on top of the girl, grabbing her by the bow around the collar of her uniform. I punched her and her head bounced off the marble floor. My friends grabbed my hands, shouting at me to stop. I kept kicking her. They dragged me, pushing me down and holding me there.

I watched her slowly get up; blood was trickling down from the top of her forehead to her chin and then onto the floor. She heard footsteps approaching nearer and she collapsed on the ground, lying there, that sinister grin planted on her lips. Her eyes sparkled and tears came out of them, louder and louder her cries were and then the footsteps came to a halt.

I was still trying to get out of my friends´ grip. "Get off of me, you fucking traitors," they didn´t listen to me. A girl, Bunny, knelt next to the blind girl, who was covering her face, with her hands.

"Brookelle, what happened?" Bunny asked. She didn´t answer, so Bunny was forced to move her hands away from her face, blood was smeared all over her face and blood was still oozing out of the small cut, the red mark on her cheek was already turning into a blue colour and was starting to swell up. Her eyes were filled with fear; her mouth trembling and tears kept running from her face.

Bunny whipped her head around to face my friends and I; her face was red with fury and rage. She stomped towards us, "move," she commanded my friends; they just looked at her, "move!" She yelled. They scrambled away. "Stand up!" She shouted at me, I did and she punched me, hard. "How dare you! Why would you do that?"

"Do you know what she said?" I yelled back.

"Don´t yell at me!" She slapped my face.

"What the fuck? You´re yelling at me!"

"That doesn´t mean you can yell back, you bastard." She kicked me in the balls; I kneeled on the floor in insufferable pain and agony, what the fuck? "…Despicable human being, she has a disability! What were you thinking? Obviously you weren´t!" She kicked me multiple times in the same place; I swear she made it five centimeters shorter. She snapped her head to look at my friends and they took several steps back. Fucking cowards.

She turned around and helped Brookelle up to her feet, and as they turned to leave, I swear I saw the bitch smile. "I´ll kill you both!" I managed to squeeze out.

"Good luck with that!" Bunny yelled back.

**Bubbles.**

I busted into Bunny´s room with Blossom and Buttercup. "Roo, are you okay?" I rushed over to where Brookelle sat on her bed and Bunny was knelt in front of her with a wet towel in her hands, she gripped the towel so hard her knuckles were white. She dabbed the towel on Brookelle and washed it in the bucket. I knelt down next to Bunny, "oh my god. Brookelle, who did this to you?"

She shrugged, "I don´t know."

"Lucas," Bunny growled.

Buttercup was quiet; I think she was slightly pleased with what Lucas did but was also feeling guilty about it, "what happened?" She demanded.

"I´m not sure, Lucas and his friends were making fun of me and I told them to stop, that´s when they attacked me."

"Why isn't she going to the nurse?" Blossom asked Bunny.

"Because Bunny will get into trouble for hurting the boys and I don't want the boys to get into trouble either even if they did hurt me," Brookelle replied.

"You're too sweet, Roo. Those boys deserved to get in trouble and I'm sure if Bunny said it was self-defense she wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

Brookelle's eyes started to water, "I feel like I deserve it, I´m a terrible person. I wish they killed me," she started to cry.

My heart melted and I rested a comforting hand on her knee, "Brookelle," I started, but I didn´t continue. After a long silence, "let me fix your hair." I said, trying to lighten up the mood. I leisurely brushed her never-tangled, long, white hair and I started to French braid it.

Buttercup took the bucket and poured it down the drain before coming back to comfort her. Blossom found some medicine to put on Brookelle´s cut and an icepack for her bruised cheek. The only thing that kept running through my mind and probably everyone else's was 'she´s acting'.

"Roo?" I caught her attention. She turns to the direction of my voice, "are you sure you don't want to get anything to eat?" I asked her, we´re alone in her and Bunny´s room and it´s been ten minutes since Bunny, Buttercup and Blossom have left the room to get dinner.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure? I can go get you something if you want?"

"If you're hungry you can go, I don't want to eat," she told me. My chest hurt from her harsh tone.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, I decided to ask her something that had been bothering me, "Roo, why did they beat you up?" She shrugged, "they must have had some reason. I mean, they wouldn´t have just done it randomly."

"They were being mean and when I told them to stop, they hit me and when I tried to get away, they hurt me even more," she replied, obviously annoyed with me.

I was quiet, not wanting her to know I´m on to her, "Roo, I-"

"Stop saying my name. We´re the only ones here, just speak." She snapped at me, making me jump in Bunny´s bed.

"Sorry," I said, my voice slightly shaking and in a hushed volume.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled, "sorry," she started, "I think I.. I think I need some air. Can you come with me?" Her sweet smile made me forget her sudden outburst.

I nodded but quickly realized she didn´t see it, "yeah, sure."

We walked in the open courtyard of the school. "Is it daytime?" She asked.

"Kind of, the sun´s starting to go down," I told her.

"Can we go to the tall tower building?" She was talking about the bell tower, the tallest building in the school area.

"Mhm."

I led her there and we walked up the many steps, all the way to the top, once we got there we- I could see a beautiful view of the whole school and my eyes could just see a little bit over the tall fence that kept us inside and away from civilization. Behind the fence was simply forest with some cars that occasionally passed by, but usually people take a detour to avoid the school. Only when the weather is clear, you can see the city in the distance, over the forest. "It´s such a nice.. Atmosphere out here," I said, carefully choosing my words.

"You can say view."

I laughed a bit awkwardly, "yeah."

"Is anyone around?"

"Not in the building, but there are a few people down there and-"

She cut me off, "You annoy me."

"Wh-" Before I could even finish my word, she pushed me, hard enough for me to stumble back and fall over the short wall. She held onto my wrist, extremely tight that it felt numb, the whole time as I dangled over the wall, with a 30-meter drop below me. Hot tears were flowing out of my eyes and I was hyperventilating, "Brookelle! Please!" I cried.

"Stop saying my name," she growled.

"Please! I beg of you!"

The sunglasses that used to hide her eyes, I now understood why. Something wild and wicked flashed in it and she smiled a sinister grin, she looked so alive, as if she enjoyed it, "bye, Bubbles." Everything after that was so slow, her fingers slowly moving away and off my skin, my fingers brushing against hers. I felt my heart race as her smile was shrinking, the wind blowing my hair above me, my shirt and skirt rising up. I could see my death, my body slamming onto the concrete ground, broken bones and lying in a pool of my very own blood.

All these thoughts jumbled in my head all at once. Will I have a funeral? Will my parents show up? What's death going to be like? Does it hurt? What will-

**Blossom.**

Coming out of the cafeteria was like walking into a horror movie. "Please!" I heard an all too familiar voice scream. I look towards the direction of the voice and I spotted the blonde, hanging off the bell tower. Bunny and I screamed and I heard a couple of other witnesses shriek and gasp as well; Buttercup was in too much of a shock to do anything. "Please! I beg of you!"

Someone pushed pass me, running so fast the wind came a few seconds later. It was another blonde running to the tower. Bubbles started to fall, and that boy that pushed me aside, he was underneath her, his arms out ready to catch her, but she was accelerating too quickly. He might die as well. He jumped up and caught her as high as possible. Once he landed, his knees gave up on him and his body collapsed because of the sudden force that acted upon him.

**Buttercup.**

Everything was silent, no movement was made and no one could look away, everyone´s breathing stopped. Red, I see red, not from their ribbons or their tie, it was expanding around the two. Blood. I couldn´t move, no one could. In that moment, I swear I heard a girl´s laughter.

Eventually, nurses arrived to the scene checking for pulses. It felt like forever before they told everyone they were okay. It´s a miracle, I let out the breath I had been holding since she started falling. The nurses then carried the two away. My feet still wouldn´t move, as if trying to tell me to keep watching. After a couple of minutes, everyone had scattered to other places. Blossom and Bunny had left to follow Bubbles. Someone, placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, normally, I wouldn´t have allowed it, but my body couldn´t respond to anything. "Buttercup," the husky voice spoke.

"Shh." He obeyed, and waited with me.

The single large bell in the bell tower rung, signaling the start of a new hour or the end of one. The ring was loud enough to be heard all over the school and it echoed back. The door to the bell tower slowly opened with a creak and out stepped a girl with long white hair and opaque eyes, Brookelle.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming, out of anger, frustration, hatred, shock, confusion, betrayal, sadness, all these emotions grew in me. I clenched my fists so tightly; I was shaking. It took so much energy to keep me from tackling the white haired girl and beating her to death after everything she's done.

I waited for her to leave the area before grabbing Butch, the boy next to me, by the hand and dragging him with me, it was too hard for me to speak with all these emotions that were rushing through me, but I tried my best. "What?" Butch asked in confusion.

"You saw that right?" We turned the corner.

"The blind girl?" I nodded in response. "Where are we going?"

"To the nurse, we have to tell the others."

We busted into the nurse´s room and we saw many people that surrounded the two unconscious teens. "Bunny!" The first person I figured would understand, because the other laid unconscious and Blossom wouldn't want to get into this.

"Buttercup, where have you been?" She asked as she rubbed her glassy eyes, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Bunny, you have to listen to me, we saw B-" I stopped midsentence, and I´m glad I didn´t continue any further because I saw the murderous blind girl standing right next to her. How did she get here before us?

"What did you see?"

I didn´t answer, trying to hint to her that it was about Brookelle, "Are they going to be alright?" I asked, still trying to get the message to her.

She was confused at first but soon understood a bit, "they said they would be okay, but they need proper care so a helicopter is being prepared for them to leave soon."

I wasn´t too surprised, the most the nurses here can do are broken bones, this required surgery. "How long will they be gone?"

Bunny looked at the nurses, "a couple of weeks at least and a few months at most," one of the older nurses told me.

"That long?"

"Yes, it seems the boy had it worse, but without him, Bubbles would have died." I looked at Brookelle, I saw her frown, disappointment, as if it weren't enough. Bubbles won´t be awake for a while, she may not even remember it.

The headmaster stormed into the room, "you six," he pointed at all of us, "my office, now."

**Blossom.**

I think Buttercup was trying to tell Bunny that Brookelle was involved in this accident and honestly I don't even want to know.

I sat in one of the two chairs in the extremely large but suffocating room and Bunny sat in the other one. Buttercup leaned against Bunny's seat and the others stood around the room, leaning against walls or just standing. The headmaster sat in his seat in front of the wooden desk, four security guards stood in each corner of the room and there were three of the Adolescents' Criminal Justice's people standing behind the headmaster, Brick being one of them. There were no windows in the room, only one door. There was a large desk with plenty of papers here and there and two large computer screens.

I felt so intimidated but I kept my face calm. My hands still trembled from the event that had occurred not too long ago.

We waited for the headmaster to speak but he was reading a file, or several files. I cleared my throat but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Are you going to tell us why we're here?" Buttercup asked impatiently, still shaken up.

The headmaster looked up at her and then returned back to reading the files. He eventually closed the last of the pile and turned to look at each of us, he was about to open his mouth when the door behind us opened and we all turned to look. Boa and Mitch were arguing with the lady who was pushing them inside. "What the hell did we do?"

"Just go inside."

"We didn't do anything!" They retorted, but the lady slammed the door in their face and locked it before they could leave.

"Mitch, Boa, glad you could join us," the headmaster said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"What are we doing here?" Mitch grouched.

"I've called all of you here because of how close you all are to Bubbles Dayel and Boomer Keith."

"We've never even talked to them!" Mitch spoke for Boa as well.

"You've got the wrong amount of people. It's just these guys who know them," Boa pointed, glaring daggers at us.

"We needed an outside perspective of this group's relationship." The two boys huffed and muttered curses under their breaths before leaning against the wall, next to the door.

"Do any of you know what happened?" We looked at one another, no one wanting to speak.

"I think it must have just been some accident. She must have just tripped and fell over," Butch suggested.

"Tripped and fell over? Ha. That's a laugh," the headmaster pretended to laugh and all at once, his face became serious and glaring, "you and I both know this was no accident. There is no way she would have tripped and fell over a meter high wall. She either went over at her own will or this wasn't her doing." He paused letting the silence take us, "we all know she didn't want to jump, no matter how bad her situation was, she was obviously pushed."

"Her parents did disown her last week," Blake piped up, "she could have been planning this for a while."

"But she was hanging there, screaming for someone to help her."

"She must have changed her mind," Mitch said, "I mean, I think if I ever tried to commit suicide I would change my mind last second. She must have thought of something right before falling."

The headmaster scratched his chin, "I don't think this was a suicide attempt and I don't believe any of you think so either."

"Headmaster, none of us are capable of doing this or would do this, especially to one of our friends," Blake told him.

The headmaster smirked, "well, let's see now. Blake Lode isn't it?" He nodded, cautiously, "you broke into houses with your friends, armed with guns. Only you were caught and you still refuse to give the names of your friends even though one of your friends shot someone." Blake muttered something under his breath.

"Bunny Mai, you have a similar story to Blake's. Though, you weren't armed with guns, but with knives."

The headmaster turned to Butch, "Butch Sud, you, like Buttercup June, were in a gang. Street fighting, assisted rape and kidnapping," the headmaster shook his head in disapproval.

"Buttercup June, at least you didn't assist in rape or kidnapping, that we know of. Although, you did kill a little girl." All eyes were on her. Her face was pale and eyes wide.

"Blossom Fosse, you killed two people with the influence of drugs." He paused to give me a reassuring look; he knew I had absolutely nothing to do with Bubbles and the fall. I made eye contact with Brick and we both exchanged looks.

He skipped Brookelle, saving her for last, maybe, "Mitch Mitchelson, you were a drug dealer," he didn't need to say any more for everyone to know that he killed people with the drugs he sold.

The headmaster's black eyes turned back to Brookelle, "Brookelle Strice, you killed your whole family, well, almost. You probably would have if he were there. Wouldn't you? Do you still want to kill him now? He's in this room. I'm sure you've met him already." Who was he talking about? Brookelle's hands griped on her cane so hard, her knuckles were white. The headmaster seemed like he had so much hatred towards Brookelle. "And finally, Boa Strice. Who was caught after brutally murdering a family."

"Strice?" Bunny gasped.

"You're both related?" Buttercup asked, her shock grew if that were possible.

"Indeed, they are siblings," the headmaster confirmed, with a sly smile.

"You fucking son of a bitch. That was meant to be a secret, you swore you wouldn't tell," Boa said through clenched teeth. He was ready to bite, literally.

"No, I swore I wouldn't tell Brookelle you were here. I never said I wouldn't tell anyone."

Brookelle's cane snapped in her hands and everyone became quiet. "You bastard, nobody is supposed to know anything." Her voice grew deadlier with each word that escaped her mouth. She threw the pieces of her cane in front of her. One piece flew on the desk and scattered the papers and spilled the coffee that was on it, the liquid going on the keyboard. The other piece zipped over the headmaster's head and almost hit Brick, creating a scratch on the white wall.

The headmaster didn't flinch at all, he simply smirked, "I think this meeting is over."

"Is the only reason we're here just so you could-" Boa hesitated, trying to think of a word, "anger us?" he asked, disgustedly.

"I just wanted to make sure you all know what you're dealing with," he said, before having the security guards escort us out.

* * *

_I'm back! Thank you for being so patient and for all of your reviews, I'll be updating much more often now. You guys are a quarter of the way through my story. Good luck, it's a twisted mess. Haha._

_xoxo._


	9. Between us

**Chapter 9.**

**Bunny.**

We watched Bubbles and Boomer get taken away in the helicopter. My anger rose, but then became swallowed up by fear. If Brookelle did that to Bubbles, she could do that to any of us. The question is, who´s next?

"She tried to kill her," I said for the fifth time, in disbelief. We: Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, Blake and I, gathered in Buttercup´s and Blossom´s room.

"But, why?"

Buttercup shrugs, "do you think she knows we´re onto her?"

"Do you remember when she threatened me?" I reminded.

"Right.."

"Mind telling us everything, we´re a bit lost," Butch said, and so we did. We told them everything we knew about her, about our Anna theory, about the threat, about everything.

"Do you think, in the Masquerade Ball. She killed Anna when she told me she was going to meet me there?"

"It's likely, what other times is she likely to do it."

"But I mean, we have proof. You know how I told you guys she was wearing an all black dress, but when she came there was this dark red colour on the end of her dress?" Blossom and Buttercup nodded, "well, I was looking at her dress when we got back and it was dried up blood."

"Dried up blood?"

"Yeah, she was washing it in the sink and blood was coming off it. There's probably still traces on it."

"It could have been her blood," Buttercup muttered.

"No, because I remember seeing it when she just got there."

"Okay, well, we have the proof and if all of us back each other up it'll be okay. What are we waiting for? Let's go tell the headmaster," Butch said, standing up and already heading for the door.

"And then what? What will happen? Jail? No. They'll just send her back here or she'll go to detention for a long time. Either way she'll be back. Having a grudge on us and we'll be next."

"What do we do?" No one answered.

"The only thing we can really do, is wait until graduation," Blossom says.

"We need to avoid her for another two years?"

"No, she knows all of us, avoiding her will only make it worse," I warned them.

"If we don´t, she´ll kill us before graduation."

"She needs a distraction."

"A distraction?"

"Yeah, like Boa," Blake suggested.

"Boa? But what could he do?"

"They're siblings and he's the oldest. I don't think he's scared of her at all."

"Defiantly not, especially the way he was with her a few days ago during lunch."

"But how could he distract her?" Butch asked.

"Just by taking her away from us," Buttercup replied.

"But, he'll be a year 13 next year. It's hopeless to interact with any year 13s. They're like zombies. And then after that, he'll be gone to prison," Bunny argued.

"Let's just see how it goes. We don't even know if he'll help us."

**...**

I turn to Brookelle, "hey, Roo, I´ll meet you at our room later, I have to do something."

She nods, "Buttercup, should we go then?"

"Actually, I´m going with Bunny."

"Blossom?"

"I´m going to the library to pick up new books, you're welcomed to join me." She'll listen and talk to us about Brookelle, but she didn't want to get into this mess; she is the smart one.

The library is not Brookelle´s favorite place to go, she would rather avoid that area because there is hardly any use of it anyways. She nods, "Alright, I kind of broke my cane and I don't want to bump into anything," she said sheepishly.

Blossom smiled genuinely and laughed, "come on."

Buttercup and I walked and walked until we met up with Butch and Blake. "We thought you were behind us."

"We had to get rid of the subject," Buttercup told them.

They turned their heads, "there," we looked in that direction. Boa laid on a bench, sleeping, with his arm covering his eyes.

We surrounded him, "what do you want?" He spoke, without looking at us.

"We need your help."

"All I bring is destruction, sorrow and death," he replied as if quoting what someone had told him, "Unless you want me to kill someone, I´m no use to you."

"Do you like Brookelle?" I asked straight out.

He moved his hands away from his face, opening his eyes and sat up, "I mean, she's my sister and I think she's cute and she's defiantly gotten a lot hotter now-"

"God, no. We're not asking it like that-"

"Wait, are you guys…?" Buttercup asked.

"Why're you guys here?" Boa asked, trying to change the subject. His face was a little red.

"Could you help us?" Blake asked. He shrugged. "What do you know about her?"

"Enough."

Butch rolled his eyes, "stop trying to act cool, just answer the questions properly."

Boa squinted his eyes at him, annoyed, "Why do you want to know so badly? It´s none of your business."

"She killed Anna," I told him.

"And she tried to kill Bubbles," Buttercup added. The expression on his face had never changed this whole time.

"Why are you not surprised?" Butch asked.

"It was going to happen eventually."

"What do you mean 'eventually'?"

He looked away from us, very irritated, "can you stop asking me so many questions, come back to me tomorrow," he laid back down on the bench.

"Hello?" He ignored us. After a while, we left.

**Buttercup.**

These questions needed to be answered and it´s going to keep me awake at night, not just the questions, but the light not staying on because Bubbles needed extra time to get ready for bed, the empty bed next to me, the little baby voice whispering "goodnight, sweet dreams," and that creepy octopus doll with the hat.

**Bunny.**

"So?" I said. Buttercup and I stood behind Boa as he sat next to his friends in the cafeteria.

"Not now."

"Not now? That´s what you said yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. It's been a week." Buttercup said annoyed.

"I said not now," he still didn´t face us.

"No. You said-"

"Can´t you see I´m with my friends?" He interrupted.

"What friends?"

He slammed his fists on the table and stood up to face us, towering over us. Boa was about half a foot taller than us, his grey eyes were dark and his bangs hung over them, casting a shadow. In a few seconds, Butch and Blake came in between us, shielding us from a bomb that may explode any moment; a few seconds later security came, making us all keep our distance from each other.

A few seconds after the security left back to their positions, Brookelle stood in the middle of the circle the security had formed. She stood absolutely still, her head tilted slightly down, a new pure black cane with a clear crystal on top of the cane. Is that real? Probably, I'd be surprised if it weren't. She held it in front of her and rested both her hands on top of it. "Boa," she started, "Bunny, Buttercup, Butch, Blake." She finished listing all of our names, having a small break between each name. "You two boys, what are you doing?"

"We were just trying to break this shit up," Butch responded.

"A mutual party? Then, I´m going to ignore you for now," she waits a moment, "Bunny, Buttercup, why are you annoying my brother?"

"It´s nothing."

"Even though it´s about me?"

We glared at Boa but he´s still watching her, "how do you know that?"

"Oh, Boa didn´t tell me, you just did." I exchanged looks with Buttercup. "What do you want with me?"

We were quiet for a long time, not sure how to say anything anymore. "We just want to know more about you."

She laughed sarcastically, "funny, why didn´t you just ask me yourselves?"

"We thought we would piss you off."

"You´ve already pissed me off," she says through clenched teeth, "why do you want to know now?"

"Just curious."

"Boa?"

"Yeah."

"I want to talk to you."

He turned back to his friends, "can you guys put my lunch away? I´m going to be a while." They nodded.

Brookelle's new cane doesn't shorten, so she holds it at her side at a safe angle; Boa walks closer to her and lets her put her hand on his arm. He turns back to glare at us and mouths "come". We obeyed and followed slowly behind, making sure she didn´t hear us.

**...**

They eventually stopped walking, and Boa sat her on a bench and he sat on the other end of it. "What did you tell them?" Brookelle asked. She sat properly, back straight and hands on her lap with both feet planted on the ground. As for Boa, he sat in a very relaxed posture, back slouched, half leaning against the bench and half on the arm rest, he had one of his legs up with his foot resting on top of the other leg.

"Chill, I didn't tell them anything and I wasn´t planning on telling them anything." That bastard.

"What did you tell them?" She repeated, her voice sharper, but never raised.

"They know you killed Anna and tried to kill Bubbles and I just confirmed that."

Her head snapped at his direction, "what?" She growled.

"You heard me."

"How could you betray me like that."

"You don't need to worry, even if they tell what would happen to you? You'd still be here." So he had the same knowledge as us.

She sighed and crept closer to Boa until they were centimeters apart, "if people knew our relationship, they would think we´re sick."

"We´re already sick," he told her, leaned in and they started to make out. I covered my mouth, wanting to throw up, that´s disgusting.

They pulled apart to take a break, "do you know why I killed mother and father?" she asked him.

"We haven´t spoken for five years, remember?" Five?

She nodded, "I killed them, because they wanted to kill you." Her family asked her to kill someone?

"Why?"

"They thought Baxter was better."

Boa laughed, "How? Just because I got caught for murder and he didn´t?" Their whole family is full of murderers?

"They told me to do it."

"Would you have?"

She was quiet, "if I didn´t love you, I wouldn´t have hesitated."

"Mum got to choose didn´t she?" Incest parents?

She nods, "but mother and father didn´t want our family to have a pureblood that wasn´t proper." Pureblood? Proper? There was a long silence between them. "I got caught on purpose to see you," she went on his lap and they started to make out again. This is revolting.

Boa pushed her away from him, "why did you kill Baxter?"

"He wasn't meant to be there."

"But you killed him?"

"I didn't know I did, until the police told me."

**Buttercup.**

"Any questions?" Boa asked us, later on in the day.

"Plenty," I said, "You're an incest child?" I yelled.

"Keep it down," Boa said, looking around for listeners, "yes, I am, and my parents and their parents. It runs in the family."

"Why?"

"Ever heard of Jack The Ripper?"

I hesitated from the unexpected answer. "The unsolved murder case of five prostitutes in the 19th century?" Bunny asked, he nods, "but that was in London."

"Yeah."

"Aren´t you purely Norwegian."

"I never said that." That explains their British accent.

"Then what?"

"He moved to Norway later on and met someone else, who, like him, was a murderer. They had a son and raised him to be like them, they wanted a line full of murderers so they had another child and they forced them to love each other more than siblings should, and that´s how the line of pureblooded murderers began."

Bunny and I looked at each other with the same horrified and disgusted look, "You're both disgusting."

He rolled his eyes, "we know."

We nodded in agreement, "Baxter is your younger brother?"

"Yeah, he´s Brookelle's older twin."

"And you two haven´t spoken to each other for four years?"

"Five," he corrected, "I was caught when I was twelve and later on I transferred to this school."

"How many people have you killed?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

He shrugged, but tried to estimate an amount, "we have a tradition, to kill on our birthday starting from when we turn ten and I´ve killed others as well. I guess, I´ve only killed about five times?" He said, shocking himself, "I could've sworn I killed more than that," he muttered.

"And she killed your whole family for you?"

He scoffed, "please, there was obviously something else that made her do it."

"And… Brookelle... How many people has she killed?" We were nervous of the answer.

He shook his head, "I honestly have no idea, I can confirm she´s done eight already. Four for her birthday, our family and Anna, but she could have done others that I don´t know about."

"Why is she acting up now then?"

"Because she´s found me."

"Found you?"

He nodded, but I still didn´t understand, "why didn´t she kill anyone when we were in ninth or tenth grade?"

"She´s smart, she knows it´s too obvious to do it when she arrives. She needed time for people to think she´s an innocent human being, not a cold-blooded murderer," he sighs, "she's brilliant."

"She´s going to get caught."

He laughs, "even if she does, what are they going to do?"

There was a long pause. "Was she always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Quiet, reserved, fake, wicked…?" Buttercup listed.

He shook his head and had a small genuine smile on his face, "No, she used to be so sweet and… happy. She was only vicious when killing someone." His smile faded, "I knew she loved the thrill of having blood on her hands and I think after killing our parents and my little brother, it completely changed her."

"What's still the same about her?"

He laughed, "well, she's still intimidating as hell, shy, cute, funny.." he listed all these things, that even I didn't notice.

"You really love her, huh?"

He nodded, "yeah."

**Bunny.**

Boa let us come listen to his conversations with Brookelle, Buttercup didn't always come but I did. There isn't much talking in the beginning more make out sessions, but later on I made sure to catch every detail.

"Why did you kill Anna?" Boa asked.

Brookelle was silent but then answered the question, "Bunny lied to me, she told me she was talking to Anna when I heard her talking about me. So, I killed her."

"Did you really put Anna´s blood in the tap?"

"Of course I did, Mitch helped me."

He pushed her off him, "that´s sick, Buttercup´s your friend."

"That bitch is next."

"Roo, you can´t kill everyone who pisses you off."

She folded her arms in front of her and muttered, "I´m going to kill everyone in this bloody school."

He grabbed her by the shoulder, "Roo-"

"Stop saying my name."

"Shut up," Boa snapped, I jumped from his sudden outburst, but Brookelle didn't seem to react to it, "don´t interrupt me," he pauses for a brief moment, trying to find the right words, "just because something someone says or does displeases you, does NOT give you the right to get rid of the person. It makes you look weak," she was shocked, "it makes you look weak because you´re avoiding the problem rather than facing it and fixing it."

"People annoy me."

"They´ll annoy you, but you just have to suck it up." She hissed at him.

"Was it really necessary to attempt to kill Bubbles though?" She nodded, "what did she do to little Roo?"

She growled, "she's annoying." He sighed, putting his hand to his face and rubbing his temples, but didn't say anything.

"What about that pink eyed girl?"

She was silent for a long time, "Boa?"

"Hm?"

"I´m fucking blind."

He rolled his eyes, "you know, the nerd of your group?"

"Blossom?"

"Yeah, her."

"She´s harmless. She knows a lot, but at least she stays out of other peoples' businesses."

"Do you love Bunny more than me?"

"Well, she didn´t pretend to not know I was in the same school," she muttered.

Boa glanced quickly at us and was careful with his words in the next part, I wasn't sure why and I didn't bother asking or looking into it, "It's not my fault, I didn't know you then."

"That's because you weren't there when they made it," she spat.

"You need to let that go."

"You purposefully got caught, didn't you?" She asked me.

"Why don´t you ask me a better question," I smirked.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to leave that shit hole."

"Why would you leave?"

"The place bored me, doing the same thing over and over, I wanted something new."

**Buttercup.**

I pulled out some chips from my bag while I waited for him to pop up. Butch stares at me, wanting some of the chips, I patted on the empty space next to me and he willingly comes, like a little puppy. My puppy. He takes some and I take out some drinks for the both of us. "Can you not wait until break?" The teacher asked me from down bellow.

I shook my head, "that´s in like, five hours."

"One hour, actually," he corrected me, he then turns back to the board and continues with his lecture.

Class was finally over, as we walked out, the teacher called, "don't forget! Your presentations will be in two weeks."

**...**

On the way to my room, I spotted Brookelle leaning against a wall. "Hey, Roo. What are you doing?"

She hushed me, and I listened for whatever she was hearing. It was two people speaking, a boy and a girl, they laughed, "Boa you´re so sweet."

"Should we catch some dinner?"

"Sure." I took a peek at the moment; Boa and a girl were walking hand in hand away.

"Who is she?" Brookelle whispered.

I shrugged, "RA class, I don´t know who she is."

Brookelle started to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To the library I need to turn in this book," she held up a plain white book with brail on it.

"Can I come?" She nodded, and we start to head the direction of the library, "so, what´s the book about?"

"It´s a history book about prisons."

"Prisons?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I´m going to go to prison soon, I might as well read about what it´s going to be like," I didn´t reply.

"You're really lucky," she started, "you only have a couple years." There was a long pause, "they say I might be sent to a mental hospital," she pauses again, "or I might be sentenced to death. But I´d rather die than rot in some small space."

"You're going back to Norway to serve your time aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"The most they do is 21 years in prison."

She sighed, "I know."

"And you've already done two years," she nodded, "so you'll be in your thirties when you leave, and the prisons there aren't so bad, it looks like heaven."

"So, I've heard."

We finally arrived at the library where she returned her book and then we left, "what's up with you and Butch?"

"What?" I asked, looking around for any prying ears.

"Are you guys dating?"

"No. We're not. We're just friends. Honestly, he's like my dog."

"Mhm."

"Anyways, he wouldn't like me, he's probably into more girly girls. Who are pretty, nice and aren't able to beat him up." We laughed.

"Do you like him?" She had a cheeky smile.

"No," I told her not even bothering to hide my lie and she knew.

"I think, you're a pretty person." I smiled, these are the times I love Brookelle.

"Are you going to get new shades soon?" I asked her.

"No, everyone's seen my eyes, there's no point in hiding them now."

"Why didn't you want people to see them?"

"They aren't normal."

"But they're so cool!" I retorted, the eye shape and the colour were both mesmerizingly beautiful. She laughed timidly; a slight blush crept on her face. "Where did you get your new cane by the way?" I asked.

"Oh, I've had this for a while, I just preferred my other one. This one's kind of heavy."

"It looks good though."

She smiled, "thanks. Do you want to try it?"

I laughed, "is it hard?"

"Not really." She taught me how to walk with the cane and I closed my eyes, trying to resist the urge to open them, and did so. I laughed, "did you bump into something?"

"No, but I almost stepped into this puddle." She laughed. I walked back to her the way she taught me. "Okay, I'm going to try to come back."

"Ow," she joked when I hit her leg.

I laughed, "I'm sorry. Here." I handed her her cane back. "I'm starving, do you want to go eat something?"

"You're always hungry," she laughed.

We walked to the cafeteria and met up with Butch, Blake and Bunny. "Where's Blossom?" I asked the group.

They shrugged, "haven't seen her since classes ended."

"Probably in the library," Bunny suggested.

"Where have you two been?" Butch asked us.

"We just walked around. What about you three."

"We've been here this whole time."

From the corner of my eyes I spotted Boa holding hands with some chick. I thought he loved Brookelle. I can tell just by looking at her she could hear the two talking and laughing. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes hurt. If she were wearing shades, I wouldn't have noticed her insecurity and uncomfortable shifting of her hands. I grabbed one of her hands underneath the table and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Throughout this whole entire time, I was talking to Butch and I don't think anyone at the table noticed the interaction between us.

**Blossom.**

I was strolling aimlessly around the school. I'm not hungry and I just don't want to talk to anyone in my little group. I passed by Brick at the hallway, I wanted to talk to him so badly, but I wasn't sure how to approach him. I didn't even know what to say. "Hey!" Brick's voice called from behind me, I turned around, smiling. I frowned when I realized he wasn't referring to me. I felt embarrassed that I even turned around. I quickly walked away.

Once more, I passed him. 'Talk to me, please.' I begged in my head. He didn't talk to me. He just walked right by me, without even a glance in my direction. "Blossom?"

This time I turned around, but it wasn't who I thought it would be. "Elizabeth," I smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. This is the second time you passed this area. Are you looking for someone?"

I'm waiting for someone to talk to me, "no. I guess I'm just kind of tired," I laughed it off.

"Okay, you can join me for dinner if you want?"

I gently declined her offer, "no, thank you. I'm not very hungry."

She nodded, "well, I'll be there if you change your mind." Our conversation ended there.

I don't know how or why, but I passed him once again. Three times a charm, right? "Hey," Brick said. I didn't turn to look at him; he probably wasn't even talking to me. "Blossom."

I stopped in my tracks, a huge smile rested upon my face that I tried to shrink it down before facing him, "yes?"

"Do you need help?"

"What?"

"You've passed me three times now. Do you want to talk?" My cheeks felt hot, was I that obvious? I knew I shouldn't have stared at him too long.

"Sure," I said, pretending it was never my intentions in the first place.

We walked to a bench and sat down, "so, what's up?"

"Nothing, kind of bored."

"Yeah, I would get bored of this place pretty quickly," he muttered.

I nodded, "and there's not that many people to talk to." It was silent. Oh god. He's bored. How do you talk to someone? What should I ask? "So, where are you from?"

"Well.. I'm Russian," he stated the obvious and laughed. Stupid question. The ACJ's main base is located in Russia. His accent is even Russian. Now he thinks I'm stupid.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I had a little brother."

"Had?" Stop being nosey, Blossom.

"Yeah, when I was ten, we were driving and his seatbelt failed somehow and he flew out the window," he paused, "I still remember how devastated my mom was when she got out of the car to find my little brother's body far from us. He wasn't bleeding, so we thought he would make it, but he died from internal damage." I stayed quiet, letting him continue, "my dad buried himself in work, my mom would sulk in her bedroom and I'd have to take care of myself. That's when I started to do my best in school, skip grades and receive awards to get my parents to look at me. They never did, not in the same way at least."

I wanted to hold his hand, tell him everything would be okay. I wanted to hug him and comfort him. I wanted to do something, "oh, I'm sorry I asked," but I couldn't do it.

"No, it's okay. I'm kind of glad I told you. I just wanted to get that out of me." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I should be sorry for ranting like that."

"That's okay," I smiled. I want to go somewhere with him. I wanted this silence not to be uncomfortable. I wanted to sit here with him. "How long are you staying here for?"

"I still have a month." A month? But we hardly got to talk. I wanted to get to know you more.

"A month? That's so quick."

"Yeah, we still have to go to West High School, see how they're doing. Although, we'll probably only be there for a few weeks and come back here, because of all these 'accidents'."

"Right," I said.

"So, what do you do during Christmas Break?"

"What?"

"Well, seeing as that's coming up.. What are you doing then?"

"I don't know, my family kind of abandoned me here so I guess I'm just going to hang around at school. What about you?"

He shrugged, "I don't have any plans. Maybe, if nothing comes up, I can take you outside and I can show you these cool places nearby." Did he just ask me out on a date?

I smiled, "that'd be so cool."

"Great, I think I have to go," he told me, signaling with his head to another man, that I recognized from his room and in the headmaster's office.

"Alright, bye," I smiled.

"Later."

I didn't think anything could wipe this goofy smile off my face the rest of the night.


	10. Ragged Doll

**Chapter 10.**

**Brookelle.**

They asked the headmaster if we could visit Bubbles at the hospital. He told us we couldn't unless it was a holiday, school rules. They asked if we could be told information about her state every now and again. How annoying. He said she was in a coma, and the doctors aren't sure she'll remember much when she wakes, but it could be recovered later. If she remembers I'll probably have to kill her again. Boomer's awake, and he has so many broken bones, he's in a cast from head to toe. What an idiot. The doctors estimated they would be back in a couple of months. At least they're out of my way for a while.

I listen for someone during lunch. There, I found him and that same girly voice. They're laughing. Shouldn't I be hurt by this? Feel it, feel the pain. Feel that heartbreak. Feel that betrayal.

"Feel nothing," I heard my mother's voice say. It was in m head.

I stood up, with my cane, and walk towards his voice. He was literally right next to me. "Boa?"

The chatter stops, but only for a moment before Boa said, "not now."

"What?" I spat, wanting him to change his answer, not believing what was coming out of his mouth.

"I said, not now."

I couldn't believe my ears, his tone with me too? "Pardon me? When have I ever come second to you?"

"I'm just in the middle of a conversation. I'll talk to you later, okay?" He told me, I doubt he even looked at me when he said it.

"What the fuck?" I muttered under my breath before turning to leave.

"That's your sister?" That girl voice that I recognized asked him.

"Yeah," I slowed my pace.

"She's so annoying."

"I know, that's why I tried to stay away from her these past few years. You should have seen her when she was younger, man, so fucking annoying and dramatic…" What? What just happened? "... she used to freak out if you put her in some small space..."

I rushed away before I could hear any more. I bumped into someone and they spilled their lunch all over the place, I think some even got on me.

"Watch where you're going! Are you blind?" The boy shouted.

"Yeah."

"Oh, look at that. It's Brookelle," he said, mockingly. What? Who is this?

"Who are you?"

"You mean you don't remember the kid who beat the fuck out of you?" Oh.

"No, I'm sorry. You have to be more specific. Were you the one who Bunny beat the shit out of after?" Instead of a reply, I got food dumped on my head and as an encore he poured a sticky drink on me.

Ew. This is revolting. I bet the whole cafeteria's watching now. This is so embarrassing. Why isn't anyone helping me? Where's Boa? Buttercup? Blossom? Bunny? Butch? Blake? Where are all the security guards? Laughter. I heard laughter. This sound was so loud it swallowed my thoughts.

I turned, and walked away as fast as I could, bumping into people. They shoved me away, "ew!"

I heard camera shutters and people saying, "this is fucking going on the internet."

"She deserved it." I wanted to feel that feeling when you're trying to hold back tears, or that aching feeling in your chest when you're sad, but all I could feel was embarrassment and the heat on my face. I ran into the wall and I couldn't find the door. I kept on feeling for a door. Where is it? Where is it?

"It's to your left, dumbass!" Someone yelled from across the cafeteria. The laughter grew. I should've been crying, I should've been angry, I should've felt something other than this stupid humiliation.

I finally found the door and opened it as fast as I could and zoomed out. I bumped into walls and tripped over things, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from that suffocating room. What the hell is on me? I put my hand on my head and wiped off as much of the food on my head as I could manage.

I arrived at the corridors and counted the doors I passed until I reached my dorm room. I burst into the room and went straight for the shower with my clothes on.

No. This can't be happening. Is this real? This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. I repeated in my head until the water ran cold.

I got out of the shower and stripped my clothes off rinsing myself again and then going over to the sink. "This is real," I whispered slowly.

I collapsed on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom naked and I shoved myself against the wall. Recollecting the event. Oh god, that was embarrassing. The tears finally decided to show up and I cried. I covered my mouth to stifle the sound. Can anyone hear me? Aren't they all in class right now? I didn't want to take my chances. I sobbed into my hand.

After a long time of crying and just staying seated on the cold floor, shivering, I heard Bunny enter our room. I wrapped a towel around me and another on my hair. I opened the door and approached my closet, as if nothing happened. "Brookelle, where were you?"

"Weren't you at the cafeteria during lunch?" My voice croaked, I cleared my throat. Shit. She can't know I was crying. No one can. I swear she was there, though. I pulled out a set of clothes and slipped them on.

"Oh, yeah." So, she was there.

"Why didn't you help me?"

"I didn't think you'd be happy if I did, you usually don't like it when people help you," she mumbled.

"I don't like when people help me when I don't need help."

"Did you ask for help?"

"No."

"Did you need help?"

I contemplated my answers; yes, "no." I am not weak.

"Then why are you complaining?"

"I'm not complaining, I'm just asking," I retorted putting away both of my towels, letting my wet hair soak the back of my shirt.

"It sounds like you're complaining."

"Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

I was just checking it was you, "nothing."

"You're very conceited, selfish and stupid." Wait, what?

"What?" I asked.

"You're so selfish, you never think of anyone else's needs. You're so stupid with what you're saying, like, think before you speak. Use you're brain. And you think you're better than everyone else. It's just these things and being mean to your friends, your only friends, might I add, it's getting on everyone's nerve. You need to care a little more." She ranted. I didn't know what to say, "and now I guess you're quiet because you're mad and ignoring me." Where is this coming from? When have I ever ignored anyone? I'll admit I get irritated easily but I don't ignore people. That's childish.

"I'm not ignoring you, I just don't know what to say."

"Because I'm right?" She asked.

I don't know. Is she? "I guess."

"I guess?" She asked harshly.

"Yeah, you're right. I am conceited, selfish, stupid and I get mad easily," I accidentally made it sound sarcastic.

"Am I? Or are you just saying that because I'm making you?"

If I could, I would roll my eyes, "No, you're right. I'm a bad person."

"Brookelle, I'm being serious." I cringed at her speaking my name, especially my full name.

"So am I."

After a short break she said, "awh, Brookelle. Can we just hug it out and forget about this?" I stiffened once again from my name. Forget about this? What? I'm so confused.

She tried to hug me from behind, but I didn't hug her back. "No, you were kind of mean," I whispered. She let go of me.

"That's why I'm saying sorry and forget about it." You never said you were sorry.

"Uhm, no," I said in a low voice.

"Wow, you know what, whatever, bye." She slammed the door shut behind her.

I'm so confused.

**Buttercup.**

**Flashback.**

**A few days ago.**

"The only way to make Brookelle weak is to make her feel weak," Boa told us.

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked.

"I mean, you're making her powerful just by fearing her."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Degrade her."

"Why are you helping us?" I asked.

"Because no matter how much I love her, I will always hate her and she deserves what's coming for her."

**End of Flashback.**

I asked about that girl Boa's always with, he told me it was "all part of the plan". Boa got some girl to be his in a few moments and made sure Brookelle would hear them when they spoke. He was able to get her to say things he wanted. That cafeteria incident was not planned, at least not by me. The look on Brookelle's face had never changed the entire time, I did see a slight blush, but that was it. I felt awful just watching and not doing anything. "We need to help her," Blake said, already standing up.

"No," I told him.

"But everyone's laughing at her."

"Just let her deal with this on her own." He sat back down and we watched her rushing through the crowd being pushed by other people. I shook my head and turned away. I couldn't watch anymore.

"It's to your left dumbass!" I heard the door open and close as the laughter grew.

"How pathetic."

I made eye contact with Boa. He had an evil smirk on his face and it gave me chills. "Should we have done something?" Butch asked. No one answered him.

I think we all felt guilty.

That is until we were all reminded of why we were doing this, why we hate her and what she's done to us. "She never did anything to us," Blake spoke for Butch and himself.

"She tried to kill Bubbles and hurt Boomer as well."

"But she didn't mean to hurt Boomer, Boomer just tried to save her."

"Where are you getting at?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that Butch and I don't exactly want to get into any of this, and I think you two should stop as well. She was just humiliated by the whole school, I think that's enough." Something clicked in me when he said that.

"Do you know what she's done to us?" Bunny snapped.

"Yeah, but I think you all are even now. Maybe you three need to just talk to one another," Blake reasoned.

"Talking to her is useless, when has she ever listened to anything we've said?" Bunny raised her voice. When did she start to hate Brookelle more than me?

"Maybe he's right, Bunny. I think today was enough," I told her, changing my perspective to a neutral one. Her head whipped to face me and I flinched from her sudden movement.

"Obviously, you're all on her side," she glared.

"Bunny, we're not on anyone's side."

"Whatever," with that, she grabbed her lunch, tossed it in the bin and left.

"Is this my fault?" I asked.

"What?"

"Did I just turn her against Brookelle?"

"No, you didn't. She must have just held all her anger inside and it's all coming out now," Butch comforted.

"She was probably the only one who really loved Brookelle and I just turned her against Brookelle," I muttered, shocked and disgusted with what I've done.

**...**

After classes ended, Bunny ran out of the classroom. "Is she okay?" Blossom asked me.

I turned to face her, "I'm not sure, she's really mad at me."

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled her amazing, rare smile. She's been so much happier lately. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll pass."

"I'm not exactly worried for me, I'm worried for Brookelle." I muttered, but I don't think she heard me.

"Come on, let's go. I heard what happened in the cafeteria, I want to make sure Roo's okay," she took my hand and we walked to the corridors.

"You did?"

"Yeah, It's awful what those people did and they had the audacity to call her pathetic," she growled, "it's such a pity none of us were there to help her."

"How did you know we weren't there?"

She laughed, "don't tell me you guys were there and did nothing," she eyed me. When I didn't respond she stopped in her tracks, letting go of my hand.

"Were you there?" She whispered. I didn't answer, she already knew, "what the fuck?" Blossom' eyes darkened, I was immediately scared, she hardly says bad words and I've never seen her angry, she's always so calm, "Buttercup! How could you watch and do nothing?"

"I don't know, I feel awful for not doing anything."

"No wonder Bunny's mad at you."

I wanted to tell her she was there too, but I didn't, "I feel really bad about it," I told her looking down.

"You should, what the people did to her was terrible but how you just watched and did nothing was worse," she spat walking ahead of me.

"Blossom, I'm sorry," my voice cracked.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I wasn't the one who got humiliated," she growled, quickening her pace until we reached the dorm rooms.

Through the door, Blossom and I could hear Bunny and Brookelle. "Wow, you know what, whatever, bye," the door opened and slammed behind Bunny. "What are you doing here?" She grouched.

Blossom's face softened, but her voice was still stern and upset, "We came to check up on Brookelle, I heard what happened in the cafeteria. It was awful. I'm surprised-"

"Leave."

"What?"

"She doesn't need you, she just told me she hated all of us."

"Bunny," I started, "we heard you criticizing Brookelle in there."

"I only did that after she said those mean things about us."

"Are you serious?" Blossom asked, from the sound of her voice it sounded like she believed her and was actually really hurt by this.

"Yeah, she told me you were an ugly, bitchy, uptight nerd with no feelings and that no one likes you," Bunny told her.

Blossom looked at her shoes and kept shifting her weight, "well, I think I'm going to go, I'll meet you in our room," she told me.

Once the door to our room was shut, I whipped my head to Bunny, but she was already at the other end of the hall. "Bunny!" I called, rage was filling me up. I grabbed her arm and she shook me off her, "Bunny! What is your problem?" I shouted, as she kept on walking away. "Why would you lie to Blossom like that?"

She whirled around and I almost bumped into her, "what lie? I didn't lie to her."

I looked at her, "ugly… You said Brookelle said Blossom was ugly."

Her eyes widened and she muttered something under her breath, "so what? I don't know what Brookelle's definition of ugly is."

"We both heard what Brookelle had to say about Blossom," I told her referring to our eavesdropping on the Strice siblings. "I know Brookelle wouldn't say such a thing about Blossom, especially since it's not true," I defended.

"Do you live with her? No. I know her better than you."

"What's wrong with you? Why do you hate her so much? What did she do to you?"

"She's done plenty of things to me, I just never realised how manipulative she's been until you helped me realise it."

"What are you talking about?"

"She uses people. She makes people do things for her."

"She's fucking disabled, she needs people to do things for her because she fucking blind!" I yelled, frustrated with her.

"She can do things for herself! Do you know how well of an actress she is? She's pretended to be helpless this whole time!"

"So, she's a brilliant actress. That doesn't mean you have to hurt her and turn everyone against her!"

"She deserves what she's getting. She tried to kill Bubbles!" She yelled and her face morphed into one that was meant for people she loathed, "Or have you forgotten?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Of course not!" I shouted back, then I lowered my voice, "but that's Bubbles' revenge, not ours. Brookelle tortured me and I felt like letting her get humiliated by the whole school was enough of a revenge for me. How much more do you want her to suffer?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"I want her dead," she turned to walk away, my eyes widened and I quickly stopped her.

"You don't really mean that, do you Bunny?"

"Of course I do."

"What happened to the Bunny who would protect Brookelle from any harm? Who wouldn't let anyone near her because she was afraid they were going to hurt her? What happened to the girl who was so kind and caring? What happened to that girl who loved Brookelle?"

She looked at me with disgust, "she realized it wasn't love she felt towards Brookelle, but fear," and with that our conversation ended.

I made my way back to the corridors. There were two doors, either I could comfort Brookelle or Blossom. I knew there was only time for one of them tonight. I chose to go to my room, being the most convenient. Then, tomorrow I could go to Brookelle with Blossom.

**Bunny.**

Boa and I made a plan, since this little hate group for Brookelle had gone down to a party of two. We had two things planned for her currently. The first one is to ignore her. Easier said than done, because she is my roommate. The second would happen tonight, Boa just had to find someone willing to do it.

"Bunny?" Brookelle called. I didn't answer her. She slouched on her bed and sighed with her arms folded. "Bunny?" There was a silent pause, "Bunny, why are you so mad at me?" She waited for me to answer but I didn't. I stood up and she flinched, sitting up right, "where're you going?" I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Are you ready?" Boa asked as he stood in front of me, outside of our room.

"Yeah." I paused for a moment before asking, "is this wrong?"

He looked at me, and put both of his hands on my shoulders, "Bunny, listen, she's done so much worse than what we're doing. Just get the two away from here. There's already people at the party and a lot of people are going, so no one should come in."

I nodded, "who's doing it?"

"That guy, Lucas."

"He wants to help us?" I asked slightly surprised.

"He's never liked Brookelle, anyways." I nodded and knocked on Blossom's and Buttercup's door, "later," he was out of sight just before the door opened.

"Bunny," Buttercup growled.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday. It was wrong of me and I feel really bad for being so mean to you and Blossom," I glanced at Blossom when I said her name, "I'm so so sorry, and I just want to forget this all happened. Can you both forgive me?" I was genuinely apologizing because I did miss my friends.

Buttercup sighed and exchanged looks with Blossom, they shrugged, "I guess we're alright, then."

I smiled sweetly, "Great!" I hugged them both, "there's a party at one of the DA year 12's room. Do you guys want to go?"

"Uh, I'm not really feeling it," Blossom said. I frowned but smiled again.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun. We haven't been to a party for a while," I tried to convince.

"You guys can go, but I kind of want to stay here."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No."

"Then come on, we all need to get our minds off of all these things that have happened these past few months."

"I guess. Is Brookelle coming?" I glared at the name.

"No, she said she was really tired," I lied.

"That sucks, my drinking buddy's not going to be there," Blossom pouted.

"It's okay, we can still have fun just the three of us," I lightened the mood.

"It's not going to be the same walking in a party without all of us there," Buttercup muttered, glancing at the empty bed next to hers.

**...**

Buttercup was right. When we got there, it was like we weren't as godlike as we used to be. All of us together complimented one another, now, with only three of us, we were just a couple of pretty girls. We left after Blossom finally passed out on the floor and Buttercup was stumbling. It was 4AM, I think that was enough time. I lifted Blossom up and dragged her back to their room with the help of Buttercup. Buttercup tripped on her way inside and fell. She didn't get up, she passed out. I laid Blossom on her bed first and then did the same with Buttercup.

I closed the door to their room and listened for sounds in my room. I didn't hear anything so I opened the door, Brookelle laid in her bed, facing the wall, sleeping. Did he do it? I shrugged, maybe he chickened out. I plopped on my bed and fell fast asleep.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I stretched in my bed. I could hear the shower running. I went to my mirror and made myself look decent before leaving for breakfast. I met up with Blossom, Buttercup, Butch and Blake. "Hey," I said before sitting down.

"Where's Roo?" That's the first thing that came out of their mouth? That's their first thought when they see me? Is that all I am? A part of Brookelle? An accessory?

"She was showering so I went ahead." We waited for Brookelle to arrive, but she never came. Maybe I should've waited for her. "I'm going to go get her," I told them, curious to what she was doing.

They nodded, "I'll come with you."

"Same." Blossom and Buttercup crumpled their things and threw it in the bin, following close behind me.

We arrived at the room and the water in the shower was still running. "Wasn't she showering when you left."

"She was," I said slowly, as I suspiciously walked towards the door. I knocked on it, "Roo?" There wasn't an answer. My mind was thinking the worst things. "Roo?" I called again, slamming my fist on the door, shaking the piece of wood that blocked me from getting to her. "Brookelle!" I yelled this time as I tried to unlock the door.

"Move," Buttercup commanded. I listened and Buttercup kicked the door opened, chipping part of the wall with it.

Brookelle was sitting on the shower floor, her back against the shower wall. The water tapped on her bare skin, and I'm sure the water was freezing after this long of being in there, I could see her Goosebumps. Her head was tilted to the side and resting on the wall, her legs were relaxingly bent in front of her and her arms were resting on her side. Her hair was long enough to cover her breasts and the position she sat in managed to cover her lower area. Her eyes were opened, staring blankly straight ahead of her. There was this faint pink colour that mixed with the clear water. It was coming from her arm, both of her arms. She had a tiny, silver, sharp object in her hand.

Blossom was the first to advance towards her. "Brookelle!" She yelled shaking her limp body. She looked for a pulse, "she's alive." Buttercup took two small towels and wrapped it around both of her arms and then wrapped a large towel around Brookelle's body. I couldn't move. My body wouldn't move.

I did this to her.

"Bunny! Help us!" Buttercup yelled, snapping me out of my trance. I helped Buttercup lift Brookelle off the floor and she took the rest of her weight once Buttercup was standing; she was the strongest. We ran while Buttercup carried her like a baby. Blossom and I opened the doors for Buttercup to go through and pushed anyone who was in our way. I looked back at Brookelle. The blood was already going through the wrapped towel on her arms. Brookelle's head was limp and dangling on her body and her white hair was still wet and made a trail behind her.

We eventually arrived at the nurses' office, dragging the attention of so many people as we passed by them. Buttercup set Brookelle down on one of the beds and Blossom explained to the nurses what happened. They unwrapped the towel of both her arms and it looked worse than before. There was blood all over her arms and the cut looked like it was starting to become infected. The cuts were so long and deep; they both started from her wrist and ended half way to her elbow, traveling diagonally.

My emotions were starting to finally catch up to me and I burst into tears as Blossom, Buttercup and I were pushed out of the office. "This is all my fault!" I cried. Blossom had tears streaming down her face as she hugged me. Buttercup just stared at me with squinted eyes, tears threatening to escape the green-eyed girl.

"What did you do?" Buttercup asked through clenched teeth. I ferociously shook my head. "What did you do?" Buttercup asked. She ripped me away from Blossom's embrace and slammed me against the wall. She held me by the collar. "Tell me what you did!" Buttercup demanded, a tear escaping her. She tightened her grip and it only made me sob harder.

"Buttercup," Blossom said, trying to calm her down.

"What's going on?" Boa asked making his way past people. Buttercup threw me on the ground like a ragged doll and whirled around to face him.

"You did this to her! You wanted this!" Buttercup punched Boa on the jaw. "You did this to her!" She turned to me, "Both of you!" I didn't realize there was a crowd until they started murmuring.

A nurse walked outside of the room and it became hushed. The nurse flinched from the amount of people that surrounded the door. "Who brought her here?" Blossom, Buttercup and I raised our hands. "Okay, come in. The rest of you should leave."

Buttercup went in first and then Blossom. As I was about to pass through the threshold, Blossom stopped me. "I don't think you should come inside."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "but she's my friend too."

She looked at me, "I don't think so." Those words were like a jab to the heart, I took a few steps back before Blossom closed the door.


	11. I Love You, I Hate You

**Chapter 11.**

**Buttercup.**

Maybe, she deserved it. Maybe. But, not like this. The curtain hid the bed Brookelle was on. Something in me changed when I saw her on the bathroom floor, all that hate I had had for her completely vanished. I was expecting the worse and a small part of me wanted it, but not anymore. I knew I should have gone to see her first, not Blossom, because the next day, we didn't visit her. It didn't cross our minds because she seemed fine. I can't believe we didn't even ask if she was okay. We should have asked. I should have asked.

The nurse sat us down on one of the many chairs in the room. Blossom took my hand, she held on so tightly. "Buttercup and Blossom, right?" We nodded, "wasn't there three people who came in here?"

"She didn't want to come in," I replied quickly. She nodded.

"Well, your friend here, Brookelle, she's going to be alright," she smiled, comfortingly at us. I let out a breath I'd been holding ever since we saw her bleeding death on the floor. "Do you girls, by any chance, know how this may have happened?"

We shook our heads, "no."

"Alright, but we're going to keep her here for at least one night."

"Is she awake?" Blossom asked.

"No, but she will be soon, she lost a lot of blood and she just needs to get some of that back," the nurse smiled reassuringly.

"Can we see her later?"

The nurse apologized before saying, "no, I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't think she would want any of her friends to see her like this when she wakes." After a long pause she quickly stood up, making us jump, "alright, off you go, we don't want to disturb the others in here." I didn't realize there were other sick or injured students in the room until she mentioned it.

"Thank you so much," Blossom hugged the lady.

"Thanks," I muttered, smiling gratefully at her.

Blossom let go of my hand when we left and we stood outside of the nurses' office in silence. "We almost lost her," I whispered.

"I know."

"I'm so glad we went with Bunny."

"Me too."

"If we didn't, would she be alive?"

Blossom shook her head, "I don't even want to think about that."

She started to walk away, "where are you going?" I asked, catching up to her.

"I think.. Bunny and the others deserve to know that she's okay."

We found Bunny, Boa, Butch and Blake standing near a fountain. Bunny cried in Blake's arms and Butch and Boa were shouting at each other. "What's going on here?" I asked, too emotionally drained to shout anymore.

"Why don't you tell them Boa?" Butch yelled, angrily. I snapped my head to the direction of Boa, who had a bruise forming on the area I punched him from before.

"Tell us what?" I growled.

"Tell them!" Blake shouted.

"We planned something for Brookelle last night.."

"We?" I asked for clarification.

"Bunny and I," he said, "last night, Bunny was supposed to get you and Blossom out of your room and away from Brookelle's."

"And then what?" I snapped, glaring at Bunny.

"I hosted a party with Mitch, and we drugged the drinks so people would get drunk faster."

"What did you do to Brookelle?" I demanded, wanting him to just spit it out.

"I asked Lucas to.." he muttered the last part, I couldn't hear him.

"To what?" I asked, I clenched my fists so hard I was starting to shake.

"Just say it, Boa! Say it!" Bunny cried.

"I asked Lucas to rape her!" He admitted, his voice cracked and his eyes watered. My eyes went wide and suddenly he was on the ground and I was punching him. Butch grabbed me and took me away from him.

"You're her brother! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled. He was crying, not from the pain but from the guilt and devastation. I turned to Bunny, "and you! How could you do that to your best friend? She loved you! She cared about you! And you brought her down and then did this!" Bunny bawled harder into Blake's chest.

Blossom knelt down next to Boa, keeping herself balanced on her toes, "you're lucky she's alive," Blossom told him.

"She's alive?" Bunny asked, her eyes softening, but still filled with regret. Blossom didn't answer her.

Blake released his embrace with Bunny and left to stand next to me, Butch let me go as well when he knew I wouldn't hurt either of them. Blossom stood up and walked to us. "You're both disgusting," Blossom glared. We left the two crying next to the fountain.

The nurses didn't let anyone visit Brookelle. The headmaster went in to speak with her and that was that, the headmaster didn't talk to anyone about it. I guess she asked him not to say anything.

**Robin.**

There was so much noise in the nurses' office. I opened my eyes to a girl laying on the bed across from me, I recognized her the instant I saw her pure white hair. She was one of the only few people I knew, but never talked to. I only remember her because she's blind. She was naked, with just a towel covering her body. The nurses rushed to stich her bloody arms. Once they were finished, they cleaned her up, closing the curtain to dress her and reopening it so they could see her from where they sat. The nurses spoke to one another.

"I think we should keep her here for at least a night. I don't want anyone to talk to her. The kids in these schools are monsters, driving a girl into suicide. How awful."

"We should tell the three girls who took her here that she's alright." The other nurse nodded. After they talked to two of the three girls they left to go somewhere, telling me if she wakes up to find them. The nurses then locked the door behind them, not wanting any student to disrupt the suicidal girl's healing process.

A few moments after they left, the girl behind the curtain was hyperventilating, "Brookelle?" I called; I struggled to get out of my bed, I flung the curtains away so I could get through. Tears were flowing out of her eyes; Brookelle lifted her hands, grunting in the process, she felt her forearms and bit her lips to keep herself from screaming. She dropped her arms to her side and winced when they made contact with the bed. I put my hand over hers; she flinched but didn't move it away, either because she was just too weak to do so or because she needed someone. I squeezed her hand, supporting her.

"Who are you?" She asked through her weeps.

"My name's Robin. I'm from the year above you," I told her, softening my voice. Her lips trembled as she tried to hold back more tears and she bit her lip again. "I'm going to go get the nurses."

I turned to leave but she didn't let my hand go, "why are you here?"

I smiled, "you're not the only one who needs the nurses."

"Are you sick?" She rubbed the sadness from her cheeks and eyes with the back of her free hand.

"Yeah, I am."

"What's wrong with you?"

I didn't answer her for a while, "it's nothing bad," I lied. She paused, squinting her eyes, but saying nothing, she knew I lied. "Why would you do this to yourself?" I asked the big question.

She laughed, tears rolling out of her eyes again, "I don't know," this time she lied.

"You can tell me. I won't tell," I promised.

"What is there to tell?" Her voice cracked as she smiled. I squeezed her hand once more and shook my head, even though I knew she didn't see.

The nurses burst into the room, "Brookelle, are you alright?" They asked, worried, checking her arm. She nodded in reply. "Is it alright for you to speak to the headmaster?" She shrugged and they took that as a yes.

The headmaster was welcomed into the room and he took a chair, setting it down next to Brookelle's bed, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"Why did you do this?" Everyone in the room leaned in closer to listen.

"I don't know."

"We'll have a longer conversation until you do know," he said sternly with a frown.

"Can you carry a conversation that long?"

"Don't play games with me, Brookelle."

"I'm not playing games, it was a serious question." Does she know who she was talking to?

"Why can't you just tell me? Who did this to you?"

"I did this to myself."

"Brookelle," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I care about you, not just because you're my niece, but because you're an intelligent, beautiful, young girl who is capable of doing so much with her life, but you threw that away for your brother and you're making it worse by pulling something like this." Niece? What? Brother? I haven't been in this school long, but from the reaction Brookelle had when he stated their relationship, obviously wasn't meant to be shared with anyone.

Her face hardened, and she glared straight in front of her, "there are other people in this room," she muttered, "and intelligent is too far."

"The people in this room won't say anything," he turned to look at each of us in the eye, "right?" We all nodded, mostly in fear, "see?"

"No, I don't."

He rolled his eyes, "none of them will say anything."

"Don't make some speech or whatever in the auditorium about this."

"Alright."

"I swear if you do, I'll kill you."

He laughed and patted her on the head, "whatever you say, Roo."

He got up and looked at me, "how are you holding up?"

"I'm good, just waiting for it to be over," I told him, politely.

He nodded, "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I tried to call your family, but they-"

"It's okay," I interrupted, "you don't need to make up an excuse for them, I know they don't want to see me," I smiled.

He nodded, "just ask the nurse if you ever need anything," he turned to the nurses, "I'm a call away, but whatever she needs give it to her."

**…**

I felt liquid coming out of my nose, "Ms." I called as I cupped a hand underneath my chin to catch the falling blood.

"Oh, my," the nurse grabbed a towel, shoving it in my hand so I could wipe my hand and hold it against my nose. She sat me up straight and tilted my head forward. She went away and quickly came back with an ice pack, resting it gently on my cheek, forehead and nose. Ten minutes passed before it finally began to stop. "I'm going to get some lunch, what would you like?"

"I'll take whatever's there."

"Brookelle? What would you like me to get you for lunch?"

"Uhm, I don't know. I'll just have anything, I guess."

She nodded, "I'll be right back."

"So, what do you have?" Brookelle asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What's killing you?"

"How do you know I'm dying?" I asked, smirking.

She was silent, "it doesn't sound like a secret."

I shrugged, "fine, I'm dying."

"Why?"

"I have Leukemia."

"Leukemia?"

"Blood cancer."

There was a slight pause, "how come I've never heard of you before?"

"I'm an RA class student."

"Yeah, but I've heard a lot of names from this school, but yours… I'm not familiar with it."

"I don't know, maybe it's because I haven't exactly left this room since I got here."

"When did you get here?"

"I was one of the transfers that came from South High."

"Oh, so how long have you had it?"

"A few years, but we never found it until this school year, so there's not really any point in trying to cure it. I just want to get this over with; I'm done with living." I plopped back in my bed; I could already feel a bruise forming on my back from the light touch.

"Why are you done?"

"Why aren't I done?"

"Well, what's wrong?"

"If I tell you, you have to tell me why you tried to kill yourself."

She thought about it for a while, "fine," she mumbled.

I sighed, "I found out I had Leukemia a week before that stupid South High incident thing," I started, "that's when I needed all my friends and family the most, but my family didn't want to see me and they couldn't even if they wanted to. We're- they're not that rich," I explained. "When that South incident happened, I was separated from my friends. They moved to West and East High School and I was the only one of my friends to go to North. I haven't made any friends since I got here, I'm not exactly making the effort, but I just don't want to talk to anyone because I don't see the point," I finished, it was a relief to let all of that out.

"We can be friends," she told me, smiling.

"Yay! I have a friend!" I laughed, with a bit of forced enthusiasm. "So, why did you try to kill yourself?" She shrugged, "hey, come on now, I fulfilled my part of the deal, now it's your turn," I smiled.

Her face turned solemn and it just made me copy her expression, "it mostly happened in a span of a couple days that really pushed me a little too far," she started. "my brother, Boa, I don't know if you know him?" She asked, engaging me in her story and probably hoping it'd change the topic off of her.

I shook my head and quickly remembered she didn't see, "no, I don't think I do."

"Okay, well. We're really close and he made me feel like I wasn't important to him anymore. My best friend, she hates me and she started ignoring me. I don't know if you heard about what happened in the cafeteria two days ago?" Brookelle asked me again.

"Oh, that girl who was humiliated-" I stopped mid sentence, "that was you?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded, "and yesterday, last night, my roommate, my best friend left with my other friends to this party without me… And when she left…" Tears started to pour out of her eyes, "this guy…" she swallowed hard, "he came into my room…" She kept on taking breaks, not being able to say it, "and he forced me to keep quiet and stay- stay on my bed… and.. He got on top of me and held me down- I screamed and he told me- he told me, 'nobody's going to hear you- nobody's going to help you.' But I… I kept screaming… He rip-ped my clothes off and- and- I was begging him to stop…" She was bawling; she didn't need to continue for me to know what happened next.

With all my strength I pushed myself off of the bed and rushed over to her. I hugged the young girl, not letting her go until she calmed down. I didn't say anything and I thought it was best if I didn't. I didn't want her to think I was sympathizing her, which I was, but I wanted her to know I was there to listen.

"Sorry girls, there was a long line today," the nurse announced when she opened the door. She dropped the food on her desk and ran over to the weeping Brookelle. "What on earth happened?" The old women asked both of us. She drew circles on Brookelle's back, "there, there. Shh… It's alright, dear."

**Bunny.**

I fidgeted with my fingers as I waited on my bed. She's coming back today. What do I say? How do I start to apologize? The door clicked open and shut. I looked up with starry eyes at the white haired girl, she wore a plain pale blue dress that the nurses had given her, it was short sleeved and showed off her stitched arms and the dress went down to her knees. "Brookelle," I said, apologizing with the tone of my voice.

"Now you're talking to me?" She went to her drawers and pulled out new clothes, changing into them.

"Brookelle, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"But, it did happen."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"I can't believe you did that."

"I'm sor-"

"I needed you," Brookelle snapped.

"Brookel-"

"I needed you and you brought me down and ignored me."

"Br-"

"You do not get to speak," she told me sternly, "what type of person does that to someone? You knew I needed you and you did that to me, you even tried to turn Blossom against me."

"How did you-"

"I'm blind, Bunny. I can't see! I am not fucking deaf! I can hear you all clearly!" She yelled, I flinched from her voice; she hardly ever raises her voice. "You had the audacity to tell her right in front of the door. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm so sorry. I felt really bad after I did it," I told her the honest truth. I felt so guilty.

"Obviously not," she started, "I ran into Buttercup on my way here and she told me what you and Boa did," my eyes widened. Tears were running down her cheeks, she started laughing, "I trusted you with my life. I fucking loved you." There was a pause before she said, "I will never make that mistake again."

"No, Brookelle, please."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She cried.

"Yes, I was going to tell you," I admitted.

"Even if I didn't try to kill myself, would you have told me then?"

I looked down, "no."

She laughed, tears still flowing down her face, "why would you do this to me?"

"Because I realized how much I hate you."

"You hate me?"

"Yeah, after realizing you use people, like you use me."

She shifted her weight and shook her head, "I've never used you, I trusted you."

"You used me to do your dirty work."

"I didn't use you. You did those things yourself. I never asked you to do anything; I didn't manipulate you to do any of it. I just didn't do anything and you were willing to do it for me," she smiled and let me process her words. I thought about the past events, and she was right, she never asked me, she never said anything, she just stayed still and sometimes cried. I just felt like I had to do it, like if I didn't, something bad would happen. "I never asked you to pity me. Actually, I asked you not to pity me."

Something popped in me, "see? Just by telling people not to pity you makes people do the opposite."

Her jaw dropped slightly, her eyebrows furrowed and she squinted her eyes, "are you serious? Wow. This is-" She stopped herself before saying something she regretted. "You know, nobody hates me more than myself right now. I feel like a total idiot for loving you." She turned and left me alone in the room. My heart felt like it had been ripped out. I blew it. I didn't make up with her; I made it worse. What is wrong with me?

**Blossom.**

I escorted Brookelle to the chill room. There were couches, beanbags and the entire floor is carpeted. There's also a large TV on one wall. A lot of people come here to hang out or in the cafeteria where there's food.

"Where is he?" Brookelle asked through clenched teeth, I could feel her rage radiating off her.

I scanned the area and found Boa lounging on a beanbag, talking to his friends. He didn't notice us yet. Did he even feel remotely remorseful about what he did? "He's here."

"Take me to him," she demanded softly.

"Are you sure you want to do it here?"

"Why not?"

"There are a lot of people."

"Good."

"Just… don't do anything stupid," I muttered.

"I don't promise anything," she muttered back. We left Buttercup to be with Bunny, we knew it was right because they needed to make up anyways, and Buttercup would just maim Boa.

Suddenly, Brookelle stopped in her tracks, "what am I doing?" She whispered.

"You're confronting Boa," I told her.

She was quiet for a bit, "no, I can't do it."

I rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, "it's okay."

"I want to do it," she told me, "but," she paused, "not here."

"Why don't you go outside and think a bit more on what you're going to say. I'll bring him outside."

She nodded, before I even got far she called me again, "Blossom, wait, wait, wait, wait. No, I can't do it."

"Okay, another day."

**…**

When night fell, Brookelle finally decided to talk to Boa. We went to his room, where he, Mitch and a couple of other guys were hanging out.

We knocked on the door and when Mitch opened the door we let ourselves in. I stopped in front of Boa and I saw the fear in his eyes when he saw Brookelle. "His friends are here," I muttered to Brookelle.

"How many?"

"A few."

"Damn, it's too late to turn back," she let out a sigh.

"Look what you did to me, brother," she spat, showing him her stitched up forearms. I looked away from the wound; I didn't want to see something so awful on any of my friends.

"Roo, I-"

"You have no right to say my name."

There was a slight pause, "I'm sorry," he muttered.

She smiled, "why don't you tell all your friends what you did to your little sister?" She asked, more of commanded him. He didn't speak. "Tell them," her smile faded, her patience was running low with each millisecond passing. "Tell them," she said more sternly, lowering her voice into this darker tone, her eyes glared daggers for him.

"I made you feel like shit," he said.

"Tell them what else you did."

"I pretended to like this girl in front of her." He gestured to the girl sitting near him. Her jaw dropped; offended that he never really liked her. She quickly left the room, embarrassed by feeling used.

"Why?"

"Because I knew that would hurt you a lot."

"Because we're in love with each other," she clarified for his friends and they quickly realized this was incest. The looks on their faces were disgusted.

"Tell them the worst thing you did to me," she smiled. He muttered something that no one could hear, "speak the fuck up, Boa, no one can bloody hear you," she growled, with the smile still plastered on her face.

"I asked Lucas to rape her," he whispered, but the room was quiet enough for everyone to hear.

"Did he do it?" One of them asked.

"Would you like to answer that Boa? Or should I tell them how you were there. Watching and recording." My face was probably just as shocked and disgusted as his friends. She laughed, "I don't think anyone can or should be able to feel this much betrayal in a span of three days. My best friend and my brother." She shook her head, "I know I've done some bad things, like killing people, but killing me would have hurt a lot less than this." A tear escaped her eye, "Do you know how hard it was for me to believe that was you? I kept on trying to convince myself it was just someone else, but I knew it wasn't. I trusted you and I loved you." Her voice was cracking and more tears were falling. "I am such an idiot." She turned to leave, but stopped and turned back, "I really wish I died, then you would have no one in your life because you're a heartless, disgusting human being." Boa's fist clenched and unclenched.

I caught up with the white haired girl, about to tell her she was walking in the wrong direction. Suddenly, she was pulled back, harshly; she winced at the sudden action and pain. Boa's grip was on her forearm. "Brookelle, I'm sorry."

"Let. Me. Go," she growled, deadly venom in each word that rolled off of her tongue.

"Not until you forgive me."

"I don't think I could ever forgive you," Brookelle shook her head. Boa grabbed her chin and tilted her up, kissing her; that's when it officially clicked for people who didn't understand previously what their relationship actually was. Brookelle didn't push him away, but neither did she kiss back.

When he was done Brookelle said, "It doesn't matter how much you kiss me, I will never fall in love with you again." He forced her to kiss her, to tongue her, but her eyes remained open and her lips stayed close. "I will never love you again," she whispered, slowly.

"I love you, Brookelle."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Because I hate you."

She shook her head and laughed, as if it was funny, "that doesn't make any sense."

"You killed our parents and our brother. I just wanted you to pay for taking them away from me."

She nodded understandingly, "I've killed many people, and I know a lot of people would have wanted to do that to me, if they knew I did it, but you would have been the last person I expected-" She paused, "actually, now that I think about it, you'd be the first person to kill me. You're not afraid of me and you know that I did it," she laughed a bit, "I guess it does make sense."

There was a moment of silence, "I could forgive you," Boa looked relieved, "but," she hesitated, he stiffened, thinking of her words, "I won't," she told him. He released his grip on her and we walked away, I pushed her towards the right direction. I looked back. His glaring eyes followed her out the door.

"I think you pissed him off even more."

"I know."

"Is he going to do something?"

"Probably, maybe this time he'll rape me himself," she muttered the last part. I didn't know how to respond, so I didn't.


	12. I'm Sorry, No One Can Hear You

**Chapter 12.**

**Buttercup.**

Bunny sat with Boa whose friends somehow still remained being friends with him; he even gained some more. I sat in the cafeteria with Brookelle between Blossom and I and Butch and Blake in front of her. We made a protective circle around her, even when walking. The people who passed us either gave her pity looks, asked if she was okay, gave her dirty looks or laughed at her.

The cafeteria was especially quiet today, there were only murmurs and I heard Brookelle's, Bunny's, Boa's and occasionally Lucas's name. I watched the table a few down from ours, where I saw Boa whispering to Bunny and Mitch. Mitch made eye contact with me, warning me with his eyes about something before quickly turning back to Boa. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Suddenly, everyone's, the ones who owned one and had it with them, phone rang. Everyone gave each other weird looks; I cautiously took out my phone with a text message from an unknown number. I unlocked my phone and played the video that was sent. The lighting was low and the video was shaky, the video viewed a girl on a bed and a boy above her, "no! Stop! Please!" Brookelle's voice cried from the speaker. Once I realized what this video was, I exited my texts and locked my phone, shoving it back into my pocket.

"No! Stop! Please!" Brookelle's voice cried again in other students' speakers. A few people stopped watching, a few people continued because they were too shocked to close it and others kept watching for the fun of it. Brookelle's voice screamed through the speakers as inappropriate noises continued to echo in the room. Brookelle's pale face turned bright red and her eyes widened. All of our jaws dropped with disgust in our face.

We each exchanged looks and shook our head. "Come on, Roo, let's go," Butch said, starting to get up. She only nodded; Butch took her hand and they started to make their way out of the cafeteria.

Everyone's eyes followed her out, some boys wolf whistled, "thanks for the video, Brookie."

"Damn girl, you have a really nice body, eh?"

"Come to our room, we'll let you do anything with us." They laughed. Butch muttered something to Brookelle and the door shut behind them.

The cafeteria broke into laughter and I made eye contact with Mitch, his expression was full of shame. My eyes shifted from Boa's eyes to Bunny's. She had hatred and treachery in her eyes and he had something wicked.

Boa smirked and that did it.

I slammed my fist on the table, quieting the room once again, "Boa, Bunny. You two are sick and cruel human beings. I hope you both rot in hell for what you did to Brookelle. She didn't deserve what you did to her." If only looks could kill. Boa smirked and that's when I had had it, I was about to march over there when Blossom grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Why are you holding me back?" I growled.

"This isn't your fight."

"Listen to your mother now, Butterbutt," Bunny teased. Many people snickered from the little comment.

"Oh, hell no. You wanna go? You wanna go? Come on," I unintentionally switched languages, swearing and threatening the two teens. I swear smoke came out of my nose and ears, I tried to get to them again, but Blossom's grip tightened. When did she get so strong? "I'm not going to let that bastard and this bitch pull something like this on Brookelle and get away with it."

She shook her head, "Brookelle will decide what will happen to them." I huffed, giving a last glare to the pair.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"I hope Brookelle kills them," Blake muttered to us, his eyes never leaving his fidgeting hands in front of him.

"I hope she tortures them," Blossom whispered.

"I hope she asks me to do it for her," I mumbled.

**Brookelle.**

I've been sleeping in Bubbles' bed and it felt so wrong. The first night I left the nurses' room was awful. I stayed up all night. Terrified. Not because of those horrifying nightmares that plague me almost every night, but because I kept on thinking Bunny was going to do something to me, or someone was going to come in and rape me. Why couldn't I see? I twitched and flinched with every little sound. This feeling was so familiar for me.

I pushed the wrong girl off the tower.

Buttercup lightly snored and Blossom's breathing soon became even. I couldn't sleep, so I crawled out of the bed and snuck out of the room. I opened the door of _that_ room. I don't think I can call it my room anymore. Something awful happened in there and one of the causes of my lack of sleep laid in there. I opened the door and I could hear the sleeping girl. I stood over her bed and glared at, what I hope I'm looking at, her face. I wanted her to wake up. I wanted her to be frightened to sleep. I wanted her to suffer. I hate her.

I don't know time, but I think it felt like I stood there for 30 minutes, but time does go by slowly when you're not having fun, so I've heard. She gasped, a small scream coming out of her. I could hear her rapid heart beat in the silent room. "Brookelle?" She asked, her voice, hoarse, confused and fearful. Good. I turned and walked out of the room, a sly smile on my face. A low laugh escaped me before I closed the door.

I opened the door to where the beautiful hearted people where at. I heard one of them groan, shifting in their beds, "Roo?" It was Buttercup.

"Buttercup, I'm scared," I whispered, I altered my voice into sounding like a child. I didn't lie. It was the honest truth. I was terrified.

"Come here," she said as I heard the covers crumbling together and the bed creaking. I made my way towards her and crawled under the same blanket as her. She hugged me, something no one expects from Buttercup, not even me. She didn't need to say anything for me to know that she'd protect me.

Buttercup's so tough and hotheaded; you'd think all she thinks about is food all day, but she's actually so sweet and caring. She's so much nicer than Bunny. Why haven't I noticed this before? Why did I use to not like her?

Oh, right, it was because I thought she was so loud, improper and annoyingly picking fights. But, when I look at it now, she's not loud but she speaks up for other people, she is not improper, she just doesn't care anymore, and she doesn't pick fights, other people pick fights with her.

Everything I thought about her was wrong. Most things, at least, I always thought she was the strongest and I'm right, not just physically. After what I pulled on her at the Masquerade Ball, she was still strong, after yelling at me and beating me up. "Buttercup?" I whispered, not wanting to wake Blossom.

"Yes?" She asked in an exhausted, croaky, but patient voice.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I did to you at the Masquerade Ball."

She was quiet and I could feel her body stiffen for a moment before relaxing again. "Don't worry about it. It's passed."

I nodded, "I truly, really am sorry."

I could hear the smile in her voice, "it's okay, I forgive you."

Sometime during the night I slept. It felt like I only slept for a few seconds, I wouldn't be surprised if I did.

**Blossom.**

I woke up and looked at the empty bed next to me. Where's Brookelle? I looked around and spotted her in the protective arms of Buttercup. I smiled at the sight. Buttercup always had such a kind heart; people just misunderstand.

I gently shook Buttercup awake; "wake up," I told her, kind of regretting breaking their little moment, but we had classes.

She turned to face me and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her movements woke Brookelle up. "What time is it?" Buttercup asked.

"You have an hour."

"Okay," she quickly changed to sweats and a jacket and put on her running shoes before leaving the room for her morning exercise.

Brookelle got off of Buttercup's bed and found her way to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" I asked, seeing as though she was brushing it, but not knowing what to do with it.

She shrugged, and with a croaky morning voice replied, "I don't know." She didn't want me to remind her of Bunny. I went to Bubbles' area of the room, hesitating to whether what I was about to do was right or not, before searching through her things, looking for something specific.

I finally found the black headband and handed it to Brookelle, "here, you can use this."

She felt at it, not recognizing it, "can you do it for me?"

I nodded, "mhm," I took the headband from her hand and put it in her hair, pulling her hair back with it and then pushing the headband forward to create a small bump.

"That's it?" She asked surprised, "that was so quick and easy!" She said, I laughed at how amazed she was at such a simple thing. "Does it look good?"

"Yeah, it suits you really well, actually." She smiled; she's like a little kid. She kind of reminded me of Bubbles and the thought made me frown.

Buttercup came back with ten minutes to get ready and she used up all that time wisely. We stepped though the threshold to the corridors and Buttercup noticed Brookelle's new hairstyle, "I like you hair by the way, Roo."

Brookelle looked down, a slight blush on her cheeks, "thanks, Blossom did it."

"Not bad, Red." I nodded.

We arrived at the cafeteria, keeping Brookelle between Buttercup and I. Buttercup glared and growled at anyone who gave a wrong look at Brookelle, which was more than yesterday. "Blossom?" I turned to face the speaker, Brick. "Can I steal her for a moment?" He asked Buttercup, aware that she wasn't very friendly with him.

She eyed him up and down, "alright, see you, red."

I followed Brick out of the cafeteria, "what's up?" I smiled; we've talked enough for me to know that we think of each other as friends.

"I'm leaving soon."

My smile faded, "how soon?"

"Like, now."

"Now?" My voice caught the attention of many passers.

He pulled me a little farther away from people, "I'm so sorry. I would've told you, but I thought we weren't going to be leaving for another week or so."

"Oh," was all that came out of my mouth.

"I just wanted to say bye, but I'll probably be back soon. I still don't have anything planned for Christmas break and I hope you keep some of your break free," he said, reminding me of our talk. I nodded, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Brick!" Someone called from across the hall; it was his roommate.

Brick turned and waved at him. "So, this is it?" I asked, still trying to process that I won't see him for a couple weeks.

He took out a piece of paper from his pocket, quickly checked to see if it was important and then pulled out a pen from the same place. He scribbled numbers on it, "here. Text me." Kiss me before you leave. We stared at each other. Kiss me. Kiss him. My mind screamed.

"Brick!" His roommate called again, "we need to go!" This time Brick didn't turn around to look at him.

"Alright," I said, "bye."

"Bye," he smiled, looking down at his shoes than back at my eyes. Kiss him! Hug him! Do something, but don't just let him leave! My mind kept on yelling at me.

He turned on his heels and started to leave. He's leaving. Just hug him. That won't confuse either of you.

"Brick!" I called, running to catch up with him. He turned and I stopped in my tracks in front of him. "Uhm," do it. Just do it! It took all my courage to step closer to him and give him a hug, it was a bit awkward at first but it was warm and nice, "bye." He returned the hug, thank god.

"Bye," with that we released each other from the warm embrace and I shivered from the cool air. Will you look back at me when you're walking away? Just like in those love stories? He didn't. I took a few steps back, disappointed, before going back into the cafeteria.

I walked into a brawl. I didn't bother to run to stop them; I have had my limit with drama now. I was surprised it was Butch who was fighting and not Buttercup- oh wait, never mind, she's fighting the other boy over there. There were four people fighting and a whole bunch of people surrounding them, rooting and betting.

I scanned around for Brookelle, she was nearby and had no expression on her face. "Brookelle?" She jumped from my voice before turning to me, "what happened?"

She shook her head, "honestly, I don't know." Security shoved their way through the crowd and easily broke up the fight. They were trained for things like this. Buttercup huffed as the security shoved her further away from the others. Butch struggled against their force but eventually stopped, figuring out it was useless to do so. There was no way he could beat the security guards, they were stronger, bigger and more skilled than him.

"Buttercup," I called when the crowd had dispersed and the security left back to their post.

She looked at me with rage in her eyes, "what?" She growled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"How about you?" I turned to Butch. He grunted in response. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing, both of you were fighting and I know for a fact you don't fight without reason." I told Buttercup before turning to Butch, "and this is the first time you've fought, you seemed pretty calm, up until now."

"Those guys were just douches," Buttercup told me, glaring back at the two boys behind her. They were pretty beaten up. I mean, they messed with the wrong people; they're both street fighters who used to be in gangs.

"What did they do?" I pressed.

She sighed, knowing there was no way out of this, "they asked how much for Brookelle and I," I was confused at first but soon I understood. I looked at Brookelle and she looked down in shame. "We aren't fucking prostitutes," Buttercup mumbled.

"They fucking grabbed her ass, too," Butch muttered. I looked disgustedly at the two boys. From the look on the green-eyed girl and boy, the two boys must have done and said something more to drag Butch into the fight, but I didn't press anymore.

"Come on, let's go eat."

"I've lost my appetite," the two said in unison. That's rare, loosing their appetite? "I'm going to go," Butch said and Buttercup followed behind him.

I whipped my head to Brookelle, slightly enraged; she's brought this fight to Buttercup. "I thought you said you didn't know," I told her.

"What? No, I didn't- I wasn't- I just- I- No. I didn´t hear anything. I wasn't paying attention. I just- The next thing I knew, Buttercup- She was- They were fighting." Brookelle stumbled on her words.

My face softened, but the anger was still there, "let's just have breakfast." She nodded slowly.

I listened to a few of the girls talking about Brookelle. "To be honest, it was her fault."

"Yeah, she shouldn't be wearing clothes like that."

"She teases the boys all the time."

"It was only a matter of time before this happened to her."

"She asked for it."

"What a slut."

"Whore."

**…**

"Alright," the teacher spoke, "next presentation, Blossom Fosse."

I took my time walking down the steps, then faced the front of the class. "My presentation is on alcohol abuse…"

**Brookelle.**

Blossom's presentation was done perfectly. She managed to remember everything and spoke with a clear, loud voice. I just hoped I wasn't next.

"Brookelle Strice." Dammit.

I went to the front of the room and faced everyone. "Uhm, my presentation is on-"

"Speak up!" Someone shouted. I felt my face get hot. Everyone hates me. I can't do this. I'm so bad at presenting.

"I did my presentation o-"

"I'm sorry, Brookelle, but no one can hear you, can you please speak louder?" The teacher kindly asked me, but he sounded annoyed. They hate me.

"Sorry," I apoligised, "I d-did my presentation on post-traumatic stress disorder…"

My presentation was awful. I stuttered and was interrupted many times during it, just to tell me to speak louder or to repeat something because they couldn't understand what I was saying. They also asked me many questions because I missed out on things that I was supposed to say but forgot to because of all the interruptions.

**…**

Buttercup's presentation was one of the best. She was really into it because it was on women's rights which she has really strong opinions on.

Bunny did her presentation and it was really good, especially compared to mine. She talked about body language. She probably didn't do it on purpose, but I only understood a bit of her presentation because she demonstrated most of it.

**…**

At the end of class, the teacher called me over. I could hear that there were still others packing up their things, trying to eavesdrop and snoop on our conversation. "I'll try to say this as nicely as I can, you're not very good at presenting, are you?"

"Yeah, no. I'm not," I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I think you needed to practice more on this before you present."

"No, but, I did. I did practice this a lot. I really did know my topic, really well," I told him, my words jumbling up in front of me.

"Mhm, just keep practicing. It's not scary to do this. You can't even see them."

I bit my lip and then laughed, "yeah. Okay. I'll try better next time, bye," I told him before leaving the room.

* * *

_Next chapter will be Bubbles._ _Don't worry guys, it just gets darker and a lot more sadistic. I love your reviews and your changing views on the characters. Haha._

_xoxo._


	13. Remember, Remember The 16th of October

**Chapter 13.**

**Bubbles.**

I jolted up, panicking and screaming. Nurses rushed into the room, calling for a doctor as they calmed me down with words and a light rub on the back. Tears were streaming down my face, sweat rolling down my forehead. My body stung from my sudden movements. After a while, I stopped hyperventilating, but my breathing was shaky and tears still stained my cheeks. I looked around, I had no idea where I was, what was happening or even who I was. Then I passed out again.

**…**

I awoke again, screaming and crying once again. Nurses came in, calmed me down and a doctor checked my status. Then, I fell unconscious once again.

**…**

I lost count on how many times I've woken up and fallen asleep after the fifth time, but eventually I was able to stay awake. They asked me for my name, but I couldn't seem to get words out of my mouth. They did a few more tests.

**...**

I was starting to remember things, like my name and some memories. I kept on asking what was happening and why I was here, but they wouldn't tell me.

**...**

I covered my face with my hands as the nurses laid me back in a comfortable position.

"Do you know where you are?" One of the many nurses, or maybe she was a doctor, asked me as the others shuffled out. She had a very heavy Russian accent. If my first language wasn't English I probably wouldn't have been able to understand her.

I looked around, stumbling over my words before saying, "a hospital?"

She nodded, "do you know your name?"

"Bubbles," I answered perfectly this time.

"How old are you Bubbles?"

"16."

"Do you know what the date is?"

I thought about it for a bit, "October.." I paused again, "17th or 18th?" I told her in more of a question.

She gave me an apologetic smile, "no, it's November 11th."

My eyes widened and my jaw drop. "What?" I panicked. "What? Where- What? How long have I been asleep?" Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"You've been in a coma for almost a month," she told me in a calm manner as if she's told me numerous times before, which she probably has. I was still trying to process her words. Sure, my sleep felt a little long, but I didn't think it would be this long.

I shifted positions and winced at the pain coursing through me and that's when I noticed I couldn't move or feel my legs. I looked down at them, whipping the blanket off my body. "My legs. What? Why can't I move my legs!" I shrieked, terrified as I tried to move them with all my might, hot tears streaming quickly down my cheek.

"Bubbles, calm down, let me explain." I composed myself a bit for her to speak, "Bubbles, you're paralyzed from your hips down." I started to hyperventilate once again. Oh my god. Oh my god.

"What else is wrong with me?" I asked her, just wanting her to get it over with.

"As you already know, you've been in a coma for almost four weeks, you're paralyzed from you hip down and you had some broken ribs and a fractured arm. Your neck was sprained but has fully healed while you were asleep and you have some brain damage, but that should be recovered in time." My eyes widened at her words, and I noticed my casted arm.

"Will I be able to walk again?"

She smiled a small smile, "there's a chance you can. But it's highly unlikely."

"What? No! I'll do anything! What do I need to do!" I panicked, more tears running out of my eyes.

"Bubbles, please calm down. If you want to walk again-"

"I do! I do!"

"If you want to walk again, it'll take a lot of effort and you have to be prepared to work hard enough."

"Yes, yes. Please. I- I want to walk."

"Bubbles, it'll take a while and a lot of pain and effort in physical therapy," she paused a bit, "you're also not ready to start it yet."

"When will I be ready?" I asked.

"Once your body has healed all of those fractures, we'll be able to help with your brain damage at the same time. Then you can begin physical therapy." I cried in relief, oh, thank god. She then waited for me to calm down before asking her next question. "Do you remember what happened?"

As I tried to remember, a sharp pain stabbed my head, flashes, memories, I'm falling. "I fell?" I asked confused.

"Do you know how?"

While everything in my head was just fuzzy and a bit confusing, this fall was the only part that was completely wiped from my memories, I shook my head but it only made the pain in my head worse, "no."

"Did you try to kill yourself?"

"Wha- No. I would never," I retorted, offended she would think that.

"Have you ever hurt yourself intentionally?"

"No."

"Do you have any thoughts about hurting yourself?"

"No," I told her in a more stern voice. Obviously, she wasn't getting it in her head. "I would never try to hurt or kill myself. Even if I wanted to, I don't have the guts. Why are you asking me this?"

She cleared her throat, "you see, Ms. Dayel, you fell off a 20-meter high bell tower with walls that were high enough for people not to _accidentally_ fall over." She emphasized the word "accidentally". The bell tower flashed in my head.

"So, you guys think I jumped?" I asked, glaring at the nurse.

She shook her head, "none of us know how you fell. All we know is that it was done intentionally." I looked at my hands in front of me; I would never do this to myself. Never. Never. Never. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

I faced the nurse and looked her dead in the eyes with the most serious face I could make, "I know I didn't try to kill myself."

"What you're saying then is that someone did this to you."

Someone else? Why would someone do that to me? I can thick of a couple of people who hate me, but none of them would go so far as to kill me. I'm sure. Am I? I don't know. What if I just managed to fall over the wall? I don't want someone who isn't involved to get blamed. I regretted shaking my head because of the pain that came with it, "I don't know."

She nodded before shuffling to her feet, "a detective will come to visit you soon. Please try to stay awake a little longer and call us if you need anything."

"Wait!" I stopped her, "how am I alive if I fell from a 20-meter tower?"

She smiled, "a boy named, Boomer, saved your life." Then I remembered the impact when I fell, I don't remember the pain, but I remember looking above me at the blue sky before everything turned black, that's when I hit the concrete, or Boomer. He saved my life. He risked his own life for mine. I was speechless.

**...**

Detective Ivkin sat in the same chair the previous nurse did, asking roughly the same questions and I answered it basically the same. His accent wasn't as heavy as the nurse's though. "What were you doing in the bell tower? Because, apparently it was dinner for everyone when this happened and you weren't in the cafeteria," he stated as he flipped though the pages in front of him.

What was I doing? What happened before that? Bunny, I was in Bunny's room. I was doing Brookelle's hair. What happened after that? I was alone in the room with Brookelle. We went for a walk. What happened after that? I tried to remember but everything that happened between the fall and walking with Brookelle was black. The most important detail was erased. I shook my head, "I honestly have no idea."

"Do you remember what happened before going into the tower?"

Did I walk with Brookelle before going into the tower? Or did I walk with her in the morning? When was that? Did I go in the tower with her? I shook my head, "I don't think so."

Detective Ivkin paused for a moment, "close your eyes and try to think about that day. Tell me about it, starting from when you woke up."

I nodded and closed my eyes, imagining what happened, "I woke up and did my usual morning routine. I ate breakfast. I went to class." I could hear scribbles of pencil on paper as I listed the things that happened that day, it seemed like yesterday but there were holes in it, "I heard there was a fight, Brookelle got beaten up by these boys.. Lucas and his friends, Bunny stopped them and beat Lucas up. I ran to their dorm room, really worried and Brookelle- she had blood on her face. She wasn't wearing her shades because they broke in the fight. I could see her eyes, her beautiful, sad eyes." I paused, "I did her hair and suddenly, I'm alone with Brookelle in her room. I don't know where the others went. She gets mad at me for something, I can't remember what, but she's happy again. We're walking around the school.." I gasped from the sudden pain that emerged. I opened my eyes to look at the detective, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "no, that's alright." I nodded, solemnly.

"Can you tell me what Brookelle's last name is?"

I had to think about it for a moment, then I nodded, "Strice, Brookelle Strice." He dotted it down.

"Tell me, do you know anyone who would want to hurt you?"

I thought about it, but I kept on coming up with the same conclusion; I can think of plenty, but none would go through with it. So I went with the safe answer, "not that I know of."

He wrapped up his things, "thank you for your time. I hope the best for you and if you remember anything, anything at all, please call me." The detective placed a business card on the bedside table.

I smiled, "I will."

My smile dropped when he left and I was left to be overwhelmed alone. What happened? I don't understand! I missed a month of my life. I missed a month of the world. Whoever did this must have hated me so much, but who? I sulked in bed, trying to sleep, tossing and turning, but not being able to sleep. My whole body was in pain; scars surrounded my body. It was so ugly; I can't imagine what my face looks like. Oh my god, and my hair. I felt the top of my head, oh god, has anyone brushed it while I was unconscious? Make up! My face? Is that okay? Who showered me? How did I eat? How did I go to the bathroom? Did I gain weight? Oh my god! So many thoughts and questions filled my head until I was too exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

**…**

I woke up quietly for once. A nurse came in through the door with a tray of my breakfast. I sat up, feeling every muscle used. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I guess," I shrugged.

She nodded, "don't worry, your sleeping pattern will go back to normal." I gave her a small smile before she left. I dug in the good food. At first, chewing was difficult but I got used to the feeling.

I called for a nurse to take me to see Boomer. I think I was ready to see a familiar face. The nurse set me in a wheel chair and pushed me to his room. I was horrified at the sight of him. He was in a cast from head to toe, almost. "Boomer!" I shouted, startling him awake, oops, "are you okay?"

He gave me a huge smile, "Bubbles! You're finally awake."

"How long will you be in a cast?" I asked trying to get the nurse to push me closer towards him.

"The doctor said I'll be able to take them off by the end of this year."

"Oh my god, you poor boy!"

"I'll leave you two alone, just call me when you want to leave." I nodded at the nurse, waiting for her to shut the door. I spun the wheels of the wheel chair, getting as close as I could to Boomer.

"Boomer, before we catch up, I need to know, what happened?"

"Bubbles, if I knew I'd tell you, but I don't."

I looked down, "but I don't remember anything before the fall."

"I'm sorry. I just remember seeing you hanging off the tower and then falling. I tried to catch you, and I know that was stupid, but I had to try anyways."

I smiled in gratitude, "thank you, Boomer. You saved my life, thank you, thank you, thank you..." tears blurred my vision and I didn't bother to hold them back.

**Detective Ivkin.**

I searched for the name "Brookelle Strice" in the special software I had. It was a dead end. All I found were three years of her living in Japan when she was in pre-kindergarten to 1st grade. It's like she never existed between then and when she started at North High School. She killed her family and was caught for it. It says she was born in Canada and her parents are James and Lydia Strice.

There were no pictures or information about her physical appearance, not even her parents had pictures. Her grand parents didn't even exist and so on, like she came out of thin air. Her whole identity was suspicious.

I looked at her academic side; Brookelle's grades are a bit below average, though she does have a very high grade in math and a pretty good grade in English. She's also only gone to detention once.

I researched more on her, and the students in the school. I found a male student with the same last name as Brookelle, and I assumed the chance of anyone having a last name like theirs is slim.

Boa Strice, a boy I think could be her brother, goes to the same school, committing similar crimes. Though, he was even more suspicious; he didn't have a birth certificate and absolutely nothing before he came to North High School. His grades are average and he's never been to detention.

I did some more in depth research, using the advanced software and with the help of other experts I was able to find the name 'Strice'. It was hidden and it took a bit of effort, giving me some uncertainties on this family. They're billionaires, 28 billion US dollars in their name. I found an article, dating back over a decade ago: _The daughter of billionaires was kidnapped and mercilessly tortured_. There was only a name for the victim, but it wasn't Brookelle Strice, it was another name. Did they have a sister or is this just another family?

Another article showed Boa Strice in court, with a picture of his parents in tears, their name, Anja and Logan Strice. So the two aren't related. This didn't make any sense. I quickly printed out all the files, which wasn't much, and pack them into a slim briefcase and left my office.

**Buttercup.**

It was just Blossom and I in our room; Brookelle was called to the headmaster for something. "I heard Bunny's been whispering behind us, she's trying to turn everyone against us," I told her as I laid in my bed, fidgeting with some random object in my hand.

"So, I've heard," Blossom said as she texted on her phone.

"Are you okay? You've been weird around Roo ever since breakfast."

She sighed, putting in one last text before locking it. "Honestly, hanging around Brookelle has set us down."

"What do you mean?" I asked, still not looking at her, but being really fascinated by what was in my hands.

"I mean, she's bringing the fight to us," she paused, "because of her, other people are hating on us as well."

"What do you suggest we do? I know I'm strong, but I'm not that strong to take on that many people."

"No, no, I don't mean you should beat them all up."

I place the object next to me, sat up and faced her, "then, what are you saying? 'Cause it seems like you're trying to say that you want to just drop her." She didn't say anything and I understood I was right. "What the hell? Blossom, we can't just abandon her. She needs us now more than ever."

"But do you see what she's doing to us? She got some boys to degrade you."

"She didn't get them to do anything."

"But they did it because of her. I think we should keep a bit of a distance between her and us," Blossom suggested.

"I cannot believe you want to do that!" I shouted. "Where will she go? She doesn't want to go back to her room because she's terrified; she can hardly sleep in here. I don't know if you've noticed how nervous she is around everyone, she jumps from even the slightest sound. She's completely different after the two closest people in her life backstabbed her and now she can't trust anyone," I ranted.

There was a moment of silence before Blossom said, "I'm sorry, I was out of line. It's not that I don't like Brookelle, it's just that I don't want people to hurt us as well."

"Then, you can stay away from her, no one's forcing you to stay and help," I said a little too harshly.

Blossom nodded, "I'll think about it." I glared at the red head as she went back to texting. Think about it? What is there to think? What's wrong with her?

**Blossom.**

Brick was texting me, telling me about how boring West was. There was no drama and the students were well behaved. West was like a normal school.

"Fml" Brick texted.

"I feel you."

"Ugh, why couldn't I just stay in North?"

"Ik. You should've asked."

"Finally something! Some kids are fighting, I gotta go."

"k. Bye."

I didn't realize I'd been smiling this whole time, until Buttercup pointed it out. "Nothing," I muttered a blush creeping up my skin.


	14. Forgive-Me-Not

**Chapter 14.**

**Boa.**

This empty room was all too familiar. The large, long mirror on one wall, the steel table in front of me and the uncomfortable chair I sat on. My position on the chair was even the same, laid back with a careless attitude and arms folded in front of me. The only difference is, there were three chairs instead of two. A man sat in front of me; he's a detective and he was flipping pages in this folder. I didn't know whether I was glad I was missing my first classes for this or not.

The door opened and I knew there was a third party to this and I knew who it'd be, Brookelle. "Brookelle, nice of you to join us, please, sit down." The detective told her, without looking up because he was so concentrated in the file in his hands. His eyebrows were furrowed as he examined the files in front of him. The tapping of her cane, made the man look up and he was shocked to see that she was blind. "Oh, do you need help?"

She paused and glared her eyes in front of her, "no," she spat. I smirked, that's my Roo.

She seated herself in a proper position with her back straight and her hands on her lap, just like our parents taught us; to be proper kids. He introduced himself, "my name is Detective Ivkin and I know you're Brookelle and Boa Strice." I knew from the shifting of her body that she wasn't very thrilled about me being in the same room as her. He looked at the two of us, his eyebrows furrowed, "are the two of you siblings?"

"Yeah," I grunted, not really in the mood to be interrogated; he took note of my answer.

"I have gathered the two of you here today because of Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" I clarified, "what do we have to do with her?"

"Well, the last thing she remembers is walking around the school with Brookelle," I glanced at my little sister, "she has a large gap in her memory and then she remembers falling. I did some research on you, Brookelle, and your profile is very suspicious and yours even more so, Boa."

"How so?"

"Well, you just told me you two are siblings, yet, her birth certificate has different parents and I looked you up and your parents are," he looked at his notes before pronouncing the names wrong, "Anja and Logan Strice, is that correct?"

"Her birth certificate is wrong, it should be Anja and Logan Strice."

He looked at the two of us; "I'll need blood samples later."

"Also, I only have evidence of Brookelle attending pre-kindergarten to first grade in Japan and then a gap before coming here, and Boa, you don't have anything until you came to North."

"We were homeschooled, I told him."

"But you have no birth certificates, medical records, I.D, it's like you two never existed until you came here. I can't even find your parents or any relatives."

"Did you spell our last names correctly?"

"S. T. R. I. C. E." He clarified.

I shrugged, "well, then, I don't know." But, I did know, we've been off the grid since Jack the Ripper. He moved and changed his whole identity. Our name lived without the government asking questions, because we're so rich. We lived unnoticed and undetected until over a decade ago, that was difficult to clear with only one of our names, and then again with me which was even harder to erase because our parents were named and photographed. Detective Ivkin stared at both of us. "What do you want from us?"

"I want to know who you are and why you two don't exist," he said in a stern voice

"I don't know why we aren't in your stupid computer, there's obviously a mistake," I snapped.

After a moment of silence, he said, "hmm… Well, let's start to fill this out, shall we?"

"What?"

"I need to put some information in here," he told me, like I was a child; this bastard is starting to piss me off.

"How old are you, Boa?"

"17." He scribbled into the paper in front of him.

"Brookelle?"

"She's 16."

He looked up at me, "I asked her, she can answer for herself." He looked back down on his paper before asking, "height?" I shook my head, "weight?" I shook my head again, "we'll go to the nurses office for that," he muttered, "Birth place?"

Brookelle didn't speak, why wasn't she speaking? "Norway."

"City?"

"Near Åndalsnes."

"Hair colour, white. Eye colour," he paused to look up at the both of us, "grey and white," he muttered to himself as he wrote it down.

"Any other siblings?"

"She had a twin, Baxter."

"Parents name?"

"Logan and Anja Strice."

"Your mother's maiden name?"

"Strice."

"Maiden name," he repeated, looking up at me as if I were stupid.

"Strice."

His face morphed into disgust, "you're children of incest?"

"Yeah, problem?" I growled.

He shook his head in disapproval before continuing, "grandparents?"

I shrugged, I honestly didn't know, "they died early."

He nodded, "any other relatives?"

The headmaster, I wasn't sure weather to tell him or not, he wasn't even supposed to be alive. He was supposed to die when our mother chose our father, "not that I can think of."

He kept asking us questions that I answered, he looked over his notes and the new notes he just took, comparing them. He rubbed the back of his neck, "did you have a sister?"

"Brookelle," I gestured to the girl next to me.

He looked at his notes and then went through his papers, taking out several newspaper articles and showing them to me. "I've found this article from 12 years ago, I can relate it to your parents because of the last name and how they're billionaires. A little girl, she was kidnapped and ransomed for 1 billion US dollars."

"And?"

"Her name isn't Brookelle Strice."

I glanced at the paper, recognizing it instantly, "Then, it must've been another family."

"But the story, she sounds like she's from your family. Same age as Brookelle as well."

I rolled my eyes, "look, I only have one sister and that's Brookelle."

He sighed, "I looked up your last name, you're the only ones in the world with this name."

"Your fucking computer's broken." The man glared at me and I only glared back.

"Moving on then, onto the topic of Bubbles," he started before putting the articles and the piece of paper with a lot of information about us behind the small pile of papers he carried. "Brookelle, could you tell me what happened that day?"

She took a moment before answering, "I heard the incident happen from a far."

"She told me you we're beaten up by Lucas and his friends."

What? Lucas beat her up? "Wait, what? Roo, you didn't tell me this."

"You never asked," she muttered.

"How was I supposed to know?" I grouched.

"Why do you even care? It's not like you cared before."

"I didn't know he did that to you."

"That's not the worse thing he's done," she muttered, referring to the rape.

"I told you I was sorry."

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything."

"Then what? Why can't you just forgive me? All of this would be over if you just weren't so stubborn."

"Oh, oh, now I'm stubborn? Wow, Boa. You don't even understand how bad it was. What you did to me was unforgivable. You need to check yourself, you prick."

"Fy Faen, Brookelle," I cursed in our native language, and that's when we started to argue in Norwegian, "calm down, all he did was rape you."

"Calm down? What the fuck? Lucas raped me and you recorded. Then you sent it to the whole school. You're a fucking monster, you bastard."

"You deserved it! You killed our parents, our brother and a whole bunch of other people."

"He's not- Fuck you! Like you haven't killed anyone?"

"That's different!"

"How's that different?"

"Hey! I don't understand Swedish!" Detective Ivkin interrupted. We glared at him.

"Norwegian," I corrected through clenched teeth; offended he messed up the languages.

He shook his head, "can we continue?" I rolled my eyes, "now, Brookelle, Bubbles told me you were beaten up by Lucas and a girl named Bunny helped you out. Can you tell me what happened after?"

She let out a breath of frustration, "I went to my room and Bubbles came in. We left for dinner and Bubbles left to go somewhere. When I came out of the cafeteria I heard Bubbles fall down the tower," she lied.

"Did she tell you why she left?"

She shook her head, "I don't think she did."

"She told me she was alone with you in your room and walked around the school with her."

She nodded, "yes, that's true, the others went to the cafeteria before us and we caught up with them later." He scribbled words on the page.

"She said that you got angry at her. Why was that?"

"I can't remember, it was probably something stupid."

"You know the whole time we've been here, you haven't asked about Bubbles at all."

Brookelle kept a calm face, "was I supposed to ask?"

"You're her friend aren't you?"

"I guess."

He lifted his chin up, looking at her suspiciously, "did you have anything to do with the fall?" The detective leaned closer to Brookelle.

"No."

"Bubbles probably tripped when she was up there," I muttered.

"That's almost impossible to trip and fall over that wall, it's too high for people to accidentally fall."

"Well, Brookelle had nothing to do with it, I saw her in the cafeteria that day. She was next to me when it all happened."

"I thought you didn't know about Lucas beating her up."

"I didn't."

"You do know it's a crime to lie to a police." I wasn't even lying about the Lucas part.

"I know," I told him with my best poker face. His eyes flickered from me to Brookelle and back again, "honestly, detective Ivkin," I spat his name, "you're wasting your damn time. If she didn't trip, she must have been suicidal. She was always pretty depressed," I didn't exactly lie; everyone in this fucking school is depressed.

He sighed, "you may be right, I guess this was just another suicide case."

This is probably one of the worst detectives I've ever met, he doesn't even try and the evidence is so clearly obvious and right in front of him.

After a while of just listening to his pencil scrape itself on the piece of paper, I blurted, "can we go?"

"Oh, right. No." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why? What more do you want from us?" Brookelle finally spoke, clearly annoyed with the man and me.

He cleared his throat, "Anna Lux," he started, Brookelle tensed, Anna's another one of her victims. "She was a definite murder case and you two are one of the only ones who fit the profile of the murderer."

I squinted my eyes, suspiciously, "who else fits?"

As if on queue, the door opened and in comes three other boys, all DA class students. Ugh, it's going to be so cramped up in here. They brought their own steel chairs and placed them next to Brookelle and I, forcing us to scoot closer to one another.

Obviously, Brookelle was very annoyed at the lack of space she was getting. I smirked at her reaction and it only drew me closer to her, until our shoulders were touching. She hates people touching her; she has this thing about where people have been and how dirty they could be, it's especially difficult for her to touch rubbish or anything considered dirty. She was ready to bite me if I got any closer, and so that's just what I did. She finally cracked and pushed me away, "get away from me, who knows where you've been."

I chuckled, "come on, Roo. I'm only teasing," I leaned on her.

She shoved me off of her, "ew. Get away from me, you filthy piece of shit."

"You'd rather have some other random boy being this close to you, fine." I said getting up.

She pulled me back down, "you're really pushing me."

"Only because I love you," I told her as I sat back down. She scoffed.

My eyes suddenly went to her hair, I didn't notice her hair was different, I mean, it's always put into different hairstyles or down, but she had on a hairband and it suited her well. "Nice hair," I decided to mention as I put my fingers through her soft and silky hair, one of my favourite parts of her.

"Yeah, Blossom did it for me," she muttered.

I noticed for the corner of my eyes the detective giving us a strange look. I smirked at him an he simply glared at me, shaking his head.

I checked out the other kids around us, "care to introduce yourselves?" The Detective said.

"Boa."

"Brookelle."

"Koda," a dark skinned boy said, he had curly black hair and brown eyes. He was insanely tall, and had a lot of muscles it was almost gross. His eyes were glaring at the Detective, all of ours were. I haven't seen him around before; he was probably in year 13.

"Victor," one of the younger looking boys said, year 9, defiantly, he had these hipster glasses on and a lip piercing. He was pale, scrawny and had dyed bright red hair and brown eyes. He was pretty short and he looked like a nervous wreck. If I had to choose who killed Anna based off of reaction, it'd be him.

"Ted," the last one said, his name did not suit his looks; he had tan skin with brown hair and green eyes. He had snakebites, eyebrow and ears pierced. He was almost as muscular as Koda and almost as tall too, but I've seen this guy around, he's in year 10.

"Now that you all know each other," detective Ivkin started, "I've called all of you here today because of Anna. We would have gotten you all sooner but we didn't have the time."

"It's been like, what? Two months. How did you not have the time?" Koda asked, annoyed he was here rather than going to lunch, which was going to start soon.

He shrugged, "there were more important people than you delinquents and you guys aren't going anywhere for a while anyways." He paused, looking at each of us in turn, "each of you are capable of murder and have murdered, as you know we interrogated the whole school and after looking through the recordings and narrowing down our options. We have come to the conclusion of you five."

"Now, let me go through what happened to Anna," the detective cleared his throat before continuing, reading off of the paper in front of him, "Anna was murdered the night of the Masquerade Ball, she never showed up to it. She was murdered with a knife, which is what all of you used to murder your victims, then all of her blood was drained out of her and we found traces of her blood in the drain. The person who tried to kill Anna didn't even try to hide her, the person left them where they killed her," the detective finished, looking up at us, "obviously, this was a murder." No shit. "And, we think, whoever did this had help. There is no way one teenager could've done this. It must have been at least two." He stared at Brookelle and I, and pointed at both of us, "you two, are the only ones in this room who I know have a strong relationship."

"So? Just because we're siblings, you think we kill people with each other?" It's not wrong; we've done it a couple times.

He shook his head, "everything just seems to come back to the both of you." I rolled my eyes.

"What proof do you even have that it was any of us?" Victor piped up.

The detective clapped his hands together, making us all jump, "ah! Well, you see, Victor, I'll start with you. You're a new student, you have the experience and you're no doubt someone who nobody would expect. You could easily lure anyone in with your nervous and spirited attitude, just like you did with those girls." He said, referring to one of Victor's previous killings that got him here in the first place.

The detective turned to Koda, the boy seated in between Victor and I, "You know you're going to jail after this year's ended. All year 13s are miserable. You have nothing to lose, so why not? With your strength, you'd been able to rape her as well, but there were no signs of sexual abuse on Anna." He shook his head, he knew just by that evidence it was throwing him off from Koda.

"Boa, you've killed a whole family, you could have easily killed Anna. You don't have a family to disappoint; you'll be a year 13 next year and then you'll be off to jail, what difference does it make to kill another person? I've heard many things about you, and a lot of them aren't exactly… Good. Would you like me to say one of them?" I didn't say anything, what has he heard? "You bullied your own little sister, asking someone to rape her. I think the most disgusting part is that you recorded it and sent it to everyone in the school. I've also heard that, and it's not too surprising now that I know you're children of incest, but you and Brookelle are-"

"Stop," Brookelle said, "do you even know when something isn't supposed to said? Just stop. That's enough," she was pissed the fuck off, and I loved it.

"I haven't even gotten to you yet, Brookelle. With your… disability, you could easily get Anna somewhere far and kill her. I also have knowledge that you arrived late to the Ball, one of the last few. You also got into a fight with Buttercup June because you pulled a prank on her. What was this prank of yours that got her so mad?"

If looks could kill, there would have been a massacre in this room, "I arrived late because I'm fucking blind, so I'm a bit slow, you ignorant prick. The joke, was drugging her and it went a little too far and pissed her off."

He smirked, "Ted," he turned his head to the boy, "you're in year 10, the same year as Anna. I heard you two were dating for quite a while before she broke up with you a week before the Masquerade Ball. The brake up must have been a trigger, you must have been so upset, so upset you wanted to do something about it. You must have wanted revenge." The detective said, leaning closer to Ted.

Ted rolled his eyes, "I broke up with her," he clarified, "and I was honestly so much happier without her, but I would never kill her."

"Even if one of us did it, what would you do to us? Send us to court then back here? It's not like they could extend the time we have in jail, it's already at its limit," I stated.

Detective Ivkin paused and was absolutely dumbfounded, he turned to face the mirror; we all knew it was actually a window with people behind it. "Yeah, that's actually… exactly what will happen," he said slowly.

"So, what's the point in doing this?"

The detective was just stunned; he sat back in his chair. "I'll be right back," he said before getting up from his chair and leaving. This is the stupidest detective I've ever met.

"Hey Boa, I'll rape your sister anytime," Koda smirked, eyeing my little sister.

I laughed, "yeah? There's a waiting list. I'll put you on it."

Brookelle spoke in Norwegian, "you're so fucking awful. This is why I hate you. I swear if you ever do it again, I'll kill you."

"Oh, I'm terrified. Someone save me!" I mocked.

"I'm dead serious."

"But you love me, you won't hurt me," I leaned on her.

"I also loved mum, dad and Baxter," she muttered.

I paused, "right," I realized, maybe I shouldn't have gotten on her bad side.

The detective burst through the door, "you five can leave." I stood up and as I made my way to the door I grabbed the sheet bellow all the files, the sheet with all the information on Brookelle and I, and tucked it in my pocket. There's no fucking way I'd let some idiot detective get our information. I did this without anyone noticing.

Once we were out of the room, I grabbed Brookelle by the hand and took her to an empty room. She wrestled so much out of my grip that it was becoming difficult to walk. I flipped her over and carried her like a little baby. "Put me down," she growled in Norwegian as she kept on struggling out of my hold.

"Shut up." I told her and she listened. I don't usually get angry especially not at Brookelle, but she was starting to piss me off.

I set her down once we were in an empty classroom. She huffed and put her arms over her chest, "what do you want?" Brookelle's movements told me how uncomfortable she was and I could see, no matter how much she tried to hide it, she was scared of me.

"You're pissing me off."

She laughed, "What? I di-"

"Shut up." Her face became serious again, "you keep on arguing with me in front of other people. That's not only embarrassing me but you're embarrassing yourself. You need to let the whole rape thing go."

"I don't think I can let it go," she whispered, "Boa, I was so scared, I didn't sleep after it happened- I still haven't been sleeping much- and I went to shower, and I finally understood how Bubbles felt. I wanted to die and I still wish that Bunny, Buttercup and Blossom never came back to look for me. I wish I died. I want to die. I hate myself for not being strong enough to get him away from me. I hate myself so much. I want to scream, I want to talk about it with someone, but I don't think I can," a tear escaped her. "I still can't believe you did that to me." She started sobbing and collapsed on the floor, covering her mouth with her hands. "Nobody hates me more than myself," her words were honest but her tears were a sham.

I watched my pathetic sister fall on the ground, sobbing. "I'll never understand what you went through," I told her, "and I can't reverse time and change what I did. You're just going to have to forgive and forget about what I did to you." I crouched down.

"You sent out a video of me to everyone," she told me.

"I know, it was stupid, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

She glared her eyes at me, "then, you need to let all that hatred with me go, because as long as you're holding a grudge, so will I," she growled, she stopped sobbing but tears were still running down her face.

I took in a deep breath in and let it out, "let's start over." I stood up and so did she, as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. I took a few steps closer to her before putting my arms around her in a tight embrace. "I love you, Brookelle Strice."

I could feel her hesitate; she could either forgive me or not. But, why wouldn't she? She eventually hugged me back, "I love you, too, Boa Strice," she whispered.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

She nodded, "yes." There was a slight pause, "do you still hate me?"

"Never," I told her as I nibbled and licked her neck.

She moaned and it turned me on, I pushed her towards the teacher's desk and lifted her, setting her down on the edge of the wooden table as I kept on licking her. I kissed her neck and made my way up to her mouth. I kissed her roughly, my tongue inside her, forcing her to draw back, but I kept pressing my lips to hers and soon she was lying on the desk and I was on top of her. We shoved papers and pencils off the desk and onto the floor. My hands rubbed her thighs, which she giggled at, and my other hand stayed next to her body, holding me up. One of her hands was on my chest to keep me from falling on her and the other was in my hair, pulling me closer to her. The hand that was on her thigh lingered up the skirt of her uniform and under her panties, I drew circles on her hip.

The hand she had on my chest found the buttons on my uniform. Ugh, The struggle of having so many layers on our uniform, but the time it took for her to get through all the layers only made this more reckless and hot. She eventually got through and she felt my nicely cut six pack abs. "Damn," she said through the kiss, I chuckled. My fingers traveled around her lower area, but not touching her there, simply teasing.

We heard the door open and chatter of students. Fuck. I flew off her and she jumped off the desk. I quickly buttoned up my shirt, my vest, and my jacket and fixed my tie, but it was too late. The year 9 students saw what we were doing before we even had a chance to react. They were stunned, they knew who we were. They knew we were siblings.

I grabbed Brookelle's hand and her cane, putting it in her free hand. We walked towards the students and they made way for us, judging us with their eyes. I was begging that my boner didn't show, I looked down, oh, thank god.


	15. Don't Swim

**Chapter 15.**

**Buttercup.**

I sat in the cafeteria for dinner, Blossom across from me, Butch next to her and Blake next to me. Blossom has been texting someone on her phone constantly these past few days. "Who're you texting?" I finally decided to ask. She didn't hear me through that smile that was so big it covered her ears. "Red," I called. She still didn't answer. "Blossom," she looked up.

"What?" she asked with a smile, finally looking at me.

"Who're you texting?"

"Oh, no one," her phone buzzed and she read it quickly before typing in it.

Butch leaned closer towards her to see, "Brick?" Butch asked in more of a 'you know him?' voice rather than a 'who's that'. I've never heard that name before, but there is a Brock, in year 9.

Blossom shifted her position hastily, before he could start to read the messages, "nobody," she glared.

"Doesn't seem like a nobody," Blake chimed in.

"He's just some guy."

"Oh? Just some guy?" I teased with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "yes," she hissed and with that she went back to texting.

"You know him?" I asked Butch.

He looked at me and answered, "yeah, he used to come to our school," he gave a quick glance to Boomer and Blake, and the two nodded.

"So, I've got some news on Bubbles and Boomer," Blake announced, changing the subject completely and catching the attention of the text addict, "the headmaster told me Bubbles woke up from her coma a few days ago. Well, I mean, she's been waking up these past weeks but a few days ago she was up for a couple hours."

"Really? How's her condition?"

He told us her injuries and how they were going to be treated, then he moved on to Boomer, "he had it worse, the way the headmaster was explaining it to me just sounded painful," he shivered. "Most of his bones are broken or sprained, but they said with how quickly he seems to be healing he should be back at school by the end of this year."

"Finally, we need more people on this table," Butch complained, "it's just getting smaller and smaller."

The cafeteria went quiet when the doors opened and I turned to look at what everyone else was staring at. It was the two white headed siblings. They were walking together without harming each other. She was letting him guide her towards our table. Brookelle sat down next to me and he whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead before he left to his own table where Bunny still sat at.

Everyone was confused, "are the two of you… okay with each other now?" Blake asked from across the table, breaking the shocked atmosphere.

"Yeah, we're okay," she said in a low voice, because the room was still hushed, but it was starting to get noisier again.

"What happened?"

"We just talked and we apologized to each other."

"Wait, you apologized to him?" I asked, she nodded, "for what?"

"For killing our parents and our brother."

"That's what this was all about? You killing your family?"

"That's basically why he did it," she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You forgave him after what he did to you?" Blossom asked, genuinely concerned and utterly confused.

"Yeah, I mean, he can't change what happened. What's done is done."

There was a moment of silence across the table. We didn't understand her justification for forgiving what he's done to her. "He better have had a really good apology," Butch muttered.

"He better have begged on his knees," Blake mumbled.

I sighed; Brookelle came back with her dinner, "are you and Bunny going to make up?" Blossom asked. I saw her cringe at the name.

"No."

"But you made up with Boa, the mastermind of the whole thing," I told her, spitting the name out.

"He's my brother."

"That doesn't make much of a difference."

She shrugged, picking up her knife and fork and cutting up what was in front of her, feeling the food through her knife and fork. "I hate Bunny."

I shook my head, "you should talk to her."

"I already did."

"Yes, but you should talk to her again, now that you've had a bit of time to calm down," Blossom told her.

She glared in front of her, "she'll die soon, anyways." I had to admit I was terrified and so were the rest of the people on the table.

Boa suddenly appeared behind her, "Roo. I told you, you can't kill people just because they do something that pisses you off."

"But I want to kill her so badly," she whined in a low voice, so the security guards don't hear. "Please?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes, "no," he told her sternly.

She slammed down her fork and knife, making me jump, "But you get to kill whoever you want," she huffed. She acted like a spoiled child that wanted a toy.

"Shut up and don't you dare try anything," Boa snapped at her.

Brookelle didn't speak after that, listening to her older brother but she glared and clenched her fists so hard they were turning white. "I'm sorry," Boa said after a while, taking a seat on the free chair next to her, "but she was your best friend and I know you'll regret it."

She laughed, "does she even regret what she did to me?"

He shrugged, "why don't you ask her yourself? Listen to your friends and go talk to Bunny."

"Kick her off your table," Brookelle demanded.

"What?"

"I don't want you sitting with that bitch anymore."

He rolled his eyes again, "I'll tell her to sit here."

It looked like Boa had to convince Bunny Brookelle wouldn't do anything. After a while he came back with Bunny. Boa took the same seat he was sitting in moments ago and Bunny sat next to Blossom, across from Brookelle. The tension was high.

"Bunny," Brookelle hissed her name with so much venom.

"Brookelle," Bunny said in a quiet voice, she glared at the girl with miserable and regretful eyes. I knew then, they were going to make up. Boa couldn't keep his eyes off Brookelle. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid, selfish, reckless and cruel and I completely regret it," she blurted. I'm usually good at detecting lies after living on the streets for years and Bunny was telling a sincere truth, and I think Brookelle knew as well.

After a while of silence, Brookelle finally said, "okay."

Bunny straightened, "do you forgive me?" She asked shocked.

"Well, no, I don't-"

"Roo," Boa interrupted in a firm voice.

She sighed, "I guess so."

"Do you mean it?" Boa asked her, through clenched teeth.

She paused to lick her lips, "yeah."

Bunny smiled, gratefully at Boa, "thank you, Brookelle." Brookelle didn't say anything; she only nodded slightly.

"I'm gonna go," Brookelle got up from her seat and threw her uneaten food in the bin, leaving the cafeteria with the tap of her cane.

"How did you do that?" I asked Boa.

"What?" He finally turned to a face other than Brookelle's.

"You're like, controlling her or whatever."

He shrugged, "she just listens to me."

"But how?"

"I don't know," he said simply, but he did know.

Soon, everyone at the table left except for Butch and I. He moved seats to the one in front of me. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, what's up with you?"

"Nothing." It was silent, but it was only uncomfortable because we both had something to say, "is it just me, or was it just- I don't know- weird- not weird- but you know what I mean? Like, Brookelle and Bunny and Boa?" He tried to say, not sure if he could because he knew I was good friends with Brookelle.

I nodded, understandingly, "no, I know. I feel like it should have taken a little longer for her to forgive them, because it was awful what they did to her. I mean, I get she deserved it after the things she's done, but it's not a great excuse."

"Well, I mean, I guess- seeing it from their point of view- I get what they were thinking and it makes sense," he started, defending the other side now, "but still. It was too fast. It's only been, what? A week?"

"Yeah, I guess I do see both sides. I think she forgave them so quickly because she missed them, they are the closest people to her." The topic was finished after that and we talked about other things.

"Wait, what? You broke how many bones?" I asked.

"I lost count, but I think it was over 10 times. My left arm is completely screwed up," he laughed.

"Damn, what did you do?"

"Street fight. Have you never broken your bone during any of your fights?"

"Well, yeah, but not that many."

"How long were you in the streets?" He asked.

"Well, I started hanging out with gangs when I was in fifth grade and for two years, I would spend as much of my time with them possible. Once I was in eighth grade, I finally had enough guts to steal as much money as I could from my parents and run away from home, and for a year I lived on the streets with my friends, until I got caught," I shrugged. I just told him something so personal, but not exactly how it happened. Why? "What about you?"

"I was abandoned by my parents and growing up as an orphan in a harsh place made me used to getting into fights, you know? I was caught in ninth grade and went to an anger management class for half a year before transferring to South High School and now I'm here."

"That must have been rough."

"Not really, I didn't know any better," he muttered.

We got up from our seats and walked out, he pulled out something from his pockets. "Want one?" I looked at the drug he held in his hand. I haven't had weed in so long. I took it from his hand and he took one for himself. He lit his and then mine. We inhaled the smoke and puffed it out.

The silence between us wasn't awkward, it was peaceful, and I wanted to stay like this forever, but some of the security guards ushered us to our dorms and that was that. That black haired boy was gone, until tomorrow.

Brookelle was hesitant to do so but eventually she slept with us for one last night before returning to her old room with Bunny.

**Blossom.**

We heard about an interesting party, the interesting part is that it's a pool party. How did they get permission to use the pool? The party was probably going to be good for us anyways after all this drama. I searched for a swimsuit, digging through my closet and creating a mountain of clothes next to me. Eventually, I found one deep inside; it still had a tag on it. It was a black swimsuit and I wore a cover up white skirt that went down to my knees. Buttercup wore a green bikini, which really brought out her eyes and showed her amazing six-pack stomach, and black shorts.

Bunny arrived in our room with Brookelle. Bunny wore just her purple bandeau with white bottoms. It really looked good on her, her legs looked longer and she was just all out gorgeous. Brookelle didn't wear a swimsuit, she only wore black jeggings and a red Aztec design crop top, that hugged her skin and made her bust larger looking, and she wore a black hoodie that she zipped up part way. "Why aren't you wearing a swimsuit?" I asked. She didn't answer, so I added, "Roo."

"Oh, uh, I don't swim," she mumbled, 'don't' meaning 'can't'?

We laughed at her awkwardness, "alright, then. Let's go."

I'm pretty sure the whole school came, because this is the first time, in my three years here, hearing of there being a pool party. It was crowded but large enough for everyone to fit and the music vibrated the water in the pool. There were giant rainbow balloon balls being tossed around and alcohol was at every corner. I dashed for the alcohol, grabbing my drinking buddy at the same time and handing the white haired girl a shot. "Cheers to a better day."

"Cheers," she laughed, after about several I started becoming tipsy.

Someone surprised Brookelle with a hug from behind. That someone was her brother. "Boa," she laughed, obviously a little tipsy herself. She lifted her head up and he tilted his head, bending over slightly to kiss her. I grabbed another shot and that's when I started stumbling, I staggered my way into the pool. I'm so glad I was at the shallow end, what was in that alcohol? Everything after I fell into the water was a blur.

**Buttercup.**

Blossom went up to a random boy and started making out with him. The boy was confused at first but he didn't resist from it. He enjoyed it a lot and pulled her closer to him, moving them to the side as he humped her in the water. I didn't bother getting him off her.

Bunny was chatting with some of the girls and then started dancing with Blake, grinding each other. I swear they have a thing going on. Blake swept Bunny off her feet and carried her to the deep end of the pool. He climbed up to the diving board, with Bunny still in his arms. "Wait! Blake!" Bunny screamed, holding onto him tighter, before he jumped off into the water.

Brookelle was on top of a boy on the couch, that boy being her brother. She full on made out with him and he had his hands on her ass and the other partially under her top, rubbing her back. A lot of people were staring at them in complete disgust and others were too wasted to notice.

I spotted Butch standing alone at the edge of the pool. He was screaming for it, a smirk rose on my face and I ran towards him at full speed, tackling him into the water. I laughed when I came up for air. "BC!" He yelled, as he surfaced, "what the fuck?"

"You were begging for it when you stood on the edge!" I told him.

"I shared my weed with you," he glared, pouting, I laughed at his reaction. We talked and sneaked up on people, pushing them in the water if they were close enough. We high-fived after successfully pushing a kissing couple into the pool.

After about an hour of having the time of my life with Butch, the music abruptly stopped. People groaned and looked around for someone to blame, the headmaster was with a bunch of security guards.

"Whose party is this?" His voiced boomed through the room. Everyone was completely frozen; no one wanted to be a snitch. "If no one is willing to fess up, you're all going to clean up the whole school," he threatened. The whole school? Does this guy know how big it is? I don't even know if I've been around the whole school. "All of you better leave and clean all of this up in an hour or you'll be cleaning the school for the rest of the year," he told us.

Once the door behind him closed, everyone scurried to make the place spotless. I guess the host didn't get permission for this. I picked up a few things I found and put them in the giant plastic bag someone was holding for everyone to put in. Everyone, except for the people who were passed out or just completely drunk and on the verge of passing out, pitched in to help clean. After about thirty minutes people started to leave, I went to go find Blossom and she was unconscious on the floor near the pool. Thank god she wasn't in the pool. I lifted her up and carried her out of the room. "See you, BC," Butch said.

"Later."

I dropped Blossom off in our room before checking on Bunny and Brookelle. I knocked on the door before entering, hearing someone throwing up in the bathroom. Brookelle was throwing up in the toilet while Bunny held her hair away from her face with one hand and rubbed Brookelle's back with her free hand. Brookelle threw up one more time before collapsing on the bathroom floor. Bunny flushed the toilet, cleaned up Brookelle's mouth and asked me to help her carry her to her bed. "Thanks," she said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Not really," she said honestly, "I'm just still feeling really awkward around you guys, I don't know, I guess I still feel like you guys hate me."

I shook my head and patted her back, "Bunny, you just need to give it a little bit of time. We don't hate you, we never did, we were just in shock from what you did. We just didn't expect it, you know? Things should go back to normal soon." I reassured, and I was right. A few days later, it was like it never happened.

* * *

Wahh! You're half way done with this story. I hope it's starting to make sense on why Brookelle's like this, though I haven't given you the full story just yet. Bubbles and Boomer will be coming back to school soon and guess who's pregnant?

xoxo.


	16. This Isn't Your First Time

**Chapter 16.**

**Bunny.**

It was a bad day for the red and white-headed girls. Neither would tell me, or anyone, what was wrong. During dinner they would play with their food. I exchanged looks with Buttercup, Butch and Blake. We assembled a plan without saying anything. "Red, I need you," Buttercup said as she pulled the pink girl out of her chair, Butch trotted closely behind them, out the door.

Blake moved seats so he was across from Brookelle, "what's wrong, Roo?" He asked.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Come on, you've been sulking around since lunch."

"It's nothing," she said again, getting up from her chair and tossing her food into the bin before leaving. Boa gave us a warning look, as if we did something to make her upset, before leaving after her. We stayed there for a moment, "What do you think happened?"

He shrugged, "maybe, she has to repeat a grade."

I laughed, "we'd all be happy to do that."

"Oh, well. I'm sure Boa can deal with it."

I nodded; a question was itching for me to ask, "are you still mad at me for doing what I did to Brookelle?" I asked, not wanting to look at him so looking at my food.

"No, it wasn't like you were mean to me and I understand why you did it. I'm not saying what you did was right, but I have no reason to be mad at you and neither does the rest of us." I looked up at him, "it's okay, Bunny. I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you. Anyways, it's been a month, just chill." I smiled and so did he.

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"Don't be, seriously. Brookelle's a psychotic bitch," he told me. I nodded, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

Boa came from the door again and towards our table, seating himself next to Blake, "hey," he greeted. He was shifting a lot in his seat and fidgeting with his hands, like something was really bothering him.

"Hey," Blake and I said in unison.

"I talked to Brookelle," he paused for a moment, not knowing how to word what he was about to say, "do you know a girl named Robin?"

I shook my head, but Blake replied, "oh, yeah, she went to South. Is she here?" He asked, confused. Why is he confused?

Boa sighed in relief, but he still seemed a really tense, "yeah."

"Really? She disappeared a week before the South incident," he said his eyebrows furrowed.

Boa squinted his eyes, "what?"

"Yeah, everyone assumed she just got to leave early or was bailed out."

Boa was frozen, trying to let it sink in, before shaking his head, "she died this morning."

"What? How?" I asked, even though I've never met her.

"Roo told me she had leukemia," he started, "she apparently had it for years, but only discovered it this year. Roo had been visiting her for a month and she went to visit her during lunch today but they told her she passed," he told us in a calm manner, as if he'd done this before, which I wouldn't have been surprised if he had.

"Oh my god. Is she okay?" I asked, worried.

He shook his head, "she's pretty down and wanted to be alone."

"Oh my god. Why haven't I heard about her?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, it's the first I'm hearing of her, too." I got up to leave and find Brookelle, "don't ask Roo about this," he told me before I left.

I arrived in our room, where I knew she'd most likely be. I opened the door and kicked off my heels. Brookelle sat in her bed; her back leaned up against the corner wall with her legs in front of her and her arms wrapped around her legs, head resting on her knees. I listened and looked for a sign of crying, she wasn't. I crawled on her bed and sat next to her. She shifted her position, pulling her knees closer towards her and resting her chin on her knees. Her face was calm, almost too calm.

She didn't have anything to say and I didn't have the right words.

So, we sat there in silence.

**…**

I met up with Buttercup. I told her what was wrong with Brookelle and she was just as confused as I was when I heard the name Robin, but she felt sympathetic towards Brookelle. "So, what happened with Blossom?"

"It took the whole evening for her to finally tell me," she started, "you know the guy she's been texting?" I nodded, who hasn't? She even texts him during classes. "Yeah, well, his name is Brick and he works for the Adolescent's Criminal Justice."

"Really? She's been texting a 30-year-old? Isn't that a little creepy?"

"Hey, at least it's not incest," she joked, we laughed, "no, but, I asked her the same thing, he's 21."

"21?" I repeated, shocked, "isn't that really young for someone working for the ACJ?"

She nodded, "apparently, he skipped a bunch of grades and they scouted him and stuff."

"Woah, that's impressive."

"Yeah, anyways, she told me they were planning on spending Christmas break together. He was going to show her around Russia, like some mushy movie or something," she cringed.

I giggled at her reaction, "that's actually really cute."

She rolled her eyes, she was never one of those types of girls, "yesterday he texted her that something came up at West High School and he had to stay there during Christmas break, so their plans are off."

My heart broke for Blossom, "oh my god, she must have been so excited. That's so sad."

"Yeah, no wonder she's been smiling ever since she's been texting the guy and then he just breaks her heart like that?" She said in disgust.

"Well, I don't think it was his choice to stay. You know the ACJ, they're really strict," I reminded her.

"Yeah," Buttercup sighed.

**xxx. Before. xxx.**

**Boa.**

She sat on the other end of the bench, hugging her knees to her chest. "I don't feel anything," she muttered.

"That's normal," I reassured, "I didn't feel anything when I heard mum, dad and Baxter died, but it hit me later on."

"I didn't feel anything when I killed them, and I still don't."

"Then, you're a psychopath," I said simply.

She glared her eyes, "why aren't you?"

"Because I didn't let the madness consume me."

"Neither did I," she retorted.

"Yes, you did and that's why you can't feel anything. You don't even feel anything when I kiss you."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't," I snapped back, "You don't even love me or Bunny. You say you do, but they're just words to you. There are no real emotions to your words."

"Yes, there are," her voice muffled because she was pressing her lips to her knees.

"Stop lying to yourself," I grouched, "you can't deny it. I can see it in your eyes, there's nothing in it."

"If I could see, I would deny it," she mumbled quietly, turning her head away from me.

It was silent and I knew there was something else bothering her, not just the fact she can't feel any grief for one of her friends who passed or our family. "What's wrong?"

"I just told you," she murmured, annoyed.

"No, there's something else… Isn't there?"

She buried her head in her knees and she was shaking and I knew, something terribly wrong was going to be said; something worse than death. What? What is it? "I don't- I'm- I…" She stumbled over her words.

I leaned forward, hesitant about putting a comforting hand on her and ending up not doing so, "it's okay, just tell me," I soothed.

She lifted her head, pursed lips and tear stained cheeks, genuine tears. What? Just say it. Tell me. "I'm late."

"Late?" I was confused, what is she talking about and a sudden realization hit me, oh, shit. "How late?" But I already knew the answer. She shook her head, not replying. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She smiled but tears kept streaming down her face, "I've been trying to kill it with alcohol and drugs; I don't- I don't know what to do."

"Are you sure it's Luc-"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure. I'm not Bubbles," she snapped, offended I even considered it.

"Okay, clam down and stop crying, you look pathetic. Christmas break is in a week, we'll go to the hospital and you can get an abortion."

"They'll track us in the hospital," she reminded me as she wiped away her tears. They had put tracking devices somewhere in our bodies when we arrived so they know exactly where we are at every moment of the day.

I thought about our options, "we need to tell the headmaster."

"No," she said, "no one can know."

"Then, you'll just be pregnant."

"They'll think I'm a slut."

"Please, basically every girl in this school has slept with someone."

"Not all of them were willing."

"Fine, just have the kid then."

Her face turned sour at the thought and she roughly rubbed her eyes once again, "fine, we'll go to the hospital." We sat in silence for a while, "I'm leaving," she declares, standing.

"Alright, bye."

"Don't you dare tell the others about this," she threatened.

"I won't." She bit her lip and left, tapping her cane in front of her as she rushed her hands onto her cheek to wipe away those last few tears.

I stood up and walked the opposite direction, back to the cafeteria where Bunny and Blake were, telling them about Robin but not the life growing inside my sister.

**…**

Just to make sure, I went to the nurse's office. "Hello, dear, what can I do for you," the nurse smiled.

"Actually, I was wondering about a girl named Robin?"

"Robin? Oh, I'm so sorry. Was she a friend of yours?"

"No, actually, a friend of my sister's."

"Ah, yes, the white haired girl. You two do look similar."

"Yeah. About Robin…"

"Oh, yes. She passed away this morning," she said, her eyes watering, "I'm sorry, if you're not sick or injured could you leave? I need to take care of the others in here." I nodded and left the room, so she could mourn in private. There was no one else in the room.

**Buttercup.**

The headmaster was furious with Boa, he probably found out about what he did to his sister, but it was a little too late to do anything, he'd have to wait until after Christmas break to punish him, but he'd probably forget to do so by then. I said goodbye to Bunny as she left with her parents to her grandparent's house for the holiday. Blake was also leaving to wherever he's going for Christmas; I didn't bother asking.

Now, it was just Blossom, Brookelle, Butch and I. Bubbles and Boomer should be coming back soon. I sat in the chill room on one of the many beanbags with Butch and Blossom next to me. We watched as these people put up a giant Christmas tree. One of the men climbed a large ladder to start decorating the top of the tree. "I bet you a pack of weed he'll fall," Butch whispered to me.

"You're on," I laughed, shaking hands to make it official. We waited; the guy had skills to keep his balance on that thing.

I saw Brookelle approach us with Boa not too far behind. Boa stopped next to the ladder and looked up at the person at the top. "What a tall ladder," Boa said loud enough to catch the attention of the man above. "It would be a shame if someone were to," he paused for dramatic effect, "push the ladder." He smirked and he pushed it, tipping it over and making the man fall with a loud thud, I swear I heard a crack.

The other workers looked horrified at Boa and us, rushing to help the fallen man. We all burst into laughter, tears coming from my eyes. I applauded him and he exaggerated a bow "thank you, thank you." I turned to Butch, still laughing our heads off and handed him my pack of weed. "I regret nothing," he said.

My laughter faded when I saw Boa had a brown leather satchel hanging around him, then I looked at Brookelle and she also carried a bag, a white Prada bag. Where did she get that? Oh, right. She's fucking rich. "Going somewhere, mates?" Blossom asked; I almost forgot she was here.

"Yeah, a day trip to town. We just came to say bye," Boa replied. Brookelle looked like a nervous wreck.

"You got permission to go?" Butch asked, they nodded, "but, how?"

"We just asked." They never let me go when I asked.

"What are you doing there?" I asked, the nosey part of me getting the best of me.

"We're only out for a day, we're just getting some fresh air."

"Can we come?" Butch asked.

"No," Brookelle snapped. "Anyways, we need to go," she said turning to leave.

"What, do you have an appointment with someone?" They didn't answer so I took that as a yes, "with who?"

"None of your damn business. Now, shut up," Brookelle growled as they exited the room. We all exchanged looks with each other, we watched from the giant window wall as they were picked up by a white limo.

"How rich are they?" Butch asked, eyeing the limo as they entered it.

"Filthy," Blossom replied.

"How?"

We shrugged, "never told us."

He sighed, "ugh, what I would do with that much money. They probably paid off the headmaster so they could leave."

"Most likely," Blossom chirped.

"They're so fucking lucky."

I sighed, "I know."

**Bubbles.**

I rolled around the hospital; Boomer was attending one of his last few physical therapy sessions before we leave and I was bored, so I decided to wander around the hospital. Meeting friendly faces on my journey around. I watched the nurses putting up a tree, decorating it with beautiful, sparkly ornaments. I get to celebrate Christmas back home. Home being the school. I turned the corner and spotted Brookelle with Boa. It's been so long since I've seen another familiar face. What are they doing here? Instead of greeting them, like I would, I decided to snoop.

Brookelle looked like an absolute mess, I mean, she still looked classy and proper but the way she stood was reckless and anxious. Why's she so scared? Boa handed the reception lady papers and then held Brookelle's hand. Are they together? Yay! Boa got out of the friend zone. I giggled to myself and a couple people stared. I must have looked like a crazy person. "Please fill this out," the lady told them, eyeing Brookelle in a disapproved way. They sat down on one of the colourful chairs.

I wanted to go to them but my body was very hesitant to do so, but I forced myself to wheel my way over to them. "Roo! Boa!" I called, when I got close enough to them. Brookelle tensed and Boa didn't recognize me at first but soon it clicked. I didn't know why but a sudden panic and fear rushed in me, I tried to brush it off, but it remained.

"Oh, Bubbles. We didn't know you were at this hospital," Boa said, glancing a worried look at Brookelle.

I giggled, "what are you doing here?" I asked.

Boa hesitated and finally said, "visiting you and Booker."

"Boomer," I corrected, "you just said you didn't know I was here."

"That's right, I did," he chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, knowing there was no way out of this, "we're just doing our check up."

"You can do that in the nurses office at school."

"Yeah, well, we needed professionals."

"They are professionals."

"Are they?" Boa asked stupidly.

Brookelle's turned to him and said something in Norwegian so I didn't understand, "I'm embarrassed to be your sister."

"Just tell me why you're really here," I said rolling my eyes.

"We're just getting some fresh air."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the piece of paper in his hands, "just let me see this." I only got to read the top bolded letters before Boa snatched the paper back, but it was enough. "Abortion?" I asked, shocked, then looked at Brookelle. She turned into a ghost, I glanced down at her stomach, "you two did it?" A smirk rising but then fading. Wait, she's having an abortion?

"No, we didn't. It's a long story."

"Why're you here then?" I asked Boa, curiously.

Boa muttered to himself, "you were gone for so long." He sighed, "Brookelle's my little sister."

My eyes widened, "What?" I shook my head; my questions for this can wait. On to more important things, "you want to have an abortion?" I asked, it was against what I was taught; all life is sacred.

"Yeah, I'm only 16," Brookelle finally spoke, glaring her eyes, warning me not to argue with her. She still hasn't gotten new shades.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I would probably do the same," I said, actually, I'm not sure what I would've done.

"Don't tell anyone."

I pretended to zip my lip; "your secret's kinda safe with me."

She glared, "kinda?" She repeated my words and it sounded foreign coming from her.

"Yeah, kinda as in I won't tell anyone except for Bunny, Blossom, Buttercup, Boomer, Blake and Butch," her eyes widened more and more with each name.

"No, you cant," she told me.

"Why not?"

"I don't want them to know."

"Why?"

"Just stop, it's none of your business."

"Why can't they know? They're your friends, too."

"Please, Bubbles," she begged, she sounded really exhausted and desperate and I found this as an advantage.

"Okay, okay. I'll just tell Blossom, Buttercup and Bunny."

She put her face in her hands, "oh my god, Bubbles."

"Please? It's just them," I smiled, sweetly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" We went back and forth for a bit.

She sighed, "if I let you, will you please leave?" She asked.

"Yup."

She sighed in defeat, "fine."

I giggled, "yay! Thanks, Roo." I leaned over to her and kissed her cheek, she grunted in reply. I then wheeled away. I have to tell Boomer.

**Boa.**

I watched Bubbles wheel herself away before turning to Brookelle, she tilted her head back against the wall, putting her hands on her face. "I thought we weren't going to the one closest to the school," she muttered.

"We aren't, we're at the one with the abortion clinic, there aren't that many nearby," I explained.

"Why her? Why, of all people, did we have to see her?" Brookelle complained.

"You're the one that pushed her off the tower," I told her.

"Shut up," she said, fixing her posture.

"I'm just saying," I defended.

"Ugh, she's going to tell everyone."

"She promised not to."

She paused for a moment, squinting her eyes, "don't you know her? She's the gossip queen."

"Oh, she's the gossip queen?" I realized where I recognized her from, all my gossip about others came from a girl who skips to every single group in the school, giving and receiving gossip from everyone. She's the person you go to when wanting to know something about someone. She knows everything.

"Fuck my life," she groaned.

**...**

I eventually finished the long paper work and handed it to the lady. "Alright, you may go to room 201," she said, her English wasn't the best but it was understandable.

I escorted Brookelle to the room, "how long has she been pregnant?" The doctor asked, feeling Brookelle's stomach. Her fists were clenched, white, and she bit her lip, uncomfortably.

"7 weeks," I replied.

"What's the reason for wanting an abortion?"

"Well, Doctor," I started, not bothering with his name since I know I won't remember it, "she's only 16 and she isn't ready for a child."

"Is this yours?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "no, I'm her brother."

He looked at me, "I'm sorry, but we need the father of this unborn child to agree to this."

My face hardened and I took a quick glance at his name tag before saying, "I'm sorry, Doctor Plas," I spat his name out, "but that's going to be a problem."

"And why is that?" He glared at me, not liking my tone.

"Because my sister was raped." He paused, looking back at Brookelle, whose face was red from embarrassment.

"I see," he started, "then, this is a problem."

"Can you not do it?" I asked.

"I can, but I need proof she was raped."

I rolled my eyes and without much thought said, "fine, can we just say I was the father?"

His face twisted into a sickened one, "that would be incest."

"I don't care, just abort the baby."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do that."

"And why not?" I grew angrier and angrier with each passing second.

"That would be lying and I could lose my job."

My posh self was gone now, "I don't give a fuck that you'll lose your fucking job, just do it," I growled and glared, coming closer and towering over him, intimidating him, something my father taught me.

"I- Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Just do it, and you better do a fucking good job, if she feels pain, I'll fucking kill you," I was ready to murder him in cold blood. He's pissed me off.

"Alright, we'll prepare for the procedure. It will be in an hour," he said with a shaky voice, he hurriedly left the room.

My eyes softened as I turned to face a smirking Brookelle, her head slightly tilted to the side, "I haven't heard you frighten someone in a long time." She hopped off the check up bed.

"I haven't the need to use it," I replied, following her out the door, the cane tapping in the lead.

After they took out the baby, or whatever it's called at this stage of pregnancy, we went back in the car. They didn't make her stay over night, because it wasn't necessary. It was a long drive back to school. "Did you want to pick up shades before we go back?" I asked. She shook her head, "are you okay?" She nodded.

I closed the privacy window in the limo, so the driver couldn't hear us. "Did it hurt?" I said, ready to tell the driver to turn the car around, again, she shook her head. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head once more, "I don't know I was just thinking about-" she hesitated, "memories."

I chuckled, "yeah? We had a pretty fucked up childhood." I rested my head back.

She smiled, "yeah, I remember…" We continued talking about all the abuse, brutal training and the "fun" memories we had.

"Man, we went through so much shit."

"I don't understand why, though."

I looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, all we do is kill people. Why did we need to learn all these techniques and be tortured to feel no pain? It's not like our victims fight back."

I thought about how to answer her, "I don't know. Maybe, it was just in case. You know?"

She nodded, "yeah. It must be pretty fun to fight someone."

"You've fought Buttercup and Lucas and probably plenty more," I reminded.

She shook her head, "no, I set them all up. I've never actually fought anyone."

I smirked, "do you really want to try?" I asked.

She smiled, "yeah."

"Alright, let's do it."

"What?" She asked, her smile fading, "now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"But, I haven't fought anyone since then." She was talking about training.

"You'll be fine," I said, I opened the window that divided us from the driver, "can you take us downtown?" He nodded and I closed it again. I felt the car change directions.

I grabbed Brookelle's hand before we exited the car. "You need to leave your cane."

"What? What if I loose you?"

"Just trust me." She hands it to me and I drop the heavy cane on the floor. I took her headband, explaining she looked too goody-goody with it on. I get out of the car with her. The limo quickly left and I shoved Brookelle against the wall as someone passed by, she grunted in response.

I unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt, "what are you doing? Not here," she whispered, angrily.

I rolled my eyes. "We can't have you looking proper. Who'll want to fight you?" She growled, but stayed silent as I folded the sleeves up so it reached her elbows. She had on leggings and black vans. Her outfit wasn't too bad to fight in. "I can't help you when you're fighting," I muttered.

"I know."

**...**

It wasn't too hard for Brookelle to pick a fight, she knows. Many people circled around them. She was against this larger boy who looked like he was in his mid twenties. He had black hair, black shades covering his eyes and a mean snarl. His skin was legit green, I didn't understand how. Paint? But why go through the effort? "Come at me, bitch."

"Are you sure you want to fight me?"

"Why not? Are you scared?" He mocked.

"No, but you should be," she said in a low voice. The boy was confused and angered. He threw the first punch and she blocked it. She blocked every blow that came at her.

"Fight!" He yelled at her, pissed he was missing her.

"If you say so," she shrugged, smirking. She waited for him to hit her, he kicked her on her stomach and she fell on the concrete. He was on top of her, I most certainly did not like the position, and she let him hit her. She waited until the third punch, where she felt him weaken slightly, to grab his wrist and flip him off her. Then, she kicked and punched him, she was the dominant one. Eventually, he was knocked out, but she kept on hitting him.

That was my queue to go in and stop her from beating him to death. I grabbed her from behind, getting elbowed in the face. She had a sinister smile on her face and a murderous look in her eyes. The boy's friends rushed over to the boy, "Ace!" They shook the boy, checking for a pulse, "what are you?" They asked Brookelle in fear. Brookelle laughed, evilly, in reply. I grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

We were back in the car and I could see Brookelle shaking, "I forgot how much fun that was," her menacing smile still stuck on her face.

I smiled, "I'm glad you had fun."

"I want to do it again."

I shook my head and rested a hand on her back, "calm down now." Something caught my eye, a small cut, on her upper lip. With my thumb I rubbed some of the little blood that glistened out of it off, "you have a cut," I then licked the blood off my thumb.

She licked the part I touched with her tongue, "oh?" I cupped my hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to me. Our noses touching, I was able to feel her breath. I leaned closer to her and licked her upper lip. She laughed, "what are you doing?" I didn't answer and instead started nibbling on her ear.

"Stop," she smiled, pushing me away from her.

I obeyed, "fine, you'll come crawling to me anyways," I smirked.

"Yeah, sure."

She 'fell asleep' on the way back to school, I knew she was pretending and was just lazy, so I carried her out of the car and dropped her off in her room. I accidentally dropped her cane on the floor, it's not my fault, it's heavy, and it broke. At least, I thought it did. Shit, she's going to be pissed if she finds out I broke it. I picked up the pieces and realized it wasn't broken, I pulled the two pieces of the cane apart; it was a fucking sword. A real fucking sword. "Do you see it?"

I whirled around to face Brookelle, sitting up in her bed, some strands of her hair in her face. "Your cane is a sword," I stated.

"Yes," Brookelle nodded.

"Why? You don't even know how to use a sword."

"Actually, because I'm blind and couldn't exactly throw knives at a target, mum got me a private tutor for sword art."

"How come I didn't know?"

She shrugged, "you were with dad, learning how to use other weapons. Why would you need to know? It's not of any use to you."

"Why do you need to learn it anyways?" I asked, examining the sharp blade. It was beautiful and shiny.

"It wasn't my choice, but it was fun."

"You're never going to use it though," I told her.

"Maybe, I'll kill someone with it," she said in a low voice. I put the sword back in the cane and put it down, next to her bed.

"Only if I allow it," I reminded, sharply.

"You don't control me," she retorted.

I stepped closer to her, towering over her. Even though she couldn't see me, she could feel my presence and my overpowering emotions. "Remember your place, Brookelle," I spat her name, "or do I have to make sure you don't cross me again?" I questioned. She didn't back down, "and this time, Baxter won't be able to stop me." I could see the hint of fear in her eyes before she tilted her head down, "alright?" I asked raising my voice.

"Yeah," she mumbled, I smiled at her reaction, loving every bit of it.

My eyes softened, I hate being rough with her, "I'm sorry, Roo." She didn't say anything nor did she move. I pushed her down on the bed gently, and crawled on top of her. "Roo," I whined. She stayed quiet, "Roo," I repeated. I kept on repeating her name even though some of them were muffled because my lips were on her neck.

I licked her neck and she let out a shaky breath; I smirked as I started sucking on her neck. She let out a quiet moan. Why does her moan always drive me insane? I moved to her lips and kissed her hard. I unbuttoned her shirt and she had a white tank top underneath, again with the layers.

Eventually, she was just in her bra and panties and I was shirtless. I kissed her collarbone and made my way down, lower and lower until I reached the top of her panties. I slipped off my pants and I could see my boner. Fuck, how does she do this to me? She didn't do anything. I started to make my way back up. "Wait, Boa," she gasped out before I could take off her bra and panties.

"What?" I asked, just wanting to get it going.

"I don't want to get pregnant again."

"Got it," I told her, with a rubber already in my hands.

I took off the rest of my clothes and I only removed her bra when she stopped me. "Wait, no," she pushed me off her before we even did anything and covered her breasts with her hands.

I groaned, I need her now, "what?"

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Come on, we're just having a bit of fun," I reassured as I leaned towards her, kissing her again.

It took her a moment before she pushed me away again, "no."

"Roo," I started, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm just not ready."

"This isn't your first time."

"I was forced, then." I didn't reply, "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready."

"Come on, Roo."

"No, please, I don't want to do it."

"You liked it."

She laughed nervously and nodded, turning away from me, "please, just leave."

"Leave? But we're just having some fun."

"No, I really don't want to do this."

"Come on, it's just for fun. There's no harm in it."

"Please, no."

"Just a bit longer. You liked it too."

She let out a breath and hesitated to say, "I'll kiss you and let you touch me but you can't go inside."

"Close enough," I said as I roughly pressed my lips to hers again.

She was irresistible.

My hard me brushed against her lower part. I rubbed myself on her, she moaned at the movement and it only made me harder. She pulled me closer towards her, and I quickly slipped on the rubber before shoving myself in her. She gasped and winced in pain, "no." But I ignored her and the blood and tears that came out of her. She tried to push me off her but I wouldn't budge, I couldn't control myself. She kept repeating useless words, but I couldn't hear them through my lust. "Boa. No. Stop it. I'm not-" I shut her up by shoving my tongue in her mouth. She snapped her head to the other side, "Boa. Please, stop." But it was too late to stop me; I was already finished. She shuddered and so did I, it was so good.

I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, as if that were possible, I was still inside her. "That was amazing," I told her. She didn't respond. I hugged her to me, not wanting to let go of her, "I love you." I loved her more than anything in the world. I loved her so much. She didn't answer me for a long while. "Do you love me?"

There was a slight pause, "yes, I love you, too," she said back, but her words were still emotionless.

* * *

_What to say? What to say? The blues are coming back next chapter and the Greens relationship grows._

_xoxo._


	17. Mimicking Her

**Chapter 17.**

**Buttercup.**

I just finished my daily workout, had a shower and was now in the chill room. There wasn't much to do without any classes or going out. I flipped through the channels. Someone plopped themselves on the beanbag next to me, I was about to yell at him or her to leave but I bit my tongue when I saw who it was. "Roo," I smiled, "when did you get back?"

"Last night," she whispered.

"Oh, where did you go?" I said, turning back to the TV, flipping through the channels again.

"We went around town."

"Get any shopping done?"

"No, there wasn't anything I fancied," she said using her British terms. I used to just think she learnt English from a British person, but now that I kind of know her family roots, it all makes sense.

From the corner of my eye I saw Boa dumping himself next to Brookelle on the same beanbag, putting an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. I saw a blush creeping on Brookelle's face as she turned away from him and things just clicked in my mind. No way. "You guys had sex!" I yelled in the nearly empty room.

There were two guards near the doors and from the corner of my eyes I saw them exchange looks. It was too early in the morning for anyone else to be up; if they are they're probably in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Brookelle turned so red and Boa did as well, and that's when I knew it was true. "Oh my god. You guys did it. Is that why you guys were so secretive about where you went yesterday? You two totally rented out a hotel room and screwed each other. Oh my god. It's all making sense," I laughed at their reaction.

"Should we just let her think that?" I heard Boa mutter to Brookelle. She nodded.

I laughed even harder, "oh my god. So how was it?" I asked wanting to embarrass the shit out of them.

Boa rolled his eyes and smirked, "it was amazing." Brookelle looked like she wanted to disappear.

"Who came first?"

Boa pointed to his little sister, "this one."

"Of course, little Roo's official first time," I teased.

"Damn, she was amazing." He turned to Brookelle, "I need to smash you more often." Boa nibbled on her ear and she laughed a bit, covering her mouth as she did so. She's adorable; I can't imagine her doing anything of the sort.

"Okay, guys. You're siblings. Screw with each other when you're alone," I said, realizing what was wrong with the picture in front of me.

"We're basically alone," Boa smirked as he climbed on top of Brookelle, making out with her, dry humping her. This is actually gross. I could hear Brookelle speaking some words in between the kiss and Boa ignoring her at first and then telling her to "shut up."

The door opened and I turned to my savior, "yeah! Boa, Roo, get it on!" Butch shouted from across the room. I saw and heard Boa and Brookelle laugh through their kiss, but they still continued on. "Here," Butch tossed me a sandwich from the cafeteria.

"Thanks." He grabbed a beanbag and dragged it over to my other side.

"Damn, that's actually pretty hot," Butch said, eyeing the two white headed siblings.

I punched his arm, "they're siblings."

"That's even hotter."

I laughed, "what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Think about it. It's so wrong, it's hot," he smirked, lusting for the white haired girl, "damn, the lucky bastard," he muttered.

Brookelle pushed Boa away and he finally went off of the blind girl, going back to his start position on the beanbag, one arm around her. He smirked, "sorry, mate, I don't share."

After an hour, the room started to fill up and after another hour, Blossom came in, silently resting herself on a beanbag that she dragged towards us. We made some chatter and I told her and basically the whole room about Boa and Brookelle and their little adventure yesterday.

Suddenly, the doors flung open and everyone turned to a squealing Bubbles, and Boomer close to her. "Oh my gosh, everyone! I missed you all!" Some people replied back, most smiled and there were those couple of people who ignored her. She was in a wheel chair and Boomer pushed her from behind, he walked a bit awkwardly and was using the wheel chair for support.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and I exclaimed, Blossom got to her first and hugged her and I joined into it. "We missed you so much."

Butch took his time going to Boomer, but you could tell he was eager to get to Boomer, "Boom, it's been a while," they did this handshake gesture.

"You alright man? You're walking a little weirdly," Butch mentioned to Boomer.

"Yeah, well. After breaking most of my bones and not walking for several weeks it's hard to get back to normal," he replied, a little sad.

"What about you, Bubbles? Are you okay?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles pursed her lips and simply nodded, trying to stop the tears that were streaming down her face. Blossom squeezed Bubbles in a tight hug, and told her a few calming words.

I took a glance at the cause of the two blondes injuries. She had an irritated and anxious look on her face.

**…**

I didn't sleep tonight; instead I decided to stay in the chill room the entire day. The sun hasn't started to rise yet and the two security guards in the room were on the verge of falling asleep. "How long have you been up?" A voice asked from behind me. I've been spending so much time with him; I've been able to immediately recognize his voice. He dragged a beanbag near me and plopped himself on it.

I shrugged, "I haven't slept."

"Haven't slept? Why?" I simply shrugged, but I knew why. He leaned his head back in the beanbag and let out a breath, "well, whatever's keeping you up will hopefully be over soon."

"It will," I was biting my finger, so my voice was muffled.

"Want to talk about it?"

What's there to say? "No."

After a moment of silence he clapped his hands together and stretched, making me jump, "what to do today?"

"I don't know, I kind of just wanted to sit here the whole day," I muttered.

"The whole day? Come on. Let's do something fun," he smiled with this certain light in his eyes.

"Like what?" I asked, curious to what he could come up with.

"Well, for starters lets go eat breakfast."

After breakfast, he left for a while before coming back and dragging me to the tall metal gates. "What? What are you doing? We're not allowed out," I told him, struggling out of his grip; I didn't want to go to detention.

He reached into his pocket for a slip of paper, "I got permission."

"Permission? How?" I asked snatching the paper with the hand that wasn't in his hold.

"I've got connections."

"You mean Strice?"

"Yup, now come on."

"Wait, but, I'm not even dressed." He stopped to look back at me, eyeing what I was wearing; grey sweats, a black shirt with random green paint splatters and my high tops.

His eyebrows furrowed, "since when did you care about that?" Then he turned back around and handed the guards the slip of paper. "Anyways, you look fine."

He called a taxi, "how're you going to pay?" I muttered to him.

"I've got it, chill. Just enjoy the little adventure we're going to have."

I laughed a bit, "alright, alright."

After a couple of minutes, Butch stopped the driver and he opened the door and bolted for it, dragging me along with him. "Run!" Butch exclaimed, I didn't expect it and it took me a couple of seconds to start running along side him, and that's when he let go of my hand and I kind of wish he hadn't.

The driver yelled curses at us in Russian and he then started chasing us with the car, driving along the sidewalk we ran on. We kept on running and I glanced over at Butch who had a smirk on his face and it just made me smirk as well. The driver was suddenly stopped at a traffic light and his curses grew fainter, the farther we ran from him. We quickly turned the corner and another and another until we finally decided to stop. We were out of breath and sweat broke out a couple blocks ago. We laughed; the exhilaration of running in the streets was just so much. The blood rushing through my body and the wind on my face. I've missed it so much.

Once we had calmed down, we went into stores having a competition of putting on the most ridiculous outfit we could manage. Laughing so hard at the other. "Werk it!" I yelled as Butch cat walked around the little hall of the fitting room, posing every now and again with a duck face. "Fierce, babe, give me some of that fierce. Oh, that's marvelous, darling. Absolutely fabulous," I said in the girliest voice I could manage. Soon, the employees kicked us out after realizing we weren't going to buy anything.

The whole day was a blast; we played pranks on so many people and got banned from every store we went in. The sun was starting to set and he decided to scale a building. His swift and graceful movements impressed me, how easy he made it seem. Of course, my years on the street have taught me many things, but this was something different. I've seen it done, but I never bothered trying it myself. "Butch," I whined, from down below.

"Can't climb?" He smirked, looking down at me.

I glared at him, "I've never done it."

He jumped down, half way up the tall building, "come on, it's easy. Try it."

I shifted uncomfortably, there's a reason why I never bothered with it, "uhm, I'll meet you there."

"Come on, I'll be right here."

"I'll take the stairs," I suggested, starting to go around the building, to its entrance.

"You chicken?" He started, "you don't even want to try it?" His tone was mocking but I could hear his anger in it.

I looked up at the height, it was five stories high, I sighed, "fine, I'll try." His smirk grew and he told me how to position myself, giving me tips and tricks to doing it. "You'll be right here?" I asked, he nodded, "and you'll catch me if I fall?" I smirked at my last remark.

He rolled his eyes, "BC, just do it. You'll be fine."

I nodded looking at the wall in front of me, I did everything he told me to and I was doing really well, until I decided to check my progress. I froze, I was hardly off the ground but it was extremely high in my eyes. I shut my eyes and squeezed myself to the wall. I heard a laugh from below, "you're afraid of heights?"

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Buttercup June is afraid of heights?"

"I said, shut up."

"What the fuck? How are you afraid of heights?" He asked, extending the "you".

"Oh, fuck you. Just get me down, will you?"

He let out a good laugh before saying, "just jump."

My eyes widened and I shuddered at the thought, "jump? Are you crazy? I'm up so high, man!"

"Come on, it's not so bad. You're only a couple feet off the ground, hardly a meter," he explained. I shook my head and it took a while of convincing before I got absolutely annoyed with his voice and jumped down. I closed my eyes the whole process until I landed on my feet. That's it? That wasn't so bad. I thought I'd die. I thought I'd hurt myself. Butch roughly ruffled my hair, "wasn't so bad was it?"

"Whatever, bitch," I muttered, fixing my hair, "I mean, Butch, sorry," I laughed.

He put up his hands in defence, "hey, I just helped you get over your fear." I shot him a glare.

"Come," he said, gesturing for me to climb on his back. I eyed him suspiciously before doing what he said. "Hold on tight." Before I could retort he started to scale the building. I held him like there was no tomorrow, which I swear there wouldn't be for us, I buried my face in his back. I could hear my heart beat racing, or maybe it was his or both. He stopped, "open your eyes, were here."

I hesitantly opened my eyes and I flinched and gripped tighter onto him, clawing at his chest. We were not up there, we were almost there, "you bastard, hurry up! Hurry up!" I yelled.

He chuckled and continued on, I peaked out at the world when I felt him jump. Finally, we were at the top, "you can come off, now," he told me. I hopped off his back and onto the roof of the building.

The sun was just barely still up; the bottom already disappeared on the horizon. Butch sat down on the roof with a thud, leaning up against a wall. He shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out weed and a lighter. I made my way to him, my heart still beating furiously and my body still shaking, and I sat down next to him. He handed me some of the weed and I took it. We sat there in silence. Our relationship was already at the point where there weren't any awkward silences only silence.

I turned away from him so he couldn't see the small smile on my face.

This was the best birthday ever.

**Blossom.**

I sat in my room, Buttercup went wherever and Bubbles was catching up with a whole bunch of people, already having gossip of her own. Brookelle apparently had an abortion and she also had sex with her brother all in the same day. It's kind of sick, all of it.

I hugged my pillow as I leaned up against the wall, my phone buzzing in my hand with every text I received. "I don't think I'm coming back to North for a while.." Brick texted.

"Aren't you coming back because of Anna and Bubbles?" I asked.

"No, there was some detective who came to your school and we got feedback that it was nothing we needed to concern ourselves with."

"When do you think you're coming back?"

He didn't respond immediately and it only made me hug my pillow tighter, "Idk." There was another pause, "maybe, the next annual check up."

A year? I didn't know what to say, so I said, "oh."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. I know how strict it is in the ACJ."

"Yeah…"

I sent a smiley to lighten the mood, but I really wasn't smiling at all.

"Uhm…" I waited, "I don't know how to say this…" There was a long pause before; "The ACJ are getting suspicious with me because they don't allow us to actually have contact with students. I mean, we can, but only professionally."

"Oh, okay." I quickly responded with, "you don't have to visit here now."

"What I'm trying to say is…" There was no texting between us for a moment, but I could see him typing and then deleting what he'd written and then typing again and deleting, a lot before he finally decided to send it. Inside, I already knew what he was going to say, "I don't think we should text for a while." My whole body froze. "At least, until they stop watching me."

"Okay," was all I could text back.

"Don't text me, I'll text you."

"Okay."

"I have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I dropped my phone in front of me and buried half my face into my pillow and stayed absolutely still. This clenching feeling was in my chest. It's okay. It's not like he wanted to stop texting me, right? Or was this an excuse? No. I'm reading too much into it. I let my body fall to the side and I laid there until the door sprung open. I jumped and quickly looked at who it was before pretending to be asleep. It was Bubbles, "Blossom!" She looked at me, "oh, sorry. Never mind, I'll let you sleep. I'm getting dinner," she whispered before closing the door. I reopened my eyes and clutched the pillow closer to me and tugged the blanket over my body, trying to comfort myself the best I could. Why do I have such high expectations?

A sudden stabbing pain rushed upon my head, I clawed at my head, wanting so badly for the pain to end, and all at once, it did.

The door opened and I knew it wasn't Bubbles or Buttercup because of the way the door opened, silently. I opened my eyes and Brookelle walked in, closing the door soundlessly behind her. I watched her move closer to my bed, patting a spot on it and sitting down with proper posture. "I heard you'd be here," I didn't answer her, I just wanted to be left alone, "don't try to pretend, I know you're awake."

"How do you know?" I questioned, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"You're breathing isn't the same as the one when you sleep," she said simply, there was a moment of silence before she said, "is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Why are you sad then?"

"I'm not sad."

"Blossom," she said sternly.

"It's nothing," I muttered.

After a while she slowly crawled under the blanket with me and 'looked' at me. "You can tell me," she said.

"It's stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that."

I sighed, "you probably already know about that guy I've been texting," I started.

"No."

My eyes furrowed, "really?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, right, well," I told her about Brick, but I didn't mention his name, and why I was upset, "I feel like I drove him away. I think I may have been a little annoying and… clingy."

She didn't speak and I thought she fell asleep, but I wasn't sure, "no, you don't sound like you were being clingy or annoying, just a little desperate." She's awake.

"I know, I expect too much from people," I agreed.

She nodded, "just a bit, but you can easily change that. Just don't expect anything. You're a, from what I've heard, beautiful person and you're so sweet," she paused, "god, that sounded really weird coming from me," it did, she shook her head, "anyways, if you like this guy, just tell him."

"But, I don't know…"

"The worse that can happen is he'll reject you."

"Exactly, I don't know if I can handle that."

"You're Blossom Fosse, every guy wants to date you, so I've heard."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, whatever, it may be too late one day." She was right.

"Okay, maybe."

She nodded, "okay." Just talking about it had made me feel so much better.

She got up from the bed, "don't tell anyone," I warned.

"Please, I'm not fucking Bubbles."

I laughed and stopped her at the door, "is it true though, what they say about you?"

She sighed and muttered through clenched teeth, "what have _they_ said?"

"That you had an abortion and had sex with Boa on the same day."

Her eyes glared straight ahead, "yes, it is. Has she told everyone?"

I shrugged, "everyone who's here."

"Faen. I should have stabbed her, that would have gotten the job done," she muttered under her breath.

I hesitated to ask my next question, fearing the girl who stood before me, "you're not going to try to kill her again… are you?"

She hesitated, "no," before she opened the door she said, "don't think too much about this," she meant Brick, "and don't blame yourself." Even when angered, she still managed to gently close the door, with barely a sound.

**Bunny.**

I tightly hugged the women in front of me once I had arrived back in a familiar home. I didn't want to release her; I didn't want her to let me go. I really missed her. My dad rested a comforting hand on my back and I knew it was time for me to release my arms around her. "Are you sure you want to go back early?" My mom asked me with that false smile of hers. Her eyes were never this wide or this tired.

"Yeah, I have a bunch of tests to study for and I need to make sure I have all my homework done," I lied, mimicking her smile.

"Oh, but, you should have just brought your books."

"I can't remember? We're not allowed to bring more than one luggage with us and I couldn't fit my books and my clothes inside," I gave a small laugh.

"Oh, well, that's right."

"Where's Lily?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, she… She'll be back soon."

"Where is she?" I asked again, looking at both of my parents.

"She hasn't been feeling like herself this past few years, as you already know, and it's gotten worse."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I've always been worried she'd follow me and make the wrong choices.

"She's been seeing a psychologist for a few months now."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" My voice sharpened, but quickly softened when I looked at my parents' tired faces.

"We didn't think it'd go on for this long."

"What's happened to her?"

"She's severely depressed."

My chest ached. Why her? What has she done wrong? "I'm about to pick her up," my dad says looking at his watch, "I don't think she wants you to know about it and she doesn't like to talk about it, so please don't mention it." I simply nodded, with that my dad left out the door.

**…**

"Grandmama," I greeted, with a big smile.

She looked at me with those eyes that they all give me, "oh, Bunny dear, Merry Christmas," she takes me into her sagging arms.

Once she releases me I turned to see one of my aunts, "auntie, hi," I smiled to her.

She huffs and turns her head away from me and muttered something I couldn't hear. My mom says something, I wasn't really paying attention, but the next thing I know, they were yelling at each other and my dad had come in with my little sister, trying to separate the two fuming sisters. My grandmother was crying silently in her chair, "look at that! You've upset grandmama," my dad scolded them.

I took my sister away from the family feud and into the kitchen. There was a bowl of cookies and she hopped herself calmly to sit onto the table and took a cookie into her mouth. I leaned against the counter and watched her. She wore a tight short skirt and a grey sweater. From the last time I saw her, she was much skinnier and it was becoming to look unhealthy. We sat there in silence as we listened to shouts from the other room. "How's North?" She finally spoke in this monotone voiced that sounded like there was anger directed at me.

"It's fine. How's home?"

"Which one?" She asked me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

"Mom and dad got a divorce, idiot," she crushed her teeth into another cookie.

I ignored her rude remark. "What? Since when?"

"Right after you left back to school in the summer."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"I don't know."

I huffed, "who are you living with?"

"Neither, I'm living with Amy," she noticed I didn't recognize the name, "my friend." I stayed quiet for her to elaborate on it, "mom and dad are poor, they could barely pay for your ticket here."

I sighed and my chest ached, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care." That was the end of our conversation as we continued to listen to the shouting in the other room.


	18. Look At Me

**Chapter 18.**

**Boa.**

Christmas morning, Bubbles who barged into Brookelle's room, where I slept with Brookelle in my arms, awakened me. "Merry Christmas!" She yelled, pulling the covers off of us to reveal me with only plaid pajama pants on, and Brookelle who wore a shirt and shorts. I had my legs wrapped around her and her back was against my bare chest. "You guys are siblings, please, this is so wrong," she said with disgust in her voice.

I shivered, from the sudden breeze, "why, Bubbles? Why?"

"Get up! It's Christmas!"

"Okay, cool," I said, embracing Brookelle tighter and closer, trying to steal her warmth.

"There's no escaping Bubbles," Brookelle muttered to me.

"Sure there is," I told her.

"Come on!" Bubbles yelled again, "Wake up!" She reached for one of Bunny's pillows and started hitting me, only me for some reason, with the pillow. She kept on yelling at us. Eventually, I got off of Brookelle, so she could get up but I stayed in bed still getting bombarded by a pillow. "Ugh, come on, Boa."

The only thing I was thinking was, "why couldn't she have died when Brookelle tried to kill her?"

Ultimately, I did what she said; going to the bathroom where Brookelle just finished brushing her teeth and was now brushing her never tangled hair. "Finally, I almost gave up on you," Bubbles told me with a laugh.

I scoffed, "yeah, right. You probably would have poured cold water over me."

She giggled, "actually, yes. That happened with Blossom."

I took the brush from Brookelle's hand and used it on myself, "I was using that," she growled.

"Alright, Brookelle, come to my room after you've showered, I'm going to go get ready," Bubbles chirped before rolling out of the room and closing the door behind her. She is one happy camper.

"Yeah, well, now I'm using it," I told Brookelle, quickly brushing my own hair before styling it.

"You're so mean."

"But you love me."

"Whatever," she said; trying to find which hand I had the brush in. I refused to give it to her. I spun her around so her back was facing me and I started to brush her long hair. "You haven't brushed my hair in years."

I sighed, "yeah, it's been a while." After I was done, I set the brush down on the counter.

"Okay, now, leave. I need to shower," she told me.

"Alright, I'll be right here," I smirked, teasing her.

"No," she whined, "leave."

"Come on, I'm only playing."

"Don't you need to get ready?"

"Yeah," I pretended to think, "let's shower together."

Her face became slightly red, "no, go shower in your own room."

"Come on, we should try it."

"No."

"Why?" I whined, leaning on her playfully.

"No."

"Fine, I'll just watch you."

"What? I already said no. Why do you have to be like this?"

I laughed at her agitation towards me, "alright, Roo. I'll see you later then." I kissed the top of her head before leaving to my room where I took a shower. Damn. If only she let me shower with her. I could almost feel her body against mine, the water dripping over us, between us. I shook my head.

Stop thinking about her.

I got dressed putting on a suit without a tie, shoving the small present I had for Brookelle into my pocket, and I waited for Mitch to get ready, he also put on his suit. We looked at each other, exchanging looks before nodding in approval.

**...**

We left to the chill room, where everyone who's here gathers for Christmas. It was mostly all boys for now; I see some of the year 13 students. The only people who are year 13's are DA class students, RA's graduate early. Mitch and I introduced ourselves to a few of them and immediately we were talking as if we've known each other for a while. They weren't as bad as people say they are, they weren't as cold or zombie-like either. The missing year 13 joined in our conversation and I recognized him, Koda. There aren't that many year 13s this year, only 4.

After about an hour, a couple of girls started to file in, none were interesting. I glanced at the clock before looking back at the doors. That's when the only girls who were in DA class waltzed in and all eyes were on them, envious and lustful.

Bubbles, the first to walk, or wheel her way, through the doors, was wearing a short, sparkly, blue dress that was very fluffy and white heels, she looked like a little fairy, especially with her hair in a complex and elegant bun. Even after being in a hospital for months, she still looked amazing.

Buttercup was wearing a short green dress, not as short as Bubbles, and black heels. From the amount of time I've known her, I've never seen her in heels. They made her toned legs outlined even more, very nice. I caught Mitch staring at her and chuckled at him.

Blossom wore a long red dress; she's too modest to show anything. The only time I've ever seen her in something short was her uniform, but that doesn't necessarily count. Her hair was curled and in its signature high ponytail.

Finally, the one and only, Brookelle, she looked beautiful as always. Her hair was down and perfectly curled and she wore a white dress that went to her knees and black heels. She looked so innocent- that's the only way she could possibly fit the word innocent- as Blossom escorted her inside.

Bubbles bounced from one group to another, mostly sticking to Boomer or "Boomie" as she called him as he pushed her chair around. Buttercup talked to pretty much all of the toughest guys, Butch with her. Blossom and Brookelle talked to each other more than the couple of other girls they stood with. They were both so quiet, Brookelle too shy to speak and Blossom too reserved to talk.

The headmaster clapped his hands grabbing everyone's attention, "students of the North…" he began his speech about the beginning of the year and all this bullshit nobody gives a fuck about. I exchanged looks with Mitch. "…As a gift from the school, we give you a formal dinner and gathering." He talked for another couple of minutes before finishing and everyone applauded him, politely.

The plan for tonight is: Half an hour waiting for the final preparations in the cafeteria, an hour of having dinner and then another few hours back in the chill room where everyone does whatever the fuck they wanted to.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," I told them, already taking my leave from the group.

"You going to go to your little sister and make out with her?" The boys teased, some of them making the all too familiar face I've gotten so used to. I chuckled but didn't respond, turning around I made my way to the white haired girl. I hugged her from behind, surprising her so much a short squeak came out of her. She covered her mouth, embarrassed for being a bit loud, "who's this?" She asked quietly.

"Who do you think?" I asked, nuzzling her.

"Boa?" She asked, timidly.

I looked up at the people she was talking to, "I'm going to steal her for a moment," I smiled. They nodded, it didn't seem like they cared all that much because Brookelle wasn't exactly a big contributor to their conversation, but they did look disgusted, it wasn't so uncommon anymore. I took her away, but not too far from everyone. She kept on shifting her weight. Why is she so shy with me? "Merry Christmas, Roo," I told her, handing her the little box.

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise, "what?"

"Open it," I told her, leaning closer towards her. There were a lot of people staring, but that's okay.

She lifted the top up and felt the inside, "oh my god, Boa." She took out the white gold bracelet; it had brail engraved into it. She rubbed her finger on the writing. The words were not the typical 'I love you' or 'you're beautiful' or 'Merry Christmas', it was something that could only be understood by the two of us and no one else. The smile on her face was genuine and unforgettable. She hugged me and I returned it, "thank you so much," she whispered. I helped her put it around her wrist and I saw a lot of envious eyes. Her other hand was over her mouth, trying to hide that smile. "I feel so bad, I didn't get you anything."

I shrugged, "that doesn't matter." Honestly, I had nothing solid I wanted and it wasn't like I expected her to get me anything anyways. We don't exactly celebrate any holidays so it is a surprise I did this.

"What do you want, then?" She asked me.

"I think you already know what I want," I smirked.

There was a blush rising on her cheek and it only made me smirk, "what?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Do you have a present in mind for me?" I asked her growing closer to her; she felt my presence coming nearer to her so she backed away into the wall. A sudden Déjà vu occurred.

She laughed, awkwardly, "no."

"Come on, just say it," I mocked.

"It's what you want."

"What do I want?" I pushed.

She muttered it and I heard it.

I smirked, "really?" She nodded and my smirk grew, "I love it." She tilted her head down and off to the side, her cheeks reddening even more. I chuckled as I accompanied her back to Blossom, "alright, see you then," I kissed her forehead and left back to Mitch, Koda and the other year 13s. I could hear the girls' envious sounds at the bracelet I'd gotten her.

"You gave her a bracelet?" Koda asked me, a mocking smile tugging on his lips.

"Yeah, why not?"

The group burst out laughing, "that is the cheesiest and most cliché thing ever."

"You tryna' be romantic?" One of them laughed.

"Well, it worked, she's happy and I'm going to get laid," I said, they stopped laughing, their jaws hanging open, "you may bow down peasants," I joked, gesturing for them to bow.

"You two are messed up."

I shrugged, "haters gonna hate."

I was shaking, I couldn't wait for this event to end, I was going to go to her room and we were going to get it on. We finished dinner and soon we all left back to the chill room. There was still another 3 hours left.

Bubbles eventually made it over to the little group I was hanging with for the night, "Merry Christmas, everyone!" We all replied back. "So, how are you guys?" She spoke quickly, eager for us to spill some gossip.

"Great," Mitch spoke for all of us, "especially this one," he nudged me. I chuckled.

"How come?" But before I could answer she added, "oh, I saw the bracelet you gave her. What does it say?"

I smirked, "I can't tell you, it's between Brookelle and I." She pouted, "and anyways, you wouldn't understand if I told you."

"So, then it's not a problem for me to know," she beamed.

I rolled my eyes, "no. I don't want you to."

She frowned but then remembered something, "so, why are you so happy?"

Before I could tell her it wasn't her business, one of my mates answered, "he's getting laid."

"Dude!" I said, shooting him a glare.

"You never said we couldn't say anything."

"That's true," Mitch piped up.

"That doesn't give you permission," I told them, "whatever."

"With Roo?" Bubbles' expression was a mix of revulsion and mischief.

"Who else?" I asked.

She shrugged, "so is that her second Christmas present?"

"Actually, it's my Christmas present."

She was shocked, "really?"

"But she's so shy, did you pressure her?" One of the guys chimed in.

I rolled my eyes, "no, I did not pressure her." There was a pause, "Bubbles, try not to tell everyone like you did last time."

She pretended to zip her lip and gave me a thumbs up, "I'll try."

Mitch changed the topic off me and onto her, "so, what's up with you and blondie over there," he gestured to Boomer.

She smiled, "we're dating."

We nodded, "not a bad match. You guys are pretty similar." She giggled, "what about Buttercup and Butch?"

She looked over her shoulder to where they were, "I'm not exactly sure, from what I know they're just really good friends," she leaned in closer towards us to whisper, "but I think he likes her."

"I could see it," Koda nodded and we all agreed.

"How are you, though, Bubbles?" One of the guys asked in concern.

Her smile faltered, "I'm fine, really. I'm actually having so much fun with this wheelchair. Watch this," she then spun her wheel chair 360 degrees. We laughed and clapped as she gave an exaggerated bow.

"So any gossip?" I asked, not really interested but just wanting her to tell us so she could leave.

She was blabbing for a while, mentioning Brookelle, Lucas and I in there, until she finally finished, "I think that's it." She turned to her next victims before saying, "well, I'll see you boys later. Merry Christmas!" She then rolled away.

I let out a breath, "finally."

"Damn, she's hot."

"Bubbles?" I asked.

"Yeah, all of them."

I smirked when one of them said, "and you're one of the lucky bastards who's fucking one of them."

"It's so unfair."

"Blossom though, she's amazing."

"What I would give to see Bunny right now."

Then Brookelle's name popped up, "damn, the things I'd do to Brookelle is insane," Koda said, licking his lips.

"Hey, my little sister is off limits," I glared at him.

"Oh, come on. You already got her, why can't we speak about her."

"Whatever."

"What's it like making out with her?" One of them asked.

"Amazing and hot."

"What about sex?"

"Damn, everything is perfect, and the view of her is like a dream," I tried to describe to them, but there was no point, she was indescribable. Eventually, Boomer was brought into this conversation, bragging about Bubbles.

**Lucas.**

The little bitch was pregnant with my kid. I haven't approached her yet, I just found out during that Christmas gathering we have every year. I didn't want to make a scene, especially not in front of her brother, I would never admit it aloud, but he scares me.

Once the event was over, I followed Brookelle to her dorm, slowly walking behind her; she was still with her friends. I heard Bunny was traveling, that makes it easier for me. Her friends left to their room and Brookelle opened hers, closing it behind her. I waited a bit, looking left and right for anyone before I entered the room, but she wasn't there.

I heard shuffling from the bathroom and barged in there. She was half naked, preparing to take a shower, "Boa, I told you to wait a bit," she said with a blush on her face, trying to cover herself up with the dress that, moments ago, was on the floor. So, she thinks I'm Boa? This is going to be fun, then. I grabbed her, roughly from the waist and pressed her close to me, her cheeks reddened even more, "Boa," she said his name sternly.

"Mhm?" I said, kissing her neck and jaw, smirking through it.

"Stop."

"But you promised," I made sure my voice was muffled, and I tried to use the same accent. I heard from the blabbering Bubbles, that as a Christmas present she would sleep with him. What a slut. My hands slithered down her back and rested itself on her ass.

She sighed, "right." She dropped the dress between us and pulled me closer to her, kissing me, slipping her tongue in me. Damn, she's good when she wants to be.

I lifted her up by grabbing her tight ass and she entwined her arms and legs around me. I carried her to one of the beds and I dropped her on it. She undid my buttons and I helped her take off my clothes. Soon, I was only in my underwear and so was she. I pushed her down on the bed, crawled on top of her, kissed her and touched her everywhere. She giggled through our kiss when I rubbed her thigh, and I thought that was the cutest thing, she's ticklish there, eh?

I pressed closer to her and she deepened the kiss by leaning closer to me. There was a knock on the door and we both paused, her eyebrows were furrowed, "uhm, who is it?" Brookelle questioned, quietly but loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door.

"Who do you think?"

Her jaw dropped, eyes widened and face paled. "Boa?" She clarified. I wasn't smirking, like I thought I would've been, but I actually wished Boa didn't come for another five minutes. Brookelle was irresistible.

"Yup," he said, still behind the door.

She whispered to me, "who are you?" When I didn't answer she told me, "you need to get out of here."

"I'm coming in, alright?" Before she could stop him, he had already opened the door and entered the room.

What Boa saw was me on top of his little sister, both of us half naked and so close to one another.

He looked at the both of us, furiously, "Lucas? What the fuck are you doing?" He grabbed me and pulled me off of Brookelle, who sat up when I was off of her. I couldn't answer, honestly, I was just supposed to talk to her and that was that, but instead this happened.

He turned his attention to Brookelle, "Roo, what the fuck? Couldn't you tell this wasn't me?" He asked. She was in too much of a shock to speak. "Answer me, both of you!" He demanded, wrathfully.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," I told him, avoiding eye contact with the rage in front of me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He spat.

I tried to explain myself, "I only came here to talk to her, but I got carried away and it ended up like this."

He glared at me, ready to beat me up with his pure white fists, but instead, he turned to Brookelle, "Roo," he started, just as angry with her. They spoke in Norwegian to each other, Brookelle never raised her voice, she did the opposite, actually, talking quieter and quieter after each word until she was silent. He glared at me, then back at her, "fuck both of you," with that he slammed the door of the room.

I looked at Brookelle, she was still pale, her body trembling and her eyes wide with shock. I think I had the same face, I thought I was going to die in the hands of him, but maybe I'd die in the hands of his sister instead. "Brookelle," I said her name with so many apologies in it.

Her face shot in the direction of my voice, her face hardened and her eyes glared, "get out of my room."

"Brookelle, I-"

"Get out of my room," her face darkened. I didn't want to see anymore of her rage so I shot out of the room and left, grabbing my clothes on the way out.

**Brookelle.**

A sudden rush went up my throat and I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up everything I had eaten the past few days. I'm such an idiot. I washed my mouth with as many mouth-cleansing things I could find. I squatted on the floor, gripping the counter with one hand for support and using my other hand to cover my sobs. I slipped off the rest of my clothes and went into the shower where my cries were drowned out by the running water. This can't be happening. This must be a dream. Wake up. Wake up. I screamed in my mind.

**...**

The next day, I was hesitant to come out of my room and decided to skip this day entirely so I wouldn't have to face Boa or Lucas. The second day, I came out of my room; people would get suspicious with me. "Where were you yesterday?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well, so I stayed in bed pretty much the whole day," I laughed.

"Are you better now?"

No, "yeah, it was one of those one day things."

"Well, that's good." I zoned out to whatever they were saying. I couldn't think straight. Thank god we still have a few days left of holiday.

"…Yeah, Bunny's coming back tomorrow."

"So soon?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said! She just said, she wanted to come back early to spend time with us," Bubbles beamed.

"She lives with us."

"Probably misses us," she said before changing the topic, "so, what are you guys…" I zoned out again.

**...**

I left the cafeteria with the tap of my cane, I went to the dorms and counted the doors I felt pass me, until I ended at the one Boa and Mitch should be in. I was just about to knock when I heard a voice next to me speak in Norwegian, "he doesn't want to speak to you."

My hand slowly went to my side, "Mitch?"

"Mhm, don't wear it out."

"When could I talk to him?"

"Well, not now. He's still pretty pissed off." But why is he pissed off? Shouldn't I be pissed off? Shouldn't he be telling me it's not my fault I'm blind? I assumed these questions showed on my face because Mitch then said, "you really hurt him," what? "You mistook some other guy for him." That's not fair.

"But, I didn't mean to. I didn't know," I tried to defend myself.

"Wouldn't you be mad if he mistook someone else for you?"

"But, I'm-"

"Blind?" He interrupted, finishing my sentence, I nodded, "couldn't you have been able to tell by the way he talked, felt, smelt or moved?"

I stepped back and whispered, "yeah."

"That's why he's mad, because after all this time you still couldn't tell him apart from everyone else."

I nodded, taking another step back.

This is my fault. This is my fault. This is my fault. This is my fault. Fuck you, Brookelle, fuck you. You're a fucking stupid idiot who knows nothing. Who can't tell her own brother apart from anyone else. Who should go die. Die, Brookelle. Die, Brookelle. Go fucking die. Better yet, go torture yourself. Feel pain. You deserve to suffer. You deserve to suffer.

"Uhm," was all I could let out with all the screaming in my head, "I think I'm going to go," I whispered.

I rushed back to my room and shut the door behind me, grabbing that same sharp object I used to attempt to kill myself and slit my stomach open, again and again. I felt the blood pouring out and I ran to the shower, hopefully before any of it dropped to the floor. I didn't turn on the shower and I didn't care about the fact that I still had my clothes on. I leaned against the shower wall and my body slowly slipped down to the floor. "Shut up," I whispered, as if saying it aloud would actually make the thoughts in my head stop.

I deserve to suffer. I deserve everything that's coming to me. I don't deserve to die, that's the easy way. I deserve to suffer. Suffer. Suffer. Suffer. Wither away, slowly.

I held the back of my head, I probably got some blood in it but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was scream, but I couldn't. "Shut up," I repeated.

You know that time he slept with you? Yeah, you did that to yourself. You led him on. That was your fault. You slut. You whore. Your fault. Your fault. You did this to yourself. You asked for it. You could have just made him leave, but you let him stay. You're an idiot. Stupid. You're lazy and inconsiderate. Keep hurting yourself.

"Shut up," I cut myself once more.

Nobody loves you. Nobody cares about you. Nobody misses you. Everybody hates you. You're an ugly, filthy human being. You're awful. You don't care about anyone else, but yourself. You're not good enough for anyone. That's why you're here right now. That's why you're not with anybody right now. That's why you're not telling anybody. That's why you're not feeling anything. This is your entire fault and you feel nothing. You're a heartless human being. You're worthless. You're pathetic. You're inconsiderate. Murderous. Disgusting. Petty. Self-absorbed. Psychopath. Ugly. Bitch. Stupid. Shit.

The list went on and on and I couldn't stop the thoughts. I sat there in silence, trying to suppress my weeps with my free hand. I turned on the water and let it drizzle on my skin. I couldn't care less about the clothes I wore that were starting to get wet. I hugged my legs and put my head to my knee. I'm such an awful person. Boa probably only pretended to like me this whole time because he felt sorry for me. I mean, look at me.

**Boa.**

Mitch walked into the room, closing the door behind him, "was I too harsh?" He asked me in Norwegian. My body felt heavy, really heavy, and it was the same feeling as the day Brookelle attempted suicide.

I shook my head, "she wouldn't feel pain either way," I muttered.

"She looked like a wreck."

"Good."

"Boa, come on, she was really sorry. You can't blame her, she's blind."

"I want her to apologize."

"She did, she just did and she did before too."

I sighed, knowing he was right, "I guess, I shouldn't be too cruel with her."

"No, you shouldn't, she doesn't deserve it."

"I guess," I mumbled.

"Dude, that guy, Lucas, took advantage of her, he pretended to be you. If you should be mad at anyone, it's him. Why was he even there?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, he just wanted to talk to her or some bullshit like that."

"Can you go and ask him? You need to get this shit right; she's the best thing that's happened to you. I'm not going to bore you with all that cliché crap about how you talk more ever since you and Roo reunited again, but it's true," Mitch ranted.

I sighed, "fine."

I put my shoes on and started to head out the door, "and go check on Roo. I have a really bad feeling she's going to try something."

"I thought it was just me who felt that," I muttered. I didn't know which one to go to first, Lucas could wait, but I wasn't ready to face Brookelle.

**...**

I'll make it quick. I pounded my fists against Lucas' door. Right when he opened it, I grabbed his throat, pushed him against the nearest wall and closed the door, all in one swift movement. "Why the fuck were you in Brookelle's room?" I growled.

"I-I just wanted to talk to her- I swear- but then things got out of hand and one thing led to another," he squeaked.

I tightened my grip, "why did you want to speak to her?"

"I just wanted to- because I heard she got an abortion- and I assumed I was the father- I don't know- I just wanted to talk to her about it," he stumbled over his words.

I slammed him against the wall, "do you know what you've done?"

"wh-what?"

"This is the second time you've scarred her and this time it's affecting me."

"Hey! The first time was your idea!" He yelled back at me.

"Shut up, you bastard," I tightened my hold on his neck for a few more seconds before dropping him. Letting him crumble to the floor, gasping for air. "I'll deal with you later."

**...**

I rushed over to Brookelle's room, the heaviness of my body increasing. I didn't bother to knock, I just walked right in. She wasn't in the room, so I slowly opened the bathroom door, not wanting to see things I shouldn't, though I wouldn't have mind. She sat on the shower floor, the water dripping on her skin and clothes, sticking to her. She was stifling her cries with one of her hands and the water that ran into the drain was a pink colour. Oh, shit.

"Roo!" I said, finally getting rid of my shock. She jumped from my sudden intrusion and it only made her cry harder, but they were still silent, she shut her eyes tight, slamming her forehead to her knees. Hiding her face from me.

I crouched next to her, getting wet as well, "Roo," I said more gently this time. Her body was shaking from the cold water and the hand that wasn't covering her mouth was curled into a white fist and blood ran from it. With a bit of force I opened the bloody hand, a sharp object in her hand; I took it from her and threw it to the other end of the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry," I heard her manage to say through her hand and cries.

"Roo…" I started but never finished, my vision was starting to blur. I pulled her into a hug and she cried even harder than before, this time I could hear it.

**xxx.**

What he didn't see was her malicious smile.

* * *

_Hm... I wonder what Brookelle's planning... Guess who's next?_

_xoxo._


	19. Almost Gone

**Chapter 19.**

**Bunny**

I sat in the plane, staring blankly at the clouds. Christmas is never the same anymore. It's just getting smaller and smaller. My whole family used to gather at my grandparent's house, but now, there are deaths, divorces, lies and drama. I only started to notice it when I came back my first year, when some of my family members didn't show up. This year, less than half of us were there.

**Flashback.**

"It's your fault! This is all your fault!" My little sister shouted at me, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

**End of flashback.**

I sighed, slipping on my earphones. I hope my little sister doesn't screw up her life like I did. Because of me, my family started falling apart. If I hadn't hung out with the wrong crowd, would the outcome be the same?

**Flashback.**

"Wait," I grabbed my sister's arm and it pulled the sleeve of her sweater up, revealing scars, fresh and old. She roughly yanked her arm out of my grip and shoved me away from her. Her eyes burned with rage and resentment.

**End of flashback.**

I buried my face in my hands. I'm so glad I got to go home early; it was just too awkward for me to be around my grandparents- grandparent. Every time I talked to th- her, she would look down on me with that look on her face that she's disappointed and disgusted with what I've done, her and my other relatives.

Why is the flight so long from Vietnam to Russia? I just wanted to go back to the school, where I guess is the closest thing to a home now. Where no one judges others, or shouldn't, because we've all had our fair share of shit in life.

"You were the first to leave," my sister's words echoed in my head as I slept.

**…**

I had to drag myself out of the taxi with my backpack slung over my shoulders and my luggage in my hand, exhausted from my trip; I just wanted to curl in my bed and sleep. "Bunny!" Bubbles rolled herself towards me in a wheelchair, she somehow still looked so stunning even after falling from that bell tower. She forced me to give her an enormous hug.

"Bubbles!" I squealed, "you're back! How are you?"

"Yes! I'm good, Boomer's back too," she giggled, looking the direction of the giant glass wall where everyone was at. I smiled and waved back at them. Sleep can wait. I ran inside, with my luggage dragged behind me, to hug Blossom and Buttercup. Bubbles catching up behind me, she refused my offer to push her.

"How are you guys?" I asked.

"Great, how was your trip?"

"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it. It was just way too awkward."

"Anything interesting?"

I thought about it for a moment, my mind jumbled up from the lack of sleep, "my parents got a divorce," I told them, but I didn't want to tell them about my sister.

"Oh my god, Bunny. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

I shrugged, "could've been worse," I replied.

I looked around for my 'little sister', "where's Roo?"

"She hasn't been feeling well these past few days, so she's in her room," Blossom responded.

"With Boa," added Butch.

I glared at the name, "what?"

"Oh, I need to catch you up on all the latest gossips," Bubbles chirped, dragging me to a beanbag chair. She talked about a lot of people and the only interesting ones were the ones about Brookelle, Boa and Lucas. She seems to be the center of all gossips lately.

"She got an abortion and had sex with her brother the same day?" I clarified. That's just weird and sick.

Bubbles nodded, "oh, and on Christmas, Boa gave Brookelle a beautiful bracelet with blind people writing-"

"Brail," Blossom told her.

"Yeah, whatever, brail on the bracelet and it was just so cute."

"Guess what she gave him?" Butch smirked.

"I have the feeling I know, but I'm not sure I want to."

"She had sex with him."

I covered my eyes, "no! My poor, cute, little sister. Ew. No. I can't even right now. Stop. I'm tired. I'm leaving." I stood up, grabbing my luggage and backpack and headed out.

"Knock before you go inside!" Buttercup yelled after me, laughing with Butch. I swear, they're like the hyenas from the Lion King.

God, I'm scared to open the door. I listened for any inappropriate noises, before going inside. I didn't hear a sound; maybe she wasn't even in there. I clicked the door open and entered. On Brookelle's bed is Brookelle herself, her brother and a blanket over them. Brookelle laid closer to the wall, her back against Boa's chest. Boa embraced Brookelle with both his arms and legs.

Brookelle was shaking and her breathing was uneven. Boa hugged her tightly and turned his head a bit to glance at me. "Roo? Are you okay?"

Boa shook his head and asked in a low voice, "can you leave, please?"

"This is my room and that's my best friend, I deserve to know what's wrong," I snapped, parking my luggage next to my bed and slipping my backpack to lean against it, then rushing to her side. I put a comforting hand on her head and Boa grabbed my wrist before I could rest it there any longer.

"Please," Boa begged, his eyes sorrowful and desperate.

After a moment, I backed off, "okay." I left the room, watching Boa put his arms back around Brookelle and whispering comforting words in her ear before closing the door behind me.

**…**

"He just kicked you out?" Buttercup clarified.

I nodded, "yeah, basically. So, can I stay here?"

"Wait, but why did he kick you out. I don't get it."

I shook my head, "I'm not sure. Something was wrong with Brookelle, he wouldn't let me near her and she was shaking so much."

"Was she sick?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look of her face, but it seemed like it."

**Boa.**

Bunny left, and I whispered in Brookelle's ear, "she's gone. It's okay. You're going to be okay."

"I didn't want her to see me like this."

"Why don't we move to my room so she can sleep in here?" I asked. There was a slight pause before she nodded in reply.

I unwrapped myself from Brookelle and carried her like a baby, one of her hands grabbed a handful of my shirt behind me and the other was grabbing the ones near my chest. She buried her face in my chest. I knocked on Blossom's dorm room, where I assumed Bunny would be and I was right. "Bubbles," I greeted at the door, the door was opened wide enough for me to be able to see the others inside, "Bunny," I started, "you can go back to your room, I'm taking her to mine."

"What's wrong with her?" Bubbles asked, her eyes watering at the sight of the trembling Brookelle.

"It's nothing," I muttered.

"That's not nothing, she's fucking shaking," Buttercup retorted.

I shot her a glare, trying to signal with my eyes to drop the subject, "she's just not feeling well."

"She's feeling terrible, look at her. You need to take her to the nurse."

"The nurse can't do anything. It was just something that happened."

"What happened?" Bunny asked, sternly.

I sighed, they're so annoying, "I'll tell you later, I'm going to my room."

I finally reached my room and gently placed her on my bed, Mitch watched carefully from his bed, "dude?"

"Will you all just stop asking fucking questions? I will fucking tell you when we're ready," I snapped.

"I didn't even say anything," he muttered.

I shot him a glare and he shut himself up, finally. I made her comfortable and then laid next to her, putting the blanket over the both of us, "I'm sorry, Roo."

"It's not your fault," she responded in barely a whisper.

"Yes it is, all of it. Even the other time," I told her, my vision becoming blurred, I almost killed my own sister, for the second time. I'm a monster.

She shifted her position so she was facing me, her body still pressed up to mine. Brookelle rested a gentle hand on my cheek and her voice shook as she said, "it's okay, Boa. It's okay." Tears were welling up in her eyes once again. I pulled her even closer towards me as if she would disappear into thin air if I loosened my grip on her, even just a bit.

"I almost lost you, again," my voice cracked.

After some time, she fell asleep. Mitch cleared his throat, "are you going to tell me what's going on?" He whispered in Norwegian.

I was careful to try not to wake Brookelle up with the sound or vibration of my voice as I whispered back; "she blamed herself for this whole mess. I found her crying on the shower floor with multiple cuts on her stomach."

"Jesus, is she alright now?"

"Yeah," there was a long moment of silence before I said, "I almost killed her, again," my voice getting caught in my throat.

I heard Mitch shuffling and he put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "it's alright, man. Don't be too hard on yourself, you only did these things to test her mental health."

I buried my bottom half of my face in Brookelle's hair, "she's not sane."

He didn't respond to me, instead he said, "I'll do you a favor, I'll tell the others what happened to Brookelle so you won't have to."

I glanced up at him, gratefully, "thank you."

**Bunny.**

Mitch came into Blossom, Buttercup and Bubble's room, he told us, "it was Lucas again, he tricked her into thinking he was Boa and took advantage of her. Boa came into the room and obviously he was upset with both of them-"

"Wait, what happened with Lucas before?" Bubbles asked.

"He raped Roo."

"What?" Bubbles asked, alarmed.

Buttercup filled her in on the events and Bubbles stared at me in utter disbelief. "Bunny," she started but never finished. She didn't need to.

I looked down, "I know, what I did was terrible and I feel really guilty about it and I wish I could turn back time, but I can't." Tears blurred my vision and some escaped me.

Blossom held my hand, giving me a reassuring squeeze, then she turned back to Mitch with a confused look, "why was Boa mad at Roo, though?"

"Because she thought Lucas was Boa."

"But he pretended to be him, it's not like Roo could see the difference," she defended.

"But she could have sensed it, you know? Like his voice, movements or whatever."

"You can't be mad at her, it mustn't have been obvious."

"He was just mad because after all this time, she still couldn't tell him apart from anyone else. Wouldn't you be mad?"

It was quiet, "I guess," we all muttered.

"Anyways, she took a day off right? Then, the next day she tried to go to my room to apologize to Boa, but he didn't want to see her so-"

"Why didn't he want to see her?"

He made a frustrated noise, "can I finish my story? You can ask questions when I'm done," he growled, we went silent. He huffed and finished the story. "Right, now. You guys shouldn't go visit either of them. They're both a wreck. Mostly Boa, I've never seen him so sad," he said worried for his friends.

"Why's Boa sad? I thought he was a sadist," I asked, curiously.

He laughed, "Don't you know their relationship?"

"Yeah, incest," I said.

"Besides her twin, I can't think of a stronger bond than that."

"But, he wanted her to suffer before. He asked Lucas to rape her. If he loved her that much, why would he do all that?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know if I can tell you that," he said, looking away.

"Just tell us," Buttercup said.

"You should ask Boa himself," Mitch responded.

After a while longer of talking and asking questions and even having other topics now and again, Mitch left back to his room. "How long was I gone?" Bubbles asked not exactly wanting a response.

"2 months," Buttercup responded.

Bubbles shot her a glare, "I know," she spat. "But so much has happened."

"Yeah," we nodded.

"Can you fill me in? I never exactly got all of it, I think," Bubbles sighed and so we did. "Wow," was all Bubbles could say when we finished, "Roo's been causing a lot of drama lately."

"Yeah, and I have a feeling it won't be over any time soon," we all agreed.

**Brookelle.**

I still haven't greeted Bunny from her return. I haven't exactly left Boa's embrace in bed, unless it was to go to the bathroom. I don't know how many days it's been, but I know it hasn't been too long. I changed positions, so my back was no longer against Boa's chest, but I should be facing him. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

He responded with a grunt and I heard Mitch say with a croaky voice from across the room, "Roo, it's 4 in the morning."

"Oh," I said, before going back to sleep. Is 4 early? What time do people usually get up? God, I need to get my times right.

**..****.**

I'm not sure, but I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, Boa was no longer next to me. "Boa?" I called, in a low voice, sitting up in my position.

"He's taking a shower, don't worry," Mitch replied.

"Oh." There was a long moment of silence; Mitch is more of Boa's friend than mine, I was always with Baxter. "So, uhm, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm fine," there was another long pause and all you could hear was the sound of running water, "how long has it been since Christmas?"

He took a moment before responding, "four days."

"So, I've been here for…?"

"Two days," he filled in.

I nodded, "oh," the shower turned off in the bathroom and I let out a breath of relief, thank god. I'm way too awkward for this. Come on, Boa, hurry up. I need you.

I heard the door open and a rush of warm air blows on me, giving me Goosebumps. I shivered from the sudden change in temperature. "Roo, you're awake," Boa stated as he shuffled through the room, opening drawers.

I nodded, "mhm." It just felt so awkward, and I wasn't sure why but I couldn't move because of it. "Is something wrong?" I finally got the courage to ask.

"No, why?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"I'm going to go get breakfast," Mitch said before shutting the door behind him.

"Why?" Boa asked again.

"It just feels so tense."

I heard his voice change into an angry tone, we kept on switching back and forth from English and Norwegian, "of course it's tense, Roo, I almost lost you again." I twitched at my name.

"Can we just forget that and not tell anyone?" I muttered.

"Roo," I twitched once again, "I don't think you understand how serious that was, you were almost gone, forever."

"I understand, but I just want to forget all of this happened."

"Roo," his voice rose and I've had enough of my name.

"Stop saying my name. We're the only ones here. I'm still listening. Stop saying my fucking name," I snapped, but I didn't raise my voice like he did.

He growled, "you don't understand what I'm going through right now. If you died, I don't think I could live."

"You lived five bloody years without me, I think you can live the rest of your life without me too."

I didn't realize how close he was until he grabbed my shoulder and slammed me against the wall and I gasped from the unexpectedness, "There's a difference between ignoring ones existence and death," he spat through clenched teeth.

I scoffed, "oh, shut up with that bullshit of yours. You don't care about me; mum and dad force you to. Do you know how much I wanted to see you all those years? I couldn't ask anyone, especially after I killed our parents, because neither you nor I exist in this world, I couldn't draw attention to our names. I couldn't even ask our uncle because he's never met either of us so he didn't know."

He slapped me across the face, shutting me up completely. What just happened? Did he just hit me? "I love you and you know very well that it's impossible to force someone to love another. I'll admit, I hated you for so long, I even wanted to kill you when I figured out who you were. I almost did it too, but I didn't and I'm so glad I didn't, because I know I would've regretted it." I couldn't speak, I was still in shock from the hit, but what was I supposed to say anyways? We stayed like this, on the bed with his deadly grip on my shoulder, pinning me to the wall, for a long time. He muttered curses under his breath before pushing me away and saying, "let's get breakfast."

I don't know where my cane is, so I'm relying on Boa to lead me to the cafeteria and back again, my steps were behind his and I tilted my head down and away from him.

Sometimes, he scares me.

Once we arrived, I heard Bunny from wherever she was, "Roo!" Suddenly, I was in her embrace. Boa growled at Bunny, for her to get away from me, but she didn't seem to listen, because she was still here, she did let go of me though.

I smiled, "you're back."

"So are you. I missed you." No, you don't.

"How was Vietnam?"

"It was awful, but I'll tell you more later." I nodded. "See you," and she went away with her heels clicking on the floor.

"Did you scare her away?" I asked Boa, when we sat down in an, what I assumed, empty table. He didn't answer me, so I took that as a yes. I don't know how long it's been, but I finished my breakfast and we still sat there in silence. I shifted uncomfortably; I could feel his glaring stare. "Should we go?" I asked, my voice spoke a little too softly.

"Yeah," he breathed out, his voice doesn't sound as furious as I thought it would be, but still angry. I feel like he hates me.

We left the cafeteria and were stopped by an unrecognizable voice, "Brookelle?"

"Who's this?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Lucas," I glared at the name and let him continue, "I wanted to talk to you." There was a slight pause. "Alone." I expected Boa to object, but he didn't, instead he slithered out of my hold on him and I was stranded there. Thoughts of what could happen if I took a step shook me. I calmed myself by taking in a deep breath and letting it out, but it was very shaky.

"Here," Lucas gently took my hand and placed it where I could hold his arm. Just by the simple gesture, I knew that this isn't the same person who bullied, raped or deceived me. Was he? He then, led me somewhere, I wasn't sure where anymore, and sat me down on a bench. The bench wobbled when he sat down on the other end.

I patiently waited for him to begin, he sighed, "Brookelle, I heard you got an abortion." I twitched at my name; it was my whole name and just made me even more agitated hearing it.

"Yeah," I said, clenching and unclenching my hands.

He hesitated, "I was wondering, was that, maybe, mine?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What were you going to do if I told you?" He didn't answer, "I didn't want to keep it."

"I don't know, I just wished you told me so I could have had a say in it."

"Did you want to keep it?"

He hesitated slightly, "no."

"Then, I don't know what the problem is," I said, my voice was harsh.

I don't think he knew either, or even why he wanted to talk about this. "I wanted to…" he hesitated again, "say that… I'm sorry." I didn't say anything, so he quickly added, "about everything."

"Why do you even hate me?"

"I never said I hated you."

"But, you do all these things to me, ever since we first met."

"I don't hate you," he muttered again.

"Then, why do you do these things to me?"

He mumbled something.

"What?"

"I don't know," he lied. I was becoming more and more frustrated with him.

"Just tell me."

He exhaled, "it started as a dare and then, I don't know, I just liked…" he tried to find the word, "touching you."

I laughed, "okay, that just sounded so wrong."

"But it's true, and when Boa asked me to rape you, I didn't hesitate." I felt too much disgust to answer. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean I did- But, I just- It's not like I actually liked to see your pain or anything. My friends kind of just forced me to do these things and then I kind of grew into just doing it without being told to. I'm really sorry, really I am. I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's okay," I interrupted. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"You forgive me?" He asked in utter disbelief.

"Yeah," my voice almost inaudible.

**Lucas.**

**Flashback.**

"I dare you to go up to her and give her this," one of my friends smiled as he shook a can of soda. We sat on one of the couches in the chill room.

I turned to see the girl he was referring to, "which one?"

"The one with white hair," he said, still shaking the can.

"What? The blind one?" I asked, a bit repulsed by the thought of being cruel to someone with a disability.

"Yeah."

"No way, man, people will think I'm an ass for doing it to a her," I said, squinting my eyes at him.

"People already think you're an ass."

"No, I'm not doing it, man."

"Wow, you going soft?" He challenged me.

I huffed, "whatever," I snatched the can from his hand and headed over towards her and her friends, who sat on the beanbags.

"Hey," I said, with an innocent smile on my face.

She didn't know I was talking to her.

"You," I said.

"Brookelle," one of her friends got her attention for me.

She took a moment before answer, as if she had forgotten her won name. "Yeah?"

"Hey," I said once again.

"Oh, hi," she smiled slightly as a greeting, looking down, shyly.

"I just came over to give you this," I said, extending my arm out to give her the can.

"What is it?"

"Just a soda."

"Oh, thank you," her voice was so quiet I could barely hear it. I put the can in her hand.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye," she cracked a smile and I kind of wished I didn't give it to her.

I sat back down on the couch, just in time to watch her open the soda and hear her small scream. She jolted up from her beanbag already drenched, while the soda just kept on pouring out of the can. My friends laughed, "yes," high-fiving each other.

"Nice one, Lucas!" One of my friends clapped a hand on my back.

I smiled back, but I didn't say anything.

**…**

"Hey Brooke," I called, catching her attention from the opposite side of the hall as she walked alone. "Watch where you're going, you'll trip someone with that stick of yours. Just put it the fuck away!"

She stopped walking, not knowing what to do, but I just left her there.

**…**

I snatched the book she held from her, "ha! What's this?" I mocked, looking through the pure white book with bumps on it, brail. "Fucking idiot, no one can read this."

"It's brail," she explained, her head turned away from me.

"Brail? The fuck is that? Some sort of shitty language?"

"No," she answered.

My friends circled her and she felt our presence. "You're retarded," one of my friends laughed, pushing her. She stumbled over her feet, but managed to keep her balance. We kept on pushing her around, until eventually she fell.

We laughed, "what an ugly bitch."

"Go die, you whore."

"Fat ass."

She held onto her stomach, as if she were going to throw up. "Are you going to cry, crybaby?"

"Oh, no, why don't you go cry about it to your mommy and daddy!" We mocked.

"Fucking piece of shit."

**…**

My friend dragged her to another part of the school, meeting the rest of us. "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Shut the fuck up," he said pulling her and throwing her on the ground in front of us.

She stood up but one of my friends kicked her to stay down. "Bad dog," he joked.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, desperately.

"We want a little fun, you bitch," she struggled in the grips of my friend's hand and I had to help him hold her down. She was strong, I'll admit, but we were stronger than her.

She kicked her legs and snaked her body around, but that didn't stop us. One of my friends started the video, before coming to join us. We started to strip her, and she kept on struggling more and more. Tears were streaming down her face, but I couldn't see the fear in her eyes because they were hidden by her shades.

We finished unbuttoning her shirt and could see her bra and her very nice six-pack abs. "Damn, what a nice stomach," one of my friends drooled over it, lusting for her more and more. He touched her stomach and she screamed. He quickly covered her mouth, "shut up, bitch."

"She's more in shape than you'll ever be," one of my friends laughed.

"Shut up!" He yelled, turning to him and removing his hand from her mouth.

She managed to pull one of her arms free, and then it was only me holding onto her. She faced me and pushed on my chest trying as hard as she could to get out of my grip. When she couldn't, she completely broke down, her knees collapsing on her and she sobbed. I still didn't let go. "How pathetic."

"She's no fun." One of my friends stopped the camera from rolling.

"Whatever, let's just go," and so we did.

**End of Flashback.**

She forgave me? After all the things we've done to her? After all the things I've done to her? "Are you sure?" I asked, still not believing it.

"Would you rather I not forgive you?" She asked.

"No, no. It's just… hard to believe." Man, I sounded so pathetic. She nodded.

"Alright, if that's it, then can you take me back to Boa's room?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, but I didn't want our time together to end. Guess I'll just take the long way.

After a while, I tried to break this awkwardness between us, "so, Brookelle, where're you from?"

"Norway." I thought she was from the UK because of her accent.

"Oh, that's cool, I'm from the US."

"I didn't ask."

I cleared my throat, embarrassed, "so," I tried to make small talk with her, but she would only answer with a few words and wouldn't ask me any questions.

I stopped walking, forcing her to stop as well, "look, I'm trying to make an effort to talk to you, but you're not helping me out."

"Okay."

I made a frustrated noise, "just ask me a question."

"About what?"

I thought about it for a quick short second, "ask about me."

"What's your business is yours. I don't want to know anything," she simply replied.

"Fine, ask about the time."

"I don't know time."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "what?"

"I don't feel the need to understand time." I needed a bit of time to process what she said, a life without time, how does that work?

"Okay, whatever, ask me about…" I looked around, "where we are."

"Okay, where are we?"

"Near the library."

"Really? We're that far away still?" Finally, she's finally asking questions.

"Yeah, I decided to take a detour."

"Oh, let's keep walking," she said, reaching her hand out for my arm. I loved the way she touched me and it only gave me chills.

I slowed our pace, as we got closer to Boa's dorm. I stared at her, and at the look of her face, I could tell she was wondering why we were slowing down, but she never asked. Fuck, she's beautiful. Why me? Why her?

"We're here," I said, a little bit of my disappointment and jealousy of her brother showing in my tone.

"Thanks," she said, shifting her weight, nervously, awkwardly, shyly, "uhm, and I'm sorry about the… baby," she muttered the last part I could barely hear it.

"You shouldn't even be saying sorry to me at all," I mumbled. She nodded, turned and knocked on the door before entering.

I stood out there for a few seconds, sighed and turned to take my leave. "She won't love you," I jumped, not because I was surprised at the voice but because I knew who the voice belonged to. I was a few meters apart from him.

"I know, because she loves you," I spat.

He shook his head, "she doesn't love me. Someone like her can't love."

"Why?"

"She's a born killer, and killing people changed her. She's now a heartless psychopath," he said, looking down to his side, "do you know what she did to get into this school?"

"She killed someone?"

"She killed our parents and our brother."

My eyes widened from shock, oh shit, "why are you telling me this?"

He looked back at me, "because I know you're in love with her."

"What? No I'm not. How would you even know that?" I growled, glaring my eyes at him.

"Because you look at her the same way I do."

I was quiet for a moment, "whatever."

"Sex with her is amazing, though."

I smirked, "I know."

"It's probably even better when she's willing."

A rush of jealousy filled me, "yeah, I bet."

"If you want to have sex with her, fine, but don't pretend to be me."

"Sorry about that," I muttered.

He put a hand up, "it's cool man. She's damn hot." He's much calmer than before. I nodded before taking my leave; he didn't even need to say anything when I passed him. He put a shoulder on my hand to stop me, even though we were probably about the same height, I still felt like I was looking up at him. He then whispered, "be careful around her, she's not right."

**Brookelle.**

I heard all of what Boa and Lucas said and when Boa came into the room I glared at what I hoped was where he was. "What?" He asked, innocently. He seems to be better than earlier.

"These walls are not soundproof."

"So, you heard?"

"Yeah," he plopped on his bed, where I sat, "does he really-?"

"Yeah, he does."

"So, heartless psychopath, is that my new nickname or something?" I'll admit, the name had a ring to it.

He chuckled, "It'll be a label, it's way too long to be your nickname." His presence came closer to me and he buried his face in my neck, kissing me, "and besides, I like your real name."

I crawled on top of him, so I was sitting on his lap. I found his lips with my finger and pressed lips to his, opening my mouth slightly so his tongue could enter. Now, I just hoped Mitch doesn't come in. I pushed Boa down, still on top of him. I could feel his boner against his clothes and mine. I laughed, "already?"

"You just make me so hot," he smirked through the kiss.

In the middle of our make out session, someone cleared their throat, "you guys know I'm here, right?"

I jolted up right, "Mitch?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been there?" I asked, scared of the answer, because I am 98% sure I didn't hear a door open or close.

"I've been here forever."

I punched Boa in the stomach and he grunted, "why didn't you stop me?" I growled.

"Well, I didn't think it'd bother you."

"Fuck you."

"Yes, please." I punched him again and he grunted in response, chuckling at the same time. "You never had good punches."

"I do have good kicks," he agreed.

"I can vouch for that," Mitch chimed in; I smirked, nodding thanks to Mitch.

I went off of Boa, standing in front of him. I heard his bed creak a bit and suddenly, in one swift movement, Boa tackled me, turned us and slammed me on his bed. He was the dominant one this time. I winced at the sudden action that took place. "Alright, either I could stay and jack off to incest or I could leave and bang some girl," Mitch weighed his options, "I'll go with the second one, see you." He shut the door behind him.

Boa's breath was right next to my ear and it tickled, "I could get Lucas for a threesome."

I pushed him away, "ugh, shut up."

"'ight, more for me," I heard his smirk and felt it as he shoved his tongue in my mouth.


	20. Oh, Bubbles

**Chapter 20.**

**Bubbles.**

I was in the library with Boomer, we needed to pick up some books to help us catch up on our studies. Boomer was at another part of the library, looking for half of the books on the list as I skimmed through the other half of the books we needed. I found the one I needed, extended my arm out, but it was way too high for me to reach.

I fell apart.

I covered my mouth to muffle my uncontrollable sobs; hot tears just kept rolling down my face. "Bubbles?" A voice called. I quickly peeked at the person, Boomer, and turned my head away from him, wiping my cheeks as I tried to roll away. He rushed over to me, "Bubbles? My god, are you okay?"

I gave him one of my biggest smiles, "yeah, I'm fine, I just couldn't reach that book," I laughed.

He took a quick glance at which book I was talking about before looking back at me with concern, "I'm sorry, Bubs." He reached up to get the book, it wasn't that high, it was just that I was in a sitting position and couldn't reach it at all. He placed it on my lap, "here," he gave me a sympathetic smile.

I laughed, "no, no, it's not even your fault. I was just being stupid."

"Hey, do you want to talk about it? We can go to the cafeteria, grab something to-"

"Boomie, that's so kind of you, but I think I'm just going to go back to my room," I forced a yawn, "I'm really tired," I smiled at him.

"Do you want me to take you back?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," I smiled.

He took one last good look at me before giving me a peck on the cheek, "alright, then, I'll just look for the rest of the books. Good night, sweet dreams."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," I finished, forcing a giggle, and with that I left.

**...**

I arrived at my room and tried to get ready for bed but without Buttercup's or Blossom's help it was too difficult. I was attempting to take off my pants and felt nothing as I did it. Suddenly, I was in tears once again. I clenched my teeth to keep me from making too much noise. I could hardly control myself.

The door to my room opened and Blossom was quick to react to my depressive face. "Bubbles! What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I told her, but the tears didn't stop, so I quickly rolled into the bathroom and locked the door.

Blossom gently knocked on the door, "Bubs, come on, talk to me."

"It's nothing."

"Then, why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset!"

She kept on attempting to rephrase her question, "is it because of your legs?" I let out an ugly noise and tears burst out of my eyes. "Oh, Bubbles," Blossom started, "it's okay to cry, you shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"I- I don't know what to do," I told her through the door.

There was a moment of silence before she said, "I'm sorry about your legs, I'm sorry you had to wake up in the hospital alone and I'm sorry I never made sure you were okay when you came back." I bit my lips, "you don't have to forgive me, but I hope there's something I can do to make this better for you."

"This isn't fair," my voice cracked.

"I know it's not fair, I understand, really. Hopefully, something good will come out of this," she told me. Her voice was so soothing, gentle and patient. I'm sure Buttercup would have yelled at me to get out two minutes ago.

I unlocked the door and Blossom looked at me, my tears still rushing down my face. "I'm so sad, Blossom," I could barely get the words out.

She stepped towards me and gave me the most comforting hug I could have ever received. "I know," she told me, rubbing my back as I cried into her.

**Blossom.**

It's the first day of starting classes again since Christmas break and it's our last class of the day. "Class, we have a new student. He's a DA class student," the teacher announced, "he'll arrive here shortly."

A few moments later, the door opened and in comes a boy. He had white hair and grey eyes. I would have mistook him for Boa, but his eyes were a lighter shade and his hair was styled differently, rather than gelled to spike up, it was cut short and a bit messy. His eyes scanned the room before locking his eyes on a particular person. "Could you introduce yourself to the class?"

He nodded with a charming smile, "my name's Baxter Strice." Strice? Could Brookelle be related to him? But, Brookelle killed her whole family, except for Boa. Right? Even from behind, I could see the change in attitude Brookelle had.

"Alright, take a seat."

He made his way to a seat in the back, not next to Brookelle, which is what I assumed it would have been. I could see Bunny whispering things to Blake before he finally decided to lean forward, where Baxter sat, and they muttered things. When Blake sat back, he nodded to Bunny. Confirming something.

Brookelle got up from her seat and walked to the back of the room, where I was. I put a hand on her arm, and whispered, "are you okay?"

She shook her head, but didn't answer me.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

She took a few moments before shaking her head again.

"We can do it when you're ready, just slow down. Just breathe," I told her.

"Blossom," the teacher called my name, "is there something you want to share with the class?"

Most of the class turned around and Brookelle moved more towards the back corner with her back facing the class, so that less people could see her, "no, I'm sorry, please continue."

He smiled at my politeness and continued with his lecture.

I cautiously went over to Brookelle, "Roo," I whispered, getting her attention, "is there something I can do?" She shook her head, not able to speak.

**Boa.**

"Are you serious?" I asked for the fifth time, a roller coaster of emotions attacking me all at once.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You better not be fucking around with me," I threatened, this would've been a cruel joke if it wasn't real.

"I'm not, I swear," she told me, her voice flu of fear.

"Where is he?" I asked, looking around.

"I-I don't know."

"We need to find him," I told her before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to a direction. I didn't even know where he'd be.

"No. Boa, please. I'm not ready," Brookelle struggled from my grip, but I wasn't listening. "Let go, Boa, stop. I can't do this…" She kept on talking.

"Just like you, Boa, to never listen to our little sister," the voice made Brookelle shut up and me pause and turn around. There I was faced with Baxter. His voice had gotten deeper, a lot deeper, and huskier.

"Impossible," I breathed, after a long moment of silence.

"Surprise," Baxter joked with no enthusiasm, he folded his arms in front of his chest, making him look bigger and stronger.

"I thought you were dead."

"Obviously not." He had the exact same responses Brookelle would have if it were her speaking. They were so alike, yet so different.

"I didn't even recognize the two of you," Baxter said to Brookelle and I, "especially you. Brookelle?"

"Roo," she corrected.

"Right, wonder what happened to-"

"She's gone," Brookelle inturupted before he could speak any further.

My brain finally managed to catch up. "How? She killed you."

He shook his head, "no, she didn't. She killed the maid, but I asked the police to pretend I was the one she killed."

"What the fuck? Why?!" I started shouting questions, my anger rising every second.

Baxter looked around, the many people who were nearby were staring and listening in to the conversation. "Let's talk somewhere else."

**…**

I finally got a better look at him, he's much taller than five years ago, but still shorter than me. He was just as muscular as I am and his eyes were a lighter shade of grey than mine. He looked exactly like a masculine version of Brookelle, so did I, but he looked even more so.

I had dragged Brookelle with us without even knowing. "Why would you lie about death?" my voice rose.

"Just because."

"Because what?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Tell me the reason, Baxter!" I demanded. Instead of answering with words, he used his eyes, indicating to Brookelle. I looked at Brookelle and released her from my deadly grip. "Because of Brookelle?" I asked slowly.

"Yes." Brookelle shifted uncomfortably at our stares, other than that she seemed really calm. She wanted to speak, but she couldn't. Baxter walked closer towards us and Brookelle stepped back bumping into me.

"Why are you back then?"

"I got caught and there was only a third chance I'd go to North. I didn't exactly think we'd meet again."

**...**

"I'm scared," I barely heard Brookelle's inaudible whisper behind me, Baxter glanced at her. There's no way he could've heard that, I hardly did.

"Do I scare you," he hesitated her name, "Roo?" She didn't look up; instead, she kept her head down. There are only three things in the world she's afraid of: swimming, Baxter and me. "Why do I scare you?"

"I thought you were dead," she answered.

"I'm sorry."

"I thought I killed you." He didn't say anything this time.

"I'm so sorry, Baxter," she whispered, for once, her words were genuine.

His smirk dropped and his eyes softened, "it was four years ago, it's okay." He stepped closer towards her and gave her a comforting and forgiving hug.

"Brookelle, can you leave us alone for a bit?" I asked, she nodded and I waited until I saw her turn the corner before speaking. I whipped my head towards Baxter, "there's no way you could forgive her that fast."

He shrugged, "unlike many, revenge isn't my thing."

My eyes widened, "you know?"

"Know what?"

"Nothing," he glared at me, suspiciously.

**…**

"Man, I'm sorry," I started as we took a seat at a lunch table, "it's just so weird. I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"I don't understand, why did you do it?"

"It's not like I wanted to."

**…**

"So, you've done it with her?" He asked, but he already knew the answer, he just wanted me to confirm it.

I smirked, "yeah."

His teeth clenched when he asked, "how many times?"

"Only once."

"Once?" He asked, his anger rising.

"Jealous?" I teased, he shot me a glare.

"Was she good?" He asked me.

"Like heaven."

"Damn, she looks so good now," he said.

"Still shy as ever."

"Still?"

"Yup, a bit better, but not really."

"What a pity, I thought she'd grow out of it."

"Yeah."

"I want her."

"Who doesn't?" After a while of chatting we decided to catch up more elsewhere.

**Baxter.**

"You sold it well," I told her.

"Same to you," she smiled, "it's nice to see you again."

I nodded, "same to you… must I call you Roo?"

"Yes."

I sighed, "I like…" My voice was muffled as I kissed the top of her head, but she understood.

**Buttercup.**

Brookelle and Baxter never really talked the first few days he was there. She was probably still getting used to the idea that her twin brother was still alive and he was giving her the space she needed.

**…**

"That's your brother?" Bubbles asked, eyeing the new prey.

"Hey!" Boomer said, defensively.

"Yeah," Brookelle confirmed.

"Mmm.. Can I have?" Bubbles asked seductively.

"I'm right here!" Boomer shouted.

"No," Brookelle answered Bubbles.

"Awh, Roo, why not?"

"No."

"What? I'm just joking," she giggled, but Brookelle wasn't laughing. "What's wrong?"

She turned away, "nothing."

"Oh, come on, Roo. You're not fooling anybody," I said.

"I agree, you should be able to tell us, we're your friends," Bunny chimed in.

"Guys, if she doesn't want to tell us, we shouldn't push her," Blossom defended, and we listened to her.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Brookelle stated, picking up her food and tossing it in the bin.

**Blossom.**

It's been over a month since Brick told me to stop texting him, we haven't texted since.

The teacher was in the middle of a lecture and I got tired of standing, so I made my way to a free seat near my friends. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out. Was it Brick? I unlocked my phone and locked it again when I saw that it was just a random message from my phone company. I already knew everything the teacher was teaching us. There's no point in me listening. "This will conclude our lesson for today. You only have a couple weeks before spring break and the test will be the day before you leave for it," with that the teacher left, giving us a ten minute break before the next teacher comes.

"Spring break already?" Bubbles sighed, "I feel like we just had our Christmas break."

"Well, you did get a longer Christmas break than we did," Bunny added.

"I just want school to be over and leave this damn country," Buttercup groaned.

"Have you even been out of this school?" Bunny asked, one of her eyebrows rose.

"Actually, I have."

"When?"

"During Christmas break."

"She and Butch had a date," I whispered to Bunny, laughing at Buttercup's reaction.

Buttercup's face fumed red, "no, we did not! We're just friends!" She shouted, dragging the attention of many.

"I thought we were best friends, man," Butch said from below us, with a pretend sad face.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and grabbed something out of her bag, tossing it to him and he caught it easily, "here, take my apple."

"A pleasure doing business with you," he said toasting with the apple in his hands before smirking and taking a bite out of it.

"See?" She said.

"Mhm," we all said.

**...**

Bunny and Blake started officially dating a few weeks ago, that just leaves Buttercup and I single, if you count Brookelle and her brother but ever since Baxter came they haven't been around one another as much.

The next day, I received another text; I began loosing hope with Brick a few texts back. So, I wasn't surprised to see it was another random text.

The next week, another text, and I didn't bother to look at it, but I wish I had, because I just missed my chance to talk with him. Ugh. I couldn't text him back, he told me not to. Maybe I could, and if he gets mad I'll just pretend I texted that to him before and he was just getting it. That'll do.

"Hey." I waited and waited and waited. No reply. I threw my phone at my bed and made a frustrated and angry noise.

"Has he still not texted back?" I whirled around to see Brookelle standing in my room.

"I didn't hear you come in," I confessed.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, that's okay." She didn't say anything, and I realized it was because she was waiting for my answer, "oh, no, he has texted me, but it was during class and I missed it."

"Oh."

"Yeah and I just texted him back."

"Has he answered."

As if on queue, my phone buzzed and I looked to see who it was, "yeah, just now."

"Okay, I'll leave then."

I smiled, grateful for her understanding, "thank you."

"Good luck," with that she left and I forgot to ask her if she needed something.

I hopped on my bed and looked at the text, "hey, sorry it took a while to text you. I've been really busy."

"That's okay," I replied.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Nothing, just stressed from all this work."

"Oh, anything interesting happen lately?"

"Well, I did meet this girl," he replied and I could see he was typing more to add to it. No, this can't be happening. "I really like her."

"Who is she?"

"You probably don't know her, but her name's Princess. Her dad is the CEO of the company I work for." Princess? Of all people? I knew her when I was younger and I've even seen her a few times, when she visits because of her 'daddy'. Brookelle also knew her before coming to this school, because of rich social events they've attended. Princess is the snobbiest and foulest person I've met, she was one of the people who bullied me, she was friends with the two people I killed, and now? I wished I killed her instead of them.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and she's so hot." She's the ugliest person I've seen, she has this puffy, disaster of a hair, too much make up on her face and she looks way too old for her age.

"Do you only like her because she's pretty and rich?" I asked, not meaning for it to sound harsh and not meaning the pretty part one bit.

"No! I'm not a gold digger! I swear!" He was typing, "no, but, she's really nice and she's an amazing person. She hosts a bunch of charity events a few times a year." I waited for him to type more, "did you know she's donated at least a billion US dollars to charity?"

"Really? What else?" I was meant to sound sarcastic, but that was pretty hard to do through text, obviously.

"Idk, she's just perfect." Perfect? She's anything but perfect.

"I don't like her."

"Idc." I don't care? You better care! I'm your friend! I screamed in my head.

"She's a mean person, and honestly she's not that pretty."

"You know her?!"

"Yeah, since we were really young, she was really mean to me. She bullied me. I don't know how you like such a person. When I was in fifth grade she cut my hair by 'accident', it wasn't an accident, she did it on purpose. She and her friends called me names in middle school and made fun of me," without thinking, I kept on pressing send, ranting about her and some of the many things she's done to me, "I hate her, I absolutely hate her," I finished. There's an even bigger reason as to why I hate her, but that's not going to be spoken.

After a while he said, "are you done?"

I was flustered, crap, he's annoyed with me, "I'm sorry." I then quickly typed, "I just don't want you to be with someone like her."

"Okay."

"She's just so mean."

"Okay."

"Ugh. Okay, I'm just going to tell you," I texted without thinking, "I like you."

"Ik."

"No, I don't think you understand, I really like you."

"Yeah."

Then I rapidly typed letters, hitting send, "and I know you don't like me back, and that's okay."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Haha." No, he hates me. I just insulted the girl he likes and then confessed? I'm such an idiot. He was typing, "I really don't care what you think about her, I'm already dating her." That's when my heart completely stopped and fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry though."

"Yeah."

"Please don't tell her."

"Haha, I won't."

"Uh, I have to go."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Dammit," I said, slamming my face to my pillow and screaming into it. Tears were coming out of my eyes and I could barely breathe. All this for a boy I only knew for a few months. I'm so pathetic and embarrassed. I cried silently, just in case someone decided to pass by my door. I can't do this. Why did I say all that? Why did I tell him? I'm such an idiot. My sobbing became harder and harder with each passing moment, until it's climax. Then, I started to calm down, after telling myself for the billionth time that I was just humiliating myself even more by crying.

I went to the bathroom to look at myself; I was a mess in just that amount of time crying. My hair was everywhere, stuck to my red face. My mascara, the only make up I wore, was running. My cheeks were stained with tears, my mouth with drool and bellow my nose was a bit of snot. Ew. All this was over a guy?

I washed my face and fixed my make up, looking a little better. Then, brushed my hair, that, if I say so myself, is a billion times better than Princess', and tied it into a ponytail and adding my small red bow on top. Over a guy. All this was over just some guy? What is wrong with me? Get over it.

Love is a terrible thing.


	21. You're Not Scary

**Chapter 21.**

**Detective Ivkin.**

I was able to get a warrant to search the Strice home. My team and I have spent weeks going through their house because it's so big.

I went into what I assumed was the Strice parent's room and looked through their things. The room was huge, twice the size of the Strice kid's rooms, which is saying something. Considering the space, there weren't many objects in the room, but enough to identify it as not a guest room. I looked under the bed and shuffled through their drawers.

I knew there were hidden doors and such, because we have found a couple, so I lifted the paintings away from the wall, but found nothing, except for some hidden knives, until I lifted the last one, which, only if you looked closely, had a little part you could open. I called in some of my teammates and they were able to crack the code and open the vault. I was disappointed, thinking it'd be diamonds and gold, instead they were filled with VHS tapes and a photo album. Why is it kept in a vault? Why isn't it hung around the house? As I walked around the house, I noticed there weren't any photos at all, only paintings of sceneries.

I looked for a label, there were only a few that had numbers one to six and the others weren't labeled. We put all of the tapes and the album in a box and took it to our base.

When I got to our base, I immediately grabbed the first tape with the number 1 on it, not really knowing what to expect but kind of assuming it'd be baby videos. So, I was just fidgeting with a pen, thinking it'd be boring. Boy, was I wrong. I dropped my pen on the floor and was unable to peal my eyes away from the screen.

**...**

The first video I saw, someone had taken it from a far, behind a bush or something. It was of a little girl in a pale yellow dress and a black ribbon tied around the waist, a big bow in the back. She had on a black headband and her white hair flowed down to her mid back. She's blind, it's Brookelle. She played in the garden. The man behind the camera whistled, low enough for only Brookelle to hear. She looked up towards the sound and stood up from the grass. She picked up her cane and walked towards them. The men started whispering, "she's blind? Man, maybe we should take one of the boys instead."

"Shut up," the other man grouched.

"Belle, dear, don't go wandering too far away," one of the nanny's called after her in a Scottish accent. Belle? I quickly opened through my files and pulled out the article I was looking for; she's the girl in the newspaper, 'Belle Strice'.

"On the count of three," one of the men said. "One," Brookelle grew closer to where they were. "Two," the nanny turned to talk to the butler. "Three," they grabbed her, the rest of the video was just the camera rapidly moving everywhere, mostly facing the grass, until the tape stopped.

**...**

I took out the VHS tape and took the second one. A masked man waved at the camera asking his other masked friends if it was on before stepping back so we could see his whole figure. Someone repositioned the camera so that it was facing the floor but then fixed it again so both the floor and the man could be seen. On the floor was a little white haired girl, not more than four or five years old. It was Brookelle, or Belle, she had a piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth and her hands and feet were tied up, she seemed to be unconscious.

"It's the first day she's with us," the man said with this extremely high voice, smiling in the hole of his mask, "you want her back? It'll cost you 1 billion US dollars." He kicked the little girl, "the longer you wait, the more she'll suffer and the torture will only get worse." He laughed and kicked her, continuously over and over again, but it looked like she was already badly beaten before this video was taken. The video shut off and I forced myself to watch the others.

**...**

I then inserted the third tape. They weren't lying the torture continued to become worse. They were beating her with objects this time, bats, wood and even glass. Cutting her skin and breaking her bones. The men even electrocuted her. She must still have scars from then.

**...**

The next video, they untied her hands and feet and dropped her in a small tank that she barely fit in, closing the lid on top. The water immediately turned a pink colour and a bit of grey from the blood and dirt. Some of her limbs were bent awkwardly. There was no way for her to breathe and she was shouting in the water, but all it was were gurgling sounds, she was punching on the glass and trying to lift the lid, but they held it down. Eventually they took off the lid and let her breath but only for a few seconds before they grabbed her by the hair and forced her back into the water. They continued to do it for a bit more before shutting off the video.

**...**

The last video was the most brutal and probably the most heart breaking to watch. "You know? You always worry about your daughter's first time. It's a scary thought. You always want them to be pure forever." He laughed, "it sucks that you'll watch her virginity taken from her at the age of four." They ripped her clothes off of her and pulled their pants down, five men surrounded her impatiently waiting for their turn. They stuffed themselves into her, not caring about her choking or the amount of blood that came out of her; they just wanted to feel that pleasure. She lay there motionless, knowing there was no point to fight, even if she was able to do so. Or was she dead? Is this how Belle died? They were eventually done with their work, and left her there naked, "you should have just given us a billion dollars and this wouldn't have happened."

**...**

I wasn't sure what was worse than what they did in the last video because there was two more, one that was unlabeled. I hesitantly put it inside the VHS. They stuffed her into a small box, still naked, and taped her inside with duct tape. Carelessly they took a knife and stabbed parts of the box so she could breathe but they didn't even give her enough holes for her to breathe, she winced once and you could see blood on the knife, but they didn't seem to care. The camera then turned to the man that always speaks, "thanks for the billion dollars," he showed the money, "you may want to be careful, next time we'll ask for two billion dollars." Then the tape stopped.

**...**

I took the unlabeled tape and watched it. It was nighttime; they were at a hospital and were recording in a dim-lit room. On the bed laid Brookelle unconscious. "You better watch out, you better not shout, you better not cry, I'm telling you why," the camera turned to face the man with the mask on, "I'm going to take your precious little girl," he sung it to the tune of Santa Clause is Coming to Town. I had chills watching it, he turned the camera back to Brookelle and he was closer to her than before, he caressed her cheeks and patted her head. The tape stopped.

**...**

The next clip was of Brookelle at the airport, it was a short part, but it continued to another time she was at the airport. When she was leaving on a plane, she had black hair and said bye to her family. When she was coming off the plane, she had white hair that was cut short to her shoulders. She didn't hug her family like the way she left; instead she just followed one of the butlers into the limo, her family wasn't there to see her return. I noted down the dates for both, three years.

**.**

The next clip was when she was around the age of nine. She was outside for a moment before her mom called her in with a sharp voice, "Belle, no! Come back! You're not allowed to go outside!" Brookelle turned and went back inside.

**.**

It was then followed by another clip from a later time where we see Brookelle's parents leaving the house. The man snuck up to the window and searched for their victim. When they found her she was with her brothers, Brookelle and her twin were play fighting, Baxter, I think it was. Boa had just come in and was scolding them, "stop acting like children, you're turning ten soon and you need to prepare for it."

The man behind the camera whispered, "she's growing into a very fine young girl, you better watch out."

**.**

There was another clip, from when she was eleven. She woke up screaming and crying in her sleep, her breaths quickening. The man followed her to her brother's room, the twin, "I had a bad dream," she said in a quivering voice.

"Come here," he said, moving over, even though there was no need on the king size bed. "Tell me about it."

She got comfortable on his bed, facing him and he faced her with his arms around her. "I was… It was cold… And I was in a so much pain… I was being drowned… They hurt me. They hurt me." She started crying.

"Who?"

"The men," her voice cracked.

He ran his fingers though her hair, "it's okay, it was just a dream."

"It was so real," she told him.

"It was just a dream," he hugged her tighter.

**.**

It switched to another clip, when she was twelve. They were inside her room. "Belle," one of the men sang her voice quietly.

"Belle," the other man said in the same tone of voice. They went on her bed and she woke up from the movements. "Hello, Belle." She was about to scream, but they were quick and put a hand over her mouth.

"Listen carefully, Belle, if you tell anyone about us, we'll kill you and your family." The man's high voice turned low, dark and angry.

"Promise not to scream?" They asked, she nodded and they took their hands off of her mouth.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"Nothing yet," the man said, his voice going back to this high one, he combed through her hair and played with it. "You're very fun to play with."

"Who are you?"

"You mean you don't remember us?" One of them asked offended. She shook her head, her eyes filled with tears, "we're the ones who took you when you were so little, we tortured you and took away something so precious."

She roughly shook her head, "no, that's just a dream, Baxter said it was just a dream," she said, but it seemed like she was trying to convince herself of it.

They put their hand on her throat, "shut up and don't cry, you pathetic bitch, it was all real. All that torture you went through was real."

She whimpered, "why?"

"For fun." She was about to say more but the tape switched to another moment of the past.

**.**

It was of Brookelle crying and screaming. She wouldn't let anyone touch her, not the maids, the butlers, the security guards, her parents or her brothers. After a minute of this, the tape ended.

**...**

I checked to see if I looked through all the tapes before checking the box for anything more. There were newspaper articles of Brookelle or Belle, about the kidnapping, the same as what I had found before, there were also articles about Boa and how he was caught and getting sent to North High School. Then, one more that caught my eye, about Brookelle and parricide. All the newspapers were in Norwegian and I could only understand a couple words.

Also, in the box from the vault was a photo album, it was filled with pages of polaroid pictures. There were baby pictures of Boa, Baxter and Brookelle. For a few pages there weren't any of Brookelle. Just of Baxter and Boa playing in the garden or training. As I flipped to the next page, there was a letter, sealed with wax and the stamp of an 'S'. I opened it, it read:

* * *

_Dear Anja and Logan Strice,_

_I understand you do not want us to be in contact with you for the safety of Brookelle, but we think that three years is long enough for communication to slowly start again. Brookelle Strice is having a very difficult time making friends and it's gotten to the point where she's being bullied. We strongly suggest that you transfer her to another country or even back in your care._

_Signed,_

_Secret Service._

* * *

I put the letter back in between the page and flipped through the rest of the book, but it was empty.

I quickly took all the objects that were once in the safe and stuffed them back into the box. There was a reason these things were hidden and in a vault and I understand.

I went to higher authorities about the videos but they said they couldn't do anything about it because it was a closed unsolved case.

I asked them who it was in the video, they told me it was Belle Strice.

I asked them who Brookelle Strice was, they told me she doesn't exist.

**Boa.**

I don't know why I did it, but I did. I grabbed Brookelle and pulled her into the men's room. I forcefully took her into a stall, closing the door behind me and shoved her up against the wall, kissing her roughly. "Boa," she whispered through the kiss.

I took my time pulling away from her, but when I did I apoligised, "I'm sorry."

There was a slight blush on her cheeks, "it's okay."

"It's just, with Baxter here…"

"Are you scared of him?" She asked me, I didn't answer her and a mocking smile claimed her face.

"Shut up and don't talk," I told her while I leaning in for another kiss.

The door to the bathroom opened and we stopped what we were doing, our breathings heavy. She looked at me and mouthed, "where are we?" We heard the flushing noise and she nodded.

After he left I said, "we should get to class."

"Yeah," she agreed. I stole one last kiss before taking her gently by the hand and guided her to her class, dropping her off before going to my class.

**Lucas.**

Fuck. Is this serious? "Another one?" I asked in disbelief, "she has another brother?"

My friends nodded, "yeah, man."

"And they're twins?" I exclaimed.

"Mhm," they nodded, disinterested in the topic of Brookelle.

"What the fuck, why does he also have to be just as scar-…" I cleared my throat, "buff as Boa?"

"Now I wonder what her dad looks like."

"Probably just as muscular," another one says.

"How can I compete with that?" I asked, frustrated, without thinking.

My friends stared at me with narrow eyes and a weird look, "you like her?"

I turn away, "so what?"

They laughed, "wow, how cheesy."

"That's the lamest thing I've heard."

"You don't have a chance."

"What the fuck, Lucas?"

"Oh, shut up," I started, "you guys have to admit she's pretty." They all looked at her and muttered in agreement. "She has a nice body." They agreed again, this time without any hesitation. "And she's cute." They reluctantly agreed to the last one as well.

"Alright, but that's all she has," one of them started, "she's weak and a crybaby." I shrugged. "She's also blind."

"Okay, you can't say being blind is a negative or a positive thing."

"Fine, whatever, but she acts like she's better than everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she never talks to anyone outside of that little group."

"That's called being shy."

"Her personality isn't the best either," another one of my friends pointed out.

"You don't even know her."

"She's also not that smart."

"How would you know her grades?"

"Look at her, she looks dumb."

"Also," another one of my friends added, "she's a slut."

"A slut?"

"And desperate," another added.

"What?"

They all stared at me with weird looks, "she's slept with so many guys."

"It was only me and Boa."

"Yeah, but how many times?"

"How should I know."

They all rolled their eyes, "you're such an idiot."

"She's also psychotic and dangerous," one of them reminded me.

"No shit, she's a DA class," I told them.

"Yeah, but I heard she poured acid on someone and that's how she became blind."

"What? Really? I heard she accidentally killed someone in some sort of fight and they stabbed her eyes," another chimed in.

"Wait, I thought she was born blind," one of my friends from the other end said.

"Man, I heard she killed her parents."

Some of us laughed, "she's not capable of murder."

"But isn't that how they separate us? DA class has murdered and RA hasn't?"

"I thought it was because- you know that mental- psychological- whatever test they gave us before entering? That. Isn't it if you're mentally stable you go to RA and DA class has some sort of mental problems?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I thought! Because there are some RA class people who have murdered, but aren't DA."

"Also, like, Bunny? All she did was shoplifting and break into rich homes and steal shit."

"Yeah, there must have been more to the story."

"So what do you think they each have?"

We each thought about it while glancing at them, "Blossom? Depression? What do you think?"

"Depression? Yeah, maybe, I don't know, I think that would go for every person in this school," he muttered the last part.

"Alcoholic!" One of us shouts, "damn, have you seen her? She drinks so fucking much!"

"Alright, Buttercup? Anger management," we all agreed not even trying to think of anything more.

"Bubbles?" We thought long and hard, "damn, she's too happy. I don't know. She seems normal."

"Brookelle? Seems a bit off, but I don't know what it is."

"Probably just depression." We continued 'diagnosing' everyone in school. It's not like we had anything else to do.

**…**

"Hey, Brookelle," I called from a far.

She stopped walking and turned around, her friends muttering things to her before leaving. She then waited for me to walk the rest of the way, "yes?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothing." There was a moment of silence before I asked, "can we talk somewhere?"

"Mhm."

We walked and talked a bit, until finally we went to a spot where no one was. I pushed her against the wall and trapped her, my hands on the wall on either side of her head. "What is up with boys and walls?" She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I shook my head, "anyways, what's your relationship with Baxter."

"Twins."

"Twincest?"

She shrugged, "it's complicated."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can I compete with them?"

"You don't need to."

"What?"

"I don't like you in that way. I think the most we could ever be is friends."

My heart skipped beats and the anger rose in me, "that's not fair," I whined.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why won't you give me a chance?"

Her face looked disgusted and she said in a low voice, "I'm giving you more than you deserve."

I slammed my fist on the wall, she didn't flinch, and whispered, "can't I just have one more chance with you?"

"No," she said bluntly in a low voice.

"Please?"

"I'm sorry, no."

I forced a kiss on her lips, "please? Just one more." I asked desperately.

"No, get off me." But she couldn't escape me, I kept forcing myself onto her, a mistake I should have learnt long ago. She tried pushing me off her, "stop it." I grabbed her wrists and pinned them on the wall. I moved her arms into a different position, above her head, so I was able to hold both her wrists with one hand. My free hand was able to linger around her body. "No. Stop." She said through the kiss. As she said it, I took the opportunity to shove my tongue in her mouth. My other hand slithered under her skirt. She kept on moving around, trying to get away from me, but it was difficult.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the collar of my uniform and jerked me off of Brookelle. I whirled around, ready to punch who ever it was. It was two people, the two people I'd fear, Boa and Baxter. Baxter grabbed my arm, twisting it, forcing me to turn around and slammed my face against the wall. I grunted at the impact. "Who the bloody hell are you?" He had the strongest English accent of the three.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Boa barked.

When I didn't respond immediately they shouted, "answer us."

"I was just- I- uh-"

"Let him go," Brookelle's voice was fierce; I've never heard it like this before.

"Roo, he just-"

"I know what he did, so don't hurt him."

They growled and muttered things under their breaths before Baxter released me. He pushed me hard, away from him; I stumbled from it and almost fell. "Don't you bloody dare try anything on her again," Baxter told me through clenched teeth. I scrambled out of there, I feel like I would have died a painful death if I stayed any longer.

**Boa.**

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I grouched at Brookelle.

"I thought we were going to have a civil conversation," she replied as she fixed her uniform, "I didn't think he'd trap me against the wall and…" She faded out, not finishing her sentence.

"Who was that?" Baxter asked, new to everything that happens in this school.

"Lucas," I quickly filled him in.

"Why'd you let him do that to you?" Baxter asked Brookelle angrily.

"I didn't let him," she growled.

"You could have taken him easily."

She huffed, but didn't respond.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, can we forget about it?" Brookelle grumbled, extending her cane and already walking away.

We followed after her, "no, he touched you."

I saw her cheeks heat up.

Baxter grabbed her arm, stopping her, "Roo, he touched you."

She slithered out of his grip, "stop it, please, I just want to forget about it."

"You can't forget something like that."

She whirled around so suddenly we jumped back. She was about to say something but bit her tongue, fighting against saying whatever it was. Instead, she turned back around and continued walking.

What was that?

**Brookelle**

"What will it take for you to stop?" I asked. We were in his room; his roommates weren't there at the time, at least that's what he said.

"Just give me a chance."

I scoffed, "no."

There was a long moment of silence, "hello?" I called, in case he left.

"I'm still here, I'm just… thinking."

"Just say it."

"I know it's wrong and a long shot…" he faded out.

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't, "what is it?"

"Sleep with me," when I didn't answer straight away, he added, "just for one night."

A mocking laugh escaped my lips, "yeah, you're right, that is a long shot."

"I know, you probably don't want to do it because…" he rambled on and on and wouldn't shut up.

"Is there something else I could do?" I asked, interrupting his pointless words.

He let out a half-hearted laugh and muttered, "anything else wouldn't be enough for me to stay away from you."

"I'm not a bloody prostitute."

"No, no, of course not. I just- I think that the only way I cold ever stay away from you is if you willingly slept with me," he tried to say.

"Is that all I am to you? A body you want sex from?" I spat.

"No!" He almost yelled, "you're more than that. You're a wonderful person, you're sweet, kind, funny, adorable…" I almost laughed at all the words he described me as.

"You don't even know me."

"No, that's true, but I've been watching you."

"That's a bit creepy isn't it? A stalker and a rapist. Is there anything else I should add to the list?" The amount of sarcasm I had just flowed out of every word I said.

He awkwardly laughed, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just- You're just so perfect." I wanted to punch him at that last word, I was anything but.

"Do you really like me that much?" I asked, not really understanding people who could ever like me more than a friend.

There was a slight hesitation of embarrassment, "yeah," his voice was shaky and nervous.

"I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" He asked me, confused.

"I- who could like such an awful- I'm not worth-" I couldn't seem to get any words out of my mouth, "stop joking around with me, where are your mates? Are they going to come out and laugh at me?" I asked him.

"Brookelle, I'm being serious, I really do like you. This isn't some sort of joke."

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying," he let out a frustrated noise, "I'm serious, I like you."

I just couldn't believe it, I just couldn't understand it. "Just stop. Tell your mates to come out with their camera."

"Brookelle-"

"Just laugh already, I'm done with your games. Just hurry up and send the video to everyone."

He grabbed my shoulders, "Brookelle, this is not a joke! I'm not lying. There is no camera. My friends are not here and if they were they'd beat me up for saying these things. I really do like you Brookelle."

There was a slight pause, "are you sure you like me?"

"Yes, I wish I could say I love you but that's too soon."

"You'd never be able to love me."

"Why not?"

"You'd be too scared to love me."

"You're not scary, you're cute and I really like you."

My cheeks felt hot and I turned my face away from him, needing a couple of moments to process everything, "okay, then."

"Okay?" He repeated what I said, confused.

"I'll sleep with you."

"Really?" His voice changed to a happy and surprised tone.

I nodded, "but don't tell anyone."

He chuckled, "because you're shy?"

Well, obviously. "No, because I don't want my brothers to kill you." Or me.

A nervous laugh came from his lips, "right…"

**…**

While we were at a party we snuck out back to his room. I made sure I'd drunken quite a bit beforehand.

Thank god I'm blind.

**Lucas**

The girl I've wanted for so long was on my bed, giving herself to me. We started with a kiss, and she'd deepen it by leaning forward, and I'd deepen it even more by pushing her back down onto the bed. Then, one by one, our clothes started coming off. I took my damn time with her, wanting this moment to last forever.

Last time I did this I didn't notice how beautiful she actually is. I lingered at certain places, her stomach was my favourite and she's ticklish on her thighs. Boa was right; she's better if she's willing.

I didn't sleep much, I still wasn't sure if this was real or not. We laid naked and I pulled her closer to me as her back was on my chest. I kissed the back of her head and buried my face in her hair.

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. The sudden entrance of my roommates awoke Brookelle and I. Brookelle jumped and asked me for her clothes before quickly putting it on and just before she left, I took her hand and pulled her back a bit, "so this is it?"

"Yeah," she whispered, her voice a little croaky.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay," a small, sad smile appeared on her lips. I released my grip on her.

Right before she left one of my roommates said, "slut." I wasn't sure is she heard it but I hope not.

"Dude," I said, "that's not cool."

"Well, she is."

"Just stop."

"So you finally got her in bed with you, eh?" My other roommate asked.

"Fuck you both. If you two didn't show up, I could've gotten her for so much longer," I whimpered.

"Whatever, she's officially a slut now."

I threw a pillow at them, "shut up. Don't tell anyone she was here."

"Whatever, man."

* * *

_Ah! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I've just been so busy. I hope you like this chapter, well the beginning. I really like writing about their backstories. Anyways, you'll get all of Brookelle's- or Belle's- past soon._

_Baxter's not the only one from Brookelle's past that comes back._

_xoxo._


	22. Bloody Innocent

**Chapter 22.**

**Bunny**

The door opened and in comes Brookelle. She looked a little messy but not awful. She was stumbling a bit with her hand rubbing her eyes as she tried to tap her way around, probably because of a hangover. "Where'd you go last night?" I asked, curiously.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Something tugged in me, "did you sleep with someone?" I caught a glimpse of fear and embarrassment in her eyes, and before she could retort I asked, "who was it?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, upset with me, "I didn't sleep with anyone."

"Come on, we're best friends. I won't tell anybody," I smiled, trying to gain her trust.

"I told you, I didn't. Stop."

"Come on, Roo. Just tell me," I teased.

"No, stop it."

"Why not?"

"It's my business."

After a while of going back and forth she cracked, "fine. I slept with someone."

"Oh my god! With who?" I smiled, getting a good idea.

"Stop," she demanded, a strong blush on her face.

I giggled, "awh, Roo, you're too cute." My comment only made her blush deepen. "Just tell me," I smiled.

She subtly pulled up her sleeve and started to rub one of her forearms. My eyes instinctively looked at her movements and I saw that she was rubbing her stitches. "My twin brother doesn't know about this." My eyes widened, I thought we were passed this. "I don't know what he'd do if he found out about it," she smiled.

"Roo... I thought we were passed this."

"Passed this?" She tilted her head with twisting her smile into something innocent, "it's only just started."

I glared at her, my hatred for her rising in me once again. "What are you planning?"

She let out a small laugh, "I need to shower."

**…**

"She slept with someone."

"That's where she went!" Bubbles exclaimed, as we gossiped in her room. "With who though?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, she wouldn't tell me, probably with one of her brothers."

"Oh, no. Please, call them by their names. Saying she slept with one of her brother sounds.." she made disgusted noises, "god, just. Why would they do that?"

"I know, it's gross. I mean, if you think about it, they're basically in love with their selves."

She laughed, "what?"

"I mean, think about it, they all look exactly the same, they basically act the same and they were raised together. Baxter and Brookelle are even twins, that's, like… Insane."

"Ew. Okay, okay, okay, whatever. Do you have any other gossip?"

"Well…"

**...**

"Have you noticed Blossom's been getting a lot of headaches lately," I told her.

"No, yeah. I've actually noticed."

"What do you thinks wrong?"

"Maybe it's her hangovers," we laughed.

"That's what I thought but she has it even during school and stuff."

Bubbles shrugged, "I don't know."

**Baxter.**

"So, you and Brookelle did it?" Bubbles asked the both of us.

We turned to glare at each other, "you slept with her?" We asked each other simultaneously.

"No, I didn't."

"I only did once in December." Anger, jealousy and possessiveness filled me, but I repressed it to figure out who actually did sleep with her.

"Ooo… I did not mean for this to get bad," Bubbles smiled, loving the drama.

"Fuck. Bubbles, who did she sleep with?" Boa asked her.

She put her hands up, "I don't know, I just assumed it was one of you."

"Who told you she slept with someone?" I asked her.

"Well," she started, "Brookelle told Bunny, who told me." I looked at Boa and we both nodded, thinking the same thing. We then left Bubbles. "Tell me who it was!" She yelled after us.

**…**

"What are you talking about?" We spoke in our native tongue, Norwegian.

"Don't play shit with us," Boa grouched.

"I don't-"

"Roo, tell us, we won't be mad," I told her.

She laughed, "please, I know you both, you'd kill him in an instant." Her smile quickly vanished, regretting her choice of words.

"Oh, so, you did sleep with someone," Boa confirmed folding his arms across his chest. Looking even bigger and more frightening than he actually is.

She blushed and shifted uncomfortably, "who told you?"

"Bubbles and Bunny." She glared at their names.

"With who?" Boa demanded. She shrugged, "you don't know who you slept with?" She turned away, not answering. "Roo, what were you thinking?"

"No, there's no way you slept with someone without knowing who it was," I stated.

She smirked, "You know me too well."

"So, who was it?" Boa asked, impatiently.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we're your brothers."

"That's not a good reason."

"Why won't you tell us?" I asked.

"Because it's my business."

"That's not a good reason."

She smiled, "well played, Baxter."

"So, tell us."

"No."

"You won't leave until you do," Boa threatened.

"Watch me," she said turning to leave.

Boa grabbed her and forced her into a small room and I went in after them, closing and locking the door behind me. "I'm watching," he said, smoothly.

"You both are very nosey."

"Nosey?"

"It's not like I ask you two who you've slept with," she huffed.

Boa and I exchanged looks, "We've never slept with anyone."

"I mean, I've slept with you, but that's it."

"Now you're making me feel like a slut."

"Perhaps, you are." She bit her lip.

She then said slowly, letting each word sink in, "the boy I slept with, was the same boy, Boa told to rape me." Rape? Brookelle was raped? Boa told someone to rape Brookelle?

Rage rose in me, not because she slept with someone who isn't either Boa or me, but because she was raped, and Boa didn't just let it happen, he made it happen.

Boa threw his fist back, and swung it forward, right towards Brookelle's face. She knew it was coming; yet she didn't move, nor did she try to block it. Instead, she took the whole blow at full force and she was thrown back, hitting the back of her head on the wall behind her. She laughed, "I thought you said you wouldn't get angry."

He grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall. "Those words didn't come from my mouth," Boa said through clenched teeth. It looked like her windpipes were going to get crushed. After a while of holding her there, his grip becoming tighter and tighter after every second, he let her go. She crumbled to the floor gasping for air and coughing. "You're dead to me, Brookelle."

She laughed and struggled to say, "I've always just been your bloody toy."

Boa cursed before he started kicking her, "fuck you!" She grunted and winced after every kick.

I was in shock with everything that was happening, but I knew I needed to stop Boa, before he killed our sister. I grabbed him from behind, "stop it, Boa! You'll kill her!" He got one last kick before I pulled him away. Boa was at full rage, and if I let him go, he'd run straight to Brookelle and mutilate her.

"Let him kill me," Brookelle whispered, "let him kill me,"

"Shut the fuck up, Brookelle!" I yelled at her, "just…" I didn't know what to say so I just cursed, "Fuck!"

I took Boa out of the room, pushed him down to the ground, "what the fuck is wrong with you? You almost killed her."

He was huffing and puffing from the amount of anger he had. He got up, "fuck this," punched a wall, creating a dent in it, before he walked away.

I quickly caught up with him, "don't you bloody dare touch whoever it was that slept with Brookelle. Got it?"

He glared hard at me, "tch, whatever," and with that he left.

I went back to the room I just left, where Brookelle should be, but when I got back, she wasn't there.

**Brookelle.**

I paced to my room; no one can see me like this. They're all at dinner, right? I rushed inside the dorm room and headed straight for the bathroom and made sure I locked the door. I felt my face; it stung when I touched certain areas and I could feel bumps here and there. If only I could see the damage. How will I cover this up? I heard the door to the room open and I suddenly panicked. I slipped off my clothes and turned on the shower.

I heard a knock on the door, "Brookelle, is that you?"

"Yeah," I replied, but it came out a whisper and I doubt she heard me. I tried again but they were all whispers. I turned off the shower and replied to her, still a whisper.

"Okay, just checking." I turned the shower back on again and the tears wouldn't stop slithering down my face. I covered my mouth, silencing my sobs.

I'm the filthiest person in the world. I'm a slut, a whore. I deserved more than what Boa gave me. I deserve the worst. I deserve the worst. I deserve to suffer. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I. Hate. Everything. About. Me.

I stepped into the shower and the water that usually feels good, felt as sharp as knives and burned my skin.

**…**

I waited a long time before turning off the shower and took my time drying myself. I didn't want Bunny to see me. I wrapped my hair and myself in a towel, and then I grabbed another towel just in case she was still awake, to cover my face. I quietly opened the door and made my way to my closet, feeling the pieces of clothing inside.

"You took so long in there."

I jumped, "You're still awake?" My voice was still a whisper, no matter how hard I tried.

"Yeah, it's Saturday, I was waiting for you."

"For what?"

"There's a party. Come on, let me help you find something to wear."

"No, I'm feeling a little sick, I'll just stay here, but you can go."

"Why are you whispering?"

I swallowed hard, trying to hold back tears, "I kind of lost my voice."

"Awh, a party will make it better," I could hear her smile and it only made me sick, even though I knew she was just trying to do good. Tears started escaping my eyes.

"No thanks, I'm going to stay here," my voice cracked.

She sighed, "well, it's at…" I didn't hear the name.

"Alright, have fun," I smiled, trying to sound as happy as possible.

I heard the door shut and I roughly wiped my cheeks, not caring about the pain I felt doing that, and then I changed into new clothes that covered most of my skin. There were probably bruises on my body and I couldn't let her see that.

**Bunny.**

"Hey, we're going to eat breakfast are you coming?"

"No, I want to sleep in," she whispered her face covered with the blanket.

"Alright, do you want me to wake you up later?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay, bye."

**…**

"Where's Brookelle?" Baxter asked our table.

"She's sleeping in."

"Can I see her?"

"I just said she's sleeping."

"Okay, I'm going to get her," he started walking away.

"Don't disturb her, if she wants to sleep, let her," I told him as he walked.

He waved me off, "fine, I'll wait."

**Baxter.**

I can't wait; I'm worried about her. I rushed to Brookelle's room, knocking before entering. She laid there in her bed, the covers over her face. "Roo, are you okay?"

"Who are you?" she whispered, still not used to my voice.

"Baxter," she didn't say anything, so I repeated my first question, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah," there was a moment of silence, "can I see your face?"

"I just want to sleep, can you leave?" Her voice cracked.

"After I see your face."

"Why do you need to see my face?"

"So that I know you're okay."

"But, I'm telling you, I'm fine." I wondered why she was whispering, but then I thought back to Boa strangling her and he must have done something to her throat.

"So what's the problem then?"

"I just woke up."

"Please, I'm sure I've seen you at your absolute worse."

She didn't answer, so I gently pulled the blanket away from her face. I never noticed the amount of damage Boa created on her until now. There were bruises around her neck and jaw; I could only imagine bruises underneath her shirt. Her arm was shielding her face, but I could see a cut on her lip. I cautiously pulled her arm away from her face. Both her eyes were dark blue and it was bruised and swollen on the area of her left eyebrow, cheek and forehead. She looked badly beaten. I should have stopped Boa sooner.

"Is it noticeable?"

"Yeah," there was another moment of silence as she touched the marks on her face, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." There was another pause and she pulled the blanket back over her face, "don't tell anybody."

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

She sighed in relief, as if a giant load of stress had suddenly been taken off of her, "yeah."

I got up off her bed and waited for her to do the same. She did, but very slowly and awkwardly. I could see the amount of pain she held back. I held onto her as she walked; only slightly helping her walk, but not too much for her to feel like I was helping her, because I know she doesn't like that.

**...**

I asked around about Roo, and there was a lot of gossip on her. For someone so quiet and shy, it was hard to believe most of them. I even found the person who raped her; it was the same guy that sexually assaulted her a few days ago.

"Have any of you seen Roo?" I heard Bunny ask the others behind me as she sat in her seat.

"No, we haven't."

I contemplated what to do. Should I tell her? No. Defiantly not, that'll cause a lot of drama and trouble. Should I even say she's with me? Whatever, I'll answer her if she asks me directly. Just don't say anything.

**…**

During lunch, Bunny came to the table Boa and I sat at, "have you guys seen, Roo?"

"No," Boa said grumpily, not even looking at her, while playing with his food.

She eyed him for a bit before turning to me for an answer, I cleared my throat, "well, I did see her, and she wasn't feeling too well. Perhaps, she's at the nurses' office."

She nodded, "okay, thanks." Then, she turned to leave.

"She in your room?" Boa asked me in a low voice for only the two of us to hear.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just say so."

"I don't think Roo would be too happy if I told people that." I cut into my food.

"Who cares?"

I put both my fork and knife down, almost slamming it, but maintained my anger, "you need to check your attitude, mate."

"Oh, fuck you,'mate'" his voice rose, mocking me.

I switched languages to Norwegian so no one could understand. "No, fuck you. All you want is Roo to yourself, but you don't even care about her, you just want her for the sex."

"Oh, shut up. Like, you don't want it."

"At least I treat her with respect."

"Respect? Does she respect you?"

"Yes! She-"

"No, she doesn't! She doesn't respect anybody!"

"Oh, fuck this! She's our little sister and you abused her!"

"Abused her? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act bloody innocent. Everyone knows what you've done, beating her up, ignoring her, asking someone to rape her, recording it and sending it to everyone, bullying her up to the point where she tried to commit suic-"

"Okay, enough. So, I did some things, but she's forgiven me for all of them."

They better have been Oscar winning apologies. "Did she? Not for what you just did a couple days ago."

"She deserved that," he muttered.

"Oh, fuck, Boa, you almost killed her!"

"But I didn't!"

"Only because I stopped you!"

"Whatever, man, she deserved it."

"All she did was sleep with someone else other than you."

"Yeah," he mumbled.

A sudden realization came to me, "it's more than that isn't it?"

"What?"

"You were jealous."

"Jealous? I could fuck her anytime."

"No you couldn't, she would never-" I stopped when I finally understood why he was so upset, "you forced her to have sex with you."

"What?"

"She didn't even want it, she tried to stop you."

"You bastard, who-"

"She told you to stop, but you didn't," my voice rose in fury.

"Shut-"

"You bloody raped our little sister."

"Bax-"

"You were angry because she was willing to have sex with someone else, but you had to rape her."

He slammed his fist on the tables, "alright! Yes! I was jealous! Yes! I practically raped her! You're right! Okay? Are you happy now?"

I didn't realize the whole cafeteria was silent and watching us the whole time we were talking, until we were finished. Hopefully, there weren't any Scandinavians in this school, or they'd know what we just said.

Boa glanced at the people around us before giving me one last glare, grabbing his plate and leaving. I did the same, but I wasn't going after him, I just needed to make sure Brookelle was okay and that he wouldn't go near her.

**…**

I opened the door to my room and found Brookelle there, lying on my bed. I went over to her and gently patted her head. Her eyes fluttered open, "I'm sorry I woke you," I told her, quietly. She didn't answer me. "You okay?"

She nodded, "is it… Are the bruises still visible?" Her voice is still a whisper.

The bruises were actually looking worse, before they were blue, but now they turned either a deep purple or black. "Yeah."

She let out a deep breath, "how long does it take to heal?"

I thought about it, how long do mine take? "A week or so, I think."

"A week?"

"Or so."

"That's so long," she whined.

"You could always go back and make something up," I suggested.

"What could I say?" She asked me.

"Well… The bruises on your neck are a bit difficult…"

She groaned, "can I stay here a bit longer?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"I'm sorry," she apologized for being a burden, but she wasn't.

"It's fine, I don't mind. I don't have a roommate, so it's kind of lonely."

She smiled a bit, "that does sound lonely."

**…**

"I think we should tell the headmaster what happened."

"No, we can't," she snapped, clearing her throat, slightly embarrassed at her sudden lack of control, "I don't want Boa to get in trouble."

"Wha- why- ugh! Why do you do this?" I grouched, angry she still cared for Boa.

"What?"

"Never mind what I said. We need to tell the headmaster, it's been a few days and people are wondering where you've been. Even the teachers are getting suspicious."

She thought about it for a bit, "but Boa will-"

"Boa needs to face the consequences."

**…**

"He did what?"

"He hit her."

The headmaster got up from his seat, walked around his desk and stood in front of Brookelle to get a closer look at her bruises, "my little girl, I'm so sorry he did this to you."

She turned away from him, "don't tell anyone, please."

"We came here because of that. Is there a way she can avoid people until she heals?"

He nodded, "only because you're my niece," he started, "you can stay in another room, I'll send the teachers to teach you the lessons you've missed and I'll get someone to bring you meals."

"Is that okay?" She asked shyly, not really liking the help because she'd feel bothersome.

"Yes, yes, it's fine," he reassured her.

She hesitated to ask her next question, "uhm, can Baxter stay with me?"

He eyed me, looking at me up and down, "as long as you two don't do anything… sexual."

"We won't," we said in unison.

"Alright, if it makes you more comfortable, then I'll arrange for you to stay with her."

Brookelle hugged him, "thank you so much," she smiled, relieved that it was so easy. He hugged back and gently patted her head, saying a few words before we left.


	23. All They Want From You

**Chapter 23.**

**Buttercup.**

After a week, Bunny and I went to the headmaster. "Brookelle's missing and so is her brother, Baxter."

"Oh, they're travelling."

"Travelling?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Where? Why?"

He looked at the clock, "shouldn't the two of you be in class?"

We checked the time, "oh," was all that came from our mouths. We didn't really care.

"Can you tell us?" I demanded.

"That is confidential. I suggest you ask them when they come back."

"When will that be?"

He shook his head, "that's unknown, perhaps a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?"

"Yes, now, if you don't want detention, I advise you to go to class."

**…**

"I wonder where they went," Bunny said.

"I don't know, maybe they had family issues," I suggested.

"Their parents are dead."

"They could have other family members."

"I doubt it, and anyways, why didn't Boa go with them?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

**…**

We arrived in class late and told the others the news.

**…**

"Prom's coming up," Bunny mentioned.

"Oh my god. Do I have a dress?" Bubbles exclaimed, slightly panicking at the mention of a formal gathering.

"Has Boomer or Blake asked you two yet?" Blossom asked Bunny and Bubbles. The boys weren't sitting with us today, they were sitting with other boys, so they could feel 'manly'.

"No, he hasn't asked me yet," Bunny said with a hand on her cheek, "what if he doesn't ask me?"

"Awh, Bunny, don't be so self-conscious, he'll ask you soon. Anyways, it's in a few weeks," Blossom reassured, Bunny smiled at her, then they turned to Bubbles, "what about you?"

"Well, a lot of guys have asked me, but HE hasn't asked me yet," she giggled, but you could hear the hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sure he'll ask you soon, you two are so cute," they giggled.

"Has anyone asked you?" Bubbles asked Blossom.

Blossom made a face, "yes," Bubbles squealed, "but I said no."

Her jaw dropped, "what? Why?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I kind of just wanted to go alone."

"Ah! That's understandable," Bunny sighed, "it's such a shame, because you're so perfect."

Blossom laughed, "awh, Bunny, you're all perfect."

"That's the same as saying no one is," I muttered, but they didn't hear me.

I was relieved when the topic changed before they asked me if I had been asked to prom. "There's a party tomorrow night, are we going?" Bunny asked, playing with her nails.

"Nah, I kind of just want to chill this weekend," I told them.

"I want to go!" Bubbles exclaimed, "I missed out on so many parties while I was gone, I need to catch up."

We turned to Blossom, "yeah, sure, I'll go. Whose party is it?"

"It's…" I zoned out of their conversation, before telling them I'd be leaving.

**…**

"You going to prom?" I asked Butch, as we sat outside smoking weed. I breathed out a puff of smoke.

He groaned a bit at the subject, probably already tired of the mention, "why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

He rested his head against the wall, "I don't know, it's still far away."

"It's next week."

He made a face, "well, are you going?"

"Yeah."

He blew out smoke, "with who?"

"I'm probably going alone."

"Alone?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah."

"Hasn't anyone asked you?"

I shifted, but tried to pretend it didn't bother me, "no."

He chuckled, "that's weird."

"Why?"

"Because from the amount of boys that try to get in your pants, I'm surprised none of them have asked you."

"I've never really been asked out or anything, they throw themselves on me but it's not like they want anything more than that. They all prefer Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny." I confessed, immediately regretting it, because I felt awkward.

"Oh, that sucks," was all he said, before the topic changed.

**…**

As I entered my room, I heard squeals. "Do I want to know?" I asked, not really wanting or needing an answer because I was already going back out the door, but was dragged back in by Bubbles.

"Blossom finally said yes to someone for prom!" She squealed, uncontrollably moving around in her seat.

"Great, now I'll officially be going alone," I muttered. "Who was it?"

"It's this boy in the year above, Kyle."

"Kyle, oh, he's nice, pretty sucky at arm wrestling, but he's cool," I commented my opinions before they chatted away again.

Bunny enters the room with a rose, which was probably stolen from the garden, in her hand, "guys! Blake just asked me to prom!" She chirped, her love-sick smile widening each passing second.

Bubbles quickly wheeled over to Bunny, grabbing both hands and bouncing herself up and down. "Oh my god! Yes! First Blossom, then you! It's like ask-to-prom day!" She laughed, but we could all tell she was hurting inside because Boomer still hasn't asked her to prom.

**…**

Prom's in two days and Boomer still hasn't asked Bubbles to prom yet. She kept looking at him every moment she got, wondering what he was waiting for. Eventually, I had to ask, because it just didn't seem right or fair to her.

"Why are you taking so long to ask her to prom?"

"Prom?"

"Yeah."

"It's just, I don't know…" he pauses a bit, "nothing, you wouldn't understand," he muttered, trying to leave. For some odd reason, an abrupt ache came upon my chest when he said the last part. I shook it off.

"Just say it," I told him, becoming impatient.

He sighed, knowing there's no other way out, "I don't know how to ask her."

I paused to look at him, he was actually serious, I laughed, "you don't know how to ask her? With words, dumbass."

"No, I mean, other people have given girls flowers, or done something really cool for them and I just can't think of anything different to do," the whole time he said it, he didn't look at me.

"Lame! Just go up to her and ask her. Take a flower with you or don't. Whatever you do, she'll say yes."

"Are you sure? If it's not good enough-"

"Trust me, she'll say yes."

**…**

Bubbles burst into the room and shouted happily, "he asked me to prom!"

"Yes! Finally! What took him so long?" Bunny asked.

I zoned out to what was said.

"Have you asked about Brookelle?"

"No, I don't want to annoy the Headmaster… He's scary," Bunny replied, shivering at the thought of the man.

I zoned out again.

**Baxter.**

"Is it still visible?" Is the daily question, sometimes I wish I could just say 'no' even though it'd be a lie, not that I'm bad at it, but I'd feel guilty for it. For some reason, her bruises weren't healing as quickly as I thought, they was still visible and looked like they were getting worse.

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"It should be healed in at most a week," I estimated.

"That's what you said last week and the week before that," she smiled.

**…**

"The prom's tonight, are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Why would I want to go?"

I shrugged, "to see you know your friends or whatever?"

"What friends?"

I laughed, "oh my god, come on now. Why not? I'll come with you."

She made a face, "no, I look ugly." This is the part where I disagree with that, but that's not the case, at least not with her. I know her well enough to not give her compliments; it'll cause her not to trust you.

I sighed, "we could always get some professional make up artist to come."

She shook her head, "no, I don't really want to go, but you can go."

"I don't want to go without you," oh, that came out wrong.

Her faced looked annoyed, "just go."

"I never wanted to go anyways."

She walked away from me to the other side of the large room, "whatever, do whatever the fuck you want."

I cringed at her language, "you never used to use such foul language before."

She turned around, "you never used to be so careful with me."

I shrugged, "I guess we both changed."

**…**

She sat next to me on the couch in silence before she asked a question that had been itching her for a while, "do you… uhm. I guess it's weird to ask," she laughed nervously, "but, uh, do you think I'm a… slut or whore or whatever?"

"All the times you've had sex with someone," I started, "those were all rape." Her head turned towards me, "You are not a whore or a slut or whatever else they bloody call you, because you didn't want any of that. They forced you into it."

There was a long silence between us and her head tilted down, "it's not fair, Baxter."

"I know, and you didn't deserve any of it, but it'll all be over soon," I told her as I kissed the top of her head.

**…**

"Do you actually like Boa?" I asked her washing the dishes in the sink.

"He is our brother," she replied plainly, drying the plates I just washed.

"No, I mean in that way?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"He's so cruel to you," she didn't reply, "why are you always with him?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sure you do know."

"I don't."

"But, he… takes advantage of you, just like that other guy, Lucas. All they want from you is sex." She didn't answer me and I looked at her from the corner of my eye, there were tears going down her face. "I'm not trying to tell you how to run your life, I just want you to think about it for a moment." I paused a bit, pretending not to notice her tears; "I just don't want people taking advantage of you or for you to surround yourself with people who bring you down." She simply stayed silent; drying the plates with a towel while tears kept streaming down her face.

**…**

She crawled in my bed and under my blanket, she forced me to cuddle her "you okay?" She nodded, her eyes closed tightly shut.

**…**

I jolted awake from the sudden movements Brookelle made in her sleep, she was breathing heavily and twitching. After all this time? She's still having nightmares? I thought it stopped.

She stopped coming to us after two years.

**Flashback.**

**A long time ago.**

"Boa. Baxter. Belle." A stern voice spoke.

I stirred awake with two others on the same bed. "Yes, mum?" Boa answered on behalf of Belle and I, his voice croaky from just waking up.

"I told you three, you're not allowed to sleep together."

"But Belle had another nightmare," Boa talked back.

"Belle, you can go to your brothers when you have nightmares, but you cannot sleep on the same bed."

"Sorry, mummy. I won't do it again," Belle replied.

"Next time you'll be punished," she warned, "now, get out of Baxter's room." My siblings scurried out.

**…**

Of course, Belle came back to the both of us and of course she got in trouble. Even then, she still came back. After the fifth time being punished and not learning from it, our mum gave up. For two years, Belle came to us because of the horrors she had to face during the evening.

Then, one day, she stopped.

"Belle, has your nightmares stopped?"

She turned to me, "yeah."

**End of flashback.**

"Roo," I whispered, calling to her. She tenses up and her fists gripped onto the sheets so tightly, and suddenly, she relaxes and her heavy breathing stops short. "Roo?"

She lets out a shaky breath before saying, "yes?"

"Are you okay?" She didn't answer me; she didn't need to because I already knew. There was almost no need to ask any questions between us. She buried her face in the pillow and covered the rest of her face with her hand.

So, the nightmares have never stopped.

She shifted her position on the bed so she was facing me, her eyes half lidded. "They hurt me."

"It's just a dream," I told her.

"They drowned me, beat me and…" she didn't finish, I already knew. Our parents showed us the tapes. I scooted closer to her and kissed her forehead, tightening my embrace around her.

**Flashback.**

"Belle's coming home tomorrow, there are certain things you cannot do to her," mother told us.

"Who's Belle?" Boa and I asked.

Our mother's face looked shocked and heartbroken, "she's your little sister." Once she said that, I started to vaguely remember her.

"Little sister? How old is she?" Boa asked all the questions for me like always.

"She's Baxter's little twin sister."

"My twin?" I repeated her words.

"Why isn't she living with us?"

She sighed, "it's important for you to know why she was sent away," she came back with a couple of tapes.

She showed us each tape and afterwards Boa yelled in anger, "why didn't you send the money earlier?"

She shook her head; "the police told us they weren't even sure they would give her back to us even if we did send the money."

We then continued to bombard our mother with questions about our forgotten sister.

**End of flashback.**

**…**

I sat down next to her on the couch, "so, have those nightmares never stopped?" I asked.

"No," she simply replied, hinting she didn't want to talk about it, but I pressed on.

"Are they the same as before?" She shrugged, desperately trying to get me to drop it, but I wouldn't. "Why'd you stop coming to us?"

She faced away from me, "I don't know."

I sighed, "I remember when we used to tell each other everything and most of the times we didn't even need to speak."

"That was then."

"Good times, right?"

She shrugged, "I guess."

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if we were born into a normal family?" I asked, her head turned towards me.

"Or if we weren't siblings and we just met at school or on the streets or something?" She added to the story.

"And I'd probably be the one to start the conversation."

She laughed, "that's true. Would we even get together?"

"Because we're so similar?"

"Or would we hate each other because of it?"

"Maybe we would just end up being friends."

"Maybe we wouldn't even meet."

"Maybe."


	24. Sweet Nightmares

**Chapter 24.**

**Buttercup.**

I let everyone leave before me; they were meeting up with their dates. I had my long green dress on and took my time. I walked slowly to the ballroom; the same place Brookelle tortured me with that drug. As I entered, shivers ran through my body as the memory came back.

**…**

I sat bored on a chair, turning down every boy that asked for a dance, which was only two. I sighed and watched the clock on the far end of the room. Blossom sat down on a chair near mine, "where's your date?" I asked.

She nodded towards a group of boys talking amongst themselves, checking out the other girls and rating them. "I really wanted to dance."

"Did you?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"For like, one and a half songs," she sighed, "do you want to dance with me?" She smiled at me, this rare smile.

I turned away, to hide myself from staring, "uh, sure."

She grabbed my hand, led me to the floor and a slow song came on at that moment. We danced as best friends, just friends, nothing more. I know she could never love me in that way. I have more of a chance with Butch than her. That's saying something.

Eventually, her date remembered he had one and rushed over to take her from me.

**…**

Prom was overall boring, all I did was eat and talk with some of the people there. I was so happy it was over so I could take off the goddamn dress and change into some sweats.

Blossom and Bubbles entered our room giggling, obviously good things happened during and after prom. They chatted about their love lives and other crap like that as they got undressed. "Did you have fun, Buttercup?"

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty boring," I complained.

"What? Are you serious? It was so much fun!" They argued with me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, they only played two good songs and the food was pretty crap."

"The songs were good!"

"Most of them were slow songs and that's not really your type," Blossom backed me up, I smiled, thankful for her understanding.

"There also wasn't anyone to talk to."

The two exchanged looks and had a goofy grin, "is it because Butch wasn't there?" They asked, teasing me.

"Well, yeah, he would have made it so much better."

"You like him don't you?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend," I said, pretending that that was the 'like' they meant.

They laughed, "we mean like-like."

"No, I see him just as a friend and he sees me the same way."

"Mhm, sure you do," they smiled.

"It's true!" I shouted.

"Whatever you say, BC."

"Ugh, whatever, think what you want," I rolled my eyes, stuffing my earphones in my ears and playing a song on full blast, drowning out their giggles and talks about their night.

**Bubbles.**

A few days later, I walked into class and saw two white haired twins sitting next to each other. "Roo! Baxter! You're back!" I shouted, rolling towards them. A couple people turned to stare at my sudden outburst. Baxter greeted me, but Brookelle stayed silent. "Where were you two?"

"We traveled back to Norway for a bit," Baxter smiled, politely.

"How come?"

"There were some issues with one of our houses there."

"Really? Like what?"

"The house was damaged and we had to get it repaired."

"How did that happen?"

"Some people were messing around and broke into the house."

"Why would they do that?"

"You ask too many questions," Brookelle chimed in.

"Sorry," I smiled, "you both missed so much! We had prom this weekend and Blossom got a date, his name's Kyle, and I think they're dating now, and…" I kept rambling on about all the latest gossips, and I think they zoned out but I didn't care.

"Roo! You're back!" Bunny shouted, "where were you?"

"Travelling," this time Brookelle answered the questions.

"Where?"

"Norway."

"What were you doing?"

"One of our ho-"

"Roo! Baxter! You're both back?" Buttercup shouted with Blossom behind them. "Where'd you go?"

She sighed, "we went back to Norway to fix the damages some people made to one of our houses," she quickly said in one breath, trying to fit all the questions we would have asked into one sentence.

"What? What happened?"

"They broke in."

"Did they steal anything?"

She turned to Baxter, exhausted at answering questions, "just a bit, there wasn't anything very valuable there."

"Oh, that's good." We kept asking questions before the teacher came in.

"Oh, Baxter, Brookelle, welcome back," the teacher said before beginning his lecture.

**…**

"Where were you two?" Boa asked the twins during dinner.

"Travelling," Baxter responded simply to him, not looking at him. Did they have a fight? I smiled at the juicy drama I was witnessing. Boa glanced at Brookelle then at the people on the table before asking the two to talk to them privately. They agreed to finish eating and meeting him afterwards.

**Baxter.**

"Where did you two really go?" He demanded answers.

"Why do you need to know?" I grouched, glaring at my brother.

"Because I haven't seen the both of you in weeks."

"We were hiding out in one of the rooms the headmaster let us stay in."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't want people to see the bruises on her body."

"Bruises? Who-" he stopped short, realising and remembering.

"It took that long to heal?"

"Yeah," I grunted.

"Roo, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do those things to you… I just…" he stepped closer to her and was about to touch her face, but she flinched, sensing his presence, stepping away from him. Boa's eyes widened and he slowly put his hands down, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for it," I answered for her.

"No, it's fine," Brookelle said.

I snapped my head to her, "what are you saying, Roo?"

"I forgive what you've done, Boa."

He approached her again, "thank you," but she only backed up, away from him.

"I don't want you touching me," she told him.

I smiled and Boa glared at me, "what did you say to her?"

Before I could answer, Brookelle lied and said, "he didn't say anything."

"Then why can't I touch you?"

"You of all people should know that I don't like being touched," she snapped at him before tapping her cane and turning to leave.

He chased after her and grabbed her shoulder, "wait!"

She slapped his hand off of her, "I told you not to touch me."

"Roo," he said grasping onto her wrist and she dropped her cane.

"No, stop it," she snatched her hand out of his grip, but he just grabbed the other hand. He kept on trying to hold onto her and she kept on freeing herself from him. I rushed over to them and pushed Boa away from her.

"She told you to stop, why can't you listen to her?"

He growled and cursed under his breath, "fuck both of you."

I had had it from there, I punched him straight in the face, "she forgave you for almost killing her and this is how you treat her?" I yelled, "I'm sure after some time everything would've gone back to normal, but no, you had to bloody ruin it!"

He swung his arm back and punched me in the stomach, knocking all the air out of me. "You fucking bastard, go to hell!"

I kicked him on his side and threw a couple punches. He blocked some of them and jabbed me in the throat. I knocked him off his feet and consecutively punched him in the face. "Don't bloody touch my little sister again," I said between punches.

He threw me off of him and it was his turn to kick me while I was on the ground. "She's my little sister too!" I quickly got up as he was swinging his foot back to kick me and just missed that last kick.

We fought for a bit longer before Brookelle stopped us. "Enough, both of you," Brookelle commanded.

I put in one last blow before stopping. "I guess you do listen to her," I teased, breathing heavily.

He punched me in the stomach and I grunted, hunching over. "Shut the fuck up."

**...**

"I'm sorry he did that to you," she said, her head tilted down, but there weren't any guilt in her words, but I know she doesn't feel certain emotions.

"It's okay, I've wanted to do that for a long time now, I've just never had a proper reason," I laughed, checking the forming bruises on my face and taking off my hoodie and shirt to examine my chest area.

"Is it bad?" She asked me.

"No, just a few marks but nothing awful," I reassured her.

She smiled, "that's good," she sat on my bed and I plopped down next to her, not bothering to put my shirt back on. We stayed silent for a long time, but it wasn't awkward, it was nice. She let out a deep breath and leaned on me, resting her head on my shoulder, "why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I took it off," it became silent again.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

Somehow, we were on the floor play fighting. Something I thought we stopped doing a long time ago. I tickled her on her thigh, a spot she's most vulnerable and she giggled and pushed me, flipping us around so she was on top. She sat on me and leaned down, she then bit my arm. I let out a bit of a scream at her sharp teeth digging into my skin. She released her grip on my arm and I turned us around again, I teased her with my tongue, licking her all over her body. She laughed, "what are you? A dog?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I accidentally rubbed myself against her, but I doubt she noticed.

She pushed me off of her and tackled me wrestling for me to lie down, but I was obviously stronger, and she was once again lying back down. "I win," I told her. She huffed and we laughed, but didn't say anything.

I took my time crawling off of her and plopped down on my bed. She got up from the floor and walked towards me. She felt around for where I sat, on the edge, and sat on my lap, her legs straddling mine, as she faced me. "What are you doing?" I asked, but she didn't answer me. Instead, she leaned in and rather than kissing me on my lips, which is what I thought and hoped she'd do, she embraced me in a hug and rested her head perfectly on my neck and shoulder. She let out a deep breath.

I hugged her back, but once my hand touched her back she took her head away from me, so we were facing each other once again. I looked deep into her pure white eyes and it felt as if she was looking at me too. As she placed her forehead on mine, she closed her eyes and started to tangle her fingers in my hair. Her lips brushed against mine. "Roo…" I breathed. I gently took her wrists away from my hair, "please, stop."

She smiled in relief and gratitude, "okay."

I think the worst part about this was that I actually wanted it to continue and would have, if I didn't see that cold look in her eyes.

She crawled off me and stood up, straightening her clothes and fixing her never messy hair, so they weren't a mess. She picked up her cane that rested against the side of the wall next to my bed. "Where're you going?"

"To my room."

"I thought you were sleeping with me tonight."

"No, it's been a while since I slept in my own room, and I don't want people to start rumours about us," she muttered the last part.

"Okay, then, good night."

"Sweet nightmares," she muttered, smiling at her little joke.

**Buttercup.**

"What's up with you and Boa?" I asked as we sat on a bench outside, it was that time where it was starting to get warm, but not quite, there were still patches of snow on the ground.

She sipped her tea, she shrugged, "I don't know."

"Come on, I just told you stuff about prom," I muttered, just in case there were snooping people.

She sighed, "alright, but you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"I swear."

"Especially not that arrogant Bubbles," her teeth clenched at the name.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate before saying, "I promise."

She took in a deep breath and said in a very low voice, "I honestly don't know, but I think… I don't know- it's a long story- and you probably don't want to hear it," she said quickly, suddenly becoming self-conscious and timid.

"I've got all day."

She bit her lip, hesitant to continue. "Okay, well…" she took a bit of time, trying to figure out where to start, "it's ever since we were little, I had this thing about being touched. I never liked it- I just felt really uncomfortable, and it's even worse with other people around…" she paused a bit before continuing, "and you know Boa, he likes to be very intimate." She was very vague with her words but I understood the main idea.

"Mhm," I agreed, now that I look back on those things, he's always been touchy with her.

"I really don't like it and you know when I… slept with Boa, I didn't want to and I told him to stop, but he wouldn't…" She continued to explain things that Boa and Lucas had done but she didn't necessarily like and then told me what had happened before she 'travelled' for a couple weeks.

"He did that?" I asked, angrily.

"Yeah, but I understand- I was acting like a whore," she admitted.

"Please, they all forced you to sleep with them- Jesus- two of them were rape and the other was- I don't know if this is the right word- blackmail!"

She shushed me, "keep your voice down." She listened for people nearby, "and that's not the right word."

"Okay, but don't think of yourself as a whore, because you're not. You were forced to do those things, one of them you did for Boa and he got mad at you because he's a little dick."

She laughed, "he does have a pretty small prick compared to Lucas."

I laughed, "does he really?" She nodded, laughing a bit. "Wow, I actually thought his would be bigger."

I shook the thought away from my mind, "anyways, what about your other brother?"

"Baxter?"

"Yeah."

Her face reddened, "well, I'm not exactly sure, I've never really felt how big it is-"

"No, no. That's not what I meant."

"Oh," she said, slightly relieved.

"Is he good to you?"

Her laughing smile turned warm and gentle, one I've never seen, "yeah, we understand each other and he wouldn't do anything to me."

"Are you sure?"

She nods, confidently, "yes." She's finally opening up to me.

"What about you and Butch?" She asked me, curiously, after hearing what I've told her from prom. I didn't mention Blossom.

I felt my face heat up, "uh, yeah, no. That's not going so well. He only sees me as a friend."

"No way," she said, "but you're you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I glared at her, not sure whether she's saying it positively or negatively.

"I hear things and there are a lot of people who want you."

"Yeah, because they're horny boys with limited options of girls."

"What do you mean? I hear them talk about you," she told me, I looked at her interested at what they've said, "they're always saying how you're one of the prettiest girls, that you're really strong and that you have a really nice body."

I felt a blush on my face, "yeah, well, they don't think anymore than that. No one's ever asked me out."

"I also heard them say you were intimidating, that's probably why," she suggested.

I shrugged, "well, whatever. They don't like me like that."

"Mitch does."

My face got hotter, "no, no, no, he doesn't."

She smiled, "as if you know him," she muttered. "He's not the flirty type, and he's flirted with you a lot."

"Okay, I'm feeling really awkward, can we change the topic?"

She laughed, "yes, please."

We spent the rest of the day talking, we really opened up to each other and I feel like I can talk to her about anything.

**...**

Rather than sitting next to Bunny, like she normally does, Brookelle sat with her brother. Bunny was starting to notice the distance that was slowly growing between them, but, like Brookelle told me yesterday, Brookelle doesn't trust Bunny anymore and neither one of them are making an effort to try and fix it. Bunny turned to me and asked, "is she mad at me?"

I simply shrugged, "she probably just wants to sit with her brother."

**Bunny.**

"Are you avoiding me?" I asked as we were getting ready for bed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, you didn't sit next to me today."

She slipped on a large shirt and some shorts, "should I be sitting with you everyday?"

"We used to always sit with each other."

"We don't have to everyday."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," her voice was calm and it only made me angrier.

"Then, why are you avoiding me?" I shouted.

"Bunny, I think you're overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting!"

"Stop, don't make such a big deal out of this."

I marched up to her and smacked her in the face. I don't know why I did it, maybe because I've had all this anger towards her that I never managed to fully get out. Tears ran down my face, "I hate you, Brookelle. I hate you so fucking much. I wish you were dead," I growled. I don't know what was happening to me, I don't know why I said those things, but I did. The worst part was that I meant every word.

She was quiet for a bit before saying, "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you so angry with me. I didn't know you hated me so much. If it's really bad for you, we could switch roommates or I could move in with my broth-"

I slapped her again; "stop making me look and feel so bad about this. You make me look so stupid and like I'm the bad one. I feel like shit when I'm around you. Stop it! Stop it!"

"Would you like me to sleep in another room tonight?"

I hit her once more, "why are you so fucking calm?" I slapped her again and again and again, but she didn't do anything.

"I think I'll sleep in another room tonight."

"I hate you!" I yelled as she closed the door to our room.

**Baxter.**

I was just about to lie in bed when a knock came from my door; I opened the door and saw Brookelle standing in front of me. There was a bright red mark on one side of her cheek. "What happened to your cheek?"

"I don't know," she said quickly. "Can I sleep here?"

"I thought you'd sleep with Bunny." She shifted uncomfortably, folding her arms in front of her and I knew something happened between them.

"Alright, but tell me what happened between you and Bunny."

"Nothing happened, she just told me that she hated me and she wishes I was dead," she laughed as she said it, as if it were a joke.

I let her enter my room, "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"She did," she smiled.

"What happened before that?"

"She asked me why I didn't sit with her today in class, if I was avoiding her and if I was mad at her. I told her I wasn't mad and I wasn't trying to avoid her and that we didn't have to sit with each other everyday. She got mad because I was so calm and when I told her to calm down she said that," she blurted, her eyes glossing, but the tears didn't fall, and her lips were still smiling, but they trembled.

I pulled her into a hug, something I knew she needed and wanted so badly all this time, but never received. She crumbled to the floor and I followed with her, her body shaking and I could feel her tears damping my shirt. Her cries were silenced but I knew it was hard for her to keep herself from being loud. My entire body shook in rage and fury.

I couldn't let her go.


	25. My Name is BrookELLE

_Are you ready?_

_xoxo._

* * *

**Chapter 25.**

**Brookelle/Belle.**

When I was born, my parents cried because I was blind, not because they felt sorry for me, but because I was just a disappointment. I was the first abnormal child in the line of incest.

They spent a lot of money to get my eyes fixed, but to no avail. They had to accept and work with the fact that I would never be able to see.

My mother tried to kill me in the bathtub twice and my father was able to save me both times and convince her the advantages of being blind, such as, how no one would think I'd be capable of murder.

**…**

When I was alone with only the workers in the house to watch over me, I played in the oversized garden. The maids were supposed to be looking after me, but I guess they were taking a break at the time, or maybe I wandered off, too far for them to see.

The next thing I know I'm in a cold room, bloodied and beaten with tear-stained cheeks. "We want 1 billion US dollars and then you can have your daughter back, the longer you wait, the more she'll suffer…" they threatened through maybe a phone or video or something.

After a couple of days of being tortured by the kidnappers, they put me in a cardboard box and shipped me off back to my parents, with only very little breathing holes. They said, if I had spent just a few more moments in that box I would have died.

It was traumatic and I don't remember most of it, because I was only 4 when it happened, but I know I went to the hospital with serious injuries.

I was the media's biggest story for a while, partly because of how the daughter of billionaires was kidnapped and the other part is because no one knew I existed until then. They didn't have much to go on, except for a name, so everyone soon forgot about the whole incident and eventually me. My parents used a lot of money to erase my name and the family's from all of the media, but you know the saying, 'once it's on the internet, it's there for good.'

**…**

My parents sent me away for three years, and I lived with caretakers on the other side of the planet. I didn't have contact with my family the entire time I was gone. They thought it was best, so people couldn't track me down.

I went to a normal school with a new name and dyed hair, but because I always had two security guards next to me at all times I made no friends. I also didn't understand the language and therefore had no way of communicating with people.

"Miss," one of my security guards asked as I sat alone in the cafeteria. I acknowledged him, "would you like me to ask someone to sit next to you?"

I shook my head with a smile, "no, thank… you," I lied, my speech broken and stuttered.

Someone came up to me and handed me an invitation. I knew roughly what she said, something about her birthday and a sleepover. My security guards read it out for me, translated, and I was eager to go. Of course, I told my guards not to come with me and for once, they were okay with it. They wanted me to make friends.

**Nobody.**

It had only been a few hours after they had dropped her off before the security guards received a phone call for her to be picked up early. "Can y-you pick… me up, ple-ase?" Her voice asked desperately and shakily through the phone.

"Is something wrong, Miss?"

"Ca-n you just… please come, please?" When they picked her up, they were horrified and a sharp pain went through both of their hearts. Her long hair was cut awkwardly and there were even some bald patches.

The men argued with the parents of the birthday girl, but Belle dragged them away from the house, wanting so badly to just leave the place. "Are you okay?" One of them asked as they opened the door of the car.

"Can we, uhm, lea-ve, pl-please?"

"Yes, we'll take you to a salon immediately."

The hair cutters had a bit of a difficult time trying to figure out how to style her hair without shaving it all off, but they managed.

Her hair was so short; her classmates called her a boy for the rest of the year. She was given more invitations, but after the first one the guards mistakenly read aloud, they checked the letters before reading it to her, because they often said: "you're not invited" with small messages around the invite calling her pitiful names.

One day, as the driver came to pick her and her two security guards up, she burst into tears. The people in the car had no idea what to do, so they stayed silent.

**Brookelle/Belle.**

We were to go up in front of the class and read a short story to the class. I sat there already nervous and I haven't even been called upon yet. I had practiced all of yesterday for this. Right before presenting a girl who sat next to me leaned over and told me things that were unnecessary and unnecessarily loud, dragging the attention of many, many people.

"Brookelle," the teacher called me.

I stood up from my seat gripping onto my brailed piece of paper. My nails dug right through the paper. "Uhm, Once-"

"Brookelle, please wait for everyone to be silent." I waited. "Alright, now you may begin."

"Oh- uhm," I slid my finger across the paper, "once upon a t-time… there… lived… a… p-prince…ess… she… uhm," my voice was shaking so much I could barely speak, let alone read. "She…" I put down my paper to take in a deep breath, "she, uhm… I…" I bit my lip, "can I go… t-to the… bathroom?" I asked my teacher.

"Mhm, yeah."

I left and never came back, my pride completely gone and I felt incredibly stupid.

**Nobody.**

It was hard for the little girl to say goodbye to her caretakers, and visa versa, but it had to be done. They both knew they'd never see each other again. After three years growing up with them, she considered them her family, for she couldn't remember her real one.

They had dyed her hair back to her natural colour before she arrived back in her mansion. Her parents and her brothers greeted her at the house, but those last three years overseas have changed her, it shut her down, she could no longer genuinely show her emotions and had an even difficult time speaking.

**…**

"This is your sister," Logan Strice told his sons.

She stood their rather awkwardly, with her head down and her hands fiddling in front of her. "Be nice to her," their mother warned the two, looking at her expensive watch, "we have business to attend to, so don't do anything stupid. Goodbye, boys… and Belle."

"Goodbye, Belle," their father patted her head gently.

She smiled shyly and whispered a goodbye.

Once they were gone it was just the three of them and the butler near the door. Baxter circled Belle and she could feel his presence. "So, you're my sister?" He asked with a mischievous smirk. "They said we're identical."

"Uhm…"

Boa rolled his eyes, "Baxter, stop scaring her."

Baxter stopped right behind Belle, his chest just barely touching her back as he leaned forward, his lips on her ear. "Are you really _my_ twin?"

She paused to analyze her situation. "You tell me. You're the one with eyes, aren't you?" Her voice flowed naturally talking to him. In an instant, they both knew they had a special and dark connection.

"I don't know, am I?"

She turned her head to face him and glared at him hard, "yes."

Baxter smiled and hugged her from behind, "I like you," Belle smiled. Baxter's eyes moved to look at Boa, who seemed jealous, and his smile turned into a smirk.

**Brookelle/Belle.**

While my brothers trained with my father in the basement, I stayed with my mother in the living room. It's only been a month since I've been back with them and my mother has been teaching me manners and etiquette and later I'd go to speech therapy.

I slouched on the couch, "sit up straight," my mother scolded. I straightened my back, knowing not to argue with her, she touched my back to straighten a particular part of my back and tilted up my head, "fix your hair, it's a mess." I patted down my hair and combed through it a couple times with my fingers, it only reached my shoulders.

"Can you walk for me?" My mother asked, I obeyed. I stood up, extending my cane, "without the cane," she added.

"Uhm, but m-m-mummy, I, uh, ca-n't… see," I reminded the obvious.

I could hear the bitter and sour facial expression she had, "just do it." I put down my cane and walked a couple of steps. "Keep you head up," she reminded me, "and straighten you back."

I did what she said, "uhm, is… this better?"

"Don't talk with such attitude."

"I di-dn't have an… attitude," I retorted.

"Don't talk back to me."

"I wasn't, I-I jus-" a sharp pain came across my face and my head whipped to one side.

"Don't talk back to me," my mother grouched.

"I'm sorry-" I was hit again.

"Don't speak."

"But I-" Once more.

"What did I just say?" She shouted, "I don't want you to speak in front of me." I nodded, she cursed in English and let out a sharp and angry sigh, "just, wash up for dinner." I took my cane and left without a word.

**…**

"Now, introduce yourself," the lady told me.

"Uhm, I… My name… is Broo-Be-Belle," I told her, stuttering and fearing punishment or laughter.

"Again."

"What?" I squeaked out.

"Pardon me? Or Can you repeat that?" She corrected my choice of words.

"Oh, sor-ry," I told her.

"Now, introduce yourself again."

"Oh, uhm. My name.. it's Br- Belle."

"Again."

"My na-me is Brookel- Belle."

"Again."

"My name is B-Belle."

"Again."

"My name is Belle."

"Again."

"My name is… My name is Belle."

"Again."

"My name is Belle."

"Again."

"My name is Belle."

**…**

They locked me in a closet. I banged on the door, horrible, awful, disgusting memories flooding and flashing back in me. "Stop! St-op! Let me… out! P-Please!" The door opened and I fell out.

"Calm down, it's just a game."

**…**

When I turned 10, I murdered my first victim.

**…**

They say I talk even less.

They say I'm cold.

They say I've gone mad.

I think I've improved into a better human, but they think I've become inhuman.

**…**

Boa was caught murdering a family. I think he did it on purpose, there's no way he would have gotten caught unless it was a stupid mistake. There's no way any of us could get caught at all, our trainings are so strict and thorough that it's almost impossible for any of us to make a mistake.

**…**

My parents became stricter with us. They didn't allow us to 'hunt' whenever we wanted anymore and wouldn't let us go by ourselves either.

**…**

I overheard my parents speaking to a man named Mr. Morebucks; "…you should stop her trainings, if Boa can make a mistake, then so can your daughter."

"She's very careful," my mother started sharply, "out of the three, she's the one who wouldn't slip."

He cleared his throat out of annoyance, "I don't know. She's not fit to be one of us, and it's useless to continue with her trainings," he then turned the conversation to my twin, "I really like that Baxter boy, I expect great things from him."

"Certainly, he's exactly like our daughter, but a…" They couldn't think of a nice word.

"Better version?" The man suggested.

"Something like that," my mother agreed.

"He's mentally stable and his skills are outstanding," my father bragged.

The man laughed, "he's going to be wonderful addition to the order..."

"They don't actually think I'm better than you," a voice quietly said from behind me.

"Why wouldn't… they?" I asked in the same volume.

"Why would they?" He replied back.

I paused, annoyed at how similar we are, "well," I started, "it's not a b-bad thing."

**…**

"Yeah, there's this girl named Blossom who's so fucking annoying," the girl named Princess complained, trying to seem cool by using curses.

"Why? What d-id she do?"

"She's just so annoying. She gets all the good grades and she's always flirting with the boys and getting them to do whatever the fuck she wants."

"She does sound…" I couldn't find the English word for it.

"Like a bitch? She is."

"Are you going to do something about it?"

"I asked daddy to buy the company her father works at so I can threaten her with it."

I laughed, "th-that's low. Even for you."

"Hey, I can do whatever I want. I can even tell you what to do," she huffed.

I laughed again, "what are you talking about? No, you can't. "

"Of course I can, your parents work for mine," she reminded.

"That's true," I told her, "what would you have me do?"

"I'd make you my personal maid, but you know, since you're blind… I wouldn't want someone like you to serve me. You're better off just being my best friend."

I almost punched her at that point, "I wouldn't be a very good maid otherwise. I'd have no idea how to… clean or whatever." I panicked near the end, not really knowing where this was going and I basically just repeated what she had said, so I quickly ended my sentence.

She laughed, "we're too rich to do peasant things." I nodded in agreement.

"Belle, dinner's ready if you want to eat with Mitch, Boa and I."

"Hey, Baxter," Princess said with this flirtatious voice.

"Uh, hi," he said before leaving.

I got up to leave the room and Princess followed. "What are… you doing?" I asked her, suppressing and hiding my anger.

"What? Your brothers are hot," she told me.

"Hot?" I tapped my way down the stairs.

"Good looking," she said.

I glared my eyes. "Don't flirt with… them," I threatened.

"Or what?" She asked stopping at a step and so did I.

"I'll kill you."

She scoffed, "as if."

"You're a slutty bitch, you know that."

"At least I'm not in love with my brother."

Heat rose up my cheek, "I'm not in l-lo-ve with them. I'm just… close with them." I felt awkward saying the word 'love', the word felt completely foreign and stupid to me, even if I did say it in my native language.

"Ugh, you're disgusting just go," she pushed me hard enough for me to lose my balance and I fell down the rest of the stairs landing really badly on my arm. I winced in pain. Princess screamed, sounding absolutely horrified, "oh my god! Oh my god! Belle!" I heard her rush over to me and I heard other rushing footsteps.

"Oh shit, Boa! Baxter!" I heard Mitch scream for my brothers, before kneeling down to examine my arm. I bit my lip to stop the tears from flowing. It felt numb, yet excruciatingly painful. I used my other hand to graze across my arm and found that it was bent in an awkward angle.

I screamed.

"Holy shit!" Boa called the butlers to take me to the hospital and I was in a cast for 8 weeks.

**Nobody.**

The Strice family sat in front of the fireplace on the cold winter evening. It was the only source of light and it illuminated beautifully against their skin. Anja Strice sat on the burgundy couch directly in front of the fireplace while Baxter was on the cushioned chair, that matched the couch, closer to the fireplace, reading a book. The daughter of the Strice family sat on the floor, her mother brushing her hair with a comb. "Mummy," the little one said, "will daddy come b-back today?"

"Yes, he'll be here soon."

The double doors opened and their father, Logan, entered the dark room, behind him was a butler who carried two boxes, both of different sizes. "Daddy," the girl smiled, standing up and extending her arms out.

"Belle," he lifted the small girl up and hugged her.

"Welcome home, father," Baxter nodded and Logan returned the gesture as he put his daughter down. He then went over to Anja and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I brought presents from Egypt," Logan said, signaling for the butler, who carried the boxes, to come over. He handed Baxter the smaller box and Belle the longer one. The two unwrapped their presents, Baxter received a beautiful white dagger with stunning engraved designs on its handle.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," Baxter analysed the dagger, pulling it out of it's leather case.

The Strice daughter opened hers, she felt it, it was a black cane with a crystal on top, her father went over to her, "if you pull it here, it becomes a sword."

She felt it, the blade was extremely sharp and she easily sliced her skin, but she didn't even know she did it, because she didn't feel anything, "thank you, daddy," she smiled.

**…**

Loud noises were heard from the basement. Baxter bravely went down to investigate, he was horrified by what he saw; his younger twin sister was locked in a cage that she barely fit in while sitting. She was screaming with tears running down her face, she kicked and gripped the bars that trapped her, desperately trying to escape.

Baxter ran over to her, but was grabbed by the wrist and yanked back roughly. He viciously turned, meeting the eyes of his father, his mother next to him. "What are you doing to her?" He yelled.

"It's for her own good," he responded calmly.

"Why? What did she do to deserve this?"

"Do you want to be in that cage?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you stop asking questions," his father told him with such confidence and threat that it shut Baxter up. Baxter looked at his tragic sister before turning to glare at his father. He snatched his wrist out of his hands and left upstairs.

His father put two men to guard the doors, making sure their daughter didn't come out and Baxter didn't go in.

After a couple days the screams stopped and their father and Baxter went to check on her. She sat in the cage, her knees propped up, back against the cage bars and hands in front of her. Her head was tilted slightly, skin pale, hair in front of her face and tear stained cheeks. She had dried blood on her hands and there was some on the bars that kept her in. She looked dead.

Logan squatted down to her level, "I'm sorry, daddy," she whispered, not moving from her position, "I'm sorry I tried to kill you." He simply stood up and started to walk away, Baxter was at first confused with his actions, but then his sister suddenly started screaming again, clawing between the bars. He now understood the reason she was kept locked up.

When they went back upstairs, Baxter asked, "for how long will she be in there?"

His father shook his head, "for however long it takes for her to forget everything."

**Brookelle/Belle.**

I picked up the house phone, dialing three numbers. It rung twice before a lady answered, "what's your emergency?"

A cold laugh escaped me and I whispered into the phone, "I just killed my family," as I licked the blood off my sword.

"I'm sorry?" The voice asked in panic, "what did you say?"

Before I could answer, someone took the phone out of my hand and hung up. "I killed the others."

I smiled. He took my hand and licked my fingers, sucking on it then put his lips to mine. He shoved the blood into my mouth with his tongue. When we pulled apart from each other I nodded my head and with that he left.

**Nobody.**

It took a bit for the police to get to the Strice family mansion because it laid on the top of a mountain, deserted from civilization; but eventually the police climbed over the gates of the mansion and kicked open the enormous double doors. They scrambled around the house, looking for any living souls, for the people who worked in the house were already murdered.

They slammed open the doors to the dining room, horrified. Chairs were thrown and tossed over, broken glass, vases and plates, silverware and uneaten food scattered the floor. Blood splattered parts of the room. The Strice family's daughter sat on top of the end of the long table on the opposite side of where the police entered, her back facing them. She had blood on her clothes and in her hair. Corpses lay under her dangling feet, as she licked blood, that wasn't hers, off of her.

Their guns aimed directly at her. A malicious yet cheerful laugh came from her lips as she turned her head to face them, smiling sweetly. She had this cold dead look in her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek, "hello, my name's Brookelle, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

_So, I guess you all have been waiting very patiently for this chapter and why Belle turned into Brookelle. And if you still don't understand yet, she has PTSD which I have shown some of the symptoms throughout this story._

_Thank you for being so supportive! You're almost done, but I've been adding a few chapters in as requested by some of you._

_We'll be seeing a bit more Reds in the next chapter._

_xoxo._


	26. Blossom Dressed in Red

**Chapter 26.**

**Blossom.**

I walked around school heading back to my dorm to put my things away before heading to dinner. When suddenly something red caught my eye, or someone. I stared in the direction I saw him and my eyes widened with happiness. Just as I was about to approach him, we locked eyes and I stopped in my tracks, suddenly feeling rather awkward.

It took all my courage to continue to walk to him, "Brick," I smiled, "why're you-"

"Bricky!" A girl yelled from a far, she was running clumsily with her purple platforms and her skirt was much too short I could see her underwear with each step. She tackled him into a hug and immediately started making out with him in front of me. She opened her eyes looking at me, mocking me, before she pulled herself off of Brick. I don't think I could explain how much rage I felt watching all of this in front of me. "What are you doing with this fucking loser?"

He didn't say anything, he simply stared at me.

Princess' head snapped to look at him, "well?"

"Nothing, I don't even know her."

My heart burst at that moment. "What?" I breathed out.

"Oh, please, Brick. I know you know her."

He looked at her pretending to be confused, "what are you talking about?"

"Come on, Brick. Daddy was able to find out who you text." She turned to me, "I don't care if you hate me. I know you only hate me because you're jealous of me."

Jealous? You're cruel, you bullied me! I wanted to scream. Instead, I said nothing.

"Oh, Princess, you haven't changed a bit have you? Egoistic, self-centered bitch." I turned to see Brookelle and her twin next to her.

"Belle, look at what you've become, a psychotic, murderous prisoner." I didn't even notice Princess calling Brookelle by a different name and Brookelle was smart not to make a fuss over it.

"And what of you?" Baxter asked, "a desperate whore."

"Says the boy fucking his own sister."

"You just don't know how to keep your cock sucking mouth shut do you?" Buttercup asked Princess as she stood next to me.

"Oh, shut it, Buttercup. You're the real ignorant one here. You have no idea how to get a guy and you'll forever stay a virgin."

"I'd rather be a virgin than a prostitute."

Princess' jaw dropped, "I don't get paid for sleeping with people!"

"No, you're right, you pay them," Buttercup smirked.

Princess was speechless for a good two seconds, "I'm richer than all of you will ever be in your life time."

"That may be true, but one day, you'll realize that money is all you have," Blossom told her.

Princess pulled Brick into another wet kiss, "I had sex with Brick five times."

"Only?" Bunny added, suddenly appearing on the other side of me.

She let out a frustrated noise, "I'm telling daddy about this!" She yelled and with that she left, yanking Brick with her.

**…**

We stood outside in an area not many people go to at this hour.

"About what happened earlier," Brick started, "are we cool?"

I looked at him with confusion, "why would you pretend to not know me?"

"I, uhm- I just panicked. I didn't know it would hurt you so much."

"Panicked? She already knew, it's not like she'd kill you for knowing me."

"Well, I don't she may lower my paycheck," he muttered.

My confusion turned to something of disapproval, "wow, is that really all that matters?" I asked, "money?"

"No! No! That's not all that matters, but once you live alone and have to support yourself, you'll understand that you'll want to try to get as much money as you can so that you can survive peacefully in this god damn world," he told me.

"But really? That's what you were worried about?"

"Yeah, but I also didn't want her to break up with me."

"Break up with you?"

"She's the jealous type, any girl I talk to she gets angry about it."

I sighed, "it's not like you're flirting with them, though."

He shook his head, but I saw that smirk.

"Did she tell you about me?"

He pursed his lips, "yeah."

"What did she say?"

"Uh, well. Few words were said, most of them very unnecessary. Uhm…"

"Just tell me, what did she tell you?"

"She just called you ugly and a bitch and a slut and things like that."

I glared my eyes on the floor but didn't say anything, "what else?"

"Well, she told me a few stories."

I looked at him, "which ones?"

"Like the one where you copied off her test answers."

"What? I didn't do that! She did that to me!"

"And she told me about how you forced her to get drunk."

My mouth widened, "wha- she- I never did that."

He shrugged, "just what she told me."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"I don't know what to believe."

"But, you don't believe in what she's told you about me, right?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know. It's all confusing to me."

I looked down on the floor.

"Hey, you're not mad at me are you?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you really liked me."

My eyes shot up to meet his, which were really close to me, making my heart stop for a moment. "I don't like you like that anymore."

He smirked, "are you sure?" He asked. "It seemed like it yesterday."

"I don't. Especially after yesterday."

"Oh, so you are mad at me," he drew himself back again.

"No. I mean- yes."

"Yes? Or no?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head, "yes, now stop confusing me."

"I'm confusing you? You're the one who keeps saying yes, no, yes, no," he told me with a laugh.

"Stop," I whined.

He kissed me on the cheek, "are you still mad at me?"

I was in too much of a shock to move or speak.

He pecked me again, this time on the corner of my lip, "do you still like me?"

"I- Brick, you have a girlfriend."

"So?"

"You can't cheat on her like this, even if it is Princess."

"Who said anything about cheating?"

I paused, what's happening?

He quickly brushed his lips on mine, "how about now? Are you still mad?"

"Brick, you can't do this."

"What do you mean?" He smirked.

"This isn't right to her."

"You think I actually care?"

I was taken a back, "what?"

"You think I actually give a fuck about that spoiled brat?"

"I thought you really liked her."

He crept closer to me and gave a short laugh, "no." There was this playful and aggressive look in his eyes, but I liked it. He gave me a longer kiss on the lips and I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth.

We made our way to his room; small kisses here and there before articles of our clothing came off. He slammed me on his bed, crawling on top of me. He continued to gaze at my body, I still had my bra and underwear on and so did he. "You're so beautiful."

I let out a laugh; "you're only saying that because of what'll happen next."

"What _will_ happen next?" He asked, licking his lips.

I licked my lips before sitting up to meet his lips, pulling him down towards me. The entire time, we fought for who would lead, but he was bigger, stronger and much more knowledgeable than I ever was. In books, they never said anything about the pain, because it did hurt, but it was also pleasurable and I guess that helped with it.

Our breaths and gasps filled the air and eventually he shivered and that was the end of it. We laid there in his bed, so close to one another, our bare skin touching each other. I looked at him, trying to catch my breath. He had a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. I could feel his breath, and there was enough light to see the colour of his bloody eyes. What a beautiful colour red is, so intense, strong and passionate. Just like him. He was the best thing to walk into my life and I'd hope he'd never leave me.

**Bubbles.**

"We're done!" Yells were heard from just around the corner. I decided to be snoopy and see what was happening. It was Princess screaming at Brick with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong," he tried to argue.

"You slept with that ugly slut!"

His eyes grew wide, "why would you think that?"

"I saw you! I saw both of you!"

"Princess…"

"Don't you fucking dare touch me with those contaminated hands you touched her with!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You didn't think! Use your head Brick! It's either me or her!" She glared daggers at him.

He stayed quiet.

Princess' jaw dropped, "fuck you! I'm telling daddy about you!"

His eyes glared at her, "he won't fire me. He can't fire me. I'm the best one here, he needs me." He stepped closer to her, "and if you try to get me fired, I'll tell him all your dirty secrets." Princess looked at him in fear and he smirked, "I guess it's over then, bye, Princess."

He walked towards the direction I was at. I tried to pretend as if I had just come from the direction and started wheeling myself. He gave me a sideways glance, "do you need help?"

I smiled, "no, I'm okay, thanks."

He shrugged and left.

**…**

"Yeah, Brick cheated on Princess and slept with someone apparently," I blabbed my latest gossip.

"Oh, wow, that's so awful," Bunny said, "and right after being a rude to Blossom too."

"I wonder who the slut was this time," Buttercup stated.

I shrugged and looked at Blossom, she looked very uncomfortable, "are you okay?"

She looked at me, "yeah, yeah, no. I'm fine."

"I know you like him, but I really don't think he's deserves you."

She laughed awkwardly, "yeah." She cleared her throat, "how did Princess react when she found out?"

"She was crying and yelling. She knows who it was that slept with him, but I didn't hear a name. She threatened him with telling her 'daddy' and her threatened her about telling her 'daddy' all the bad things she's done."

"Oh god-"

Suddenly, someone slammed their hand on the table. We all jumped and it became quiet. "Are you happy now, slut?" It was Princess with hurt and rage in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, thinking she was talking to me.

"Blossom?" Princess made it clear.

"Should we go somewhere to talk?" Blossom asked, her voice sounding a bit desperate.

Princess acknowledged this and smiled, knowing this was a chance to get back at her for whatever she had done, "no, let's let everyone know what you did." She clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention, though they did look annoyed at her for disturbing their meal and anyone who knows Princess doesn't like her.

"Princess, let's just talk outside, we don't nee an entire audience."

"Attention, everyone. You should all know about this redheaded slut. She will steal your boyfriend and fuck him!" She yelled for everyone to know. Whispers and murmurs broke out.

Blossom's face turned red and she looked down in shame.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Princess told her.

"Can someone slap the bitch," Brookelle muttered.

Princess slapped Blossom across the face, "there you go, Belle."

"You shouldn't slap yourself, Princess," Brookelle told her.

Princess rolled her eyes, "I slapped Blossom."

"You have really bad aim don't you?"

"Oh, shut up," before Brookelle could respond, Princess said, "I'm telling my daddy about you."

"Why is it my fault? I wasn't the one who cheated on you, I was just the one he cheated with."

"But you knew I was with him."

"I told him to stop, he didn't, he told me about you being with other boys while you were with him. So, why can't he be with other girls?"

"That's different!" She raised her voice.

"No, it's not. You two obviously didn't have a good relationship."

Princess huffed, "fuck you, Blossom. I will always be better than you, richer than you and have more freedom than you," she smiled at the last part, knowing that freedom is something everyone in this school yearns for. Princess then began to continue taunting her by grabbing Blossom's glass of water and pouring it on her head. "Have fun with my hand-me-downs."

"I will," she replied.

**Blossom.**

The last thing I remembered was laying in bed talking about Brick with Brookelle. The next thing I know, all I see is red. Red walls, red floor, red hands.

What have I done?

I looked around, I didn't recognize the room, it wasn't mine, it was someone else's. My hearing gradually came back to me, "… You said you'd stay away from me."

"I- I did. I did. I meant it. I just- I was- I-" The boy stuttered so much, eventually he just stopped trying.

I turned to look at the two other people in the room. Brookelle dominated over Lucas, that boy who raped her. She was red too and so was he. My eyes slowly drifted around the room. There were two other bodies in this room, scattered red flesh. I turned my attention back to Brookelle and Lucas.

"Where are your other friends?"

"Wh-What? Who? You- You-"

"The others," she said sternly, interrupting him, "where are they?" Her voice was so low and dark, I don't even recognize it.

"They- You- She ki-killed th-em," he managed to get out, he broke into a sob.

She smiled, but roughly grabbed the collar of his neck and smashed his head on the wall, "no, she killed two. There are five of you. Where are the other two?"

"I-I- They-" He was so scared, I wanted to help, but my whole body felt numb and there was this unbearable pain in my head. I felt so heavy that eventually I collapsed onto the floor, trying to obey gravity, but it felt as if it was trying to suck me into the ground. All I wanted to do at that very moment was to end this pain, to die.

Suddenly, I heard the door behind me burst open. I couldn't turn my head to see who it was, but I heard it. "Brookelle! Stop!" It was her twin brother.

"Fuck! Blossom, are you okay?" Mitch was now in front of me. He grabbed something out of my hand and flung it to the other side of the room and it created a clattering noise. He looked in my eyes; "we need to get her to the nurse."

"You take her there, we'll take care of this," it was Boa; his voice was full of rage.

And then everything went black.

**Brick.**

I stood behind the Headmaster with one of my coworkers and two security guards. "What happened, Blossom?" He asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I-I don't know," her voice sounded weak and it didn't seem like she was completely here.

"Brookelle drugged her," the boy who took her here told him. He stood next to her bed.

"With what?"

"With xxx."

"How was she able to get a hold of that?" He asked angrily.

The boy shook his head, "I don't know."

Suddenly, the doors opened to a girl dressed in blood. "Oh, dear!" One of the nurses rushed over to her. "What happened?"

The girl began to cry, "these… boys… they hurt me," she spoke in this babyish voice.

"Why must they always pick on the weak ones?" One of the nurses grumbled.

The headmaster turned to us and made a hushing signal. The nurse stitched up a wound on her stomach. These kids are so violent.

The headmaster signaled for us to stay and watch what Brookelle does as he and the nurses leave. Once they did, the girl, who I realized is Brookelle listened for other people in the room. "Mitch?" Blossom muttered.

"Yeah, don't worry, Blossom, I'm here," the boy named Mitch reassured her.

Brookelle's lips twisted into a sinister smile and she forced herself off of the bed and walked slowly towards Blossom. "Blossom, are you okay?"

Blossom jumped out of the bed and away from Brookelle, "get away from me!" She screamed. Mitch tried to calm her down. "No! No! She's evil! She's evil!" She repeated over and over, tears streaming down her face as she broke down into a sob. I've never seen her so weak.

Brookelle was holding in a laugh and I wanted to beat the shit out of her. "Oh, Blossom. I'd love to continue twisting the knife, but I have somewhere to be. Goodbye, lovely," she told her, before leaving the room.

I rushed to Blossom's side. "Brick, help me," she cried, "help me, help me." She clawed at me, hugging me, trying to use me to protect her, but what could I do?

* * *

_If anyone wants to recommend what'll happen next, that'd be great. Because this is the part I've changed a bit of and I'm kind of stuck with what'll happen next._

_xoxo._


	27. The One I Walk To

**Chapter 27****.**

**Boa.**

"Stop it, Brookelle," I commanded. Baxter and I tried to approach her.

"Any closer and he'll die," she threatened. She then muttered something to Lucas.

"Kill him, Roo," Baxter told her. My head snapped to look at my little brother. She turned her head towards us, giving us her full attention. "Kill him. That's what you want right?" She turned back to Lucas, "no? You want him to suffer?" She nodded slowly. Baxter took slow and steady steps, as he continued to speak, "what do you want to do with him?"

"I want him to watch all of his friends die. I want to burn him."

"Burn him? Wouldn't drowning be much more convenient?" He smirked.

A low growl escaped her, "no."

He was only a couple steps away from her. "He's seen his friends die, what are you waiting for?"

Baxter paused right next to her. What was _he_ waiting for? Get her. Get her.

"There are two more." Brookelle's muscles relaxed and she released Lucas slightly, she then quickly and unexpectedly pulled Lucas into a tight hug, "I'm sorry," she told him as he cried, not knowing what to do. His whole body was trembling in fear and his eyes were wide with trauma and horror.

Baxter put a hand on her arm and led her into a tight embracive trap. She struggled against his grip, trying to claw, kick and punch out of it. He then pushed her onto the floor and pinned her down. "Boa! Help me out, man!" Baxter said as her sharp nails scratched his cheek.

I rushed over to them and together we held her down and we waited for her to calm down.

The security guards had finally arrived and were horrified at the sight. The two called in more people as back up through their radio. They took out their guns and started yelling at us. We tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen. So, we cautiously got off of Brookelle and her laughs and growls had quickly morphed into sobs and cries in pain.

The guards rushed over to her, asking if she was alright. She shook her head. One of them bent down to examine her and in one swift movement, she slashed both their throats open. We could hear the stomps of the other guards coming. She turned her head to us and her mouth twisted into something so sinister I shivered from looking at it. Suddenly, she let out a loud sharp scream and crumbled to the ground. Baxter rushed over to her side screaming things that I couldn't hear. She stabbed herself in the stomach and at that moment, I didn't understand why or where she got the knife, until the guards filed into the room pointing their guns at Baxter, Lucas and I.

**Baxter.**

Blossom was sent to a hospital to see a trauma therapist and would stay out of school for a couple of weeks.

**xxx.**

As Brookelle was getting her stomach stitched up, Boa, Lucas and I were at the headmaster's office trying to defend our case.

"You have to believe us, Brookelle did this."

"Brookelle? Her? A blind little girl took down two 18 year olds and two full grown men who are twice the size of her?" The headmaster laughed.

"Look, she's a fucking psychotic bitch who killed numerous amounts of people and I'm telling you the truth, she killed those sons of bitches and-"

"Calm down," the headmaster interrupted.

"No! I will not calm down. You're trying to pin this shit on us. You of all people know what she's capable of; you know how she was raised! She-"

"Perhaps, Mr. Strice, all this anger you have for losing your parents because of her, is what's causing you to blame your sister for this," he interrupted Boa.

"No, that's not it! She killed them! I'm telling the truth!" Boa ferociously snapped his head to both Lucas and I, "fucking back me up."

The headmaster's eyes glanced at Lucas, who was still in a state of shock, before resting his eyes on me. "It's true, Brookelle was the killer," the door opened as I let those words roll off my tongue. It was Brookelle who came in. Lucas hid himself behind the chair, sinking himself into it.

She stood at the doorway and asked me calmly, "you're accusing me of killing them?"

It took a bit of time for me to answer her, "yes."

She closed the door and I saw a hint of a suppressed smile as she took her time walking towards us with the tap of her cane, "was it not you who held me down and stabbed me in the stomach?" She didn't let me argue, "was it not you who forced drugs into Blossom and ordered her to kill them and then you, yourself, killed the guards?"

"She's lying!" Boa yelled.

"Didn't you help, Boa?" She asked, her glaring eyes deepened, "headmaster, Lucas tried to save me." She put a hand on Lucas's head, "isn't that right?" His mouth hung open as he quivered with fear, all he could do was nod. "He agrees with me," she told the headmaster.

The headmaster stared at Lucas, "alright, I'm sorry I have to do this." He looked at both Boa and I, "Brookelle, you'll be serving detention until further notice."

Her mouth dropped for only a moment and then she said through clenched teeth, "what?"

"You heard me Brookelle."

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yes, but I also heard what your brothers, Blossom and Mitch said."

She muttered curses under her breath, "they stabbed me."

The headmaster looked at us for an explanation.

"She stabbed herself!"

"Is this true?" He asked me to confirm and I nodded.

"Brookelle, it seems no one is on your side today. Detention. Now."

She clenched and unclenched her fists and her head whipped towards Boa and I, she didn't need to say anything for us to know that we needed to be careful, really careful.

**…**

I watched for any one following me, no one. Why would they? I entered the hall, cages on either side. I walked up and down once, confirming that there was only one person in detention. I crouched down, she sat leaning on the bars. She tilted her head towards me and we waited for each other to speak.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Baxter."

She let out a laugh, "I've been waiting for you."

I didn't answer her.

"How long have I been in here?"

"Two weeks now."

"Oh, wow." She closed her eyes, "are they going to let me out?"

I let out a breath, "I don't think so."

"Oh."

There was a long silence between us. "Why did you do that?"

Her eyes opened, and she shifted position, "because I was bored."

"Bored?" I raised my eyebrows, "really, just tell me."

She pause and hesitated, "Lucas… I told him to leave me alone."

I waited for her to continue.

"I slept with him, because he said he would stop if I did," she paused, tightening her position, pulling her arms and legs closer to her. "Then, he and his friends… they cornered me and they… t-touched me."

"They touched you?" Anger rose in me. I felt sorry for him? After he did this?

She nodded her head, hiding her face with her oily hair. Embarrassed by what she told me.

"Why would they do that?"

She slammed her hand on the stone floor, "I don't know, they're so confusing. They bully me, hating me and then they want me and force themselves on me. I don't get it."

"I-"

"Hey!" My head snapped to the voice and Brookelle jumped. A guard marched towards us, "what do you think you're doing?" He asked me in a sharp voice.

"Nothing, I'll go now," I told him, standing from my crouched position. "Bye, Roo."

"Bye."

**…**

I knocked on Lucas' door, he changed dorm rooms. "Hey," I said when he opened it up. His eyes were fearful but relaxed when he saw that it was just me.

"Hey," he let me inside. There were two other boys in the room.

"Woah, I thought you were Brookelle for a second there," one of them said.

"Nah, that's her twin."

"Uh, this is James and Peter," Lucas introduced them.

"Sup, man."

"So, what are you doing here?" James asked, just by the look of him, the way he sat and the way he spoke, he seemed like the leader of this little group.

"I visited Brookelle."

"Uh, okay. What does that have to do with us."

"She told me you guys have been bullying her."

They looked at James, "so, what?" He responded.

"She told me, you guys had cornered her and touched her."

Peter bit his lips and James smirked, "yeah. We would have done more if the guards didn't show up."

"James," Lucas said his name, asking for him to shut up.

"Why would you do that?"

"She's fun to play with."

"James," Peter said this time.

"What? He can't do anything to us, we're year 12s and there's three of us."

"You're right, I won't do anything to you, but that doesn't mean I can't."

They stared at me.

I turned to look at Lucas, "you made a deal with my sister and you broke it."

"I didn't break it… I just… It's a bit of a difficult deal. It's a small school."

"Oh, are you talking about how she turned into a whore so that we'd stay away from her?" James asked.

"Damn, that's hot," Peter said. "Have you seen the video of her and Lucas?"

"What video?" I asked.

Peter took out his phone, putting it on full blast. It was a bit dark but you could see Brookelle and Lucas on top of her. She was crying out for someone to help her. He tore off her clothes and pushed himself into her, she screamed and cried. I took the phone and stopped the video.

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's from when Lucas raped her," Peter said.

"The best thing we've done to her," James told me.

"You recorded this?" I asked.

"No, you're brother did. He sent it to everyone." Yet, another reason to hate my brother. I knew he was there, but I didn't know he recorded it and sent it to everyone.

"Why do you even hate my sister so much?"

"When did we say we hated her?"

"What is it, then? What do you think about her?"

"We do hate her, but she's also one of the hottest girls we've ever met."

"All of you better stay away from her when she comes back."

James scoffed. "Stay away? Why should we listen to you?"

"I'm just warning you, because next time I won't try to stop her from killing."

Lucas and Peter looked at their leader, not knowing how to react. James glared at me, "you're not scary, man."

"I'm not saying you should be scared of me," I turned to leave.

"When will she be back?" Lucas asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, if you're lucky, once school ends," with that I left.

**Boomer.**

"I want to walk again," she told me.

"But, I thought the doctors said you would never be able to walk again."

She looked down, with such a sad expression on her face I felt guilty. "They told me it would be really painful and it would take a lot of time."

"You should do it!" I told her, almost shouting it.

"Can you come with me to the headmaster?"

**…**

Bubbles asked the headmaster about it, and he told her he completely supports it. He paid for a physical therapist to come to the school and help her after classes were over.

The first session was easy, she was placed into a large bathtub and the doctor messaged her legs. "If you feel as though the pain is too much, just tell me," she told Bubbles.

She nodded, and I could see her eyes watering.

The next few sessions were the same and then she was faced with two bars. "Now, try to lift yourself off of your wheelchair," the doctor told her. She stood on one side of her and I stood on another, just in case. Bubbles used her arms to lift herself up, but fell back into her chair. Bubbles breathed heavily, but refused to give up. Something I really liked about her.

This was a few months ago.

Right, now, she's been starting to walk with a walker, sometimes she's in her wheelchair, to rest herself. She's really slow, but she's getting somewhere and I've never been more proud of anyone in my entire life.

**…**

"Boomer! Boomer!" Bubbles called me from a far, rolling towards me in her wheelchair.

"Yeah? What is it?" I started walking towards her but she stopped me.

"No. No. Stay. Stay there!" She told me, I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait, what?"

"Go back. Stop. No. Back. Farther back. More, more. No, stop. Come back. Okay, okay. There!"

"Uhm, what?" She took in a deep breath before starting to get out of her wheelchair, "wait! Bubbles, the doctor told you not to over do yourself," I started to come towards her.

"No! Wait, stay right there," she kept this smile on her face, though you could see the sweat and the strain on her face. I took a few steps back, back to the original spot I was at. She stood up. Her knees shaking and her back slumped over a bit, with her arms out to keep herself from falling. She took a very small step and then as she took another one, she fell down. By instinct, I ran over to her, but again she stopped me. "No! I can do this! Don't move!" She screamed.

I bit my lip, my fists clenching. "If it hurts stop, please."

She shook her head, "I can do this."

"Bubbles…"

She used her arms to help herself back up on her feet. Once she was up, she took another step, then another, and another, and another. "I wanted you to be the first person to see me walk." She stumbled and lost her balance a few times but she managed. "I also wanted you to be the one I walk to." She kept taking one step at a time. Her smile was faltering by now.

I couldn't speak.

Suddenly, she was in front of me, pulling me into a hug. I didn't realize I was crying until one of my tears dripped onto her. "I did it," she told me, tears coming out of her eyes as well.

I tightened my hug on her as her knees gave up on her and I had to hold her up, "you did it. You did it."

**Baxter.**

It was the last day of school. The very last for RA-class year 12 and all of year 13. I went up to three certain people. "James, Peter, Lucas," I started, "you're all lucky that Brookelle wasn't let out of detention before you leave."

James scoffed, "it's not like she could have done anything, anyways."

I glared at him and everything went black. When I resurfaced, my fist was throbbing and James, Peter and Lucas were on the ground, cowering in pain. "fuck you, I hope all of you get ass raped in prison."

* * *

_Alright. So, I'm kind of going back to the original plan, but now I want to change the ending! Wahhh! Help, guys. I need more help! :s_

_Thank you Darkjuliet4444 for giving me some suggestions. I actually really like it, and I think I'll use it. :D_

_I love you all._

_xoxo._


	28. Pathetic Pig

**Chapter 28.**

**Bunny.**

It was quick for everyone to hear about Blossom and Brookelle. What an awful thing to do. I hate her so much. I can't believe she did that to her. Especially, to one of our best friends. Though, I'm not too surprised, it was bound to happen. I think we all knew Blossom was next.

"I'm scared," I confessed.

"She's in detention, now. She can't get to you," Blake comforted me. I snuggled more into him, trying to steal his warmth, trying to feel secure.

"But, when she does gets out… I think I might be next," I hesitated to say, not knowing how he would react.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, there wasn't much emotion in his words that I couldn't tell what he thought of me at this point.

"Well, she hasn't done anything to me yet."

"Are you kidding? She's always so mean to you."

"Yeah, but, I'm mean back, so it's even. I think she's going to do something to me." I paused, "Something really bad."

He pulled me closer to him, my face squished onto his chest, "no, I won't let that happen."

"I'm really scared, Blake."

"I won't let it happen, okay?" I nodded but I wasn't too sure.

**Blake.**

"Hey, Baxter."

He turned to look at me and I almost jumped. I thought he was angry at me, but it was actually just that his eyes were shaped to permanently glare at people, or maybe it was his eyebrows being so close to his eyes that it seemed like he was glaring. Bottom line is, he always looks like he wants to kill you and probably does.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

We went behind the building as everyone else ate their dinner. "I just wanted to talk to you about Brookelle."

He looked to the side, annoyed, "what?"

"I was just wondering if you knew what she's planning."

"Planning?" His eyes shifted to mine, interested.

"Or targeting."

He looked at me up and down, analysing me, "is this about Bunny?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I doubt you have any conflict with my sister."

"Well, no. But, Bunny does."

"And you think she'll be her next target?"

I nodded my head and rubbed the back of my neck, "yeah. To be honest, I'm a bit worried, actually."

He nodded, "okay."

"Okay?"

He nodded again.

My eyebrows knitted together, "Okay...?"

He stared at me with a confused expression, as if saying, 'what do you want from me?'

My eye twitched, "what's that supposed to mean? Okay, I'll take care of it? Okay, she's safe?"

"Okay, as in, I don't care."

"You don't care? Bunny's safety is what we're talking about here, and you don't care? How heartless is that?"

He groaned, rolling his eyes, "I've talked to her about it and all I'll tell you is that she won't kill Bunny or any of her friends."

"She tried to kill Bubbles."

"She may have tried, but she won't try again, unless she gets her memory back, of course."

My eyes widened. Bubbles is working to get her memory back.

He smirked, "what? Bubbles is trying to get her memory back?"

I nodded.

"That's something that I'm pretty doubtful will happen, but if it does, make sure she doesn't confront Roo."

"What's wrong with her?"

His smile dropped and his eyes took on one of innocence, "who?"

"Brookelle," he didn't answer me, he just stared, "what's her problem?"

"That's none of your concern."

"It is when my girlfriend's life is being threatened."

"It's not your life that's being threatened, so it's not your problem."

"Just tell me, what's wrong with her." If Brookelle's anything like him, I understand why Bunny hates her.

"Stop getting into other's businesses, alright?"

"I'm just asking. You're so fucking defensive over your good-for-nothing sister."

That did it. His eyes glared hard at me, which, if I'm being completely honest, scared the crap out of me, "you know, I'm her twin brother."

"Yeah."

"Brookelle isn't the only one you should fear."

"What?"

"We're identical twins. We look the same, act the same, behave the same and hate the same." My eyes widened, fearful of the guy in front of me. Even though he was younger and an inch shorter, he made me feel small. I knew, just by looking at him, that he could beat the shit out of me and kill me just as easily. He smirked, knowing he intimidated me. "You should be careful with how you talk to me," with that he left.

**Nobody.**

"She's so pretty."

"She's probably a model."

"Yeah, but she's so pale and skinny."

"She hasn't eaten or drunken anything."

"At all?"

"Ever since she's been here."

"Oh, god. That poor girl."

"What's happened to her?"

"She was drugged and she did something horrible. I don't know all the details, I'm not assigned to her."

"That's disgusting."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"How awful."

"Will she get better?"

"I hope so."

"I heard she would, but not completely."

"That's so sad, she looks like she has such a bright future ahead of her."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Why not?"

"She came from North High School."

"North?"

"That's a dangerous school for dangerous kids."

"Her future was already ruined."

"What a shame."

**Guard.**

I'm the one who keeps watch of all the students in detention. People in detention are only given bread for breakfast, a cheese sandwich for lunch and mashed potatoes or pasta for dinner.

I put the tray down next to her. She was asleep. "Wake up," I commanded. She didn't answer, "wake up!" I raised my voice. Again, she didn't respond. "I told you to wake up," I kicked her; irritated that she wasn't listening to me. "Hey!" I used my foot to turn her on her back so that I could see her face. She had her eyes closed. "Hurry up and eat," I commanded.

I jumped when she opened her eyes, they're pure white and it creeped me out. It just added to the monster she is. She sat up and crawled closer towards the food, trying to find exactly where I placed it. She touched it with her dirty hands, picking up the sandwich; she bit into it and gagged, putting the sandwich back down on the plate. "I told you I don't like cheese."

"Well, cheese is all you're getting for lunch." She left it there, not touching it anymore. "You have to eat it."

"I don't want to."

"You have to or I'll make you."

"You can't force me."

"Yes I can."

"Just throw it away."

"No, you have to eat it."

She let out a breath, felt for the sandwich and opened it to take out the cheese.

"No, you have to eat everything, including the cheese."

"I cannot eat cheese, okay? It's gross."

"Eat it!" She took a bite and gagged again. I smiled with the amount of power I had over her. She took a break, "finish it!" I told her, kicking her leg. She took another bite, pressing her hand over her mouth and struggling to swallow.

"I can't…. eat this anymore," it seemed she was trying to hold in her throw up.

"Eat," I told her. She shook her head and I slapped her face. "Eat it."

She took a small bite and spat it out, coughing.

"You better eat that." She threw the plate and the rest of her sandwich towards me, but missed. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that, you bitch." I punched her and her head snapped to one side, I punched her again and this time she collapsed on the floor. I kicked her stomach, all of her breath escaping her all at once. She relaxed her muscles, a technique known to reduce the pain. I stomped on her head with my dirty boot and she screamed in pain. I was just about to stomp on her head one more time before she grabbed my ankle and I lost my balance, falling on my butt. She staggered towards me, dizzy from when I was smashing my boot on her head. She struggled to hold me down and punch me. With both hands, she gripped onto my neck, trying to choke me, but suddenly her grip was loosened and she just held her hand there, and it confused me for a mere second. I've been trained for this, for when I'm in this position, though I've never used it. I managed to switch our positions, and slammed her stomach on the ground. I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. She winced when I twisted it a bit too much. As I held her in this position, I used my other hand to reach for the sandwich she threw at me. I turned her around again, sitting on her so she wouldn't be able to move. She tried to push me off of her, scratching at my chest, but I was much stronger and too heavy for her. I forced her mouth opened and stuffed the rest of the sandwich in her mouth. She gagged, but I wouldn't let her spit it out. "Eat it and I'll release you." She had tears in the corner of her eyes as she tried to chew the giant piece of sandwich in her mouth. She eventually swallowed and she didn't look so good. I smirked, "that wasn't so hard was it?" She glared her eyes and I punched her in the face as hard as I could, knocking her out, before getting off of her.

**…**

There was a new kid in detention. He was placed in the cell across from that girl. "Brookelle, Brookelle. It's nice to see you again before school ends."

"Who are you?"

"James."

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Lucas' friend."

She suddenly became silent.

"Man, you've done quite a lot to get in here." There was a long pause, "did you think if you could get into detention, you'd be able to get away from us? That'd you'd be safe?" He waited for a response, but he never got one, "answer me, slut." He threw a rock, aiming it at her but it bounced off of one of the metal bars and the sound echoed. She didn't even blink.

"Hey! Keep it down over there!" I barked.

"I'm not a slut," she finally answered.

"You've fucked hundreds of guys."

"I've only been fucked by two… And it's not like I wanted it," she muttered the last part.

"Oh, boohoo. Trying to make everyone feel bad for you. Well, let me tell you, everyone thinks you're an ugly, disgusting, whore. We all know who you really are, just admit it, you asked for all of this."

"I didn't… ask for it," her voice was growing quieter.

He let out a sharp laugh, "you dress like a slut, you act like a slut, you are a slut. You're a horrible person and deserve everything you get."

"I… I, uhm, I don't… I- I'm not a slu-t."

"You can't even speak properly."

She cleared her throat, a blush on her face, "I-I… I-"

A cruel, mocking laugh escaped the boy, "this is hilarious. If only my friends were here, too bad you killed two of them and Lucas is too much of a coward to even leave his room." There was a long silence, "It's such a shame school ends in a week, I would have had so much fun with you."

"You can still have fun with her," I told him. He turned to look at me and we exchanged looks. "You better do a good job."

"What's in it for you?"

"She killed one of my friends as well." I opened his cell and the girl named Brookelle stood up in alarm, her face was horrified at what she was hearing. I went over to her cell and let him enter it, "Have fun," I told him, before locking the cell with both of them inside.

"Wha-? Wait," she said, backing up, "wait."

James laughed and the last thing I heard was her scream before I shut the door to the entrance of detention.

**Brick.**

I scribbled in my name and accepted a visitor's badge. "Alright, just go straight through the gate and turn left, you'll find a door that says visiting lounge. She'll be brought to you shortly after."

I nodded and the gate buzzed opened before I entered and it closed behind me, buzzing to lock it. I made my way to the visiting room and waited for her. There were a few others in there, a nurse with each of them. The door opened and in came Blossom with a nurse behind her. She looked worn out. Her hair was still kept in a ponytail, but lower than it usually is. Her posture was poor, but attempted to be perfect. Her lips were chapped and her skin, not as perfect as it used to be. Bags hung under her eyes. Her eyes, though. That's what really caught my eye. It was empty, not cold, but empty, drained out. There was no light in her eyes; the pink colour was darker and greyer than I remembered it being.

**Blossom.**

I spotted him, relieved and embarrassed he came to visit me. I didn't want him to see me like this. His used to be fiery red hair looked duller than it used to be and his bloody red eyed looked black. He wasn't the only thing that looked dull. Everything was, this whole place was gloomy. He sat on a grey blue chair and I sat on a grey yellow chair. "Hi," he smiled, but it looked and seemed false to me.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" I asked, trying to get the topic off of me as early as possible.

"I'll go get your medications, I'll be right back," the nurse told me before leaving.

"How are you really?" He asked. I didn't answer, "you can tell me the truth, she's gone."

"I'm fine."

"Blossom."

"I'm fine."

"Just tell me the truth, you don't need to act strong in front of me."

"I…" He looked at me sternly, and I bit my lip, furrowed my eyebrows and said, "I'm hurting."

**Brick.**

The nurse came back and the both of us shifted positions in our chairs uncomfortably. "Here you go." Blossom turned around in her chair, so that I wouldn't have to watch her swallow all three of those giant pills.

She cleared her throat as she turned back to face me and handed the cup of water back to the nurse.

"They told me you'd be released and going back to school in a couple weeks."

She nodded, but locked her eyes on an object next to me.

"Are you ready for it?"

She paused to shift her gaze at me, there was a hint of fear in them, "what about Brookelle?"

"Brookelle? She's locked up in detention, I doubt she'll be coming out of there for a while and when she does, you'll be fine."

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Don't worry, she shouldn't be bothering you again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I took care of it."

Her eyebrows furrowed together, "how?"

It was my turn to avoid questions, "it doesn't matter how, as long as your safe-"

"Brick, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Brick," she became scared now.

"Listen," I took her hand, "you don't need to worry about Brookelle anymore. Isn't that a good thing? It doesn't matter how, all that matters is that, from now on, you'll be safe."

She nodded, unsure. "Alright." I pulled her in for a hug.

**Guard.**

She's bloodied, bruised and broken. She deserves it after everything she's done. "Your food, eat it," I told her.

She quickly stuffed all the food in her mouth before crawling back to the corner of the cell. One of her legs was bent in an awkward angle. That red headed guy had consecutively kicked it, even after he knew he broke it, he wouldn't stop.

I laughed, "what a pig," I marched towards her and she turned her head, squishing it against the filthy brick wall, shielded her face with her hands and tensed up. "Pathetic," I crouched down, "do you want to get out of here?"

She let her guard down and eagerly nodded her head.

I slapped her, "speak, yes or no?"

"Y-es," she squeaked.

"Well, too bad." I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her head against the brick, opening up an old wound. She gasped. I then threw her on to the other side of the cell like a ragged doll. I stomped on her hand, crushing her fingers under my heavy boot. She flinched, and let out a small cry. I continued to mold my boots on her fingers.

**Baxter.**

She was released from detention a week ago, but she wouldn't allow me to see her. She's hidden herself in the nurse's office; I'm surprised they haven't kicked her out yet. Brookelle's gone so far as to tell the nurses to not allow me inside. I watched as the nurses left the room, locking it behind them. I bumped into the one with the key, "oh, I'm so sorry," I said, using my charming smile to distract them.

"Oh, my, what a kind boy. It's alright, just watch where you're going next time," she smiled and I nodded. It was brief, only a couple of seconds, but that's all I needed.

I waited for them to turn the corner before unlocking the door and entering, closing it behind me. I left the key on the desk, to make it look like they had forgotten it. There was only one bed occupied with the white curtains closed around it. The window was opened; it was a nice sunny and breezy summer day. It made the curtains flutter and you could see the silhouette of the bed and a girl sleeping. It was a peaceful scene, but it was also scary. Scary in a way, that I wasn't sure what to expect.

I got in between the curtains. I knew it was her because I could see her long white hair, but she covered herself with the blanket and a pillow over her face. One arm was out, resting on top of her pillow so that it would stay in place. Just a look at her hand, the only skin showing, because she wore a long sleeved pale blue dress, I figured out the reason why they haven't kicked her out of the nurses' room yet. She wore a cast on her hand. But from the lumps on the blanket, I could see that wasn't the only cast she had on. I tore off the blanket and ripped away her pillow so quickly she winced and nearly fell out of the bed.

I had no words, when I saw her whole body. No. Words. My jaw dropped, shocked, repulsed. "Who…"

"Who are you?" She asked.

I could barely get the words out, "what did they do to you?"

"B-Baxter?" She chocked on her words, "is it really… you?"

My anger was rising, "who… Did… This?"

"You're not real, you're not real," she slammed her already bruised face on to the mattress and covered her ears. "Shut up! Shut up!"

I couldn't even speak.

Her voice became deeper and darker, and her eyes turned completely cold, "He's not here. He'll never come back. You'll never see him."

Her voice changed back to her regular voice, "shut up! Shut up!" She shouted at herself. I could only watch, I couldn't do anything.

She started to claw at herself, "you're an idiot! He hates you!"

"Shut up!"

Then, her voice became petite and quiet, and her eyes began to tear up, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Then, the dark voice returned, "he'll never forgive you." Then she began to scream.

* * *

_ROCuevas: Almost the end! I'm kind of changing it a bit so that it fits with this event I've just put in. We'll see how it goes._

_Hey, so, I'm so sorry about the last few chapters, I've been time jumping quite a bit, but I'm trying to get back on track. __So anyways... Things are just getting worse from here... Worse as in, insane, dark, I suck at writing and everything is starting to or already has fallen apart for each character. I'm still deciding on an ending, but don't worry, It'll still be dark and __tragic._

_xoxo._


	29. What You've Done

**Chapter 29.**

**Baxter.**

I was hesitant to do so, but he was the only one I could turn to. He didn't seem happy to see me, but the feeling was mutual. The only thing that we acknowledged we had in common was murder and that we shared a sister, Brookelle. "We're putting all of our feelings for each other on hold."

"I have no feelings towards you, you're dead to me."

I glared at him, but swallowed my comeback, "putting that aside…"

**Boa.**

Baxter could barely tell me what happened to Brookelle, he wasn't sure how to explain it to me and I had to see it for myself. We were headed to the headmaster, fury and rage overwhelming the both of us. We stormed into the headmaster's room closing and locking the door behind us. "What the fuck did you do to Brookelle?" I slammed my hand on his desk. The wood cracking with the amount of power I used.

"You two were forbidden to see Brookelle," the headmaster glared at the two of us.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Baxter demanded, barely able to speak with the amount of anger he had.

"I didn't do anything."

"Who did it?" I spat.

"I can't tell you the names, but-"

"How could you let them do that to her?"

"It wasn't like I told them to do it."

I slammed my fist on the desk again, creating an even larger crack, "What did they do?"

**…**

I grabbed a fist full of his shirt, pulled him inside the detention hallway and slammed him on the brick wall. Baxter shut the door and locked it behind him. "Give me the names."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered.

"My sister, she has white hair, blind, there were people who beat her up multiple times a day."

His eyes widened, and sweat started to form. "R-right, I-I didn't mean to let them in. I didn't know she was your sister. I, uhm, if I knew-"

I slammed his face on the cell bars next to me. "Enough with the crap," Baxter spat, "give us the bloody names and we'll be on our way."

"There was Jones or James… young kid, he graduated…"

"Who else?"

"I-I don't know their names-"

"What did they look like?"

"Uh, there was another guy… red head, with red eyes, he's not a student."

"Brick. Any more?"

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his forehead, "uh, no. No. Just those two."

I smashed his face on the cell bars again, my voice growing darker, "any more?"

"Uh… I-I can't remember. I-"

I twisted his arm and began to pull on it.

"Okay, okay! There was one more!"

"Who?"

"It was one of the staff… I-I don't remember who it was-"

I slammed him on the ground and took out a sharp object, aiming it at his horrified eye, "tell us now, or you'll be twining with my sister."

"Alright! It was me! I did it! I did it!" He began bawling, fearing for his life.

I glared at him, disgusted with him. I stabbed his eye with the sharp object and left it in there. He screamed in agony and horror. Baxter took his turn, pulling out a knife. "No, please don't! Please! I'm begging you! Please!"

"Did my sister ask for you to stop?"

He let out an ugly noise, "yes."

"Did you stop?"

He sobbed even harder, "n-no."

Baxter chopped off his finger and the man shrieked in pain, "then, neither will I. We'll show you what pain is."

**…**

We left him, on the verge of death, twitching and shivering. Most of his limbs were detached from him, his bones crushed or dislocated, skinned. Blood was his new colour.

**Brick.**

**Flashback.**

"You'll come with me, right?" She looked up at me with big, almost hopeful, eyes, "you'll be there with me?"

I nodded, giving her an encouraging smile, "yeah,"

**End of flashback.**

We were in the taxi, driving to North High School. The driver refused to drive all the way so we were forced to walk the last 5 minutes of it. She stopped and physically shivered, shaking off the bad feelings she had. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You have nothing to worry about, Brookelle's in detention."

"What about the school work I have to catch up on, the exams I missed."

I stopped her, and stood directly in front of her. That's what she's worried about? School? I just banged the biggest nerd I've ever met. I guess it's better that than having to comfort her about Brookelle. "I'm sure they won't force you to take them until you're ready."

"Are you sure?"

I shrugged, "pretty sure."

We finally got inside the school. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I think you should talk to the headmaster before you see your friends again."

I could hear footsteps running towards me, "you bastard!" I turned and just barely avoided a punch. It was Boa.

"What the fuck? What are you doing?"

He threw another punch, but I just barely dodged that one. He sneakily kicked me in the gut and I hunched over. He quickly took this chance to slam his elbow on my lower back and I fell to my knees.

"What do you want from me?" I spat, trying to get back up, but he knocked me down.

"Stop it!" Blossom demanded, getting in between the both of us.

Boa pushed her aside, with the amount of anger he had he pushed her too hard, but Blossom was able to catch herself before falling completely, "shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you," he told her.

He was just about to punch me straight in the face when Blossom grabbed his wrist with both her hands, stopping the punch mid way. "Shit!" I said, my eyes wide and so were Boa's.

"Stop this!"

"You don't even know what he's done!" He shouted.

She whipped her head to look at me but quickly turned back to him, "you're right, I don't know what he's done, but I'm sure there's a better way to solve this."

Boa clenched his teeth together so much, I could almost hear them grinding against each other, "the only way to fix this, is to give back what he's done."

"What did he do?"

"Blossom, I think you should just go to the headmaster's office without me, I'll settle this," I told her.

Boa caught on, on how I didn't want her to know and he took this opportunity, "you know what your little pedophile boyfriend did?" He paused to look at my reaction, "he beat up Brookelle and mentally scarred her."

I bit my lip, and I waited for Blossom's reaction. Except, she didn't explode on me like I thought she would, nor did she cry about it, she simply turned to look at me. "You did?" She seemed grateful, almost relieved.

Boa was taken aback and finally snatched his hand out of her grip, "what?"

"Boa," Blossom started, "Brookelle just got what she deserved."

Boa took a step back, his eyes wide and confused. "You watch out, Fosse," he said before leaving.

**Boa.**

I awoke to my little brother on top of me, and a knife on my neck. I knew if I moved I'd get hurt or killed. He had hatred and rage in his eyes. "Baxter," I said his name. His lip trembled; I could see his teeth clenched tightly together.

"You did this to her. This is all your fault," he spat, venom in every word he spoke. I stared into his cold eyes, the same eyes Brookelle had.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "son of a bitch. Just do it, then. Get it over with." I felt something wet drip onto me, and opened my eyes. That's when I realized he was crying, sobbing.

"She'll never be the same," he let out a moan, "she's just been tortured and ripped apart too many times." He paused, "there's nothing left of her… I don't understand why they do this to her."

"Look, mate, she's done some horrible things herself," I told him. I had had a lot of thought after what Blossom told me and I realised it's just what getting even is. As much as I love Brookelle, she does deserve what she got.

"She was four when it started!" He snapped, "four years old. Who the fuck tortures a bloody four year old?" He paused again, "why would they do that?"

I shook my head and the blade scraped on my neck as I did so, "I don't know."

He glared hard at me, pushing the blade into my neck, before releasing me, "I don't know how she did it," he muttered. He got off me and I sat up in my bed.

"But thankfully, _they_'re gone," I told him, ignoring his comment.

He shook his head and more tears were pouring down his face, "_they_'re not gone. If _they_ were, Brookelle wouldn't exist."

There was silence, and a sudden question started tugging at me, "what did you do… those years alone?"

He avoided my gaze, "I was looking for _them_."

My eyes widened, "did you-"

"No," he told me, immediately answering my unfinished question, "but I found where _they_ took her before." I waited for him to continue, "I waited for… for who knows how long, and no one would go in there. Of course, homeless people or other kids who were just looking for a place to have fun, but not… _them_."

"I don't think we'll ever know who _they_ are."

There was a moment of hesitated silence, "I think _they_ know where we are though."

"Us?" I asked.

"The three Strice siblings all in one place. I'm sure _they_ know, and I think _they_'re coming."

**Buttercup.**

Brick had to leave Blossom and left me to watch over her. "Brookelle was apparently released from detention two weeks ago," Brick told me.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I have no idea. Boa said something about her being mentally insane."

I scoffed, "she already was sick in the head."

"Well, I guess she's worse."

"That's what she gets," I muttered.

"Hopefully, it's a disability rather than something that makes her become an even more psycho killer."

My eyes widened. I didn't even think of it like that. "Oh, shit."

"But don't worry, she's at least unable to hurt anyone for a while."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

**Headmaster, Professor Utonium.**

He barged into my office, so suddenly, I jumped, nearly spilling my coffee. "Damn it."

"You're dead!" He charged at me, one of the kitchen knives in his hands, obviously stolen. I rolled my chair back just as he whipped his hand, out to in, trying to slice my neck and just barely missing; I felt the blade tickle my neck. He shoved everything that was on my desk to the floor, staining the carpet with hot coffee. I jumped to my feet just as he jumped onto my desk. His grey eyes were full of rage; I knew there was no point in even trying to talk to him. He swung his arms around hysterically, trying to spill a bit of my blood. I dodged the sharp metal as best I could. He jumped from the desk his hand that gripped the knife right next to his ear as he pulled down that same hand, aiming it at my chest. I rolled away just in time, and he simply stabbed the floor. I got up with a grunt; I'm not as in shape as I was 25 years ago. He yanked the knife out of the floor and whirled around to face me. He charged at me again and kicked me; I blocked his kicks with my forearm. I was doing pretty good for someone my age, if I do say so myself, before he punched me with the hand not carrying the knife in the face. My head snapped back and I fell on my butt.

Guards entered my office and one of them tackled the boy just in time, right before he pierced the blade into my flesh. He dropped the knife and it clattered onto the ground. I pushed it as far away from him as possible with my foot. He was screaming and grunting, but the guards hired here are much bigger and stronger than any of the students in this school. I stood up and straightened my suit, putting a hand over my head, to fix my hair. "Should we take him to detention?" One of the guards asked, as Boa struggled against the grip of two guards.

I cleared my throat, "no, take him underground."

Just as the guards passed me with Boa squirming in their grip, Boa spat in my face. "You bastard," he said.

**Blossom.**

"What are you looking at?" Buttercup grouched at a boy who didn't even acknowledge us from the start.

"Buttercup, he didn't even look at us."

"But he was about to. I saw it! In his eyes!"

"How could you see it in his eyes if he didn't even look at you?"

"Hey!" Buttercup shouted at someone, "what's that in your hands?"

"Uhm, it's my phone," the innocent, not really innocent, girl squeaked.

"Uhuh, and what were you doing with it?"

"Texting?"

"Texting?" She let out a sharp laugh, "yeah, right. I saw you look at Blossom. Did you take a photo of her? Who are you going to send it to? Are you going to sell it? Wh-"

"Buttercup!" I shouted, I then turned to the girl, "I'm so sorry, she's just a little scared."

"Scared? Who the fuck said I was scared?" She yelled.

"Paranoid, then," I glanced an annoyed look at her. The girl left, peeking back at us, confused and frightened by Buttercup's behavior, as I was simply annoyed at it. She huffed then looked at me with her cloudy green eyes. I was too tired and hungry to lecture her. "Let's just… quickly get breakfast," I said, walking ahead of her. She quickly caught up to me and growled, hissed or shouted at anyone in our presence.

**Bunny.**

I sat playing with my food in front of me. I sighed; it was just Bubbles and I sitting on our table. "…nny? Bunny? Hello?" Bubbles called for me, snapping me out of my trance.

I flinched, unsure of where I was or what I was doing at that very moment. "Uhm, sorry, sorry. What did you say?" I asked, putting some of my food into my mouth.

"I just told you…" Bubbles said, her expression hurt and angry.

"Can you repeat it again?" I asked.

"I already said it twice, I'm not going to say it a third time," she snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little out of it."

She shook her head, "it's fine, it didn't matter anyways."

"I'm sorry," I told her one more time, stifling a yawn.

"Are you not going to visit your family during the holiday?" she asked, taking a bite of her food.

I shook my head, "my family's in a bit of a mess right now."

"What happened?"

I started fidgeting with my fork, my eyes suddenly unable to look at her eyes. "My parents have been trying to get a divorce and their fighting over who will get custody over my younger sister. And like, my sister, she's just… like… She's been feeling really down lately. I just… I don't know, my aunt has apparently been badmouthing me and so has most of my family really. I, like-"

"Oh, stop," Bubbles muttered.

I looked up at her, confused, "uh, what?"

"Your problems aren't even that bad," she told me.

"I know their not that bad but it's just that it's kind of hard for me. I-"

"Hard for you? Your complaining because your parents are getting a divorce and that your family's talking badly about you, when most of us don't even have a family anymore. Like, I don't have anyone to go visit or call anymore during the holidays. Like, oh my god. I can't believe you're complaining. You are not allowed to complain. I mean, look at me. I'm in a wheelchair, my parents disowned me and my friends are all traumatised."

"Bubbles, I didn't mean to get on you nerves or whatever. I was just telling you because you asked," I tried to explain, my eyebrows furrowed.

She sighed, "you know what? Just, no. I can't. I just, I'm going to go." She started backing up her wheelchair but then paused right next to me. "I love you Bunny, but I love Blossom and Buttercup more. They're just nicer and they understand me better."

"Bubbles, where's this coming from?" I asked, stopping her from getting too far. "Did I do something to piss you off?"

"No, it's just I don't want to be around people who make me feel bad about myself."

"What?"

"Bye, Bunny," with that she rolled herself out of the cafeteria and left. I left shortly after, not wanting to be alone in front of everyone.

**Buttercup.**

"She just complained about all these little things!" She shouted, angrily, "like, other people have it worse than her."

"Are you serious? That's so rude."

"I know! I told her to stop complaining and like," Bubbles let out a frustrated noise. "I just, can't. I don't understand her."

"Yeah, she's been so weird and out of it lately," Blossom chimed in, she didn't use to gossip with us, but ever since she came back she's gotten much more angrier and bitter.

"I know, what's up with her?" I asked, starting to get annoyed with Bunny.

"I feel sorry for her though," Blossom started. Bubbles and I stared at her, waiting for her to explain herself. "Well, I mean, Bunny's always alone ever since Brookelle went psycho."

"Well, we're her friends, if she wanted to do things, she can just ask us but she doesn't," Bubbles said.

"That's true," I agreed with both of them, "but yeah, what Bubbles said is also right, like, she chooses not to be with us. That's her fault."

**Blossom.**

We sat eating breakfast and one of the girls in the grade below me, I forgot her name, came up to me, "hey, Blossom. I-"

"What do you want with Blossom?" Buttecup snapped.

"I just wanted to talk to her, I heard she was back and just-"

"And just what?" I didn't bother myself to try to stop Buttercup, until the girl started talking back.

The girl's eyebrows knitted together, "I was just going to ask if she was okay," she began to raise her voice.

"She doesn't need your sympathy."

I grabbed Buttercup's arm and held her down before she could stand up, Buttercup's head whipped to face me, "Buttercup," I started, shaking my head, "enough."

Buttercup scowled at the girl before she left back to her own table. The other girls turned around to look at us as well.

**Baxter.**

There was an empty box on the floor, I picked it up and found that it was a box of nails. I heard the sound of metals clicking together and then she started choking. I flashed over to her and forced her bloody mouth open. I started to yell at her to spit it out and eventually she did. There were a total of six 1-inch nails in her mouth. I had to tug at one of them on the inside of her cheek to get it out.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out. She simply sat there on my bed, her eyes blank and blood hanging on the edge of her mouth.

**Blossom.**

I waited until we got to our room before lecturing Buttercup. "Just please, stop."

"I'm just trying to protect you," she argued.

"Whatever that was, it wasn't protecting me. It was isolating everyone from me."

"God, sorry, I'll just stop then."

"Thank you."

"And when Brookelle does come back, you better not come crawling back to me."

"I won't be, because I don't need your help," I told her, I could see a flash of hurt in her eyes, but I didn't recognise it at the time. "Just leave me alone, you're so damn annoying, I can't do anything with you around because you're just… just you!" I knew I should have stopped then, but I didn't, it just flowed out, "you're too aggressive and angry and rude and mean! I don't understand you at all!"

"You don't need to understand me! I was just trying to make things easier for you!" She started shouting back at me.

"I never asked you to do it!"

"There are other people worried about you! Don't you understand that? You're making them worry over you!"

"Just shut up! All you people are doing is giving me a constant reminder of what I've done! It's disgusting and I hate it!"

"You know what? You're just so selfish and ungrateful. No wonder Brick doesn't like you."

"What do you mean doesn't, he likes me now," I told her, a bit worried over her response.

She scoffed, "you think he likes you?" I didn't reply and so she rolled her eyes and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

_I'll try to start updating quicker, now that I've gotten a lot of it done. I still don't have an ending, so... hopefully I'll figure one out. Thank you for being so patient with me._

_xoxo._


	30. Extremely Loud and Incredibly Silent

**Chapter 30.**

**Bunny.**

"Hey, I didn't see you at lunch. Were you not hungry?"

I shrugged it off, "nah, I ate breakfast a bit late so I wasn't really hungry for lunch."

"Really? I didn't see you at breakfast either."

"When did you go?"

"I went a bit before people started leaving."

"Oh, I must have come after you."

"I stayed there with Butch until the end of lunch," he told me, squinting his eyes.

I shrugged, "I was there. Should we go to dinner, then?"

"Actually, I have to go with Butch and Mitch, but I promise to have breakfast with you tomorrow."

I nodded, "alright, I have to return my book quickly first. See you, then." He quickly gave me a quick peck on the forehead before leaving towards the boy's dormitory side.

Just as he turned the corner, my stomach made an excruciatingly loud noise and felt terribly painful. I needed to go back inside my room to sleep the hunger away.

**…**

"Bunny, Bunny," he called me from the conscious world.

"Mhm?" I groaned, too tired to even open my eyes, I already knew who it was.

"Are we going to get breakfast or what?"

"I'm so tired," I admitted, snuggling into my pillow.

He sighed, "alright, I'm going to eat first, I'll be back so we can have lunch together. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No," I croaked out, before falling asleep again.

**…**

"Hey… Bunny," he called for me again.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I nodded, pressing my face into the pillow and dragging the blanket up to my nose.

"It's almost time for dinner, you missed lunch."

"What? Really?" I asked, opening my eyes slightly to look at the clock above the door. "It's 6?" I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head, "I'm so tired."

"It's alright, I guess you just want a rest day, but at least drink this water," he told me. I pushed the blanket down and sat up to drink the entire bottle, in just a few gulps. "Wow, you were really thirsty."

I laughed a bit and laid back down to rest again.

"Do you not want to eat?"

I shook my head, "I just want to sleep."

"You sure? You haven't eaten all day," he told me.

I nodded my head. Blake shoved me to one side of the bed and laid himself next to me, straddling me with his legs and securing me with his arms. He snuggled his head into my neck and I let out a giggle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I lied through my teeth. He'd leave me if I told him the truth.

"You better eat breakfast with me tomorrow, or I'll stuff whatever food they're serving down your throat."

I laughed, "you sound like Buttercup."

"I've been around her and Butch way too much these past few days," he sighed.

**Blake.**

"She's a bitch and too much of a coward to even show her face in front of us," Buttercup spoke.

Butch and I exchanged glances with each other. "What did she do?"

"She was complaining about petty things, rubbing things in Bubbles' face and just being a complete bitch about everything," she explained it pretty vaguely.

"But what did she do? Give us an example," Butch said.

"Well, Bubbles told me about how Bunny was complaining about not being able to go home during the summer because her parents were fighting and her family was bad mouthing about her."

"Well, maybe that's how she just copes with things?" I suggested.

"She didn't need to do that to Bubbles though. Her parents disowned her last year."

"But, don't you think that's a bit extreme to call her a bitch and shit just because she complains about her problems."

"But her problems are nothing compared to us. You get it right?" She turned to Butch.

He nodded, "I get what your saying, but, honestly, Buttercup. You and your friends are being pretty shallow. Just because her problems aren't as bad as ours doesn't mean she has no right to complain about them. Yeah?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No, Buttercup," Butch interrupted. "Don't even try to justify your reasoning, you know you and your friends are doing something wrong."

She sighed, "yeah, whatever," with that she left, taking one last glance at us before exiting the room.

"Seriously, though," Butch started, "girls are insane."

"I know, there's just so much drama."

"I'm so glad we're boys."

I nodded, "though, Boa and Baxter seem a little..." I couldn't find a word to describe them.

"Fucked up."

"Yeah, but we're all fucked up, they're more…"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah, yeah! That's the word!"

"Well, I guess it's genetics then."

I sighed, "man, I feel sorry for the girls. I mean, if you think about it, it all goes back to Brookelle."

Butch groaned, "ugh, everything goes back to her, I'm so fucking sick of her."

"I know, and I know it's bad to say, but she should just kill herself. Everything would honestly be better without her."

"Her and her brothers to be honest."

"Her brothers aren't so bad."

Butch gave me a look.

"Alright, Baxter isn't so bad. He seems pretty chill."

Butch shook his head, "I don't know man, there's something really off about him. Out of all of the Strice siblings, he's the calmest, but… too calm. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't really done anything."

"So, why is he a DA class student?"

"Maybe they just assumed, you know? Since both Boa and Brookelle are in DA?"

He shook his head, "he's going to do something, I swear."

"Is it just because of his eyes?" I laughed.

"His eyes freak me out, okay? They're like… glaring… all the time."

I chuckled, "I think it's because his eyebrows are so close to his eyes."

He shook his head rapidly, "man, I don't know. That's some scary shit. What's worse is that they look exactly like Brookelle's eyes, so I always feel like Brookelle can see me through those eyes."

I shivered, "shit, man. That's fucked up and scary. Why would you do that to me?"

He smirked and punched me on the shoulder, "you're just a little pussy that's why." Then his face went dead serious and I immediately mimicked his facial expression, "but seriously though, the Strice family freaks me out and the twins are creepy."

"Who's worse though? Individually?" I asked.

"That's pretty hard, I'd have to say Boa. Not just because he's older, but he's done so many bad things. Wait no- I think Baxter- Okay, no. He's pretty nice, he just creeps me out. It has to be Boa, then."

I nodded, "I think Brookelle's the worse. She does the worst things and is the fakest too."

He agreed, "actually yeah, Brookelle. I gotta admit, they're all scary."

"Yeah. I haven't seen any of them ever since summer started."

"They're probably travelling."

**Bubbles.**

I took in deep breaths, "have you told anyone about this?" he asked me as I attempted to walk, him next to me just in case.

I felt really awkward walking, I could barely keep my balance, I started leaning too much to the front and started falling that direction. Boomer helped reduce the impact of my fall and helped me back up. "Uh, yeah… I tried to tell Bunny… But she wasn't listening to me," I told him between breaths, this is hard work.

"Awh, man. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, she's been a complete bitch lately."

"Yeah, I heard. Butch and Blake already told me," he said, averting his gaze from me.

"What did they say?"

"They just told me about what she's done."

"It's bitchy right?"

He cleared his throat and shrugged.

I stopped walking, "right?"

"I don't know, I kind of agree with Butch and Blake."

"Agree with what?" I asked, I didn't know they knew about it.

"About how it's a bit extreme to just cut her out of your group like that and like- I don't know," he quickly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

My knees began to shake, I wasn't sure if I could stand for much longer. I began walking back to my wheel chair, using Boomer to support me. "What, Boomer? Just say it."

"I don't know. It's just… a bit… stupid."

"Stupid?"

"The whole thing is."

"You think I'm stupid?"

"No. No. The situation, I think it's stupid that you guys are upset about how she complains about her own problems," he cleared his throat, getting more and more nervous, "I mean, sure they weren't as bad as ours, but still. She should be allowed to complain once in a while and you guys should support her too. It's something so stupid because it's just so… little."

I huffed, "you just don't understand."

"Are you mad at me?"

"A little!"

"Come on, I didn't mean any harm from this."

I sighed, "I'm tired, I'm going to go first."

"Bubbles…"

"Bye, Boomer." He groaned but let me leave.

* * *

Okay, so maybe I lied about updating quicker. I'm not going to promise anything anymore. Sorry, guys about the short chapter and everything. :s

xoxo.


	31. Who I Am, Who I'm Not and Who I Wanna Be

**Chapter 31.**

**Boa.**

Baxter and I decided to leave the school with Brookelle for the rest of summer, a couple days after she was released from the nurse's office. It was nice to finally be back in our mansion with all three of us. It simply felt like our parents were just away on a business trip like they often were.

"Shit, mate. I don't know how to cook," Baxter told me in our native tongue, it felt so much more like home when we spoke it.

"Well, what do we have in the fridge?" I asked, opening it to check, there was nothing. "Fuck, we should have gone out and done some shopping before we got here."

"Quick, call the driver back before he gets too far!" Baxter said, running around the house to find a phone. I heard him shout from a room far away, "bloody hell! We haven't paid our phone bills, what do we do?"

"Wait! I have my phone!" I dug in my pockets and pulled out my phone. "Crap, I have no signal," I begun walking around the house.

"We have cars don't we?" Brookelle mentioned.

"Right," I said, "let's go."

We arrived in the garage and I turned on the lights. The lights blinked on one by one, revealing each car. We had seven, one for everyday of the week and keys that were labeled with the days. All of our cars were white. "Is it Monday?" Baxter asked.

"Doesn't matter, we're taking the SLS," I stated, picking up the key and heading over towards it.

He chuckled, "nice try, Boa, but there's only two seats in that one."

"Ugh, you're coming too?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "yes."

I sighed, walking the walk of shame and putting the key back on its holder. "Fine, we'll take the I8," I sighed again, as I picked up the BMW car keys and unlocked the car.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Baxter asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah, of course," my voice became higher, "how hard can it be?"

"Ha! I'm not going in a car with _you_ driving," Brookelle laughed.

"Come on, now. I know the basics," I told her.

"What about parking and, you know, the laws and stuff?" Brookelle smirked.

"Well then, you drive," I said to Baxter.

"Oh, yeah. Let the blind, injured girl drive, genius Boa" she folded her arms across her chest.

I tossed the keys to Baxter, "I was talking to Baxter, but nice try," I patted her head.

"Oh," she said, her arms dropping to her side as she made her way into the back seat of the car, "don't kill me, I've got things I still need to do."

"No promises, but your safer with me than him," Baxter said, I shot him a glare. I got into the front passenger seat and Baxter into the driver's.

"Wait," I said just as Baxter started the car and opened the garage door, "do _you_ even know how to drive?"

The garage door opened and Baxter turns to me before shifting gears, "nope." He then stepped on the pedal going 100 kilometers an hour, "but like you said, can't be too hard," he smirked.

**...**

He sped down the remote mountain and then fixed his speed once we got closer to civilization. A police begun flickering its lights and its sirens went off behind us. I groaned, "I knew I should've drove."

"Shut up," he said as we pulled over to the side.

Two police men went out of their car and headed towards Baxter's side of the car, he put down the windows and waited for them to speak, "hey, you're not in any trouble or anything, we were just wondering if we could take a quick picture with your car."

"No, go ahead," Baxter smiled, the two took a selfie and posed in front of the car, before heading back over towards Baxter's window.

"Thanks. Another question, how did you afford this car," they asked in amazement.

"Oh, uh, our parents work," Baxter replied with an awkward smile.

"What do they do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

The two police men exchanged looks with each other, "how old are you?"

Baxter put on a charming smile that usual gets people to like him and I rolled my eyes, "19," he lied, he wasn't yet 17.

They raised an eyebrow, "can we see your driver's license?"

"Oh, uh," he pretended to look through his pockets, "I think I left my wallet at home."

The police shrugged, "well, you're driving isn't terrible so we'll just give you a warning this time."

"But next time we see you in this car we expect you to have your driver's license," the other one said.

Baxter laughed, "thanks, mate." The two stepped back and waved us off as Baxter stepped on the pedal to zoom us as quickly as he could out of there. "Seven different super cars, bitch. I'd like to see you catch me," Baxter muttered under his breath. Brookelle and I laughed.

"Next time, we'll pretend Brookelle's pregnant and going into labor."

We laughed, "yeah, I'll just stuff my cane under my shirt. They'll totally buy it," Brookelle said sarcastically.

**...**

We roamed around the city, many people turning to look at our lovely car. "Since none of us can cook and I'm starving, can we just eat out?" I asked.

Baxter nodded his head and Brookelle agreed as well.

Baxter turned the car, "valet?" I asked.

He nodded, "I don't think I could actually park properly," and muttered under his breath, "don't want to hurt this lovely piece of beauty sent from the gods."

Someone opened both of our doors and almost everyone turned to look at who was coming out of this fucking awesome car. The doors were swan wing doors so it surprised the door openers when they opened it. I think, for a moment, they thought they had broken it. One of the valets took Brookelle's hand to help her out and then she put her hand around Baxter so he could guide her, instead of us making more of a scene with her cane than we have with our car, our hair and her broken leg and hand.

"Don't scratch it," Baxter reminded the valet, he nodded nervously before getting into it.

We were immediately led to a table despite there being a line in front of the door. Brookelle muttered something to Baxter and he then turned to the waiter. "Do you have brail menus?" Baxter asked for Brookelle.

"Brail?" He clarified, which Baxter nodded, "uhm, let me check." He came back with a black menu and brail on it.

"Thank you," Brookelle smiled, politely.

**…**

Just as we were about to leave the waiter came after us, "uhm, I'm sorry. Have you paid yet?"

"Paid?" Baxter asked.

"Yes, you need to pay for your meals," the waiter laughed awkwardly, with furrowed eyebrows.

"Uhm… what?" Baxter turned to look at me and I shook my head.

"Yo, I didn't bring any money."

He shook his head too, "me neither."

Then we turned to look at Brookelle, "nah, guys, it's all on you," she shook her head, "I'm the baby in this family."

Baxter opened his mouth to speak but closed it, looking away.

"Well, shit," I finally said, I turned to the waiter, "can't you put it on our tab or something?"

He was becoming more and more nervous the longer he talked to us, "uhm, no, I don't think so."

I sighed, "can you bill us?"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Brookelle asked.

"No, I think tab is where you have to come back to pay and bill is where it comes to your home. I honestly have no idea."

I turned back to the man, he shook his head, "I'll go talk to the manager."

"This is embarrassing," Brookelle stated once the man left.

Baxter sighed, "if this doesn't work, I'll just go back home and get some money."

"From where?" I asked.

"Don't we have a vault?"

"Do you know the combination?"

"Where are all the bloody credit cards?" Baxter asked.

"You know, we could just make a run for it?" Brookelle stated, "I mean, come on… Murder… Not paying for one meal?" She compared the two crimes on her hands.

Baxter turned to me, "she's right, mate."

"Alright, let just see if this works first. Brookelle, let's go get our car," she slipped her hand on my arm and we asked for the car. The man sprinted to get our car, "alright, I'm going to go check on Baxter you stay here and get in the car when it gets here."

I turned around just as I was about to head over to Baxter, I see him walking towards us. "What happened?"

He shrugged, "we can go."

I glanced over behind him, the manager and the waiter were talking, they were both nervous and the manager seemed rather angry at the waiter.

I can hear our car turn up and Brookelle gracefully gets in the back seat and patiently waits for us. I give Baxter one last look before heading to the front passenger seat and Baxter got into the driver's seat. "Uhm," the valet says.

Baxter sighed, "talk to him," he said coolly, before closing the door and stepping on the pedal to leave.

"So, how will we shop for food, when we have no money?" Brookelle asked.

Baxter groaned and turned to me, "you're the oldest."

"That doesn't make me the most responsible does it."

"Obviously."

"Can't we go to a bank and get money out from there?" Brookelle asked.

"You know, the baby seems to be the only one coming up with the best ideas," Baxter glanced at me.

"It's not like you were coming up with ideas either," I told him.

"Okay, but technically, Belle and I are the same person. So, technically, I'm coming up with the ideas."

Brookelle and I laughed.

**...**

We drove around trying to find a bank and once we did, Baxter attempted to park the car and managed with my help guiding him outside. We walked to the bank and entered. We went up to one of the people and I decided I would be the one to speak. "Can we take money out here?" I asked.

"Yes, can I have your card?"

"We don't have our card, we would like to get a new one?"

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Strice, S-T-R-I-C-E."

"Do you have an ID?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm going to need you to answer these questions." I nodded for her to continue. She printed a piece of paper out and told us to fill them out.

"Right…" I said, going over to Baxter and Brookelle who were sitting down. "We need to answer these questions because we don't have an ID."

Baxter nodded, "easy enough." I sat down and started the first question, muttering to myself.

Eventually I finished answering the questions, "what was your name?"

"Strice."

"First?"

"Boa."

"Are you…?"

"I'm Logan and Anja Strice's son."

She typed things into her computer and her eyes widened in alarm. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know- uhm. One moment," she left and came back with a man in his late fifties.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Strice. Please, come into my office."

"Uh, okay," I glanced back at Baxter, indicating for him to follow, I wasn't sure what was happening.

We followed him into his large office and he let us enter first. "Ah, and are these your siblings."

I nodded, "yeah."

"Please take a seat," he told us, before closing his door and sitting behind the desk. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" We all shook our heads, "So, what have you come here to do today?"

"We just needed to take out some money," I told him.

"Right, how much?"

"Uh," I turned to Baxter and he shrugged, being no help whatsoever, "50,000?"

He nodded, "in cash? I was also told you needed a new card?"

"Yeah, either one."

"Well, card would be much safer and easier to carry around."

**…**

After getting the card we went shopping for food. "Alright, I don't want to make this trip again at least until next week, so let's try to stock up for a month."

We finished shopping, buying whatever we thought looked good. "Can I get Oreos?" Brookelle asked.

"Oreos?"

"Yeah, I remember Bunny or Bubbles mentioning them."

"Alright." We easily paid for our many amount of groceries and left in the car.

**…**

It's an hours drive from the city to our house. "Turn on the radio, I'm bored," Brookelle told us. I turned it up just in time for Chandelier by Sia to come on. "Oh my god!" Brookelle shouted, or raised her voice, because she doesn't shout. "I love this song, make it louder!" I turned up the volume and she began to sing along with it. "Party girls, don't get hurt, can't feel anything when will I learn. I push it down, push it down," she sang and then began to dance to it.

The song ended and You Found Me by The Fray began. "Oh my god! Yes!" She began to sing to this too.

"You found me, you found me. Lying on the floor," Baxter sung under his breath.

"Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be," Brookelle sang, she wasn't a terrible singer, she was actually pretty good, but there was nothing special about her voice.

"And you never left me no messages, you never sent me no letters," Baxter began to sing louder as each word rolled off his tongue. He wasn't bad either, but, like Brookelle, nothing special.

30 minutes into the drive and all three of us were jamming to Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood. "One love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirt, no blouse," I sung.

Baxter continued after me, "Just us, you find out. Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about. No, no, no."

The Brookelle sang the chorus and Baxter and I joined in right after her.

It was nighttime when we finally made it back home, but the sun wouldn't set at all because it was summer.

**…**

"Where're the Oreos?" Brookelle asked, leaning over the kitchen counter, where Baxter and I stood on the other side, putting away the food.

Baxter shuffled through the plastic bags, "here," he handed her the Oreos. She tore it opened and took one of them.

"Mm!" I caught her attention before she ate it, "it looks like it's best with milk."

"What?" I quickly poured her a glass of milk and slid it across the counter to her. She grazed her hand and found the cup. "Uh…"

I took the package and looked at the wrapper, "I think you dip it in the milk."

"Dip it? That's a little weird," but she did so anyways and then put it into her mouth. Her whole face lit up, "you guys should try this, it's so good. A little sweet, but it's pretty good."

Baxter and I took one each and dipped it in, "oh, wow. It's kind of too sweet, but still good." I nodded my head in agreement as I stuffed another two in my mouth.

"Who did this?" Brookelle asked, putting another Oreo in her mouth.

"I don't know, but it's brilliant," Baxter commented.

**…**

Baxter and I finally finished putting away all the food. Brookelle turned her head towards the door and we looked at her, we knew that look. "There's someone here," she said in a low voice. She walked out the door with the tap of her cane and made her way out.

Baxter and I exchanged looks and rushed after her.

She turned to us in front of another door, "wait here," she then proceeded to enter the sitting room.

**Zander.**

My heart was beating so fast as someone entered the room; I quickly jumped behind the couch before the person turned around. I was caught. That's it for me. I'll be sent to jail for breaking and entering. Goodbye life- not that I had one anyways. "What are you doing?" It was a girl who asked, she had a soft, kind voice.

I didn't answer; maybe she wasn't talking to me.

"I can hear you," she said.

Hear me? I'm not even moving.

"Come here, I won't do anything," she laughed, as if it were a joke.

I took a peek at her; she was a beautiful girl with long white hair and white eyes. She had a boot brace on her foot that went up to her knee and a cast on one of her hands. She also held a cane. "What were you doing?" She asked, she walked towards the couch and I realized she was blind and used the cane to guide her around.

I stood up from where I was and fidgeted with my hands in front of me, "I'm sorry, I… I didn't know anyone was home."

She didn't respond straight away, "how long have you been here?" She took a seat on the couch.

"I've been here for a couple of hours."

"How did you get here?"

"Uhm, I have my moped."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I don't mean to interrogate you, it's just that I'm surprised you found this house, it's not on any of the ma- it's just so far away from everyone else."

"Yeah, I don't know. I just heard stories about this house."

"Sit down," she told me, and I did what she told me to, "what stories?" Her eyebrows furrowed in interest.

"Uhm, just that this place was haunted. Apparently there was a massacre. The whole family and the workers was killed by the daughter of this household."

"Oh," was all she responded.

"But don't worry, it's probably just a story," I told her. She didn't do or say anything. "Uhm, so do you… Do you live here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, you probably want me to leave, right?"

She shrugged, "you can stay if you want. Do you have a place to sleep?" She asked, I don't think it was meant to come out rude.

I rubbed the back of my head, "not really," I laughed awkwardly.

"You can stay here, we have plenty of rooms."

"We?"

"Yes, I live with my brothers," she told me.

"Your brothers?"

"Yeah, they're listening in and waiting right behind that door," she nodded her head towards the door she came from.

Just as she said it, they entered. Two extremely scary and muscular men entered. No, they were my age, maybe even younger than me. They looked exactly like the girl- one more than the other- except a masculine version. All three of them were seriously god-like, especially with their white hair. Compared to me, with my dirty blonde hair tied into a bun and my dark blue eyes. I was also very pathetic next to her brothers, scrawny and short- 6 feet- and clothes that are old and dirty.

They stood directly in front of the girl and I, both folded their arms across their chests, making them appear bigger and buffer. I let an "oh shit," escape my mouth. They smirked and exchanged looks with each other.

"Oh, uhm, what's your name?"

"Zander."

"Zander the robber," one of the boys snickered and the other joined in, then they looked at the girl and quickly stopped. The boy who commented cleared his throat, "Boa."

The other boy nodded at me, "Baxter."

"I'm…" she hesitated with her name, not out of trust but as if she had forgotten and eventually, she just didn't tell me.

"Do you know how to cook?" Baxter asked.

I nodded my head, "I'm not that great though."

Baxter opened his mouth and exchanged looks with Boa, "great. You can stay here, and as payment, you have to cook for all of us."

I shrugged, "alright." There was a long silence between us, "are you not going to call the police on me?" I asked. It took two seconds for my words to digest into all of their minds and for them to exchange looks with one another before they burst out into laughter, but I never got an answer.

**…**

I made dinner and they got me to tell them my life story. "…My parents kicked me out of the house after finding out about me skipping school and my snus, so I've been living on the streets ever since."

"Do you miss your home?"

I shook my head, "no, I hated it. There was so much pressure on me, because my older brother is the 'perfect son'. Who's studying to be a doctor and all that stuff. My parents would kind of hint at me that they didn't like me and things like that. They would force me to do things, like, they would volunteer me to do charity work right after my football practice, and then after they would make me babysit kids or something, and then I'd have so much homework and chores that I wouldn't be going to bed until 3am, if I'm lucky."

"Woah, strict parents," Boa said.

"Yeah," I sighed, "speaking of parents, where are yours?"

The two boys turned to their sister and then shrugged, "dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Boa shook his head, "not your fault," he then glanced at the girl, who stood up, abruptly.

"I'm going to bed," she said, taking her plate and leaving through the kitchen door.

"Was that a bad topic to bring up?" I asked feeling a bit guilty.

"No, we never liked our parents either," Baxter told me.

"Well, our mother, really. Our father wasn't bad," Boa said.

"Why?"

They shrugged, "we really like our sister," Baxter started, "and our mother hated her."

"Like, really hated her- loathed her," Boa added.

"What would she do?" I asked, leaning towards them, intrigued, as any person would be.

Baxter shook his head, so Boa told me; "she tried to drown her in the bathtub when she was a baby, a couple of times."

"She'd hit her."

"And shout at her."

"And embarrass her."

"Yeah, there was this one time-" Boa paused when he saw the look Baxter was giving him.

"She was just awful to her."

"And B- our sister couldn't do anything, because she's our mother, right?" I nodded, "so she would simply take it without much question."

"Our mother wouldn't even let her speak in front of her."

"What?" I was shocked, "but why does she hate her so much?"

They both shrugged, "it was because she was born blind, and our mother wanted perfect children, but honestly, she had no reason to do that."

"What about your dad?"

"Oh, our father loved our sister, but he didn't really like us so much. I mean, he wouldn't do anything of what our mother had done to our sister, but he would be much harsher and put us down sometimes- but whatever. They're both dead now."

**…**

After dinner, Baxter showed me where each of them were sleeping and gave me the room right next to their sister's. I decided I needed to apologize for bringing up their parents. I cautiously knocked on her door, "uhm…" I didn't know her name, so I didn't call for her.

The door cracked open, so I could see her changed into her pajamas. Grey sweats and a black shirt. "Yes?"

"Uhm, I wanted to apologize for earlier."

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused, "what?"

"I mentioned your parents and your brothers told me about-"

"No, it's fine," she interrupted, "but thank you," she smiled a bit and it looked so sad, "good night," with that she closed her door.

**…**

"Hey, I need you to come with me," Boa told me, "get ready."

I pulled on some of his clothes that he let me borrow and then followed him, "where're we going?"

He led me through at least four doors, and then switched on the lights. There were seven super cars in the garage, standing side by side. My jaw dropped and I think I was drooling. "Do you know how to drive?" He asked.

I nodded my head, speechless.

"Great, we can finally take the SLS," he tossed me the keys as he headed for the passenger's seat and I took the driver's.

"You're really letting me drive?" I asked in astonishment.

"Better you than me," he laughed.

**…**

"What are we doing?" I asked, a few minutes into the drive.

"It's the twins' birthday tomorrow."

"Oh, they're twins?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're turning 17."

I nodded, "how old are you?"

"18, I'm only a year and a bit older than them. What about you?"

"Same as you."

He nodded.

There was silence between us, and the only sound was the radio, "I have a question, if you don't mind." He waited for me to continue, "what's your sister's name?"

He sighed, "you should ask her, I don't even know."

**…**

"So what are we getting?" I asked as I parked the car.

"Just Oreos."

"Oreos," I laughed, "we drove all the was here for Oreos?"

He nodded, "have you tried them? They're so good."

"I think most people have," I told him getting out of the car.

"Also, maybe we should buy them a present, but I'm not sure what to get them."

"Well, what do you think they'd like?"

He shrugged, "we'll just walk around and hopefully we'll bump into something."

We bought ten packs of Oreos and then we walked around the city. We passed by a pet store and Boa stopped and peeked inside, "oh," he went inside.

"Do you have pets?" I asked.

"Nope, but I think B- she'd like bunnies."

"Bunnies," I thought about it, "she does seem like that type of person."

Boa bought a brown baby bunny.

"All that's left is Baxter, then."

Boa let out a sharp laugh, "my brother's a bitch. I'll just get him a card."

"Well, it's the thought right?"

He shrugged.

**…**

"Oh, wow. Thanks Boa," Baxter said sarcastically, "this is such a fantastic gift. I should frame it and put it on my wall. Look at this writing. What art. Such Picasso." He then continued by poking Boa, "oh my god! I touch him! I touched him!" He exaggerated his movements before abruptly stopping just to stare at Boa with an 'are you joking?' look.

"She's so soft!" Their sister said, holding the little one in her hands, she put the bunny's nose against hers. She had such a cute smile on. "Thank you, Boa!"

"Everything for you," he told her, giving her a kiss on top of her head. I thought it was a bit intimate for siblings but what do I know? I only have an older brother who loved to rub everything he did in my face. "We also got Oreos!" Boa exclaimed, "and there's milk of course," he smiled.

I laughed at how much all of their faces lit up when they saw all the Oreos on a silver platter. We watched a movie as we ate the Oreos and drank the milk. I learnt that their sister preferred to watch musicals such as Into The Woods, Les Miserables and movies like that. So, we watched Into The Woods. Her brothers really like her and do everything she wants, but Boa and Baxter barely tolerate each other and seem like they're trying to please her as much as they can.

**…**

I wandered around the mansion and found the girl on the floor playing with her bunny. "Hey," I greeted her.

She turned towards my voice, "hi."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Why not?"

I sat down, "have you named her yet?"

She nodded, "I think Renee."

"That's nice, I have a cousin named Renee."

She nodded, with a small smile.

"So, I guess you like her then," I laughed.

She nodded, and kissed the little critter, "yes." She stopped what she was doing and set the bunny down and tilted her head up, listening for something.

I looked around, "what?"

"Where are my brothers?"

I shrugged, forgetting she couldn't see, "oh, uh, sorry. I'm not sure."

The bunny hopped away, silently, "I don't think Renee likes me very much," she frowned.

"Nah, I think she just wants to look around."

She nodded, "did you have any pets?"

"Yeah, I had a bull dog named Max- typical right?" I laughed and she returned it. "He died a few years ago, though, from old age," I sighed.

"Oh, sorry about that," she said.

"That's okay," there was silence as I watched the baby bunny lay a few meters away from us, wiggling her nose.

The girl switched positions, using her one good arm's strength to help move her injured leg. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Why not?"

"Well, how did you break your leg and your arm?"

"Oh, uhm, I… fell down the stairs."

"Shit! The stairs here?" I asked, worriedly.

She laughed at my reaction, "it wouldn't be the first time. I fell another time too and broke my forearm." She told me.

"What's this?" I asked, grabbing her arm and grazing my finger across stitched up wounds that didn't seem too old, and then I noticed there was another similar scar on her other forearm.

"Uhm… I don't know."

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me," I quickly told her, releasing her grip on her arm, "it's your business, so… sorry," I told her, looking away. She didn't respond, so I looked back and saw that she was staring at me.

"You're so nice," she suddenly blurted out, before covering her mouth, blushing. "I mean, like for a person who breaks into other people's houses- I mean not that I thought- I- uhm, I'll shut up," she laughed nervously and turned away from me.

I was a bit confused to why she was reacting like that. "I know this is a bit late to ask, but… What's your name- or what should I call you?"

She thought about it for a bit, "you can call me Belle."

"Belle? Okay." Her bunny bounced to her and snuggled into her foot.

Belle gently took the bunny into her hands and stood up, picking up her cane while she was at it. She shifted Renee to one arm and then begun walking away with the cane. I decided to follow her, a bit behind her. She went through a door that immediately led to stairs going down. Then she went through another- the right, not the left- door, down some more stairs- I was not excited to go back up- and before going through the last door we could hear the sound of grunting, shouts and metal clashing against each other.

She opened the door and I followed in after her, closing the door behind me. She sat down on the couch that rested right next to the door and I plopped myself next to her.

She listened to her brothers' sword battle, and I stared in awe as I watched them swiftly swinging their swords around. Baxter nearly chopped off Boa's head, but he leaned back and instead was scratched on the neck with the tip of Baxter's sword. "Shit," I breathed. Belle didn't say a word, she simply sat there with her bunny on her lap. I cringed as Boa sliced Baxter's arm. He dropped his sword and took in a sharp breath, gripping onto his bleeding arm. "Holy shit! Baxter, are you okay?" I asked.

They didn't realize we were here until I said that. They both turned to me and then to Belle and back to me again. Baxter nodded, "just a scratch."

I started going over to him, "just a scratch? It's bleeding!" I exclaimed, "you need a doctor-" I had my arms raised on either side of my head as my wide eyes travelled to look down at Boa's sword, which threateningly pointed at my neck.

"Come any closer and you'll have to fight me," Boa told me with glaring eyes. He wasn't smiling, and I saw no indication that it was a joke.

"He's hurt," I said.

"You want to die?" He growled.

Baxter swung his legs underneath Boa and Boa fell straight on his back. "Stop scaring the kid."

"I'm a year older than you," I told him.

Baxter stared at me, "really?"

Boa stood up and punched Baxter on the cheek, Baxter was just about to retaliate when I forced myself in the middle and held out my hands to stop both of them, "woah, woah, guys. Stop. Let's not kill each other. I don't know what happened, but maybe you both should take a break."

Boa grunted, "tch, whatever," before pushing past me and towards Belle.

"Why were you guys fighting?" I asked Baxter.

He shrugged, "for fun, for all that shit we have between us," he begun walking towards his water bottle on the other side of the room, "you know, whatever." He chugged down his water and wiped his forehead that was full of sweat.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked.

"Uh, our parents trained us. Our father would mostly train us in combat while our mother would teach us strategy and stealth," he checked his arm and the blood seemed to be slowing down.

"Stealth and strategy?" I laughed, "what are you training to be? Spies?"

He looked at me dead serious and I stopped laughing, "we were trained to be cold-blooded killers that took on missions around the world to assassinate." There was a moment of silence as I took that in, then he smiled, "I'm just joking. It was just something fun my dad liked to teach us," he laughed.

"For a moment I thought you were serious," I laughed, "it looks pretty cool."

He clapped his hand on my shoulder, "if you want I can teach you, though B- our sister's the best at the sword."

"She knows this too?" I asked in amazement and shock, "but she's... Blind."

He chuckled, "don't let her disability fool you, she's stronger than she looks."

"You guys are insane."

He laughed and it was cut short when he turned to look behind me, I turned and saw Belle on the couch with Boa leaning into her. I could hear Belle saying, "stop," her good hand on his chest, pushing him away.

Baxter was there in a flash and grabbed Boa's collar, "I thought we discussed this."

I wasn't sure what was happening and I didn't want to approach, "Boa, this is why she doesn't like you, because you do things that you know she doesn't like, and the when she tells you to stop you don't listen. Why is it so hard for you to understand?" Baxter asked.

Boa grabbed onto Baxter's wrists and pulled his grip off of his shirt. "Fuck off, Baxter. You're my younger brother and I can do whatever the fuck I want, so shut up."

Baxter shook his head, "just because you got her a stupid bunny, doesn't mean she's forgiven you for all the things you've done to her."

"She's not stupid," Belle muttered, but her brothers didn't hear her.

Her brothers continued to argue and Belle finally decided to step in when she heard me taking a step back. She pushed both of them away from each other, hard that they both lost their balance. "What the fuck!"

"Shit!"

"Enough, both of you," she started, her voice was so low and dark, I didn't even recognize it. Even her whole expression had changed at that very moment I almost would have thought she was a different person. "There is another person in this room, a guest. You two are not only embarrassing each other but also yourselves. I only came down here because I wanted to listen to your fight but I didn't realize there was a reason for it in the first place." Her voice changed back to normal as she picked up her bunny again, "now if you're done being little shits, you can join me and my not stupid bunny, Renee, for tea." She begun walking towards the door, and she stopped and turned with a sweet smile, "do you want to join me, Zander?"

I nodded and followed as her brothers glared daggers at me. What did I do wrong?

**Baxter.**

"Why do you guys keep arguing about me?" Brookelle asked Boa and I as we lounged about in her room, her bunny hopping around. We spoke in English just in case Zander was listening. Brookelle leaned against her wall, facing her bed, arms folded in front of her, as I laid on her bed and Boa sat on the floor, leaning against her bed.

"It's not like we're arguing about you, we are technically arguing for you," I explained.

"What are you talking about? I don't like arguing."

"He means, you know that we both want you," Boa started, "that's what we're fighting about."

She shifted uncomfortably with a blush on her face, "shut up," it was her dark voice, and I don't know why but I knew she'd show up. "Stop all of that shit, I know you're lying."

"We're not lying."

"Don't play with me."

"We're being completely honest,"

"Stop it."

"We really do like you."

"Stop."

"More than just a sister."

"Shut up, shut up."

"Why can't you believe us?" We asked anger and hurt in our voices.

"Because who would like such a pathetic, worthless, ugly pig. You two could do so much better than this psychopath," it was Rook.

I almost wanted to cry when she said that. I just couldn't imagine how she lives inside her head. The torture she puts herself through, does it end? The thoughts of her just came flooding out and tears begun rolling down my eyes. My voice cracked as I spoke, "how could you even think that about yourself? I love you, Boa loves you, Lucas even loved you. So why can't you love yourself? You keep telling yourself all these things that aren't even true, calling yourself names and putting yourself down. It doesn't help with anything except letting mother and-" I was hesitant to mention _them_, "and those fucking bastards who are after you win."

"Baxter-" Boa started.

"No, our sister has been going through endless torture whether it's someone else doing it or herself. She needs a break, do you understand, Belle? Do you understand that all of this shit needs to end, and Boa and I just want to help you get through it. So please, please, please let us help you."

She was speechless, and I could see her conflicting with herself in her own mind. "Please help me," she said in a small voice before breaking down into tears.

"Let me suffer," Rook grouched, overpowering Belle easily. She slid down to the floor covering her ears with her hands, whimpering.

**Brookelle.**

I was in the kitchen with Renee. She follows me almost everywhere I go. One moment I was cutting carrots for her and the next my mind begun thinking of horrid things. Awful, disgusting memories that I didn't even know I remembered. A sudden whiff went up my nose and more of those endless memories flooded into me.

"You're worthless," I hear my mother tell me, "if I could, I'd kill you," she told me.

"Why haven't you?" I remember asking her once.

She huffed, "because your father doesn't want me to."

Suddenly, another memory approached me, "just pretend I'm one of your brothers and this won't be as painful," that man told me.

I cried out in pain.

And then, another memory, "Brookelle, why are you so ugly?" The girl asked me.

"Ugly?" I asked, not understanding English at the time.

She touched my face, "ugly."

I smiled, thinking she meant something else, "thank you."

She laughed and everyone in school called me ugly. I didn't realize it meant the opposite of what I thought until later.

"Belle!" Zander had brought me back to reality, I think.

I turned towards him with my mouth opened, wanting to speak but being unable to do so.

He grabbed my hands away from each other and I dropped the knife form my hand onto the table with a clatter. "What happened?" I hear Baxter and Boa entering the room.

Zander takes one of my hands and shows it to them, "I heard noises and when I came in she was sawing her finger off," he said shakily. He rinsed my index finger and put something over it. "It's not completely off, but I can see a bit of the bone," he groaned. "We need to get some sort of disinfectant on it fast."

They quickly put something liquid on it, which kind of burnt me and I let out a wince, and then a bandage was wrapped around my wound. "Why did you do that to yourself?"

"I… don't know…" I muttered, I didn't even know that I was doing it in the first place.

**Baxter.**

"Where's Belle?" Zander asked us.

Boa and I exchanged looks, "she told you to call her that?"

He nodded, cautiously and slowly said, "yeah… Is that bad?"

"No, we just weren't sure."

Before he could ask any more questions, Boa answered his first, "she's sleeping in, best not to disturb her."

"Oh," he said, awkwardly stirring his tea.

There was uncomfortable silence between all of us, because Boa and I still hate each other, because Zander has only been here for a week and is closer to Brookelle than us and because he had so many questions he wanted to ask.

Boa sighed, "do you want to just get it over with?"

"Uhm, what?" Zander asked.

"Your questions. Come on. Bring it on."

He took a sip of his tea, and nervously fidgeted with his hands, "uhm, I don't know where to start."

"Just anything."

"Why didn't…" He paused a bit, "why didn't Belle want to tell me her name?"

"Pass."

"Boa," I shot him an annoyed look, then turned to Zander, "it's a bit complicated. Uhm… Belle is also called Brookelle and Rook." Zander furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Baxter, you're going to scare him away."

"You won't scare me, I think I can take it," he told us confidently.

I nodded and told him about how she was kidnapped and ransomed, how she moved to Japan with a new identity and how she broke her leg and her arm. "She's a born psychopath, most of our family is, except for Boa and I," we explained a bit about our family and our incestuous relationships before concluding with her diagnosis, "it started with depression, then PTSD begun showing up and then DID."

"Yes, I'm psychotic. Thanks for telling him my life story," Brookelle entered the dining room with a hot cup of tea and her bunny bouncing behind her. She leaned against the wall, not comfortable to go near us as she took a sip of her tea.

"We didn't tell him your life story," Boa told her.

"Oh, right they forgot to mention. You know that story you told me? The rumours about this house?"

Zander nodded, "the daughter murdering her family and the workers?" He whispered.

"I am that daughter. I killed my parents in this room," she said it so casually, as if she were stating her favourite colour.

Zander's eyes widened in fear and panic. He stood up abruptly, shaking the long wooden table causing the tea to spill. His chair fell back and he begun taking steps back.

"You can leave," Brookelle started, "if you tell anyone… Well, it wouldn't matter. We go to North High School, you know that place right? The school for 'troubled' teens?" She took a few steps towards the table, her voice begun to take on a deeper tone as Rook was taking over. She set her tea down gently on the table. "That's where the three of us go. My brothers have murdered people too. We've killed… I've lost count. We are trained assassins, killers, murderers." A sinister smile crept onto her face and her nails started clawing at the table, not out of anger, which is what it seems like, but it was out of nervousness. "I understand if you want to leave, so go ahead. We won't kill you." Zander didn't move from where he was, he simply stared at her in confusion, fear and shock.

"What if I stay?"

"You don't want to stay," she started, "I should be put in an insane asylum. I'm demented. Get away from me while you can." She had tears at the corner of her eyes. "Just leave!" She raised her voice, he still didn't move. "Leave me!"

He shifted his fearful gaze from her to Boa and I. We just shook our heads. "I'm sorry," he muttered, Boa followed him.

"You just drove him away," I muttered.

She sat down, "he wanted to leave anyways."

"You told him to."

"He wanted to."

"He doesn't have a place to go."

She muttered curses under her breath and quickly stood up, rushing after him.

**Zander.**

"She hates me," I mumbled.

"She's just scared."

I hesitated to say, "I should go, then."

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble, man," Boa patted me on the back, and I flinched remembering that those hands have killed people. He cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets, "sorry."

I turned to go out the door but was suddenly pulled by the back of my collar, shoved and pinned to the wall nearest to me. I looked down at Belle, there were tears flowing from her eyes, "please don't leave me," she whispered.

I really didn't know what to feel- scared, disgusted or pity- and I wasn't all too sure if I should leave or not. I looked at Boa and then I see that Baxter had just entered the entrance room, handing Boa something. All three of these people are murderers. I'm terrified- I knew that- and I don't want to die, at least not at this moment. I need to leave, I need to go. "I…" I looked at Belle, Brookelle, Rook, whatever the heck her name is. Tears continued to flow out of her eyes and I saw the hopelessness and disappointment in her eyes, as if she already knew what I was going to say, "I can't stay."

She rubbed at her cheeks, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden as she released me. Boa walked towards me and handed me a backpack, that I later found out was full of money and a couple pair of fresh clothes. "Okay," was the last thing she said to me, before leaving up the stairs.

I looked at both Boa and Baxter, "I'm sorry."


	32. Anger Over Fear

**Chapter 32.**

**Nobody.**

Buttercup shoved Butch and he lost his balance, taking a few steps back. "Calm down, Buttercup, I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Yes you are! I told you not to talk to her or go near her!" She shouted.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? She's your friend."

"No, she is fucking not," she shoved him again.

"She didn't do anything to you!"

"She's a bitch!"

"Oh my god, Buttercup, you're acting like some jealous girlfriend," she pursed her lips and clenched her jaw, tight. "In case you didn't know, we're _not_ dating." She threw a punch at Butch and blood begun running out of his nose. "Shit!" He exclaimed.

"Fuck you, Butch!" She jabbed him in the jaw and his head snapped back.

"Son of a bitch!" He threw back his arm and hurled it straight for her face. She stumbled back before tackling Butch to the ground. She punched him three times before he grabbed her by the shoulder and knocked their heads together. Both had a major headache, but Buttercup had it a bit worse.

Butch used this to his advantage, switching their positions and pinning her down, a strong grip still on her shoulder. He shook her, "the hell's wrong with you? Why're you doing this?"

"Get off me, you fucking cunt!" She begun to curse at him in Italian. She kicked him in between his legs. Butch fell to the side of her and hunched over in pain.

"That's low, even for you," he managed to squeeze out, coughing in between. She stood up and continued to kick him in the gut, not letting him catch his breath. Butch wasn't able to move from pain and having all the wind taken out of him and the guards had finally arrived. They had only shouted at them to get away from one another before Buttercup stormed away, leaving him there. The guards then begun breaking up the crowd of people who surrounded- cheered, laughed and recorded- their fight.

Blake and Mitch rushed over to Butch, "you okay, man?"

Butch could barely say as he gasped for air, "she fucking cheated." His eyes were squeezed tight as he was still gripping onto himself, his face buried in the grass. He tried to hide his red, embarrassed and pained face with tears at the corner of his eyes.

Mitch and Blake exchanged looks, they had to hold in their laughs, "it's okay, bro."

**Baxter.**

"I don't want to go tomorrow," she told me, stroking Renee. We smuggled her and a couple bags of rabbit food into the school.

"You have to go, it's the first day."

She shook her head, "I really don't want to go."

"I'll be there with you," I tried to comfort.

"They all hate me."

I scoffed, "since when have you cared about being liked."

She shrugged and her voice morphed into that deep, raspy and dark voice, "I'm going to kill them all." I learnt that this voice's name is Rook.

"Rook," I started, but never finished.

"I hate them all."

Boa entered my room at the perfect time, "calm down, Rook, you'll get your revenge," he told her as he jumped on the bed, laying flat on his face on the bed. Rook- Brookelle- Belle- whoever she was, sat on my bed, her back to Boa. I stood in front of her with my arms folded across my chest.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at a fresh scar on his back. I only saw it because his shirt was lifted so I cold see his lower back.

He tugged at his shirt and turned around so he was laying on his back. He glared at me, "nothing, dumbass."

I glared at him, not pleased with the name he called me, "you bastard, I was asking out of concern."

He rolled his eyes in response. "what was it?" She asked, her voice changing back to her normal. This voice was called Brookelle or Roo.

Boa shot me a look, and so I didn't reply.

"You know Buttercup?" Boa asked us, changing the topic completely.

My eyebrows rose from the subject, "What about her?"

"Do you think she's an assassin, like us?"

Brookelle let out a small laugh.

I plopped myself to sit next to Brookelle, "well, she is pretty strong isn't she? She knows how to fight- so I've heard- but so can most of the people in this school."

"Well, I mean. She's beaten up every boy in the school- including Butch." Boa stated.

"Butch?"

"A week ago they had a fight."

"Shit! And she won?"

Boa nodded his head, "I only heard about it, Mitch just told me about how insane it was. Apparently, she's really good at fighting."

"Shit."

Brookelle begun to speak, "even if she beat up every single person in this school- not counting us- she couldn't possibly be one of us. She doesn't think before she acts, she's not very quiet and she's not that smart." She paused before saying, "I think, though, she could be one of us if we were to train her."

I shrugged and then a sudden realization occurred to me, "why don't we…?" I turned to Boa and he shook his head. We exchanged looks with each other.

"You guys are so mean, you're having a conversation without me aren't you?" Her voice was soft, quiet, and almost soothing; this one was Belle. I hardly hear Belle; it's mainly just Brookelle or Rook. When we didn't answer, she laughed, "you are."

"Don't worry, we weren't making fun of you," Boa said to cheer her up. He suddenly took her into a bear hug and pulled her down so that she laid on his chest, Renee hopped off of her lap and onto the floor just in time, "or were we!" He playfully said, she started to laugh when he tickled her.

"Stop," she said between laughs.

She attempted to get up, "quick, Baxter, hold her down!" Boa smiled.

I did as he said, easily joining into this tickling torture. "No, no, stop," she told us. She kept squirming around, and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

It was as if we were back to when we were young, the years before any of us murdered anyone, the years after Belle came back from Japan. Those were the years, the best years I can remember.

_The Golden Age._

I'm sure the years before Belle was kidnapped were even better, but I can't remember them at all.

As quickly as it started, it stopped, and we laid there on my small bed in silence, the only sound was our heavy breathing. "Is this real?" Brookelle asked.

Before I could answer, Rook had taken advantage of the situation, "don't be ridiculous, this is all in your head."

"It feels real," Belle whispered.

"Well, it isn't. Your brothers hate you." There was a slight pause. "You idiot, your brothers will never love you. They've never loved you. It's all a lie." Some of the speech was broken because some of it was said inside her head.

"I miss them," Belle admitted.

"They don't miss you," Rook replied.

"Belle," I called, "this is real, Boa and I are here."

"You're going mad," Rook whispered.

Boa sat up and so did I, "Roo, Rook, Belle, Brookelle, please, whoever you are, Baxter and I, Boa, we're here. This is all real. Don't do this to yourself." As each word dragged on, he became more and more anxious and worried, making me feel the same sort of stress as him.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut. Up." Brookelle told herself.

**Buttercup.**

Today is the start of a new year. Most of the staff were switched with new people, because most people can't handle being around delinquents for so long. Some of the staff don't even last for a whole quarter and some have been here for years.

There weren't that many new students this year, besides the year 9s who were all RA class, there were only a couple of new RA class students in year 10. There were no new DA-class students at all this year.

I walked into class with this man, in his early 40s, who looked like he'd been on steroids and fought many battles, standing behind the teacher's desk. He had a scar across his eye that was partially covered by an eye patch. I wondered what the story was behind that. I took my seat and waited for the others to show up. Butch walked into class and immediately went up to the man, "so… Did you lose your eye or is it still there?"

The man growled, "who are you to suddenly ask questions?"

"Who are you to not reply to me?"

The man smirked, "I like your attitude, boy. We're going to get along just fine."

Butch stared at him, still waiting on his reply, "so…"

The man rolled his one eye, "there," he lifted up his eye patch, his eye was stitched closed.

"Is it gone?"

The man nodded, "yup."

"How'd that happen?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got all day," Butch smirked, and I finally realized what he was doing. He was trying to get him to talk rather than teach the lesson, which should have begun 5 minutes ago.

"Well, during one of my assignments, I was to take out this family who-" The man suddenly stopped and squinted his eyes at him, before laughing, "hey, I know what you're doing, shut up and take a seat."

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently, exaggerating his facial expression, "I'm only listening to your story."

"Take a seat, boy," Butch didn't move, "take a seat or I'll give you detention."

He hopped off the desk he sat on, "yeah, yeah, whatever."

I turned to check on Blossom, she came back 3 weeks into summer and she was very calm coming back, almost too calm, but she's strong. Something I really like about her, but sometimes, I think she just acts strong for us because she knows how much we struggle. And sometimes, I think I see her on the verge of breaking down, but she doesn't, and so I'm waiting and trying to do as much as I can to make everything easier for her.

"Alright," the man started, "I'm supposed to take attendance, but can I just assume everyone's here?" He asked, but didn't get an answer so he simply continued, "my name's irrelevant to you. If you need to talk to me, you will address me as 'sir' or you do not speak to me at all."

I turned to Bubbles and mouthed, "wow." She let out a small laugh.

**…**

There were a lot of new staff members today and they were all very, very buff. I don't think anyone dared to mess with any of them.

Butch really got along with that teacher, he was actually holding a conversation with him during break and they were having a laugh. By lunch, he was talking to a couple more of them.

**…**

"Did you know them from before?" I asked Butch as we sat on the roof of a building, watching the sky as we smoked our weed. After our 'big fight', we didn't really make up or anything, we simply just started gradually talking again. We haven't discussed what happened and neither of us really wants to.

"No," he answered.

"How do you do that, then?" He looked at me to elaborate more, "that- that thing you do. You just get along with them so well, with everyone really," I wasn't sure if there was an English word for it, and if there was, I didn't know it.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I guess, one thing that life in the streets have taught me is to adapt to people and to not piss them off."

I sighed, "so you adapt to them, but they don't adapt to you. Does that mean, you're never freely you when you're around people?"

He shrugged, "I guess, if you want to put it that way."

I stared at the piece of rolled up paper in my hand that was slowly burning, "so, this isn't you either?" I whispered, watching him.

"No," he said, taking another puff of the drug.

"Who are you, then?"

"I don't know."

"Who are you?" I asked again, a little more rougher this time.

He turned to me, a hard look in his eyes, but he didn't speak.

"Who. Are. You," I said each word, feeling it roll off my tongue.

He got up without saying a word, but I grabbed his wrist before he could get far.

"Why is it so hard to tell me?"

He quickly snatched his arm out of my grip. "Because, I don't know. I honestly, really, just don't know who I am," he told me before leaving.

**…**

It's been months since anyone's seen Brookelle, so it was shocking to see Brookelle back, fresh and clean, as if she'd never left. Except she seemed different.

"You can mess with Bunny, drug me and try to kill Bubbles, but Blossom? That's crossing it. She's our best friend, our sister, our leader. And Roo, you just fucked with the wrong leader," I told her when she asked about our behavior.

She replied with a confused face and a nervous smile, as if she had no memory of the incident. I don't know where she sleeps, or if she even sleeps, but I hope that she gets haunted every night.

**Blossom.**

I first saw her, from a distance, walking with her twin brother, Baxter. Her hand was on his arm, letting him guide her as she carried her cane. She still wore Bubble's black headband in her hair and had on a black shirt that she tucked into her plaid red skirt, black tights underneath and of course her Vans. I quivered in fear; I froze and felt my heartbeat race. Sweat started to form on my forehead and upper lip. I clenched my hands into fists, trying to conceal my trembling hands.

"Blossom?" Bubbles gently called me next to me.

I didn't even realize how dry my mouth was or how much I felt like I couldn't even breathe, until I tried to speak, "I…"

She turned to look where I was just looking and she spotted her, her eyes widened. "Brookelle's back," she let those words escape her mouth and I let a tear escape my eye. I roughly rubbed my eyes. Bubbles turned back to me, "are you okay?"

I barely nodded.

I watched Baxter glance at me and whisper something in her ear. They had the audacity to laugh, to smile. My anger continued to rise and I didn't know what to do with it.

Before I even realized it, I was sprinting towards them and in a blink of an eye, Brookelle was gripping onto her cheek with both hands and my fist was throbbing. Baxter rested a hand on Brookelle's shoulder and they exchanged words in Norwegian. Baxter whipped his head towards me with a cold glare, but at that moment, I was more angry that Brookelle showed her face in front of me again than I was fearing the siblings and what they could do.

"You could have had the decency to walk up to her, rather than suddenly attack her out of nowhere," Baxter told me.

"Don't talk to me about decency when she drugged me, manipulated me and forced me to murder two innocent people," I spat.

"They weren't exactly innocent," Brookelle muttered in a small voice.

I glared at her and slapped her in the face.

"Blossom, you are messing with the wrong person," Baxter told me, he said it in a way that was more concerned for me than angry with me.

"You want to fight?" Brookelle said in a low voice, "fine, then, but right now, I have somewhere to be. So, tell me a place and time that'll suit the both of us."

**Baxter.**

"Brookelle, it's great to see you again," the man with the eye patch's smile was much too long for his face. We had entered the headmaster's office, but he wasn't there. Instead, there was this man who looked like he'd defiantly been on steroids.

"Who are you?" she asked, I stood by her side.

"You don't remember me?" His voice sounded so familiar, so, so, familiar, but I just couldn't seem to pinpoint it. Voices are the first thing you forget about a person, but this voice made me furious.

"No."

"Well, I haven't seen you since you were just a little kid," he chuckled.

I was confused, "how do you know her?"

He glanced at me, "I was the one taking care of your little sister in Japan."

Brookelle's eyes widened with a mixture of emotions it was hard to tell what she felt, she gasped extending her arms out for a hug, in which he returned, "Danny!" She smiled, her eyes glossy. Her voice completely changed into a much more innocent version of Belle.

He laughed, "Roo," his eyes were tearful as well. Their hug ended, "you've grown into such a beautiful young girl." The way he said it made me feel irritated and on edge.

She smiled bashfully, "thank you," but I knew she was conscious of this as well.

"You seem to be doing better- well, despite being in a school for delinquents," he quickly added. Then he frowned, "why are you here?" He asked.

"I…" She hesitated, it seemed she didn't want him to know any of the horrible things she's done.

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me."

She smiled thankfully, "how come you're here?"

"Oh, that's a bit of a story, but in short, I was transferred here."

"Oh, well, that's nice."

"Ah, not really, but I have to ask you to leave, I need to speak with someone, so we'll catch up soon," he said, quickly, cleaning up the desk a bit.

She nodded and when we left, her smile dropped and her voice turned into Rook's, "he can't be here."

"Why not?"

"He can't see me like this."

"It's fine, he-"

"No, it's not. I don't want him to see me like this. He's going to mess up everything."

"We'll just have to wait until he's transferred somewhere else."

"That might be another year," she whined, sighing.

**Nobody, one week ago.**

"She's here," a buff man with tattoos all over his body reported.

"Good, the plan should run smoothly from here," the man with the eye patch smiled. He sat behind a desk that was originally the headmaster's.

"But we have a problem."

The man frowned, "what?" He grouched.

"Uhm," the man cleared his throat, "her brothers are here too."

He slammed his first on the desk, "dammit. After all this work," the man gritted his teeth, "send for more people to come."

"Yes, sir."

"You know who's coming in a few days," Danny started, rubbing his temples, "her brothers are going to mess up everything."

"Sir…"

Danny sighed, "the worse part is that they've all grown up and are most likely at their prime." He let out a groan, "this is going to be a bloodbath."

**Boa.**

We were all gathered around in a rather large, spread out circle, with Blossom and Brookelle in the middle, who were a good 3 meters apart from each other. I stood next to Baxter and Mitch. Blake, Butch and Boomer were across us in the circle and Bubbles and Buttercup stood behind Blossom, and Bunny stood closer to Blake, Butch and Boomer than anyone else in the circle. Then there was Brick who stood between Buttercup and Bubbles and us. Also, Princess was here, observing from behind Brookelle, standing closer to us than Butch, Blake and Boomer. Other than that, there was no one here. It's 2 in the morning, and so everyone was or should be sleeping and there are hardly any guards at this hour because everyone should be in their room. It's also the changing of the guards, so I guess you could say, 2 in the morning is the best time to do anything that breaks school rules.

I knew, just as well as Baxter and Mitch there was no point in fighting when we all knew who was going to win. I think we all thought it, but it seems we all thought the outcome would be different.

* * *

Who are these people who want Brookelle? What is Brookelle and Baxter planning? Who's going to win this fight? Wahhh! It's a cliff hanger!

xoxo.


	33. Fight Me, I Dare You

**Chapter 33.**

**Nobody.**

Blossom had this scowl on her face; angry, disgusted and revengeful. She was in the middle of putting her ponytail into a bun. Brookelle sighed, "you don't want to fight me."

Blossom let out a sharp laugh, "yes, I do, you bitch. I will fight you on behalf of everyone you've mistreated." Brookelle had to bite back a laugh. Blossom took out her earrings and handed them to Buttercup, "hold my crap."

"Blossom, are you sure? I can fight her for you," Buttercup told her in concern.

Blossom glanced at her before turning back to Brookelle, "I'm going to fight her," she breathed.

Brookelle let out a deep breath, "get it over with, then."

Blossom took an awkward stance and Brookelle simply stood there, they each waited for the other to make a move first. "Come at me, Brookelle, come on!" Blossom yelled.

"I don't think you really want to fight me," Brookelle told her.

Blossom stepped closer to her and shoved Brookelle. "Come on!" She shoved her again; causing Brookelle to take a few steps back to maintain her balance, "Fight me!" She continued to shove her, "Fight me! Come on!" Blossom threw back her fist and launched it straight for Brookelle's face. Brookelle easily blocked it with her forearm and quickly grabbed her arm, twisted it, forcing Blossom to turn so her back faced Brookelle and Blossom's arm was behind her back. Blossom winced and Brookelle simply pushed Blossom away, causing her to stumble and almost lose her balance. It was all so quick, that it took everyone a few moments to realize what had just happened.

Bubbles, Bunny, Boomer and Blake gasped.

"What the fuck?" Buttercup, like most of them, was shocked with what she had just seen.

"But- But she's blind… how did she do that?" Butch asked, his mouth wide opened.

Brick's eyebrows were raised in amazement and surprise, "I knew she was good, but I didn't know she was this good."

Even Princess was impressed, but tried not to show it, "well, Blossom's not a fighter anyways."

Mitch shifted uncomfortably, already knowing how all of this was going to play out.

Baxter and Boa took pride in their sister.

Blossom whirled around, her face red from embarrassment. "You bitch!"

"Alright," Brookelle started, then her voice and face changed into something dangerous, Rook, "you want to fight?" Blossom's eyes widened from this sudden change in voice and attitude. Brookelle took off her bracelet; the one Boa had given her last Christmas, and handed it over to Baxter. "Fine." She walked back towards the middle, "bring it on, then." Rook stepped into a strong stance and Blossom attempted to copy her but it looked rather forced and awkward.

"Blossom, you can turn back right now," Bubbles told her, worried with tears threatening to escape.

"I'll fight her for you, Blossom," Buttercup suggested. Butch stared at Buttercup, the way she had said it gave away how she actually felt about Blossom, though no one but Butch really noticed that.

"Shut up!"

"She just wants to fight a blind girl so that she can cross it off her bucket list," Brookelle joked, and then Rook returned, "so, come at me." Blossom was confused with the changes in her voice, but shook it off.

Blossom charged at Rook and threw a punch at her. Rook moved to one side and tripped Blossom, who stopped her fall with her hands. She quickly got up and kept shooting punches at Rook, but Rook would simply move to the side. "Sorry, I keep blocking them," Belle said, "here, I'll try to stay still." Blossom attempted to punch her but Belle had moved just in time, "damn it," Brookelle said, "sorry, you're just way too slow," Brookelle's voice morphed into Rook's near the end. Rook had this permanent smirk plastered on her face and it pissed Blossom off. She threw in another punch but Rook grabbed her fist with her hand, stopping it before it even reached her. Blossom gasped from how quick her reflexes were. Rook twisted Blossom's arm and Blossom quickly yanked her fist out of her grip, before Rook could twist it anymore.

Blossom kicked Rook in the stomach, knocking all the air out of her, she hunched over. Blossom took this to her advantage and knife hand the back of her neck and Rook collapsed. Blossom stomped on Rooks back and kicked her on the side so that Rook was on her back, a mistake. Rook gripped Blossom's ankles and she pulled so that Blossom would fall flat on her back. Rook kipped up and had to search for Blossom, "are you done?" Rook asked, still searching for Blossom, standing still and trying to listen for her. "Where are you, Blossom?"

Blossom got up from the ground and went around Rook, using her forearm to knock her on the back of her head. What was unknown to anyone was that this hit had opened an old wound in the back of Rook's head. Blossom turned Rook onto her back and crawled on top of Rook, holding her down with her weight. Rook was too dizzy to move and Blossom continued to punch her in the face, making it worse.

Bubbles and Buttercup cheered for their leader, "yes! Blossom!"

This agitated the Strice brothers. "Get up, Roo!" Baxter shouted.

Rook managed to push Blossom and switch their positions. Rook was on top and begun to punch her. Ultimately, Rook knocked Blossom out, but didn't realize it. "Woah! Woah! Woah! She's done!" Brick said, attempting to get Rook off of Blossom, but was only hit in the face with her elbow.

Bunny saw Buttercup becoming more and more fidgety and rocking back and forth on her toes. "Buttercup," Bunny breathed. Buttercup launched herself from her spot and dashed towards Rook, tackling her and the two rolled on the grass.

"Hey!" Boa shouted, but neither of the Strice brothers or anyone else dared to interfere. Brick rubbed his thumb from the corner of his mouth and licked the blood off of it. He then dragged Blossom away from the center of the circle and checked to make sure there weren't any fatal damages on her body, only swelling and bruising.

Rook pushed Buttercup off her and quickly got up to her feet. Rook then front tucked and landed on the back of her legs, one of her knees bent to help with the impact, attempting to smash Buttercup with her leg, but Buttercup pencil rolled to the side just in time. Buttercup and Rook stood up and the two took on their own stances, Rook's strong and traditional, while Buttercup's was strong and ready to attack, bouncing on her toes. "Who are you?" Rook asked.

"It's Buttercup, bitch," Buttercup took a few large steps towards Rook, ready to throw a punch at her. Rook was able to hear her heavy steps and quickly responded with a spin hook kick, she wasn't sure where her head was and played it safe by aiming lower than what she thought. This resulted in Buttercup getting kicked in the shoulder. Buttercup yelped from the impact of her powerful kick.

Buttercup attempted another few punches that Rook blocked and Rook attempted a couple of kicks on Buttercup, but she would dodge or block them as well. Rook would throw in fancy spins and jumps while Buttercup would just go for it, wasting no time.

Buttercup grazed her legs on the floor and swept Rook off her feet and onto her back. Rook reacted quickly and starfish kipped up.

"At least you'll be more of a fight than Blossom," Rook smirked, "but don't worry, I'll still go easy on you."

Buttercup scowled, "don't bother." At this stage, Buttercup was aware that Rook rarely used her arms to fight, that she preferred her legs and she needed to use this to her advantage, but she wasn't sure how. At this time, Blossom had reawakened with a massive headache and watched the two fighting.

Buttercup used Rook being blind as a benefit as well; she silently crept around Rook, trying to figure out the best spot to hit her. "Where is she?" Rook spat, annoyed and disgusted, "how dare you use my disability as your advantage."

Baxter, Boa and Mitch bit their lips, exchanging looks with one another, "she's behind you," Mitch warned.

Buttercup had to react fast, as Rook swung her arm behind her, turning. Buttercup ducked and kicked Rook's shin, the same shin Brick had smashed and crushed consecutively months ago. Rook screamed in agony, but she knew she couldn't stay crouched down, because Buttercup was just about to give her another one of her powerful blows. Rook rolled backwards, avoiding Buttrercup's kick, and lifted herself up into a handstand, landing on her good leg, her injured leg simply dragging behind her. Buttercup ran full speed at Rook, who was able to hear her stomps on the grass. Rook, now full of adrenaline, had the new objective to take Buttercup down in as little blows as possible.

Just as Buttercup was about to collide with Rook, Rook quickly shifted to the side, kicked Buttercup in the stomach, stopping her abruptly and knocking all the air out of her, with her bad leg, injuring it even more than it already was. Buttercup hunched over from the impact. Rook quickly jabbed Buttercup, whose head snapped back and Rook, in one swift movement, grabbed Buttercup's face and slammed the back of her head on the ground. Buttercup groaned in pain and couldn't move. Butch quickly swept in and took Buttercup out of the inside circle.

"Who's next?" Rook grouched, limping at the first few steps but then took one step and fell. She winced and bit back the pain as she begun to stand up, simply to fall back down. She could taste blood in her mouth as she this time took her time getting up, finally able to stand on one leg. "I said, who's next?" Rook raised her voice at the last two words. No one dared answer her. "You all obviously hate me and showed up just to watch me get beaten up. So, come at me."

Angry and hurt tears started streaming out of her eyes and her voice slowly turned into Brookelle, "fight me if you hate me so much. I dare you to beat the fuck out of me." She forgot about her injured leg and attempted to take a step but collapsed onto the ground. She slammed her fist on the ground, "how about you Brick, while I only have one injury this time. You want a rematch?" When he didn't answer, she got up again. "Bunny? Since you think I'm going to kill you?" She turned her head from side to side, not sure who she's facing, "what about you, Bubbles? Or are you too much of a coward to fight me? Go ahead; use your crippled legs as an excuse. I defiantly used my blind eyes as one." She waited for someone to answer, but they never did.

"They're all probably gone, that's why no one's answering," Rook told her.

"No, they're still here," there was a slight pause.

"My brothers wouldn't leave me," it was Belle this time that answered.

"Why wouldn't they?" That silence both Brookelle and Belle.

"They're still here," Brookelle whispered.

"You're right," Rook started in a low and deadly voice, "I can hear them." There was so much shock, repulsion and horrified feelings that no one was able to speak. "Answer me!" Rook screamed at the top of her lungs as more tears flowed out of her eyes.

She kept forgetting about her injured leg and took a step with it; Baxter rushed over to her and caught her before she fell.

"It's okay," he said comforting her by pressing her head onto his chest. He lifted her up and carried her like a baby.

She sobbed into his chest, "it hurts, it hurts," Belle continued to repeat.

Baxter set her down on the ground in front of Boa and Mitch who begun to examine her leg. "Yeah, we see it," he said, looking at her extremely swollen and bruised shin.

She shook her head and pointed at her chest, "it hurts."

Mitch, who noticed something before she was set down, went around to her head, "can you sit up for me?" She did as he asked and his eyes widened at the blood in the back of her head, staining her hair. "She needs stiches," he stated.

"And another cast," Boa added.

She simply laughed, "I hate everything," she said as more tears crawled out of her, "why does life hate me so much?" She asked, the three of them were able to agree on what she said but they weren't able to answer the question 'why'. She let out a few sobs as she covered her eyes with her forearm, "it's so unfair," she choked out.

**Blossom.**

"I'm sorry, I have to leave again," Brick told me.

"Come on, Bricky! Daddy doesn't wait forever," Princess called from the door, Brick shot an annoyed look at her, but nodded anyways.

"When will you come back?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be too long.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I'll text you."

"Bricky," Princess called again, becoming more and more impatient as she tapped her foot on the floor.

Brick sighed, "I guess I should go, then. Bye, Bloss," he pecked me on the cheek- which stung because of the bruise Brookelle left on me- less than what I thought he'd give me, so I had to do it for him. I pulled him towards me, bringing him into a long kiss on the lips.

"Bricky!" Princess shouted, jealous.

He pulled away and smirked at me, "get better soon okay?" He told me. I was a bit confused, my fight with Brookelle wasn't that bad. I had suffered a concussion and needed stitches on a small wound just above my eyebrows, but other than that, bruises and sore muscles; there was nothing really about me that needed to be healed.

"Okay, thank you," was all I said, with a false smile. I expected for him to turn back before he left- you know, like in those romantic books or films- but he didn't.

**Danny.**

"She's weakened," I told Him.

"Weakened how?" He had this high-pitched voice that echoed in the room.

"She's got a broken leg and stiches on the back of her head."

"Still?" The person in front of me was our boss who's called Him. Him's hair is black, gelled back behind him and had a curly black beard. He had sharp features and wore make up, such as black lipstick, blush and mascara. He wears this red long sleeved, short dress with pink fur on the bottom and black heeled boots that go up to his thighs. He had lost both of his hands due to the Strice family and rather than getting artificial hands, he chose to get metallic lobster claws.

"No, this happened recently."

He nodded.

"Should we begin?" I asked Him.

"No, we want to make this fun don't we? We want her to last all of what she's getting and more," he smiled evilly.

"But… Do you think we can take her on with her full strength?" I started, "that, and her brothers-"

"Silence!" He grouched in a deep and dark voice, then he turned back into his high-pitched voice, "numbers, darling. Remember how many of us there are," he put his feet on the desk, "and besides, that girl has an on-off relationship with one of her brothers," he laughed, "you can leave now."

**Buttercup.**

"Ah, god. My back is killing me," I complained as I stretched my back, "I'd do anything for a massage right now." Butch sat across from me in the cafeteria and Blossom is in the nurse's office, I have no idea where anyone else is.

"I actually know how to massage," Butch mentioned.

My eyes lit up, "really?"

"Yeah."

"Can you please massage my back," I begged.

He laughed, "no."

"What, why?" I whined.

"That's weird," he stuffed a spoon full of his soup in his mouth, not looking at me.

"What's weird about it?" I asked, folding my arms in front of me.

He shrugged, "I'd be touching you."

"I don't have cooties or shit like that," I joked.

He laughed, shaking his head, "no, that's not it. Whatever. Just forget I said anything."

There's this sharp pain on my back and I didn't know how to deal with it, it didn't matter what I was doing, it would remain there. "Please, I'm begging you. I'll do anything," I told him.

"Anything?" He asked with a smirk.

"Alright, I have a bit of a limit with the things I can do, but basically anything," I clarified.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal," he put out his hand in the middle of the table and I took it, we shook on it.

**…**

I body slammed onto my bed and pain coursed through my body from the bruises Brookelle had left on me, "alright, I'm ready."

"You have to take off your shirt," he told me, putting a bottle of oil on the bed side table.

I hesitated, "do I have to?" I asked, glancing at him from the corner of my eyes, but he was at my blind spot.

"Yeah, the shirt needs to go."

"Okay, fine," I quickly pulled off my shirt and tossed it to the side, slamming myself on the bed, once more.

"Can you take off your bra too?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because, it'll just be in the way and I won't be able to do a proper job," he explained it as if he's said it countless times before.

"Okay, okay," I snapped off my bra and tossed it near my shirt, careful not to lift myself off of the bed more than I needed to.

I squished my face into a pillow, slightly embarrassed about my body. Don't get me wrong, I like my body, it's extremely toned and in the shape of an hour glass, but the fact that I probably have a scar on my back and that someone- no, not just someone- Butch, will be touching me scares me.

He started to push his fingers into my skin, applying pressure into certain areas and getting rid of knots here and there. After about 10 minutes, he began to apply the oil. I heard him rubbing his hands together, warming them up, and they contacted my cold skin so abruptly, I almost jumped.

He begun on my lower back and traveled upwards, then back down again. His hands went on either side of me. He begun near my underarms and made his way down, his thumb going underneath my shorts and underwear. He would repeat the same movements a couple of times before moving on to another area or another motion.

I sighed when he finished, "you should wash the oil off," he told me, he wasn't looking at me, actually, his back was facing me. "I forgot to do something, so, I'll leave you to it."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just remembered something, bye," he quickly left the room.

"Thanks," I said to nobody.

**Butch.**

I had a goddamn fucking boner. God fucking damn it. And you could see it through these sweat pants. I knew this would happen. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Ah, fuck! "Yeah, I just remembered something, bye," I rushed out the door, I couldn't even look at her, because I was just too embarrassed.

I bolted for my room and begged not to meet anyone on the way there. But of course, the world just loves to embarrass the shit out of me.

"Butch," Bubbles smiled in front of me; she sat in the middle of the hallway in her wheelchair, taking up most of the space. I had my hands covering myself, and if I wanted to go around her, I'd have to release myself and squeeze in between her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, I have to go somewhere, could you move a bit?" I asked, nervously.

She stared at where my hands were at and then a mischievous smile came across her face, "oh, sorry, I think you have to squeeze through, I can't seem to move to the side."

"You know what, I'll just go the long way," I told her, sprinting the other direction.

I could hear a group of girls heading this way and so the only thing I could do was either go inside someone's room and hope that it's empty or face Bubbles. Because of Bubbles' reputation of being the gossip queen, I decided it's best to go inside some else's room and hope for the best.

I shut the door behind me and placed my ear at the door, waiting for the girls to disappear. "What are you doing here?" Someone asked from behind me.

I whirled around, glancing down to check but it was gone thank god. I got really lucky, because it was only Bunny. "I was just walking around the hallway and decided to drop by to say hey," a charming smile came up my face.

She laughed, "hey."

"Well, I should probably go, so…" I turned around and only put my hand on the door.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeh, I'm fine. Are you doing okay?" I turned back to her.

She nodded, "yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you and Buttercup and all cool with each other?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, honestly, I hope we will."

"Me too, you guys used to be so tight. Have you guys at least been talking?"

"Well, I mean, kind of, but they're kind of passive. You know?"

"Hopefully, it'll be okay between you guys." She nodded. I didn't realize that she was wearing shorts and a workout shirt until she started tying her shoes. She looked pretty damn hot. "Are you going to workout?" I asked.

She stood up, "yeah," she laughed nervously, "after watching Brookelle, Blossom and Buttercup fight, I felt completely out of shape. So I started working out."

"Oh, that's good though," I said, my eyebrows rose. I was impressed with how at least one good thing came out of that pointless fight.

"Yeah, I kind of want to learn how to fight like that, it looked pretty cool, to be honest," she said, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"I can teach you a bit," I told her.

Her eyes lit up, "really?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll meet you at the gym in 10 minutes," I told her.

"Oh, thank you," she smiled, giving me a hug. I was taken a back and wasn't able to hug her back because she quickly pulled back.

I smiled, "see you."

**…**

When I got to the gym, I didn't see Bunny anywhere. It's a pretty big gym, it had a lot of machines, some weights, punching bags, mats, open space to place the mats, mirrors on the walls and even a boxing arena that some people like to fight in. I thought I'd walk around a bit.

There were a couple of guys here and there and a group of them in the corner. I continued to walk to the other side of the gym. Girls don't usually go to the gym, except for Buttercup who comes every morning, so it should've been easy to spot Bunny. I thought she stood me up or decided not to go, so I just walked up to a the weights and begun warming up my body.

I didn't know what those guys were doing, but they were making quite a bit of noise and it annoyed me. "Hey, if you guys aren't here to work out, can you leave?"

One of them turned around and I recognized them as some of the new students in our year, who all just got here a week ago, "what you say, mate? You got a problem?" He had this deep cockney English accent, all of them do. There were two different groups of new students who arrived at the same time, some were from America and the others were from England.

"Yeah, you guys are making a lot of noise," I told them.

"Fuck off, you twat. You don't own this place," he said, waving me off with his hands as he laughed with his friends.

Then I saw her. She was in the very corner, cornered by them. They were extremely close to her and anyone could see that she was uncomfortable. "Can you just get away from me?" She asked, angry and intimidated by them.

"Why? We just want some fun with a pretty girl," they smirked.

Their hands were all over her. I was there in a flash and I grabbed the back of one of their collars and pulled them away. "Get the hell away from her," I growled.

"The fuck's your problem, mate?" one of them asks.

"You mug," the one I pulled away attempted to punch me and succeeded in doing so.

I punched him back, an eye for an eye, right? He was about to punch me again but one of them stopped him with a hand in front of the guy's chest.

"Come on, lads," he smirked at me, "we don't need this," one of the guys said, before the six of them left.

One of them turned to Bunny and winked, "see yah, beautiful," before leaving with his friends out of the gym.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded with a small smile, "yeah, I'm fine, really." She cleared her throat, "alright, teach me your ways, master," she joked, attempting to lighten the mood. I caught on that she just wanted to forget about whatever had just happened and so I let it go.


	34. My Queen Till The End

**Chapter 34.**

**Baxter.**

**Flashback.**

"Mother! What are you doing?" I yelled from down bellow. Our mother stood on top of the roof of our mansion, two stories high, but since our ceilings were so high it was more like four. She held Belle in her grip and there was only a very thin mattress on the ground. Our mother was planning on throwing Belle off the roof.

"Your sister needs to be taught." Our mother said with Belle right next to her.

"Taught what?" Boa shouted furiously, next to me.

"Anja, please, I think you need to think about this."

"Shut up! All of you!" Our mother turned to Belle, "you jump or I'll push you."

"I… I don't know where… to j-jump," Belle stuttered. She wasn't scared- though her stutter didn't exactly make her sound confident- she almost seemed excited.

"From right there."

Belle took a step back, a deep breath and then jumped. She fell and I thought she wasn't going to make it, but she just barely did, almost missing the mattress. She landed a large red mark on her leg and arm, but other than that, she was able to stand up and walk towards us.

"Mummy! Mum-my! Did you see… th-that!" Belle smiled, proudly.

Our mother parkoured down, "yes, Belle, I did," she told her, but didn't congratulate her, nor did she seem impressed. "Next time, we'll try it without a mattress, and you better land on your feet."

**End of flashback.**

I woke up to switch positions on the bed, turning so I was facing Brookelle. She sat on the side of the bed, all I could see was her back and that her arms were moving in front of her. She only wore shorts, a sports bra and her boot brace that went up to her mid thigh. Her shin was fractured pretty badly before in detention and Buttercup's blow had caused her newly healed bone to shatter again. Her long white hair covered most of her back but you could tell she had a nice, toned body.

She kept on grabbing something from the side table. I propped myself up on my forearm to see what she was doing. I jumped out of bed when I saw what she was doing. "Shit!" I grabbed both her wrist stopping her from continuing any further. She was just about to place another needle into her arm, which already had several tens of needles buried deep inside her flesh and only small bits of blood came to stain the needles. I took the needle she had in her finger and put it back into the box of needles. Where does she keep getting these things? I looked at her face; her eyes were empty, not blank, but empty, numb. There were heavy bags under her eyes, but other than being tired, her face was neutral, holding no emotion in her expression. I began plucking out the needles from her skin until there were no more.

The first thing to come out of her mouth was, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She didn't answer me. I sighed and took a look at the time, "it's five in the morning, have you slept yet?"

She shook her head, "I can't sleep," she admitted.

"Do you want to go for a walk, it's a bit too early for breakfast," I told her gently.

She shook her head, "I just want to stay here." She stretched out her arms, ushering me to hug her and so I did, going into her too hard as we both fell onto the bed, I was careful not to put pressure on her injured leg. She gasped as I fell on top of her. "Ugh, you're so heavy."

"And you're so weak," I teased; I knew that would get to her. Boa and I would always tease her about being weaker because she was a girl and so she would always love to prove us wrong, which she did many times before. People would always underestimate her- I know I did at a time- but she's actually extremely strong, stronger than Boa and I. She would work harder than us, because she had much more pressure and fear, so she would always excel in everything- or tried to at least.

She flipped us over and held me down. She sat on top of me, her hand on my chest and the other next to my head. I could see her six-pack stomach, her belly pierced with a red rose ring. "Who said I was weak?" She asked, her eyes glared but her mouth was curved up playfully.

I shrugged, "you're cute when you get mad."

Her face turned bright red in this dim light, "stop."

"You're cute when you blush," I teased more. The red on her face deepened as she took the hand that was once on the bed to shield her face. As she shifted uncomfortably on top of me, I grew embarrassed as something else began hardening and I hoped she didn't feel it. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," I told her, wanting her to shift positions again, which she did and it grew bigger.

She suddenly twitched and winced, using her hands to help her move her injured leg to a better and safer position.

I held in a moan from her movements. "You okay?"

She nodded, a mischievous smirk creeping up her face, "are you doing this on purpose?"

"What?"

"Making me move so that you can jack off with me on top of you?" It was my turn to blush and she simply laughed, "I didn't think you liked me in that way."

She moved again and it felt so good. I muttered curses under my breath, "why would you think that?"

"I thought our relationship was just siblings."

"Do you want it to be just like that?"

She paused for a moment, as if thinking about it. But, if she were like me, she'd already have thought about it, a lot. "no."

"Me neither."

She leaned down, found my lips and brushed her lips against mine. She then sat up again, suddenly feeling embarrassed as she turned away with a blush, curtaining her face with her hair. I followed her up, sitting up myself to kiss her once more. I placed one of my hands on her mid back and the other on her lower back, she tangled her fingers in my hair and her other hand rest on the back of my neck. As we pulled apart she said, "I'm so glad you don't put whatever that sticky stuff Boa puts in his hair in yours."

I laughed, "you mean gel?" She nodded.

She pulled me closer to her and kissed me again, I licked her lips, asking for entrance, begging would be a better term for what it was. She opened her mouth and we explored each other's mouth. She suddenly started laughing and I pulled away from her, "what?"

She covered her mouth with the hand that was once on my neck, "tongues feel so weird," she stuck her tongue out, "it's like gooey and," she physically shivered, "I don't like it."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, "alright, we don't need to do that."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Thank you," she said, and it looked as if she was genuinely thankful, and I think she actually was after the amount of sexual harassment and abuse my brother and that guy Lucas had given her.

"Just tell me when to stop," I whispered as I pecked her neck. As I did so, she tilted her head back and sighed.

I then began to nibble and suck on her neck. She tugged on my shirt and I did as she wanted, taking it off and tossing it to the other side of the room.

She grazed her fingers on my chest, "you're so fit."

"We are twins aren't we?" I joked; my hand slid from her mid back to the side of her stomach and then slowly went underneath the back of her shorts. She was able to somehow take off her shorts without much movement, she was now only in her underwear and sports bra. "Bloody hell, are you even real?" I asked.

She laughed, blushing, "are you?"

I shrugged, "who knows, but I wish this is."

.

"I'm sorry," she said in a low voice, snapping me out of my fantasies. She still sat on the edge of my bed as I knelt down in front of her.

"For what?" I asked, pulling the last needle out of her arm.

"Everything… For being such a… problem," she muttered.

"You're my queen, and I will serve you to the end," I kissed her hand and it made her smile.

**Blossom.**

Brookelle still doesn't go to any of her classes; she's somehow excused from all of them, her brother occasionally goes, but not really, he'd come for one class and then miss the rest.

I sat eating lunch in the cafeteria with Buttercup and Bubbles. Bunny isn't that comfortable around us, and frankly, we don't really want her to sit with us, so she sits with Butch, Boomer and Blake. Boa, Mitch and the rest of the year 13s eat lunch at another time, so I haven't seen them at all.

There were a lot of new students who arrived recently, especially from the UK and America. The UK students seem to be picking fights with everyone though and they all somehow know each other. They must have been in some sort of gang or something.

I watched as one of the new guys tripped another new kid. All of his food scattered the floor and he fell flat on his face. Most of the cafeteria laughed and others ignored it; the guys who tripped him 'accidentally' spilled their own food and drinks on him. They called him a "pussy", "nerd" and "geek".

For a moment, I felt like I was watching myself. I stood up and walked towards the kid. He had bright orange hair, freckles splattered all over his face and black-framed glasses. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, look your girlfriend's 'ere to save you," they laughed even harder at him.

I helped the boy up, he was short and young, "maybe, you should go clean yourself up."

He simply nodded, his blue eyes big like a deer.

I turned towards the boys when they called me a "buzz-kill."

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, was it?"

"I didn't get in this school 'cause I was a nice person, eh?" The boy snapped back with an annoying smirk.

I shrugged, "you didn't get into this school for your brains either."

The bystanders in the cafeteria who heard it "ooohh"ed at what I had said.

Buttercup was suddenly next to me, "Blossom, I think you should drop it," she told me, taking my arm. She turned to the boys, "you don't want to fight these piece of shits. It'd be a waste of time."

The boy shouted curses and names at Buttercup, but they didn't do anything.

I saw Butch and Buttercup have a quick conversation before Buttercup came back to eat with us. "What?" I asked.

"You shouldn't mess with them."

"I wasn't messing with them, they were the ones who started this whole thing-"

"Blossom," Buttercup started, there was deep concern in her voice, "those guys- I asked Butch about it, and he told me that they were all one gang, or two actually. Apparently both of their hideouts were founded by the police at around the same time and they brought in most of the members, though they're still looking for some."

"Okay, so? I only pissed off one of them."

Buttercup looked at me, as if I didn't understand, "look, all gangs are different. Some of them have so many that they don't really care about their members. But some of them, like these two, have a bond thicker than blood."

"Okay, so they're all close with each other," I said.

"Mess with one, mess with all," Buttercup told me slowly, "do you get it?"

I folded my arms in front of me, a little annoyed that she knows more about something than me, when it's usually the opposite, "yeah."

**Brookelle.**

After weeks of healing, I finally decided to go to classes. I've missed all of August and September, but there wasn't much work to catch up on anyways. I also didn't need that stupid heavy brace anymore. "Nice of you to finally join us, Brookelle," the teacher commented, "hopefully you can get your brother to stay a whole day with us."

I simply nodded, I couldn't speak. I was feeling really self-conscious, fidgeting with the top of my cane and I could feel my heart beating against my chest and everyone's stares burning into my skin.

**Callum.**

We were all classified as RA class students, there were too many of us to be DA class and that would 'disrupt the balance'. It was said that if we showed any signs that would make us a DA class then we would be put into that category. The majority of us- the ones that were in the age range to go to this school- were in year 12, the rest in 11 or 10.

"You don't mess with DA class students," the boy told us, he was a DA class student; the six of us, who decided to skip class, cornered him.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because we're better than RA class. We committed crimes much worse than you, RA students," he smirked, attempting to intimidate us.

I scoffed, "please, you don't even know 'alf of the things we've done."

"DA-class has killed people."

"And you think we 'aven't?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "then why aren't you in DA class?"

I shrugged, "there's just too many of us."

One of my friends punched him in the gut and he hunched over, gasping for air. Another one of my friends kicked him on his back and he fell on the ground. We continued to beat him up until he was just a bloody pulp.

**…**

During lunch, we had cornered that pretty girl again- the Asian one with the purple eyes- we begun harassing her, touching her. "Come on," one of my friends said.

"Come on," another one said. We pushed her between us.

"Play with us."

"Come on."

"Be a good girl."

I turned around, feeling as though there was a presence behind me. That's when I saw her. I saw a white haired girl with white eyes dressed in her white uniform. She was so beautiful, I wanted to cry. I didn't think it was possible for that to happen. "'ey lads, look 'ere. Seems like all the girls in this bloody school are pretty. We must 'ave 'it the jackpot," I snickered. "What you want, eh?" I asked when she didn't seem to be moving.

I don't know why, but I didn't expect her to have a posh accent at all, honestly, I didn't know what I was expecting. "Why are you messing with her?" She asked in this very soothing yet intimidating tone.

"What you mean? We're just 'avin' some fun."

"Is that not Bunny with you?" She asked.

"Bunny?"

"Yes, please, help me," the girl named Bunny said, she was squirming and whimpering in the grips of one of my friends.

The white haired girl stared, "could you stop?"

Her face was blank and it was hard to tell what she was thinking or feeling, but I had this instinct to listen and obey her. I smirked, "let 'er go then, lads," I told them.

"What?" One of my friends asked.

"You 'eared me," I told them. They reluctantly pushed her away from them and the girl, Bunny, rushed to the white haired girl's side.

"Thank you," she said.

"Wait a minute," I started, "someone's gotta' take 'er place."

"Alright," she said, "that should be easy, then. There are plenty of students you can mess with in this bloody school, but this one is mine."

My eyebrows furrowed and one of my friends spoke up, "what you gonna' do with 'er?"

"Nothing yet." She whispered something to Bunny.

"I'll talk to you later, then," Bunny muttered to her before leaving.

"'ey!" I said, before that girl could leave after Bunny.

She turned back, "yes?"

"What's your name?"

She thought about it, but what was there to think about, "Brookelle."

"Name's Callum."

"Callum?" She repeated. My name flowed out of her mouth, her posh accent made it sound like I had a high status.

"Yeh, and this 'ere is Adrian, Ed," I continued to list the names and she simply nodded.

"Roo," a boy called for her. Two boys actually came, both looking exactly like her.

"Who're you?" I asked the two boys, knowing already that they were her brothers.

"We're her brothers, who're you?" They folded their arms in front of them, giving the appearance of being bigger and buffer. I don't know why but I felt that it was best to be submissive to all three of these people and I think my friends were starting to realize the feeling as well.

"Callum."

They looked at each of us up and down, "alright. Come on, Roo."

She shot us a smile that killed me and I only realized she was blind when she begun walking, with the guidance of one of her brothers.

**…**

"You wanna' fight, eh?" My friend Adrian shouted at the Americans.

"You wanna' mess with this?" One of the American boys shouted.

"You're a fucking mug!" One of my other friends barked.

"What just 'cause we're American we're stupid?" One of the boys retorted at one of our comments.

"All 'a yeh are fat Americans," one of my other friends, Ed, stupidly shouted.

"Do we look fat to you?" They asked, all of them lifting up their uniforms to reveal their ripped stomachs, "is this fat, huh?"

"You twats are nothin', look at this 'ere," we lifted our uniforms to show off our ripped stomachs.

"Ya'll are pussies. Ya'll can't fight us. We're much stronger than you, bastards," one of their more Texan friends said.

"Fight me, then. Come on, mate, fight me!" All of us took our fighting stances and so it begun, six on six. We never finished or found out a clear winner because the bloody guards broke up the fight.

"Next time, mate!" I yelled, spitting blood out of my mouth.

"Bring it on, bitches!"

"We won, just sayin'!" Ed shouted.

"Dream on!" They shouted back.

**Bunny.**

"I'm sorry, Bunny," she started, "for everything. For manipulating you, for hurting you, for everything," she looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, too," I said, "for all the things I've done to you, the rape, the isolation, the humiliation, everything. I'm so sorry about that," I already had tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, Bunny," she repeated a couple more times before I grabbed her into a hug, "I love you so much, Bunny. Please don't leave me," she squeaked out.

"I love you, Brookelle. I won't leave, I promise."

"I missed you so much," she told me.

"I missed you too." We hugged for a long time and it felt good, right even. Neither of us wanted to let go. I'll admit, I was suspicious of this, but I also thought, it could have been genuine. There's not really any way for me to find out, so I'll just have to hope for the best. "You should move back in with me," I suggested.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit lonely with just me."

I felt her head nod against my shoulder, "okay." She snuggled more into my shoulder. "I think Baxter has been dressing me up in shitty outfits," she muttered.

I laughed, "don't worry, I can help you with that."

She let out a deep breath of relief, "I missed you."

"I really missed you too." We stood there, hugging each other in silence. We tightened it for a good five seconds before releasing each other.

"I have so many questions and things to tell you," I said excitedly.

"Me too," she smiled.

I started with the most important one I needed to get off my chest, "oh, Blake and I, we did it."

Her eyes widened, "really? When?"

"We did it a couple of times, just a couple weeks ago was the last time we did it actually," I laughed.

"Oh my god!" She smiled; we talked about everything each of us has missed from each other's lives. We were talking just like we used to, except, it felt like she was holding something back, but I didn't know what.

**Blossom.**

My phone buzzed and I dug into my pocket to get it out. I checked to see who it was. Brick. I immediately answered it, with a large smile. All I could hear was grunts, moans and sighs. Someone breathing "Brick," multiple times. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening. I quickly ended the call. That couldn't have been him… Right? Right? No way. He wouldn't cheat on me. He had cheated on Princess with me, but would he cheat again? He's not like that. This was probably just some prank. He's going to call me again, or maybe even surprise me behind that bush over there or from behind the corner. A nervous laugh crept out of me and I turned my head from side to side. "Blossom? You okay?" Buttercup asked.

I turned to look at her, nodding my head. No way he'd cheat on me. My phone buzzed twice in my hands, I looked at it and it was a text from a random number. I unlocked my phone and opened the picture before quickly closing and locking my phone again. It was confirmed. He's cheating on me. My phone buzzed twice again, and then again, and again. There were more pictures, even with the date on the bottom. He had cheated on me not just with one girl, but with several. I finally texted the number, '_who is this?_'

"Blossom, is something wrong?" Buttercup asked again.

"Nope, let's go," I told her, following a bit behind her towards the cafeteria.

My phone buzzed, and I was, however, more than surprised. '_I know him better than u,_' was the reply I received, along with a selfie of none other than Princess, with her tongue out and a wink. '_just looking out for u. He's a dick._' Why would she look out for me? Of all people, she's one of the ones I least expect it from.

'_how'd u get the pics?_' I rapidly typed, angered at finding out who the person behind this was.

'_Daddy got some hackers and I found these._'

'_why would u do that?_'

Princess then continued to send me another picture. This time of Brick and I, I was asleep; I didn't even know he took this. '_He really loves his "after-sex selfies"._'

I locked my phone and shoved it into my pockets, ignoring the buzzes.

**…**

"Uhm, hi. Hi, Blossom," an orange haired boy blurted out, nervously, just as I walk passed him. He looked up at me with big blue eyes. I could never forget those eyes. He was the boy I stuck up for when those cockney pricks humiliated him.

"Hi," I smiled, kindly, "what's your name?"

"My name's D-Dexter," he cleared his throat, looking away embarrassingly after he had stuttered.

"Blossom, come on," Buttercup called, "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry," I told her, walking towards her, I quickly turned back almost forgetting, "I'll see you later, Dexter."


	35. Have You Ever Been In Love?

**Chapter 35.**

**Nobody.**

"Keep Renee with me?" Baxter repeated.

"Yes," Brookelle said, "I don't want Bunny to know about her."

Baxter shrugged, "well, whatever. I don't care."

Brookelle gripped onto his collar, threateningly, "you have to take care of her, alright?"

Baxter put his hands up in defense, "alright, alright, I'll take care of her, but you better visit."

"Of course."

"Now, let go of me," he smiled and she did as he said. Together, they went to class.

**...**

In the class, the gang from the UK lounged in one corner of the room while the US gang lounged in the other. Both gangs sat in the front of the class because they were scared into not sitting anywhere near the back by the DA students. "Fuck this shit, I don't want to be here," one of the US gang members said.

"Me neither, bro," another said.

"Let's ditch," another said.

"Good luck with that, mate! They'll kick your fat arses to detention," Adrian shouted from across the room.

"Trust us, we tried," another one of the UK gang members said.

Brookelle entered the class with Baxter and everyone turned to stare at them. "Ah, it's that girl," Ed told their leader, Callum.

Callum turned to look at her, "'ey, pretty girl!"

Baxter muttered something to her and they stopped to hear what he had to say.

"Are you two new?"

"No," Baxter responded, coldly.

"Then, why 'aven't I seen you around?"

Baxter shrugged and said coolly, "didn't feel like going to class, maybe?" With that they continued walking up the stairs, seating themselves on the very back of the classroom.

**Baxter.**

"What you two in 'ere for?" He asked us, chewing on a piece of gum, his eyes were glued to my sister.

I stepped a bit in front of her, blocking his view, "why do you want to know?"

"I'm just a curious boy."

"Well, you know what they say about curiosity."

"What?"

"It kills."

He blew a bubble, it popped and he chewed it back into his mouth with this smirk on his face, "alright wise guy. Clam your tits, I'm only asking."

He was probably the same height as me, but I still looked down on him. We stared at each other for a good long 5 seconds. I didn't like him, but I also did like him, all at the same time, and it seemed as though he knew. That smirk annoyed the fuck out of me. His dark eyes shifted behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I straightened my back and took Brookelle's hand, "let's go, Roo," I muttered before leaving.

I heard him let out a short laugh, before turning to leave.

**Boomer.**

She closed the door just as we entered and awkwardly turned towards me. She was still working on turning. She then began to unbutton her jacket. "What are you doing?"

Bubbles bit her lip, playfully, her eyes filled with lust. "Blake and Butch won't be back until later, right?"

"Yeah."

She dropped her jacket next to her, pulled off her bow, took off her vest and begun unbuttoning her shirt. She took a couple steps towards me before pressing her lips to mine. I fell on my bed and she sat on top of me, she then tossed her shirt to the other side of the room. She leant down and pecked me on the jaw, making her way towards my lips. "Bubbles," I moaned.

"Mmm," she placed her lips onto mine and pushed her tongue into my mouth. We wrestled a bit as she multitasked by taking off her bra. I pushed her gently away from me, "what?" She asked, in a low seductive voice.

"Bubbles, as much as I love having sex with you-"

She slapped her hand over my mouth, "don't finish that!" She shouted angrily.

"Bubbles," I started with a laugh, "we're supposed to be doing our project. That's why we're here. We can have sex another day." My smile faded when I noticed that she actually looked hurt. "Oh, shit, Bubbles." Her eyes glossed and she gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. "Alright, let's finish the project first, then we can do it."

"Why not now?" She whispered, deepening the cuteness level.

"Alright, fine," I laughed. She tackled me into a million kisses.

**Callum.**

"I'm gonna' fuck you up!" He yelled, chasing me. His name was Jake, part of that American gang. He had mud dripping off his face, rage in his expression and was quite a bit away from me.

I laughed, turning the corner, looking back at the same time. Just as I turned to look forward, I ran straight into someone. Not just anyone, the someone. She gasped.

I could hear him coming closer. By instinct, I grabbed her and rushed into one of the rooms, just before Jake caught sight of us. I don't know why I took her with me, I should have just left her, but for some reason, my mind had mistaken her for one of my own.

"What are y-" I covered her mouth, as I listened for Jake at the other side of the door. I heard him stop running and curse, before taking a few steps here and there and then continuing to run again.

"Sorry, mate," I told her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry," I said again. I caught myself looking away. Why am I so guilty? I didn't do anything wrong. I saved her.

"Who are you?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Callum," I reminded, a look of shock and relief flashed her face. I didn't realize how small and cramped the room was until she shifted herself and brushed herself against me.

"Who were you running from?"

I cleared my throat and laughed, "I threw mud on this guy, Jake. 'e went psycho and started chasing me."

She laughed, "what are you, 2?"

"I'm 18, thank you very much."

"Well, I'd like to get back. Thank _you_ very much," she told me, mocking me.

Before she could go anywhere, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "why don't you 'ave dinner with me and the lads?" The moment I met her, I knew she was just like me. A psychopath. I could see it, from her expression, her movement and the way she talked. I wanted to get to know her. See whether she'd be just another sexual partner or maybe an ally, and if not, well I could just get rid of her.

"Ah, but I'm probably going to have dinner with Baxter."

"What, that knob? Come on, we're a thousand times better than 'im."

"That 'knob' is my brother," her lips were pressed into a straight line, and I took note not to talk shit about her brothers.

"Well, 'e needs to get laid."

A tiny curve on her mouth appeared and disappeared just like that.

"Come on, I'm only joking."

She didn't respond.

I groaned, "fine, 'e can tag along if 'e wants to."

She shook her head, "he probably doesn't want to."

"Great! So you're coming?"

"No."

"Why not?" I whined, leaning towards her, my forehead on hers.

She let out a laugh, "Maybe, tomorrow."

"I don't know if I want to 'ave dinner with you tomorrow," I teased.

She shrugged, "okay, then, don't."

That was not the response I was expecting, I groaned, "just 'ave dinner with us once, please."

"Alright, alright," she said in defeat, "now, I need to be somewhere."

"Okay, I'll pick you up, at your room…"

"The 16th door in the girl's dorm, on uh… Uhm… Ah… This side." She lifted up her left hand.

"Left."

She nodded.

**Buttercup.**

We entered the party; Bubbles didn't want to come, because she thought she'd be a hassle with her wheelchair. I wonder who's fault that was?

"Oh, look who's here," I spat, nodding towards Bunny who seemed to be having a blast dancing with some of the new girls, she wore a short black pencil skirt and a grey tube top, "the other one is probably here as well."

Blossom pointed at a direction, "there she is," she was chatting with one of the new British student, neither Boa nor Baxter were around- I wonder where they were.

"Already slutting it up."

"With that outfit?" Blossom laughed, I checked what she was wearing and it was simply black leggings, a pastel purple crop top and a burgundy cardigan.

"You still want to be here?"

"Nope."

"Come on. We can't let them win. We can't keep hiding from them and letting them keep us unhappy."

She cringed staring at Bunny, glared at Brookelle then looked back up at me with sad eyes. She sighed and smiled, "you're right." She looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Drinks, if I'm going to stay, I need a lot of drinks."

**…**

In an hour, Blossom was tilting. We sat on a different couch than Brookelle. "She texted me pictures of… texted me pictures of all the girls he's… been with," she told me drunkenly.

"Man, he doesn't deserve you. You're way too good for him." She laughed, in disbelief, "no. I'm serious. You're smart, beautiful-"

"Oh, Buttercup. You're like, perfect. I would date you if I could."

My heart was beating so fast. "Blossom, I… I actually really like you."

She gave me a huge smile and her eyes were watering, "oh my god, Buttercup. I love you so much."

I leaned in and just barely touched my lips to hers before she pushed me so hard I fell off the couch. "What are you doing?" She shouted. If people weren't looking at us before, they definitely were now. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I've never seen her so angry. "Buttercup? Are you gay?"

My face was so red, never in my life had I felt so many powerful emotions.

"You're sick Buttercup. God, you disgust me." She yelled. I quickly got up from the floor and bolted out of the party. Oh god. Oh god. Why did I do that? I hate myself I hate myself. I shouldn't have done that. What was I thinking?

**...**

There was a knock on our door. It was really late, Blossom and Bubbles were already sleeping and I was just about to get into bed, wishing this day was just a nightmare and when I'd wake up in the morning... I'd forget about it. I grudgingly opened the door and knew I'd regret it, "what are you doing here?" I spat.

Brookelle stood before me, "I just-" she began in a very quiet voice. What's wrong with her?

"Look, I don't-" I paused, looking back at my two sleeping friends, I pushed Brookelle away from the door so that I could go outside as well, closing the door gently behind me. "Look, I don't know what you want, but you're not welcomed anywhere close to Blossom, Bubbles or me."

"I didn't-"

"Roo."

"I'm not-"

"Roo," I didn't let her finish, "I think you should leave."

She took a step back, as if I had hit her, before she left.

**…**

"You can't sit with us," Blossom told me as I just sat down. I woke up extra early to avoid confrontation, but now I think it would have been better if I hadn't.

"Are you really going to do this in front of everyone?" I murmured, hoping she would also lower her voice to the same level.

"No. You need to leave. I can't have you being around us," Blossom's voice was rising in anger.

"Blossom, please. I'm sorry. I-"

"Guys, what's happening?" Bubbles asked, confused.

"Buttercup's a faggot," Blossom spat.

Bubbles is quite religious, and Blossom wasn't, so I really thought Bubbles would react worse than Blossom. "I thought we all already knew this."

Blossom shot her head to look at Bubbles next to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious Buttercup's gay?"

"I'm not gay," I tried to clarify, "I'm bisexual."

"Oh, like that's any better. Just means you'll go for anyone, right?"

"Come on Blossom, don't be so hard on her."

"No, she almost raped me last night!" Blossom shouted. That's when people turned to look at us.

"Blossom, I didn't rape you-"

"You tried!"

"No, Blossom, listen."

"You're disgusting Buttercup," she spat.

"Blossom-" Bubbles started.

Blossom glared at Bubbles, "Bubbles, if you do not follow me out, we are no longer friends. I refuse to be associated with a despicable human being." With that she left.

Bubbles hesitated in following, "it's okay Bubbles, you can follow her. I understand."

She shook her head, "She's over doing it. But I do agree with Blossom, it is wrong to be gay. That's just not how God created us to be. But don't worry, you'll get over it I'm sure."

"It's not a phase, I was born this way. I can't change who I am."

She laughed, "that's what they all think."

I laughed, in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"It's okay, Buttercup. But I'm going to go after Blossom, she probably needs support right now," with that she rolled away out of the cafeteria.

**Bubbles.**

"Blossom, wait up!" I called after her.

She turned, "sure took you long enough."

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Like, first it's Brookelle, then Bunny and now Buttercup. I feel like I'm losing everyone."

I took her hand, "Brookelle is crazy, there's no hope for her. Bunny is just a bitch and Buttercup is gay, but they can change. But at least we're seeing them for who they really are, we'll figure it out, it'll be okay."

She let out a deep breath, "it's just so sad."

I nodded, "it'll all work out in the end."

**Buttercup.**

Butch slid in to sit right across from me. "You okay?" He asked.

I put my head into my hands and sighed. "I really did not expect this."

"So… You tried to rape Blossom?" He asked.

I slammed my hand on the table causing heads to turn, "I did not!"

He raised his hands, "alright, alright. Why does she think that then?"

I groaned, too embarrassed about the whole thing. "I don't wanna talk about it right now."

He shrugged, "okay, but then people are just gonna spread that you tried to rape her."

I glared at him, then looked away, "I thought she liked me," I started.

He nodded, for me to continue.

I swallowed hard for then next part, "so when I went in to kiss her… I was so shocked when she pushed me off of her. She was yelling and… So angry. I've never seen her so angry."

He nodded, "Damn, that's cold."

I shrugged, trying to act cool.

"You really like her?"

I glanced at him before averting my eyes from his stare, "yeah."

"I'm sorry it happened like this."

"Nobody's fault but mine," I told him.

"Is she your first love?"

I laughed, shaking my head, "no, no." I paused, trying to recollect myself, "before I came to this school, I was in love with this girl. She saved me, actually. She was much older than me, but I still loved her. She had this short blonde hair and these amazing brown eyes…" I trailed off.

"What happened?"

I hesitated, "I never told her… And it's too late… She was killed a month before I was sent here." I looked up to Butch, "that's my story."

He shook his head, "that's not your story, that's just a chapter of it."

I cracked a smile. "So, have you ever been in love?"

He smiled at the thought, "Never."

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, only once."

"Once?"

"Before I lived on the streets, I lived in an orphanage. This was a long time ago, but I remember this women… She had brown hair and insane blue eyes. Gorgeous. My god. She was there, one of the only few who visited to adopt. I fell in love with her the moment she stepped in… But the feeling… It was only one sided. She adopted the little girl who slept two beds away from me. She didn't even look at me. Didn't even know I existed." His eyes shifted too look at mine, "and that's my love story."

"Man, I'm sorry," I said.

"It happens."

"If I were her, I would have adopted you."

He laughed, "nah, I'm glad she adopted that girl."

"Why?"

"Because, they would have killed her. She was so weak, wasn't able to do much around the orphanage..." He shook his head, not able to continue.

"I guess it was meant to be, then."

He nodded.

* * *

**_I am honestly so sorry. I know I haven't updated in nearly a year, but I haven't been very well. Anywho, I'm trying to update again, but I don't promise anything because I don't have a lot of time. I do really want to finish this piece, but I've kind of forgotten what I've written, so I'm rereading my shit. If you have any ideas you'd like to share or anything you really want resolved that I haven't yet already please tell me in the review section. I love you all, and I'm really, really sorry. Thank you!_**

**_xoxo._**


End file.
